My Savior
by smileylovesfiftyshades
Summary: Ana is a recluse and becomes a single mom unexpectedly. On the way from Her fathers, she picks up two strangers from the side of the road. Her life will never be the same **Characters based on EL James Fifty Shades Trilogy and belong to her and her only. I own no rights to anything related**
1. Chapter 1

Apov

As I'm driving to Seattle I look in my rear view mirror, and I can't help but wonder and think back to where my life has taken me. Here I am 22 years old and about to be a single mother to an 18 month old, Lilly but I wouldn't change a thing in the world. Lilly is my life now and even though she is not of my blood she is my daughter. I am heading to Seattle to finalize the adoption and move there after the craziest weeks of my life. We will also be living there with my only person in my life Kate, we have been there for each other through thick and thin.

Beginning Flashback

One of my best friends Jose, Lillie's dad was dating this girl Susannah for about 2 years in college and then they found out she was with child. They couldn't have been happier; however, life went another way. She was not the women I thought she was, when the baby was born she became so depressed, and started with drugs and became a whore. She was into going into sex clubs and hard core sexual acts that I can't even describe. She eventually left Jose and Lilly on their own, and being the friend I am and with my horrendous upbringing I could not let that little girl down. I had an attachment to her from when I first held her when she was born, as her touch didn't burn when I held her. She became my life besides my schooling and my reading. I have always enjoyed my love of books, they take me to a different world, where there is no abuse and no memories to hunt my dreams. When I read I am in my own world, and I became a recluse and Kate to this day has never understood my life. She has tried time and time again to get me to go out and meet someone. I like my private life and no one would date a monster.

Thank heavens my father Ray stepped up and took me from my mother and husband number three. I still have flashbacks and nightmares from the abuse I had to endure. To this day no one can touch me, I have so many emotional and physical scars that sometimes I feel like a leper. Jose had been friends with me ever since I was a little girl. His father and mine served in the marines together so we had known each other since elementary school. We were separated when my mother and Ray became divorced, and I had to go live with her. At first it was ideal living with them but then the drugs started and so did the abuse. One night on my 12th birthday number three came into my room so drunk and high smoking, he tied me down and burned me all over my stomach, back, and a couple on my wrists, 24 in total. Eight on my back, eight on my stomach and four on each wrist. He told me that whenever I saw them I would know that I was his. That was my birthday present to be welcomed into his world, and he stated he was getting me ready. The whole night I was in and out of consciousness wondering where my mother was. Little did I know she left me with him to go to a sex club. The next day my father made a surprise visit, and needless to say I don't remember much but I woke up in the hospital with Ray as he apologized over and over, all I could think of was the pain that I was in and that I never felt that I had that motherly love a child wants and desires. To this day I do not celebrate my birthday I do not want memories of the night.

Not only did I deal with the physical abuse, I was so emotionally abused, that I never wanted to be seen in public. I went to school sat in the corners talked with no one came home and was told repeatedly that I was fat, a little monster, ugly and that no one wanted me. I did go crying to my mother once, and her response was "Ana, he's just telling you the truth, you are a bastard and I had to put up with you so you need to just build a backbone and listen to him." That night I begged and begged for her to let me go live with my father so she wouldn't have to deal with me anymore and her response was " No, we need the money from Ray and until you are 18 you are with us." She slapped me so hard after saying that, and since then I maybe only saw her once or twice until that morning I woke up with Ray next to me in the hospital.

Years and years of therapy I went through and Ray and Jose was there by my side every step of the way. I finally began to trust and believe that I was worth something, but no one could touch anywhere from my neck down. I could not be hugged, no handshakes nothing, and they understood that. We had a special fist pump thing and then we would blow a kiss. College came around and thankfully Jose and I got into WSU, and we met a fireball friend named Katherine Kavanagh, or Kate for short. She became my roommate for the past 4 years. She has become the sister I've never had and always wanted. One night she accidently tried to hug me and I had one of the worst panic attacks I've ever had. She didn't understand what happened and when I came to I gave her the basics and just told her I had an abusive childhood and couldn't be touched. To this day she doesn't know the fullest extent. I don't want anyone to know or see the real me.

One night about 3 weeks ago after final exams for our final year of college we were at a club. Jose was becoming all handsy with me and I was about to use my self-defense skills that Ray taught me until Jose got a call from the babysitter. His girlfriend returned and was with some man that was hitting her and yelling, and that the police were on their way. By the time we got there I couldn't believe the scene that unfolded. She was on the floor with blood coming from her neck and abdomen and Jose was screaming and looking for Lilly. What he found was indescribable. The man that she was with, to this day we have no idea who he was, murdered the babysitter, the girlfriend and burned Lilly with cigarettes. She received three right down the middle of her throat. No identity was given whatsoever so he escaped. So as a friend and the attachment that I always felt to her I became her mother. Jose was never the same he became a recluse, and an alcoholic he basically abandoned everyone including Lilly. He came around every once in a while, he let me file legal guardianship so I had rights to her. Ever since that incident she has not been the little girl that I grew to love.

She doesn't really acknowledge anyone except Kate or myself. The first time I tried to bathe her after the incident and apply her ointment on her burns, she had the worst temper tantrum I have ever seen in a child. We finally came to the realization that you can't touch them and I realized that she was just like me. I vowed right then and there no one would hurt my child ever again. Through all this she will not talk or socialize with anyone, it's been weeks since I've seen her laugh or smile and she doesn't even want to walk. She only says one word "Princess" and she is my princess. I'm going to find the best therapist in Seattle to help her. She only wants to be carried and cuddled with. That's fine with me as I've never had motherly love and she hasn't, I will reverse the cycle of abuse. So every night we watch a different princess movie and she clutches her doll to her neck and we cuddle. She used to be such a social butterfly but know she has become a recluse like me

The weekend after the club disaster Kate went to Seattle to interview some big shot CEO and I stayed home with Lilly as Jose, my father Ray, and Jose Sr. All went on a fishing/camping expedition. As I am cuddling with her on the couch watching our favorite Princess movies, I heard a knock on the door and it startled me. As I opened the door there were two police officers standing there and I got the announcement that had changed my life. There was an accident and all the men are being rushed to the hospital. I packed Lilly's bag so fast and headed there thank god they drove us since Kate was in Seattle as I had no way to get there. As I was running into the ER I saw with my eyes that they pronounced time of death to my father. If I wasn't holding Lilly, I would have been on the floor crumpling like a baby myself. Then I saw them rush Jose Sr. to the OR and I ran to Jose. They were working on him as he had blood coming out of his mouth and everywhere.

"What happened"

"We were loading the boat to go to our spot and the next thing I know I heard a grunt and I looked around and Ray was at the boat and he was clutching his chest and he looked like he was having a heart attack. I went to him I promise Ana I did, then the fire that we had at the campsite somehow became uncontrolled while we attended to your dad. The next thing I knew there was some sort of explosion and my father and I were injured. I couldn't move and I looked to my dad and he had blood coming from his head, they say he's not going to make it. I'm so sorry Ana I have just screwed my life up like no other ever since Susannah left. I just couldn't face my life without her and I did all I knew to do and that was alcohol and women. I hated the way my life turned out, I knew I could never have you so I settled for second best. Whenever I was with her I thought of you. Ana I always thought you would be the woman for me and I knew that you didn't want anyone so I always had to restrain myself away from you. I hate to admit this but I purposely got Susannah pregnant so I could have a child with you."

"That's why she looked so much like me? Jose, I always told you we were friends nothing more. Why would you do that to yourself and to Susannah? God I'm so stupid to think you actually cared about me, you were using her as a replacement or a substitute for me weren't you?" I'm all but screaming at him in the middle of the ER. What the hell was he thinking settling for some woman because he couldn't get me, how does that make me feel? It makes me feel like he just wasn't a true friend like I thought he was. I feel so used and manipulated, he got what he wanted as I am taking care of his daughter. If he wanted a child, then why would he abandon her after her abuse?

"Jose why did you abandon her after her burns, after you supposedly planned this?"

"Because it happened because of me, Susannah found out about all of this after she was born. I told her the truth, and she was furious and left me with her. She said she only wanted the baby to be with me, and since I didn't want her and I wanted you so she gave me Lilly. I knew with your history you would eventually come around to me, and that we were meant to be. I felt so guilty about the killings and Lilly and I just didn't want to face it."

"No Jose you were wrong and you are wrong, how could you be so stupid? You have ruined so many life's its unspeakable what you have started. You were a brother to me and I trusted you with everything, I would tell you my nightmares, my dreams what I wanted from my life. All you ever thought about was your fucking self you selfish bastard. I'm done you are out of my life you basically did the damage to your daughter, and killed two innocent people with your actions." I am screaming at him I am livid.

Next thing I knew alarms were blaring and the doctor rushed in said they were losing him. Thank god Lilly was sleeping in her seat through all this, this is the last thing she needed was more trauma in her life. I got my cell and tried calling Kate, god why won't she pick up her cell. "Ana please take care of my daughter" he rasps out. "Time of death 1:45" I collapsed in the nearest seat as I lost it I couldn't feel anything. Why am I loosing everyone I cared about? My father who saved me from a life of darkness. Someone who I thought was my best friend but now I don't know any more what else was he hiding?

"Ma'am are you alright?"

"No I'm not can you show me to the waiting room?"

I tried calling Kate again and as she answered I hear her squeal loudly in the phone as she wouldn't let me get a word in edge wise. She proceeded to tell me about how she was doing the interview and they were interrupted by his brother walking in. That she met the man of her dreams, and she was on her way back now. The damn bursts open, I proceed to tell her everything and she said Steele don't worry I'm on my way.

I sat there in a daze and couldn't believe what was happening, and the sweetest cry took me out of my daydreaming. "Hey Precious girl I'm here and not going anywhere you and me sweetheart together forever." I sat there for what felt like hours reading and playing with her. Kate came running in "Any news on Jose Sr.?" As she took Lilly from my arms. As I was getting ready to respond the doctor came in and stated "Rodriguez family"

We stood up and as he told us they did everything they could and that there was too much bleeding, and there was nothing they could do to stop it. I felt like the world was closing in on me. The men I looked to in my life were gone. I had no one to turn too my mother was a Bitch that I want nothing to do with. I haven't spoke to her in years after what husband number three did to me. And now that three of the four people I trusted in the world are gone. Well I thought I could trust Jose but that shipped sailed. Can I trust anyone? What about Kate is she using me? As I sat there the doctor put his hand on my shoulder to send his condolences and I could feel the burning all over.

Thankfully Kate saw it coming and intervened before another panic attack. "Thank you doctor for doing everything you could do what is our next step?" As we sat there and thought about how to handle everything. Kate spoke up and said ok let's get Lilly home and I will call my parents to help with the funerals and other things that need to be done. Ana what are we going to do with Lilly?" As I looked down at her I felt such an attachment with her. "I'm going to file to adopt her". Kate just stared at me like I was crazy, and I explained that other than her Lilly is already mine and I might as well make it legal. "No one can break this motherly love and attachment I have with her Kate."

"Ana I know you love that little girl like she is your own, but you are 22 years old, we are graduating in a couple days. You haven't even lived your life, you need to open up and see the world." I just stared at her and that was the first fight we have ever had. "Well Kate, miss goodie too shoes who doesn't have a fucked up past. What I choose to do in my private life is my business and mine business alone, I was adopted by Ray how dare you insinuate that I haven't lived my life. I know I don't go out and sleep around with every god damn man out there, because I don't want to. If I die a virgin fine by me so either you support me or you don't, but don't question how I live my life from now on do you understand? Right now Jose the man I considered my brother has betrayed my trust like none other and now I'm not sure I can really trust anyone including you!" I was livid granted she doesn't know the history of my past and how similar it is to Lilly's, but I'm tired of people judging me for my scars and my lonesome life I choose to live. I've never had interest to go out and party and dance, I just don't want the chance of people seeing my scars and chance them touching me so I never did.

"I'm sorry Ana, your right it's your life and especially now. You know what you are doing and I will support you. I just wish you would live a little, and what the hell do you mean about Jose betraying you? You can trust me why do I have to continually tell you this."

"Kate I understand and thank you for agreeing with me but with my past I don't let anyone in trust me please. I know I still haven't told you everything but I just don't want to taint your life and scare you off. I have abandonment issues once I trust someone I don't want to be left alone so I've never let anyone in because I am too afraid that they will use me or worse hurt me. My own mother did it so NO I'm not comfortable putting myself out there. Jose knew everything and I found out tonight the truth about everything and I'm just speechless." I proceeded to tell her everything that Jose told me about Susannah and I, and the abandonment of Lilly.

"Ana you don't know me that well if you think that I will leave you, you are my sister and especially now we are in this together. Jose was a fucking bastard he had me fooled as well. You will not have to deal with this with me. I know you don't talk with your mom, are all your insecurities related with her?"

"Yes, Kate and I will tell you the basics or we will be here all night. My mother's third husband basically would verbally abuse me tell me that I was a mousy little girl, and I would amount to nothing. He was a severe alcoholic and drug abuser and dragged my mother into his lifestyles. One night he came home so wasted and said he was going to get me ready for his life. He proceeded to tie my hands and legs and used me as an ashtray and he called me his little delicacy tray that he could enjoy whenever he wanted to admire. I was never in so much agony and the whole time I later found out from Ray my mom was a sex club knocking her rocks off. Ray saved me thankfully from that hell and I will be ever indebted to him. That's why I can't be touched and Lilly is my daughter inside and out and I know with my issues I'm the best person for her and you know I've always been able to hold her. Her touch is the only one that doesn't burn when we touch."

"Oh my god Ana I'm so sorry you could have told me sooner no wonder you stay home away from others. Ana you are one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen. I see the way men would look at you when we were walking back to our dorms how come you don't see that? You could seriously be a high fashion model?"

"Kate when you've been told for years that you were ugly, fat, and disgusting you eventually start believing. Ray made me go to counseling for years and it's helped some but with these scars I'm a monster. If a man were to see the true me they would be disgusted. So I'm not going to put myself out here to become more heartbroken and become worse than I am now."

"Ana I will say one more thing and then we will be done discussing this. You need to find that special person that will make your heart race with excitement. When that special someone comes along it will make you come alive and you can't help it when this happens. Just don't shut yourself off from it happening. They will see the true you like I see, a heart of gold and not you scars. He will heal you like no other person out there will be able to." We stared at each other the longest time and thankfully she dropped it and we left the hospital just the three of us.

On the way home that night Kate called her parents and told them the entire situation, and asked for their help. The next morning her mother showed up with a lawyer with the initial adoption paperwork, as I sat there and filled everything in Kate and her mother worked on all the funeral's, and started packing for our move to Seattle. "Ana what are you going to do about graduation tomorrow?" I couldn't believe I forgot about that. After four years I'm finally getting my wish a college degree in English literature.

"Well I'm going to stay home and organize everything with Lilly and the estates. And I need to start applying for jobs online in Seattle, I'm going to look for something that I can do from home." My ideal job would be to help edit books at home so I don't have to go out, and especially with Lilly now it would be the ideal situation.

The next morning Kate left for graduation while I finished packing for the move to Seattle but then I realized that I needed to go to Montesano to organize everything at my father's, and the Rodriguez's. Luckily the estate lawyer is going to meet me there to organize the house and the will's and go through all of the paperwork. Later in the afternoon Kate walks in the door with a blonde guy, who is the nicest and bubbliest man I've ever met. But what do I know I'm such a recluse myself with all my issues, that I hardly talk to anyone, let alone men.

"Hello my name is Elliott nice to meet you. You must be Ana, and this cutie pie must be Lilly." I look at her watching Cinderella and she is staring at him with the biggest blue eyes I have ever seen. She is clutching her princess doll to her neck, she constantly does that. I think it is a safety net, to her burns to where no one can see or touch them. Ever since the incident she doesn't let anyone hold or play with her, only Kate and I. She just stared at him with wide eyes, and it made me feel so angry. Why would a man do this to her?

"Hello yes I'm Ana and this is Lilly, nice to meet you. I've heard a little about you. I didn't know you were going to be here?" I stare at Kate as I say this she knows of Lilly's and mine issues with strangers especially with men.

"I decided to surprise my special lady at her biggest achievement." He looks at her with such admiration, why can't I be normal and have someone look at me that way. Because you're a monster, you are ugly and no one will want you with all your scars, myself self-conscious states. That was drilled in my head so many times it's a normal thought in my life.

I turn towards Kate "How did graduation go?"

"Oh it was good I did my speech and then Elliot's brother did his speech. I didn't know that Elliott was coming till the end when I was rushing out of there to get here and help. He scared the shit out of me in the parking lot. when he caught up with me."

"Well good I just remembered, I'm going to have to go to Montesano to settle my father's estate, and the Rodriguez's estate. The lawyer is going to meet me their tomorrow and then I figured it will take a week to three weeks at the most to settle everything. It helps that they lived next to each other."

"Do you want me to come and help? My dad will be ok with postponing the move and my internship to help you, and as you know they are all aware of the situation."

"No I'll be fine it's my oasis going home and I'll be fine. I'm just going to go home pack everything, donate and then close it all. I think I may keep the house but sell the Rodriguez's house since my father's home is the only thing that helped me after my mom." Oh shit I forgot Elliott is in the room I turn around and think God he is on the couch watching Cinderella with Lilly. "You go and set up in Seattle and I will meet you there."

"Why would they name the cat Lucifer Lilly?" I hear Elliott ask and she just stares at him. The first thing I'm going to do in Seattle is find the best therapist I can afford and get her to talk. I don't want her to be fucked up like I am. The next morning Kate was there to oversee the movers to Seattle and as I'm packing my VW bug with Lilly to head to my fathers to meet the lawyer, I see Kate coming out with Elliott.

"Ana my mom and dad just called and they have they filed the adoption papers for you and for Lilly. They were able to fast track it and should be legal by the time you get to Seattle. So when you come home to Seattle all you'll have to do is sign the papers."

"Ok thank you so much Kate she and you are all I have left." I stare at Elliott and all I see is a warm friendly vibe in his eyes. Ray tough me some of his perception skills and I usually know when someone is good or bad. I just get this vibe when I'm around strangers. "Thank you Elliott for all you are doing helping Kate get to Seattle we really appreciate it."

"No problem Ana Banana, and I just want to let you know I'm not aware of the situation, Kate hasn't told me anything but what you are doing for that little girl is marvelous. I'm adopted myself and it takes someone with the right heart to do that."

"Your welcome and I have trust issues Elliott especially with men, and I can tell that you and I will be great friends but it will take me some time. But I will tell you this you cannot hug me or shake my hands." I felt I should tell him that since he would be around and I wouldn't want to scare him off for Kate as she deserves happiness. He opens his mouth and closes it like a goldfish for a couple seconds. "That's ok my brother is the same way so I understand."

"I keep forgetting to ask what is your brother's name again?"

Right before he was going to tell me Lilly starts fussing, and I know it's my time to get on the road as it settles her. "Well sorry to be in a hurry, but I need to get on the road. Kate please be safe and I will let you know when I get there."

"You too Ana and text me if I need to come and help I will. If everything goes well, I may end up joining my family in Barbados!"

We left and a couple hours later we pulled into the driveway, just as the lawyer Mr. Morgan did. "Good morning Ms. Steele I trust your drive was satisfactory?" "Well under these circumstances yes it was where do we start?"

He pulled out the biggest folder of paperwork I have ever seen. 4 1/2 hours later everything was signed and notarized. That night Lilly was down for bedtime and as I went through everything I made my list of what to do. Luckily Jose Sr. left everything to Lilly, and since I'm her legal guardian for the time being all the decisions go through me. I put Jose Sr's. house up for sale, kept Ray's house for Lilly and I since this is our oasis. It is on a lot of land with woods and a lake. It has a huge log cabin with a back wall of windows. I will just have to make some modifications for Lilly. I will convert my old bedroom to her room. I will take my father's room as it has a sitting room, and I can move my books in there. I just love to come here and read and look at Mother Nature. Maybe I will teach her how to ski at winter time. We could come here to escape the city when needed I thought. All the life insurance policies we received are going to come within a couple of weeks. I'm going to be able to maintain the utilities while we are in Seattle with the money so no worries there. First thing the next morning I had professional packers and movers that came to Jose Sr's and empty out anything not needed. I kept any mementoes for Lilly that I thought she would like when growing up. Such as military pictures, his dog tags, and all the pictures of Lilly and Jose. Even though I learned the true him he was Lilly's father and I have to accept that. I'll just put anything related to him in boxes and when she becomes of age we will discuss what she wants.

I also love my father's log home because it is isolated from the world. You wouldn't know there was this massive cabin in the woods unless you fly over. My father was a craftsman, and he built on this home for over ten years, and just finished it last year. It has custom stone fireplaces, 7 bedrooms each with their own bathroom. When you walk in the foyer goes all the way to the roof, and the main floor is wide open. This is my dream home; I will be coming at least once a month to get away. The house itself is twenty acres that he inherited from his father and then Ray built on it. His pride was his personal hanger in the backyard that he cleared himself. My father was a Blackhawk pilot and he had his own chopper that we keep there. He taught me to pilot years ago, and I love taking the chopper out every once in a while. The name is Steele Grey, Steele for our name and Grey was his nickname in the marines. He never told me why that was. So Lilly and I took her up one more time before we left, I always feel so in control, and at peace when I am in the air.

Two weeks later after the house sold fast think god, because I need to get to Seattle, I went out to check on my Wanda by beloved vw bug that Ray got me and she was dead. Well while I was upset, I knew I needed something bigger to take everything back to Seattle with us. I also knew Wanda was on her last leg and not reliable for Lilly and I. So we called a cab and went to a dealership, and bought a brand new Cadillac Escalade. I loaded up everything of ours, and it fit perfect. I love that it was the black and shines with the chrome detail and has tinted windows. That was Ray's dream car and I felt it was his final wish, and it's very practical with a child. After saying a long goodbye to the house I felt like I was saying goodbye to the past, and something inside me felt like something good was going to finally happen in our lives.

End Flashback

So as I finish glancing at her through the rearview mirror. She is watching her new obsession "Frozen". Oh my god she will not stop watching it, it is the cutest thing ever she mimics the movements of the songs. I feel like she wants to talk but she doesn't, I don't know if the burns did more damage than we initially thought. The first thing I'm going to do is get her tested. She has the burns on her neck, I wonder if that bastard burned her there because of her crying. Well now she makes no sounds at all. I know she can talk because she says Princess. Well crap its over I'll put it on one more time, that should put her to sleep in the car. Double crap it has started to rain and stupid me decided to take a different way so we wouldn't be stuck in a lot of traffic. I hate driving with a lot of cars on the road, let alone in the rain.

Yesterday Kate called and told me the apartment was all set up for Lilly and I. She decided to go to Barbados with her family and Elliott is going with her. Those two seem to be head over heels in love. So it will be just Lilly and I for a week, which will let us get settled in. I just need to figure out what to do for a job. I majored in English Literature so I'm going to look for a publishing job to see if I can do it from home. Right now with mine and Lilly's attachment issues I think it would be best. Well shit I just realized with Kate in Barbados I have no keys to the apartment I should have stayed another week instead of heading to Seattle. Well I guess I can get a hotel for a week that shouldn't be a problem. I'll just start looking for the job and the therapist for Lilly.

As I'm driving I notice two people walking up to the side of the road. This is so weird, but I know they don't mean any harm because the woman is carrying what looks like those Louboutin's heels Kate is always wanting me to wear. I will notice those shoes anywhere, because that is all Kate will wear. Then all I see through the rain is a head of copper hair raising his hands asking for a ride. Why not I don't think they seem like bad people dressed in expensive suits. There is something telling me stop and help so I slow down and put my hazards on and pull over. As I roll the window down to ask, I see the most beautiful grey eyes of the most beautiful man peaking in and staring at me and my breath catches. We just stare for what seems like hours. Finally, I realize I need to speak.

"Hello do you two need a ride?" Why do I feel like my heart is beating out of my chest?

The Adonis (where did that come from) says "Yes we do if it's no bother we need to get to Seattle." Why is he staring at me with what looks like shock or desire?

"Well that's where we are going you are welcome to join us hop on in." I have never had this reaction to a man before in my life. I feel like my whole body is coming alive just from his voice. I feel this magnetism between us it is so odd.

"Oh my god thank you so much" says the woman with him. She pushes him out of the way. They both climb in, the woman up front with me, and when the man opens the back door he sees Lilly and seems like he hesitates. He climbs in but stays closest to the door, farthest away from her as possible.

"Well my name is Anastasia but you can call me Ana, and this is my daughter Lilly" as I point to her my sleeve rides up and the man sees my burns and his face becomes pale, and then red like he's going to explode. I yank my sleeves down so fast that the neckline of my shirt goes down and he sees a couple on my back/neck area. He closes his eyes and it seems like he's countin, then opens his eyes and I see what looks like compassion in them. Then he and the woman both look to Lilly and they say hello.

"Sorry for the delay my name is Christian Grey and this is Ros Bailey"

He holds his hand out to shake my hand and I just stare at his hand. Well shit what do I do with my burns. In the past I would just change the subject really quick or pick something up really quick to avoid handshakes, but now I'm stuck in this car and there is no avoidance. However, I feel this inner peace and pulling so I decide to trust his compassionate eyes and face my fears and shake. "Nice to meet you." I feel my breathing pick up as I expect to feel burning but as his manly fingers grip my hand and touch my wrist, all I feel is a tingly feeling that goes to my toes. I think he felt it too because I heard his breath catch in his throat. I turn to Miss Bailey and try and shake hers and all I feel is lava on my hands that goes to my bloodstream and retract my hand so fast. "I'm sorry please don't think rude of me, it's nothing against you I assure you."

"It's fine sweetheart you are not rude I understand more than you know." as she stares at Mr. Grey. He just looks at her like a deer in the headlights. "Shit you picked up two strangers on the side of the road not rude at all."

"Well let's go then, oh thank god the rain stopped" As I start driving I glance back every once in a while at Mr. Grey and Lilly, she is flicking her eyes in between the movie and him. Then I catch him staring at me, those grey eyes can just draw you in.


	2. Chapter 2

Cpov

This past week has been one of the worst fucking weeks in my life. This deal in Portland is pissing me off, they keep retracting the selling price. So now I have to take Ros with me to settle this huge fuck up. So I get to do one of the things I love the most is fly my Charlie Tango. To top it off I haven't had a sub in 3 months, ever since the incident in my apartment. I found one of my ex subs Leila in my office trying to break my safe open after the silent alarm was triggered. What makes it worse was my housekeeper Gail was attacked through all this. She received a concussion from the fall she took when Leila hit her from behind.

I couldn't believe where my life was heading. One of my most trusted employees was injured because of my private life. This is the only way I know how to release my anger, my frustration, and most of all to keep my control. I am truly 50 shades of fucked up. All I know is mergers and acquisitions, and to spank, cane, and flog slim pretty brunette women. But what has really got me thinking, is that Leila said Elena put her up to this break in. She stated Elena was her mistress and she was doing what her Mistress told her to do. I was fucking furious; one thing is that you never lie to your Dom. She proceeded to tell me that she was told to get the photos from my safe so Elena could get what she deserved. Elena thought she would bribe me with my pictures, that I used for security. She thought she deserved my money since she thought she made me. I paid her money back the first year and became a private investor in her salons.

I called Welch that minute and opened an internal investigation against Elena. I wanted to see if there was more going on behind the scenes that I was unaware of. In the process Leila tried to slit her wrists in front of me. Thankfully Flynn showed up and she was taken to get help to the psychiatric hospital. I just sat at my desk and thought. Did I cause her to become this mad? This just proves of the monster that I am. Why does everyone seem to use me, why does everyone around me only seem to tolerate me. I know my family says they love me, but I don't deserve their love. My mom is my angel who saved me from that pimp who used me as an ashtray, and my crack whore of a mother. To this day no one can touch my back or my chest. My own mother can't hug me, and therefore I don't deserve their love. Why would they love a fuck up like me? I am a monster, and can't show love, I just work and come home to my ivory tower and release my anger and frustration out on my sub, whoever it would be at the time. But even the past couple have seemed to not interest me to the fullest. I feel that something is missing from life, I feel incomplete.

However, this past week, with everything that has happened, I am putting my private life on hold. I feel like my BDSM lifestyle only attracts the crazies. I have been seeing Flynn twice a week and have come to the realization that I am lonely, and unhappy. Everyone around me is married, dating, and or just walk around with this euphoria about them. Flynn has made me realize that Elena has only taught me how to be unhappy and be hateful, and that because of that I felt like I couldn't rely on anyone but her or my money. That explains why she had to pick my subs for me, she was still trying to control my life like she did when I was fifteen. Flynn has really opened my eyes, she was basically my pimp using and abusing me like I was 4 again. For being such a smart and ruthless businessman I really was just as clueless. Right then and there it was like something snapped and I was done. I sold all her salons so fast and she is done. The security on all my estates have been changed. It seemed like I was only in a downward spiral. For once I feel refreshed, I feel like there is something out there for me and maybe even someone.

Two days later there was a big meeting with Taylor, Welch, and I and it was discovered she embezzled over 10 million through her salons. It is now a federal crime and when the FBI served her with a warrant at her home, they found child pornography of over 50 young boys that she participated in. They also have proof of 10 counts of child molestation. Welsh stated that he saw this coming and the day before they were able to go in and get rid of any trace of me. They found pictures and videos and they destroyed it all personally. They felt that she knew I was coming onto her the past couple of months, with the new security protocols through GEH. So she became careless and they caught her slip. Thank god they got all the evidence of me and destroyed it. God knows what it would have done to my family, let alone my business. This is the final nail in my past and it will be forever sealed. I will eventually disclose some information with my family but not everything. For once in my life I feel disgusted what she did and actually see that she was in the wrong. Elena will more than likely get life in prison, and the embezzlement charge won't help. I feel as if I have been reborn to start all over.

So here Ros and I are in Portland trying to resolve this deal, I can't believe that it only took 20 minutes to resolve the selling price. It seems like they only wanted to see me in person. I have never felt so out of control in my life. In the past I would turn to my sub, and or Elena to bring me a new sub. Now that it isn't in my life anymore I will just have to find a different outlet. I just feel like there is something more for me out there. More; that is a word I never thought I would hear myself say let alone think about. Elena always drilled me that "Love is for fools". Well if that's true then she is basically calling my angel, my mother a fool. That women is my angel and saved my life, I would never consider her a fool. My mother and father are two people that you look at and can see their love. I know that I will never get that once in a lifetime love, I am 50 shades of fucked up.

Taylor my trusted bodyguard are driving Ros and I back to helipad to fly Charlie Tango back to Seattle. After all these revelations I feel like something is still missing from life, and it will be my mission to fill this void or this emptiness I feel. As I climb in I decide I'm going to do a slight detour to show Ros some scenery. She loves going on hikes with Gwen her significant other. As I circle the mountains and are nearing a lake, all of a sudden my lights on the dash start flashing and I realize that my engines are failing. What the fuck is happening, this is a top of the line helicopter. This should never happen.

"What the fuck is happening Christian?"

"Ros I have no idea both engines have failed, I have to try landing this, so you better brace yourself."

As I see a clearing by the lake we are descending faster than I would like, this clearing is the only option. We land harder than I would like, I unbuckle and look at the back of the helicopter, and realize that one of the engines is on fire.

"Ros you need to get out, the helicopter is on fire." I use the fire extinguisher to the fire and think god that works. I take a look and realize that the tracker is missing that Taylor put on to monitor my flight. As I stand here and think I realize that this was indeed intentional. All I can think of is we need to get out of here.

"Ros we need to hike to the nearest road to get help." Oh shit she doesn't look happy, not my problem we are not sitting here like waiting ducks. "Well Christian where exactly do you expect us to hike to we have no idea which way is the closest road?"

"I am not in the mood for your attitude with me today Ros. While we were flying over I saw a road to the north. We will use our phones for the compass, do you have a signal on yours?" I ask her as I look at my phone and I have no signal. Well fuck we really are on our own. We can't call for help so this will be a long hike. "No Christian I do not have any signal."

"Well let's move it we do not want to be out here all night." I get hers and my bag out that contains all my business affairs. God forbid we lose these through this huge debacle.

"God damn it Christian I just bought these Louboutin's and they will be ruined."

"Well take them the fuck off and walk barefoot for all I care, it's not like I don't pay you enough, you can buy new ones." God damn it as I look at the compass I realize my phone only has 20% battery life left. "Ros how much battery life do you have on your phone?" She pulls it out of her bag "Well shit that's what I get for checking my emails while you were getting the contracts signed. I only have 20%" I close my eyes and count to 10, for being my COO she is the best at her job but she can get on my last fucking nerve at times.

"Well we may only have enough to start the hike so I'll turn mine off. We will use yours till yours dies then we will use mine."

"Fine let's move then" She takes her shoes off and carries them like they are diamonds to her. Those shoes are her favorites as they are all she will wear. What is a coincidence those are the only shoes I would purchase for my subs. Next thing I know she pulls her fucking cigarettes out and tries to light one up, and I am frozen in my spot. All I'm seeing his him coming at me to burn me again and I snap. "Ros put it out I am not joking no one is allowed to smoke around me." I tell her this as I scream at her and I am boiling mad, but deep inside I feel like a lost boy petrified.

"Fine, I'm supposed to be quitting anyway I promised Gwen, but my nerves are rattled. I forgot we all have to cater to the all mighty Christian Grey." And so it begins her pissing me the fuck off and my nerves are grated to no end. "Thank you Ros." She stares at me like I've grown two heads. "Now what is your fucking problem?"

"Nothing I've never hard you say please before; did you bump your pretty head in the landing?" I just stare and realize that she is right, but my control nature kicks in and I can't let her know this. "Fuck off Ros."

As we are hiking and she is talking my ears off, her phone died 3 1/2 hour ago. Mine is about to die I look up and see rain clouds coming in as it is starting to get dark out. We have been hiking for over 4 hours and I am about to go thermonuclear on her. She is just as bad as my sister Mia. I look at my phone and notice it has just died. This road shouldn't be too much further.

"So boss since we are out in this lovely evening for this lovely stroll through nature, what is your story?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you are the most private person I know, and we hear all these rumors. Are you gay? If so Gwen and I can introduce you to some lovely men, we have met at the clubs we visit."

I just stare at her, well why not she is my right hand and I can trust her. "No I'm not gay." She opens and closes her mouth like a goldfish trying to think of her next words wisely. "Well why aren't you with any women?"

"Ros I am so fucked up no one can touch me intimately, why do you think I only shake hands from a distance? I like to keep my private life private, no one needs to know what goes on in my home. I will tell you this I had a fucked up childhood before I was adopted. I was scarred emotionally and physically, no one can touch my chest and back as a result of cigarette burns. I don't deserve to be loved by anyone let alone a woman. I am a monster and my scars show that, I will only disgust anyone that comes near to me." She stops dead in her tracks and just stares at me. With tears in her eyes she says "Thanks for telling me this, I understand about privacy especially the way you are hounded by the paparazzi, it all makes since. The way you act and treat people is a guard you put up to keep yourself safe. I will tell you this, all you need is the right person in your life. It will hit you so fast and turn your world upside down so fast you won't know what hit you."

"Whatever Ros not everyone can have the perfect life like you can." If only she knew the other side of my life but I will never revel that to her. "Christian you are not a monster you just need someone that will see you for your heart that I know you have."

"Ros this is the last I'm saying about this I don't have a heart."

"Well Christian I disagree, with all the money you donate to children's abuse organizations, and world hunger. Someone with no heart would not being donating millions to these causes. You will find someone that will expand and open your cold heart when you least expect it."

"Ok Ros that's the end of the talk about my life over and closed got it? I don't want to hear another fucking word about it." Even though that all these thoughts have been floating in my head the past couple weeks after everything with Leila and Elena.

"Oh thank fuck Ros, see there is the road granted there are no headlights that I see but this is a way from the main roads. We will just have to hope someone stops for us. With it being so dark out, who knows how long it will take for someone to stop. Do you have any cash on you so we can pay someone or bribe if we have to?"

"Yeah I have 300.00 how much do you have?"

"I have 545.00, well that should be good I think." And here is the rain I saw in the clouds before it became dark. "God damn it Christian I'm going to look like a wet rat with this downpour." I just close my eyes and feel like this rain is washing all my past away. I feel it as a sign to start a new life whatever that may be. "Christian thank god here comes a set of lights"


	3. Chapter 3

Cpov

I stick my hand in the air and wave. Think god I see the flashers turn on they are stopping. Thank fuck the rain is letting up, but we are soaked to the bone. I see the Suv come closer and it's a nice one. Looks brand new and pulls up in front of us, and we see nothing as the windows are so tinted. Next thing I know is that I'm staring into the bluest eyes I have ever laid my eyes upon. I feel my breath catch in my throat, this woman is by far the most gorgeous women my eyes have ever seen. She is a goddess, my goddess where the fuck did that come from mine? I feel like I'm swimming in a sea of hope and wonder. Why do I feel my heart warming and feel like its fluttering?

Then I hear the most angelic voice ask "Hello do you two need a ride?" Ros elbows me, I look at her and catch her smirking at me well shit she saw me staring. I glare at her and she knows that look meaning shut the fuck up. "Yes we do if it's no bother we need to get to Seattle." as I flash her the smile I know works to get my way.

"Well that's where we are going you are welcome to join hop on in."

Thank fucking Christ, Ros jumps into the front seat as she pushes me out of the way "Oh my god thank you so much" she says. And then it hits me she said we, what the fuck she has a boyfriend or a husband, a beautiful woman like this of course she does. But that doesn't matter I'm not worthy of her. She will see through me with those deep ocean blue eyes and see the monster that I am.

I open the back door, and freeze, there is a child sitting there with a doll clutched to her neck watching a movie. All this time I thought it was a man not a child. I climb in and notice the woman watching me. I stick closest to the door with my touch issues, I don't want to inadvertently have the little girl touch me. She is the cutest child I have ever seen, well look at her mother the goddess no wonder the child is gorgeous. I look up and my goddess speaks there is that word again mine, what is going on? "Well my name is Anastasia but you can call me Ana, and this is my daughter Lilly." As she points to Lilly her long sleeve rides up I feel my breathing stop as I see the same fucking scars on her wrist like I have. She yanks her sleeve down so fast that the shirt comes down off her shoulder and I see red. I see more of those scars on her back and shoulder area. I close my eyes and count to calm myself down. I want to show compassion to her like she has shown me compassion. "Hello" Ros and I say at the same time.

"Sorry for the delay my name is Christian Grey and this is Ros Bailey." I hold my hand out to shake her hand she is staring at my hand then hers as she reaches out to shake. I purposely try to avoid her wrists as I know what happens when someone touches me. As our hands touch I feel tingles all through my body and I hear my breath catch in my throat. I have never had this reaction to a woman before. My whole body is tingling and I'm instantly hard as concrete. "Nice to meet you" she says and I notice she is all flushed and her breathing is accelerated. I wonder if she felt the same reaction when we touched. As she turns to Ros she attempts to do the same and when they touch, she retracts her hand so fast. "I'm sorry please don't think rude of me, it's nothing against you I assure you." Well she has the same phobia as I do and all I want to do is hold and comfort her. What the fuck is going through my head, why am I feeling this sudden instant attraction and connection with her.

"It's fine sweetheart you are not rude I understand more than you know" Ros says as she stares back at me, and I just stare at her she better not say a fucking thing. She looks back at Anastasia which is a beautiful name for a beautiful woman. "Shit you picked up two strangers on the side of the road not rude at all" Ros states out, which seems to piss me off about her safety. Why the hell would she pick up to strangers on the side of the road when she has a child with her? Does she have no regard to her safety? This I won't put up with at all I have to protect what is mine. Mine that word I have repeated several times in my head the past couple of minutes, its growing on me. Can I have a normal relationship with her? "Well let's go then, oh thank god the rain stopped" she said.

As I make myself comfortable next to Lilly, I look at her and she stares at me I notice she has the bluest eyes like sapphires. I look forward and catch Ana staring at me through the rearview mirror and our eyes lock. Why is it every time I look at her I feel my heart skip a beat? These feelings are so foreign to me my mind is in overdrive. I love these feelings that I am having I feel warm, alive, and curious. Curios about the talk Ros and I had on the hike to the road. She said that the right person will come along and it will hit me and my world will turn upside down. Is this what is happening? As I stare at Ana while she is driving, our eyes keep catching each other and I'm starting to wonder is my world turning upside down like Ros said it would be. I know she felt the instant attraction that I felt when our hands touched. I heard her breath catch just like mine did. This is just weird that the conversation and meeting Ana happens in the same night. Is this coincidence or fate?

As I'm thinking I feel eyes on me so I look to my left and there are those eyes again. This beautiful little girl is memorizing. She has a doll clutched to her neck she keeps looking between me and the movie and her mom. All of a sudden I get this feeling in the pit of my stomach. I can't think about them she has to be married or has a boyfriend. And I see red, no one can have what's mine. God damn it I need to speak with Flynn, or I'm going to lose my mind.

"So Ana is it, why are you headed to Seattle going home to your husband?" Ros states. I think I may just buy Ros a whole new shoe wardrobe of her Louboutin's shoes she's obsessed with. She is asking the questions I so desperately want to know as my mind is constantly twirling with these thoughts.

"No Ros I'm not married never have been." she states as she stares at me, while I give her my famous smile and she blushes. My ears are open and I'm interested in this conversation. I can tell Ros has something up her sleeve, but I'm going to let her run with it. "Oh your boyfriend or fiancé then?" Ana stares at me then quickly looks to Ros, hesitates before her response looks at me then responds. "No I don't have a boyfriend or fiancé; I've never been in a relationship before." She answers shyly and turns her eyes back on the road. "Oh are you a lesbian?" Ros asks and I've never seen a women blush so red, "No I'm not" she states. What the fuck so how does she have a daughter? Why do I feel jealous with the thought of her with some other fucker? I want her, I still have this hard on, and every time she speaks it twitches. As I turn to look at Lilly, I noticed she has fallen asleep and the doll has fallen from her neck and I stop breathing.

Her daughter has the same fucking scars as her mother, and I do. What the fuck happened to them? I am livid I don't think I've never been this pissed. I look up front to her so fast and catch her eyes she's staring at me and sees my face. She looks forward as I see her cower in her seat. Is she afraid of me? I knew those ocean blue eyes can see through me, and she realizes I'm a monster. I feel like I can't breathe why do I feel a pang of despair or pang of disappointment of her feelings toward me? I notice that she is crying god dam it I want to hold her and soothe her I feel like an ass. Maybe if I speak to her I can find out more.

"Ana are you ok?" Ros asks well she beat me to it. She hiccups as she answers "I'm fine I just get these little panic attacks when I feel like I'm being questioned about my life. I've had a horrendous past and I just get these memories or flashbacks from my past and I panic." I can't help but feel like a bastard. She continues "Nothing against you two but I have severe issues, please don't take offense if I'm blunt or curt with my responses." Ros looks between me and her, "Ana sweetie no need to apologize I was just trying to have a conversation so it won't be a boring ride back to Seattle. We are 3 hours away and I was just making conversation I'm sorry. We are two business people who were in a predicament tonight and you saved us, we just want to be respectful towards your daughter and you so we apologize." Well said Ros, and I shake my head in agreement. "I'm sorry for my meltdown it's been a rough couple of weeks for me and Lilly and I haven't had a chance to really deal with all of this as I've been trying to be strong for Lilly."

"It's fine Ana we understand you can say whatever is on your mind I'm a great listener and Christian well he's just Christian." Ros states trying to be funny to lighten the mood. I glare at her I don't know how many time I've told her she is not funny. "Alright thank you but to keep the conversation going no I'm not a lesbian, never been in a relationship, let alone been, married." And I can't help but blurt out, "Well then how do you have a daughter?" She takes a while before she answers. Ros just stares at me with narrowed eyes. I couldn't help it I'm feeling fucking jealous and I don't understand it I'm going insane back here with all these thoughts of one night stands she could of had and I'm livid.

"Well I'm actually in the process of adopting her, we are moving to Seattle. I would have been there several weeks ago, with my roommate Kate but unfortunate events took place that delayed me. I've only had two best friends my whole life, Kate since the beginning of College and Jose Lilly's dad since I was little. I've always been a recluse since about twelve when I left my mom and went to live with my dad." I see her grimace talking about her mom there's a story there and I intend to find that out. But she continues her story, "Anyway a couple years ago he met this woman at college and he thought, she was the love of his life and they became very serious. She became pregnant with Lilly and when she was born, she became very depressed and one thing led to another and she was killed. Then about 2 1/2 weeks ago her father, my father and Jose's father were killed in a fishing accident. I've been attached to Lilly since she was born, and when her mother was murdered, Jose made me a legal guardian because he was never the same. So I'm doing what I think is best I'm adopting her to be legally mine, even though I feel she already is and we are moving to Seattle."

Ros and I just stare at her I can't believe I had those rude thoughts about her. She has the biggest heart of anyone I know besides my mother. I just stare at her and smile and then stare at Lilly and then her scars I bend to pick up her doll to give back to her so she can continue to sleep. I come up and Ana is smiling at me I feel what I thought was my cold heart flutter. Ros was right my world is defiantly turning upside down and even though I'm questioning my feelings and thoughts I think I like where they are going.

I look up and notice Ros is asleep and I realize maybe she is right that I just need that someone special. I honestly feel that Ana may be that one. I remember my mom telling me the story about how her and my dad and it was an instant attraction and she knew that he was the one. That it was fate that brought them together. I've never believed in that shit but as I've been feeling and thinking these thoughts all day. There may be something more out there as I've felt like my life was in internal darkness. Now I feel like the sun is rising and I feel like I've found the missing equation that my life has been missing. I feel full, is this the fate that my mom was talking about with my father? I think so why else would I feel this instantaneous connection with a woman I've never met? I've had my fair share of women and have never ever had these connections or feelings, and I for sure am going to figure this out and act on them. I also feel this bond with this child to my left and I like it. I want to be her provider; I want to show her the compassion that my mother showed me. I am leaving my past behind and going forward with what I feel my life or fate may be leading me.


	4. Chapter 4

Apov

I can't believe I've opened up the little I have to Ros and Christian. I could tell that something was bothering Christian and I wanted to be honest with him. I've never had this connection with anyone and I don't know what has gotten into me, I want to know him better. Why do I feel so nervous? Because I am so scarred physically and emotionally that I've never let anyone in. Even Kate doesn't know my full abuse history with my scars. She knows the basics but I did not disclose details. Now she knows why no one can touch me. I'm a monster he won't show any interest in me with his good looks. He is a Greek god with those grey eyes that just pierce through me. I have never had anyone touch me and it doesn't burn. Is this coincidence or fate? I don't know but I want to find out. I still don't know what led me to stop but something was telling me to pull over. I knew I was safe as I've always had this instinct when I see, look or I'm close to someone. I can instantly tell and feel a vibe from them. Ever since husband number 3 I've always had the need to feel secure. My father was always understanding and he built his cabin in Montesano to fulfill those needs. That's why it's my escape and I feel like I can be myself there. I've never had that feeling of being 100% safe with anyone except with Ray. Not even Jose I've felt some sort of security and trust because I've known him so long. It's hard to explain but it's this feeling I have, it's a calming feeling and I had it with Ray, and now I have the same feeling with Christian.

I look to Ros and notice she is asleep. He looks nervous why would a man that good looking be nervous? Poor Lilly she is out of it, and I notice he is holding her doll.

"Christian I can take that doll from you if you would like."

He looks at me and smirks and damn my panties are wet, god he is hot he looks at Lilly and then back at me. "No its fine I was just trying to figure out if she would want it since she dropped it while she is sleeping. I saw her clutching it earlier, and I don't want her to be scared." He looks at her with so much compassion and looks up at me with the same compassion.

"Well if she will take it back then that's fine or you can throw it in the back, with her other toys." He looks back at all our belongings and then looks at Lilly again and he places it in her lap and kisses her on her head. I'm speechless as I watch Lilly's head go down and lays it on his chest, and I see him hesitate and eyes go wide like he's afraid. I watch in awe as it looks like a petrified man waiting to run and then he has the biggest smile on his face as he just stares down at her. He puts his arm around her and brings her into him as close as possible with the car seat in the way.

I feel tears running down my cheeks "Christian you can move her if you don't want her laying on your chest like that." He looks up with what looks like unshed tears in his eyes "No she is fine; does she need a blanket or something?"

"No she should be fine, thanks for cuddling with her she's never done that to a stranger before. She is very leery around new people to the point she becomes petrified so thank you for caring."

"What you are doing for her is remarkable it takes someone with a big heart to adopt a child."

Well thank you I've always had this special attachment when she was born. So Christian what do you do?" he just stares at me with his mouth open.

"You don't know who I am?"

"Well no you said you were Christian Grey, and I've never heard of anyone by that name till tonight."

"Well that's a first, but I own my own business called Grey Enterprise Holdings, we specialize in mergers and acquisitions. I started the company when I dropped out of Harvard and it has become one of the biggest companies in the nation."

"Wow, oh my goodness I feel like a fool, not knowing I'm sorry I've never paid that much attention to the news or read the newspapers, but you must be very proud to achieve such success at your age. I bet you girlfriend or your wife are extremely proud." Yeah someone with those looks and his success he has it all. Why is he even entertaining me?

He smirks again and runs his index over his bottom lip. "Well first things first I'm not married and I do not have a girlfriend. I've never been in a normal relationship. I am extremely proud of what I have accomplished in my life so far. I don't mind you not knowing who I am that's refreshing. It shows that you are a truthful person, I can catch a bs story from afar."

"Oh I'm sorry like I said, I'm not real worldly, so I wasn't prying you must be a very busy man that sounds like you never have free time. Do you have any hobbies?"

"Well I like to sail on my boat, fly my helicopter, and go gliding. However, after tonight my helicopter will be out of commission for a while." He states this as he looks out the window like he's in deep thought.

"What happened?"

"Well we were doing a detour back from a business deal, and both my engines failed and I had to make an emergency landing. Speaking of which our phones are dead do you have one I can make a call on so I can call my security advisor?" I gasp as I put one hand over my mouth and I feel a lump in my throat.

"Oh my goodness are you ok do I need to take you two to a hospital?" I feel through my purse for my phone and pull it out. "I'm so sorry my phone is dead; Lilly was playing with it while I was loading the car up. My charger is in one of the bags, I can pull over and look for it if you would like?"

"No that's fine and no worries, we are fine just may be a little sore tomorrow from the landing."

"What happened, do you mind me asking?"

"No, I realized that both engines failed, luckily there was a clearing close by and I landed it, we got out and hiked to the nearest road, as I saw one flying over. You showed up and I'm most grateful that you did, this has been the highlight through all of this." He stares at me with what looks like a spark in his eye. Those grey eyes look like they can see right through me. If that's the case, he will surely see the monster in me and run for the hills. Why do I feel this instant connection with him?

I stare at him through the mirror and I feel myself blushing, does he find me attractive? "Well thank you Christian, I feel the same way. I feel like I can talk to you about anything. Oh I'm so sorry there is a small cooler and bag right behind your seat with water and some snacks in there. You can have whatever you would like, help yourself." He just smiles and looks at me and did I see him blush.

"Well I am thirsty and starving, but I don't want to wake this princess up, she is sleeping so soundly, but thank you for the offer." I reach in the console and find some of my treats that I stashed up her for the drive.

"Here you go Christian I have a bottle water, coke, and my favorite candy bar a caramello, I love anything with caramel in it." He looks at it "No I couldn't possibly eat your food you need it; I'll be fine I don't want you to starve."

"No I insist, I have more up here I promise; I have issues with sweets as they are my weakness."

"Well thank you, yes I will take you up on the offer as they are my favorite also, and I'll have a water please. I also have a weakness for sweets."

I pass them back and oh my god his throat when he swallows his adams apple going up and down, that's the sexiest sight ever. Am I drooling thank god it's dark in the car so he can't see me ogling him. God my panties are soaked; I have never felt this way Kate has always said something was wrong with me that I never dated. I just never put myself out there cause I'm not one to get my heart crushed and stomped on by man, I will not be used. I have so many demons from my childhood that someone will have to be crazy to want me. My heart was shattered when my mom left me and it took me years to realize it wasn't my fault but it was hers. It was always just me and my books. Should I take Kates advice and act on my feelings? I'm so confused right now with all these foreign feelings that I have. I've never had interest let alone been turned on by anyone.

"Christian your welcome, I can turn the movie off if you'd like since she is asleep."

"No its fine its low enough but it is a good movie, I've never seen a lot of movies but I see why she would like it." How can someone so worldly never seen a lot of movies.

"What do you mean, do you not like movies?"

"No its just I've never really had time or had anyone to sit and watch one with me."

"Oh well that makes since, running your business and all, Lilly and I love all the Disney movies I grew up for the longest time wishing and dreaming about a better life, and watching the movies with her just seems to take all our worries away."

"Yeah I can understand that, I had a rough childhood also so I may be able to relate to some of the same issues with you then you realize." His eyes just became huge saucers

"Well ok I believe you; I trust you saw mine and Lillie's scars. I'm sorry but I'm not comfortable reveling all that right now. I've been humiliated once or twice about them and I don't want me or Lilly to go through that ever again." He looks furious like he could go off any minute.

"Ana, you can trust me, I won't humiliate you or Lilly about them this stays between us I promise okay." Why do I feel like I can trust him, especially with those grey eyes that suck me into his soul? I know that he has been through something just as bad and it breaks my heart. "Ok, Christian I can usually tell when someone is being sincere or not." How can I not trust him after all his touch doesn't burn?

"So Ana where did you go to college?"

"I went to WSUV with Kate that's how we met, I majored in English Literature, and my goal is to be an editor, but what happened these past weeks and with Lilly's issues I think I may try and find an editing job I can do from home. I've also thought about writing my own book. Lilly has so many issues with strangers as I do. We just like to keep to ourselves at home it helps and keeps us secure. I've always been self-conscious about my safety." He stares at me and smirks.

"Is there someone in your past that your worried about?" Does he care that much about us? All this time he has been holding Lilly to him and it is truly a sight to behold. There is something about him that I feel I can be honest with him, and I trust him. Why do I feel so safe around him? "Well yes and no He is in jail, but with my past and especially Lilly's I just try and be cautious."

"What about your mother? Also if you are so sincere about your safety why did you pick up two strangers on the side of the road?" He seems a little angry with that last question.

"My mother is someone I really don't want to talk about right now." I hesitate before I answer his 2nd question. "How do I explain this, well I felt like someone was pulling me stop and help. I can't really explain it but I knew you two weren't any danger to Lilly and I. If we are being honest, I feel safe around you and I've only ever felt that way with my father. For some reason I felt like we were being drawn to you. I can tell Lilly feels the same way she has never cuddled like that with anyone except myself or Kate." I tell him this as my goal in life is to be honest and not lie to anyone I now. I look in my rearview mirror and he looks like a 5-year-old on Christmas morning. His beaming smile at me shows he liked my response. Is he feeling the same instant attachment I'm feeling. "What about your family Christian?" He hesitates before responding. "Well I was adopted at age 4, my adoptive mother is my angel she saved me from living in hell with my birth mom. I don't talk about those 4 years to anyone. I have an adopted older brother, and an adopted younger sister. My mom is a pediatrician, and my dad is lawyer."

"Wow, impressive, I understand more than anyone about a past life Christian. You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to but I believe in you and trust you, it will take time. Can I get your mom's office number when we get to Seattle? I want Lilly to see a specialist with her issues ever since the incident she is a different child. I want to get her evaluated by the best. I have severe trust and touch issues and I don't want her to be like that."

"Well, my mother is the best there is. Ana, like I said I don't talk about my life before I was adopted but I will tell you this I have the same scars as you and Lilly. My mom helped me and I'm sure she will help Lilly. I have severe trust and touch issues also, so I more than anyone understand where you are coming from. I can't explain this but Lilly's touch doesn't burn. I've never been honest with anyone about this but these past couple of weeks' issues from my past have led me here, once you know the real me I feel that you will see me different, and I'm hoping that it won't come to that."

Wow he is defiantly honest with how he feels. I wonder what it is about his past that he thinks will make me see him differently? I feel the same way though with my past so I think ultimately if we were to ever find them out I feel that nothing would change. I feel like it was destined for us to meet tonight. As I look back there he is just holding Lilly's head as she sleeps and looking out the window.

As I look at the dash clock I can't believe we've been talking for over 2 hours. I look at the gas gauge and realize I need to get gas. Thank god we are coming up to on ramp for the interstate to get to Seattle as there is a gas station there. We have learned so much about each other likes, dislikes, favorite hobbies, favorite foods (Italian). We have so much in common, why do I feel a knot in my stomach. Is it because I'm close to dropping him off and I won't see him again. I feel like he has opened my soul. I can't turn my eyes from him, he has me and it scares the shit out of me.

"Christian I'm sorry but I have to stop for gas, or we won't make it to Seattle. We are about 45 minutes away and then I can drop you off." As I say this I get choked up and try and hurry to get out really quick so he won't see me. I can't become attached it will only hurt me in the long run.

Cpov

Wow these past two hours have been phenomenal, thank fuck Ros has been asleep the whole time. Granted she has been snoring but I have enjoyed my conversations with Ana I feel like my soul is opened and I've never had that before. Anastasia is the most gorgeous, smartest, and most wonderful woman I've ever been around. I know almost everything about her except her horrific past. I think she is scared to divulge that information but it won't change the way I see her. She is a goddess and her little girl I feel such an attachment to her, I don't want either of them to go. I never thought I would see myself as a family man but with Ana I feel instantly different. Being in her presence makes me feel complete. I feel like this is destiny.

As I see the on ramp I feel my stomach starting to turn, I know that we are close to the city. I don't want to leave them or them leave me, I want them to be in my life. "Christian I'm sorry but I have to stop for gas, or we won't make it to Seattle. We are about 45 minutes away and then I can drop you off." As she said that I heard her choke up and she pulls in to the pump and tries to get out of the suv so fast. I place Lilly's head up against the side of the car seat and I feel a sudden loss. Yes, most defiantly I don't want either of them to leave my life. Does Ana feel the same way is that why she was choked up? I climb out to try and catch her before she gets fully out of the escalade. I go around to the driver's side and she is bending over looking through her purse for her card I'm assuming. Damn I never noticed she was in yoga pants that is the finest ass I have ever seen, and there goes my dick again.

"Ana (she jumps) let me pay for the gas please, after all you are giving us a lift home. I want to say thank you so let me pay please." As I pull my wallet out I notice her eyes are red. "Christian I can pay for my own gas and we are going to the same place, I wanted to give you a guys a lift, I knew you wouldn't harm me with Ros carrying those shoes Kate wears those. You don't need to thank me I wanted to, but I can pay for myself."

"Ana I know you can pay but I want to will you let me?" She starts crying again and I pull her to me, my chest is aching seeing her upset. I raise my hands to her face and use my thumbs to wipe her tears and I lift her face. "Ana, baby what's wrong?" Her eyes go wide, oh shit that just came out before I could stop myself. When I'm around her I lose all my control as I only think about her and Lilly. She just smiles and looks at me "No one has ever called me baby before, and if you want to pay fine I'll let you." She just stares at me with those eyes and as I'm still holding her face, I can't take it anymore. I pull her flush against me and we both gasp as I dive into her mouth.

I feel something melt inside me that hurt in an exquisite way. All my longings, all my dreams and sweet anguish, all the secrets that slept deep within me came awake. Everything I feel is transformed and enchanted and it all makes sense. Electricity is going through me all the way to my toes fireworks are going off and my heart has stopped. My fucking dick is hitting her in the stomach and I walk us to the side of the car, to lean up against it. My left hand goes to the back of neck and I grab hold and tilt her head and go deeper with my tongue and she moans the sexiest moan ever. My right hand trails down her spine, she flinches and I stop to pull away but when she puts her arms around me and trails her hands up my back to rest on the back of my shoulders, I'm a goner. I continue my right hand down to her ass and I devour her mouth with her plump lips. I'm seeing white lights and rockets going off. I never kissed any of my subs and this is a first for me and I want more. I hear myself moaning and I need to stop or I'm going to explode in my pans so reluctantly I pull away. I'm panting and her chest is rising so fast I see her breasts rising up and down and all I want is to dive in.

Forehead to forehead we are staring in each other's eyes. "Ana, thank you for that, that was phenomenal and I liked calling you baby, I hope to call you that from now on if you'll let me?" I've never done this before; I am so fucking nervous.

"What do you mean from now on?"

"Well like I've said I've never done the girlfriend thing, but with you I want more I feel this connection with you I can't explain. I don't want to let you escape my grasp while I have you. I want to protect you and Lilly, you two have beseeched me. There is this instant magnetism, and attraction I feel, I can't explain it so will you be my girlfriend?" Damn am I sweating here my hands are clammy, but I can't lose her or Lilly.

"Christian I feel the same connection I can't explain it either, but I am so fucked up and once you really see me I think you will run, I'm a monster under all this and I don't want to open my heart and it get trampled on. There is so much you don't know yet about either of us, and I'm afraid you'll run and leave Lilly and I." She bites her bottom lip and holy shit; I want to do that as my cock twitches. I shake my head so I can think.

"Ana, first of all you are not a monster, you are the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen, so don't call yourself that anymore. Secondly yes there is a lot that we don't know about each other, I have some of the same issues as you do, but I'm willing to learn this with you if you are. I will not leave you baby, ever do you hear me, as long as you never leave me as I couldn't bear it please. I know its sudden but you are like a siren I don't think I can stay away from you, please don't leave me. So will you be my girlfriend?"

She is still staring at me with tears and the biggest smile "Yes, Christian I will be your girlfriend, I never want to leave you, I feel safe with you." I can't help but pick her up and swing us around "Oh baby you have made me the happiest man in the world tonight, god you are so beautiful." I plant my lips on her and she opens her mouth to let me have access, my god is it this wonderful every time? She pulls apart from me "Christian, can you pump while I take Lilly into the bathroom to change her diaper?" I smirk "Oh baby I can pump all right." She smacks me on the chest and I start pumping the gas while she gets Lilly out and then I realized I had her flushed against my chest, and she roamed her hands on my back, it never burned. What is she doing to me, I watch as she goes in to make sure nothing or no one approaches her, it is after all midnight.

I finish the gas and place the nozzle back on the pump, and turn around and wait for my girlfriend and our child. Our child wow my life has been turned upside down Ros was right that is all I needed. I just hope she won't run when I tell her about my past life, like I said my past Ana, and Lilly are my future. I wonder if she will let me partake in Lilly's life. I want to be the only man in their life's. We will just have to take this day by day; I know that this is going fast but it feels right. As they step out of the gas station I'm in awe that this woman as agreed to be mine. They are a sight to behold with the biggest smile on their faces and I know that they are mirroring mine, I can't wipe the smile off. For once in my life I feel happy, and I feel awesome like I'm starting fresh and I can't wait for the journeys I am going to take.

"Hey baby, hey princess let's get in and head home."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Apov

Wow Kate was right, when the right person comes along you just know it. I'm changing Lilly's diaper in the bathroom and for the first time in my life I have never felt so alive, let alone safe. When he held me and we kissed all I saw was white lights, and I could feel my blood pumping. Lilly is just staring at me and she just smiled. What is he doing to us, He is the missing puzzle piece in our Mad Mad world. That kiss holy shit I felt my lower lips start to ache and throb. That is a felling I've never had, I've always thought I would be alone for my life. My life I feel is expanding, I like this feeling. I know what Jose did to me has shattered my heart and trust. When I looked into Christians eyes the first time tonight something in me had literally changed in an instant. I felt this instant trust, instant connection I can't fully understand myself. I felt that maybe it was fate pulling me to him.

"Come on Princess let's go, and then we will get a nice hotel for a week, what do you think?" Wow, it really was fate if I stayed another week till Kate returned, we would have never met. As I walk out carrying her I see him, my man leaning against the car staring at us. Damn he is the most gorgeous man I have ever seen. He steps off and I just feel like this is my future walking to me. I feel happy, awesome and rejuvenated, like I've been reborn to start my life over. I can't wait what my new life will bring, will he want to be part of Lilly's life? He seemed interested in her while he was in the car.

"Hey baby, hey princess let's get in and head home." he states and then does something that stops me in my tracks he holds his hands out for Lilly. She stares and then reaches for him, oh my god. He then kisses the top of her head and reaches for me.

"Ready baby?" I am most defiantly ready for whatever and wherever this takes us.

"Yes, but here let me take her so I can put her in her car seat. I can't believe she went to you, nothing against you but she does not go to anyone."

"Baby, I'm ecstatic she came to me I want to be in both of your life's as long as you'll let me. You have completed me. I know this is fast but I just feel complete, please don't leave me. I know we have a lot of talking and learning to do with each other. I have a fucked up past and I want to be truthful to you but please don't leave me after you find out I think it would end me."

"I'm glad you want to be in our life's as I want you to be. I feel the same way with you and I can't describe it as you complete me. I feel like I'm starting my life over and we want to start it with you. Lilly actually smiled for the first time in weeks in the bathroom." He stares at me and then at her and I know he has questions. "I know there is a lot I have to tell you too about my past and I'm scared you will leave us but please don't because it would end me also. I'm not going anywhere unless you don't want us anymore."

"Baby, that will never happen I'm looking at and holding my future in my arms. I know this from the bottom of my soul." He then holds on to Lilly in his arms and leans down to kiss me with his hand on my back. I'm still amazed it doesn't burn when he touches me.

"Well I missed a revelation while I was asleep didn't I" Ros states. She is staring at us and Lilly cowers into Christians neck, and I bury my head into his chest from embarrassment.

"Yes, you did Ros, she is my girlfriend now, and Lilly is our daughter." I whip my head up so fast and Ros and I just stare at him. He bends down and kisses her neck where her scars are and she smiles. I burst into sobs. He just holds me and rubs my back.

"Well, you sure do move fast Christian, I'm going to the restroom and get something to drink I'm parched." Ros states as she walks off.

"Baby, what's wrong I thought I told you that I wanted you both in my life are you changing your mind?"

"No, Christian I'm not it's just no one has ever loved Lilly like that let alone been able to touch her. She won't even let me touch her scars. There is just so much you don't know, and I will tell you all in time. When you touch me it doesn't burn I know you saw what happened when Ros and I shook hands. I just feel like I can tell you everything and that has never happened. I feel like we are moving so fast but for some reason it doesn't bother me. I just don't want it to bother you, I have a history of attachment issues. When I become attached to something or someone I don't want to lose them or the item. I don't want to push you away with me being to clingy. I've never done this before I've only been clingy really to my father we had to talk every day and see each other several times a week for me to be sane."

"Baby, I understand more than anyone and we will talk in more time and more details. You can tell me anything and anytime I will be there for the both of you. You can cling to me anytime you need to. Now let's get this little one settled and go home can I drive? We will take Ross home, and then we will go home?

"What do you mean home? I will drop you guys off then I'm going to a hotel. Stupid me, I didn't get a key to the new apartment and Kate and her new boyfriend went to Barbados and I can't get in. So let me get my phone charger from the back here and I can look up a hotel for the week." I see him put Lilly in her car seat and he stares at me as I'm rummaging through my luggage. "Ana, baby I don't want you two in a hotel, by home I meant for the two of you to come to my home with me." I feel my mouth opening and closing while I try and think. "Christian we've only known each other for a couple of hours are you sure?"

He grins the biggest teeth baring smile I've ever seen and man I feel wet all of a sudden. What is it with this instant attraction? "Baby, I keep telling you that you two are in my life permanently, I want you there and don't waste money on a hotel when I have plenty of room."

"Ok, we will stay with you till Kate returns, Lilly and I can share a room no problem. She has nightmares and I have insomnia sometimes and we don't want to disturb your sleep."

"We defiantly need to sit down and have a long talk, those issues will not keep me up no worries."

Ros comes out and just smiles at us like a child on Christmas morning and I hear her mumbling "When I'm right, I'm right."

"Fuck off Ros" Christian states with a huge smile on his face. He takes the keys from me and plants softs butterfly kisses on my lips, and I just giggle.

"That is the loveliest sound I've ever herd" He states with a sparkle in his eyes. "You ready" he reaches for my hand and as we clasp I feel a shock go through my whole body and I hear both of our breaths catch in our throats. We stare at each other, and he leans down and we kiss each other as he mumbles on my lips. "You feel that baby, I felt it what are you doing to me? Where have you been?"

"Waiting" I respond and he walks me to the back door and opens and helps me get buckled in next to Lilly. He gets in the driver's seat and glances back at me and winks. My heart has literally stopped beating as I just stare at my Adonis. We take off driving and I feel complete I just can't stop repeating this to myself I'm complete.

"Lilly do you want your movie on again?" I ask as I see Christian staring at us though the rearview mirror with the biggest smile and he winks. She shakes her head yes and I put it on and give her the doll.

"So Ana, are you really the girlfriend of the famous Christian Grey?" Ros asks me and Christian just stares at her like he's going to rip her a new one. "Well Ros, I am but I didn't know who he was until we talked while you were sleeping. All I know is he owns his own business called Grey Enterprise Holding and buys failing business and sells them. But what do you mean by famous?"

"Ros, don't scare her off to soon I intend on them being in my life" Christian states.

"I'm just asking her questions Christian how someone doesn't know who you are."

"Ros, I can assure you I only went to my classes, I would read in my spare time. I would watch some tv shows that I am devoted to but I never would read the newspaper or watch the news. It's too depressing, and since Lilly has been in my life permanently I barely have time to do that. I never party and I have never been to a club. I am as they call me a recluse, and I just don't go out. I didn't know who he was." Why do I feel like I'm defending myself all of a sudden? I look up at Christian and he winks at me but then glares at Ros. I hug myself it's one of the defense mechanisms I've learned since I was a child.

"Ros, knock it off. Ana and Lilly are mine now and no one will treat them with disrespect. Do I make myself clear?" He states and I feel so cherished that he actually stood up for us.

"I didn't mean it that way, please accept my apologies if it seemed rude. I was just trying to get a feel for you so when it hits the papers about the two of you in a relationship, we know what the response will be." Ros says and I freeze and I look to Christian and he looks pale.

"Papers, what Papers Christian I don't want to be seen!" Oh my god I think I'm panicking, and I feel Lilly holding my hands and I stare at her. I just stare into her eyes and I feel like if Christian is meant for me I can probably deal with this but It will take a lot of me and I will and can do this for him. "Baby are you ok?" Christian asks me and I look to him and he looks so worried. Is this what he was talking about, that when I find out I'll want to leave. I promised him and I think I can work through these issues. "I'm fine I just didn't realize any of this until Ros said something."

"Ana I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you or Lilly but I'm just thinking ahead. Christian just get back to me on what you want to do? So Lilly what are you watching?" I just stare at him and he just winks at me and reaches back for my hand as I'm sitting behind him. He takes my hand and brings it over his shoulder and rests it there as he kisses my knuckles, and just holds it the rest of the drive. One hand driving and the other holding my hand which is rested on his right shoulder as rubs his thumb across my knuckles.

"Ros, here we are I will see you on Monday at the office." Christian says as he pulls into a driveway of a gorgeous Tudor style home.

"Yes, see you then and Ana thank you so much for stopping for us. Who knows how long we would have been out there if you hadn't stopped." She whispers as Lilly is out for the count

"Best decision of my life Ros, and you are welcome." Christian is smiling like he's won the lottery and I just wave at her as she departs the car.

"Baby, can you come up to front and sit with me?" He asks and my pleasure I unbuckle as he gets out and opens the door for me and he escorts me to the front passenger door. As I climb in he holds my face, and stare into my eyes. "Ana, I'm glad It was the best decision of your life. Asking you two to be in my life is the best decision I have made to date thank you." He bends and kisses me and he licks my lower lip asking for permission to enter my mouth and as I gasp he thrusts his tongue into my mouth. This by far is the best feeling I've ever felt. He is stroking the inside of mouth with his tongue and as he holds me I feel his erection on my lower stomach and I freeze. "Ana I'm sorry he has a mind of his own, just ignore him. We will go slow ok whenever you are ready."

"Christian, I'm fine it's just be patient with me please, you create feelings in me that have never happened. I want you to be my first and only; I'm yours." I look into his shocked eyes.

"What do you mean first, are you a virgin?"

"Yes, I told you I've never had or been in a relationship."

He pulls me even closer "Fuck yes you are mine and yes I will be patient with you." He pecks my lips a few more times and then buckles me in and runs around and gets back in the car and grasps my hand and kisses my knuckles. He then rests his hand on my knee and rubs small circles on my thigh as he drives. Am I falling in Love? Is this love at first sight I've read so much about?

We drive for about 10-15 minutes and then Christian releases my leg "What the fuck?" I look up and all of a sudden I see a wall of reporters coming at the car. Flashes are going off and they are banging on the windows. I can hear them asking questions but I can't understand the words as it's all muffled. "Ana, baby I'm so sorry this is my life, are you ok?" He's slowly driving through the mass and pulls up to the garage but can't get to the key code and he is pissed. Lilly in the process has started crying and screaming and clutching her doll so I climb in the back and hold her and just rub her hair and rock her the best I can. I'm holding her ears so she won't hear the yelling, I close my eyes as I feel tears welling up. Then I hear a roar coming from him. "Back the fuck up so I can get in you fuckers, this is trespassing move it or I will run you over." I feel the car lurch forward and speed down a ramp and stop. I hear a door open and slam and then I feel the seat move and he lifts me onto his lap. I open my eyes and he climbed in the backseat with us and is holding Lilly and I both trying to console us. I feel the tears finally release from my eyes, and feel thumbs wiping them away.

"Baby are you ok, did they scare you?" He asks as he holds my face in his hands. "God when I saw you holding Lilly and I saw you starting to break down I freaked out. I'm sorry I just don't want this to scare you away." I reach up and hold his face and rub his cheeks with my thumbs. "Christian honey I'm fine it did frighten me a little bit and of course it scared Lilly what child wouldn't be scared. But I promise I'm fine, but it did panic me a little. It will take time to get used to this but I think I can. I promise they won't scare me away." He just pulls me to his body and kisses the top pf my head over and over. "Thank you so much for believing me and letting me into your life's. You two are my world now and It would kill me If anything happened to either one of you." He kisses me one more time and then kisses Lilly softly as she is still clutching her doll. He holds onto to her a little longer and just strokes her hair. I can hear him whispering in her hair as he rubs his hand through her brown curls and eventually she falls back asleep. She always sleeps soundly in the car, which helps sometimes when we drive to Montesano.

"Let me get a few bags then we can go up is that ok?"

"Baby get what you need this if your home now and you can have a mall come in I don't care."

I step out and grab just one suitcase for both Lilly and I and a portable crib, as I don't think he will have one. As I close the back door, I see him getting her out slowly, and holding her doll and it just makes my heart swell seeing this, it seems like they already have a bond. I grab my purse and we walk to the elevator. "Baby here you take her, and I will get your bags." We switch and I see him hit the button for penthouse and put in a digital cade and a fingerprint scanner. Oh my I've never seen a security like that, I need to get one for my father's home. I have always been one for security ever since I came to live with Ray, it would help with my insomnia knowing that something was in place to keep me safe.

"We will have to get you scanned in the system baby, and I'll show you the security measures tomorrow if your fine with that."

"I'm perfectly fine with that I was always brought up with security systems, I was just thinking that a fingerprint scanner at the house in Montesano would be ideal." He just stares down at me

"Why have you always needed security? Not that I mind because the two of you will defiantly be getting your own CPO being with me. It helps me knowing that you will be fine with it."

"It goes back to my past, a story I will tell you about how I got my scars, and ever since then I only feel safe with security, that's why I don't go out."

"That's ok you two will always be safe with me." He pecks my lips; oh this man is so attentive I love that. The elevator dings and we walk into the most beautiful foyer I've ever seen. It has a round gorgeous table with a vase of roses and peonies. My favorite flowers and I can't help but bend and smell them. "You like them baby?"

"I love them they are my favorite flowers."

"Good to know" he winks at me and I bend up and peck his lips and his hand slides down and rubs my ass, and I just feel my cheeks redden. All he does is smirk at me "Did you like that Mr. Grey?"

"More than you know you have a wonderful ass Miss Steele."

There is a side door that opens and I see two men in black suits appear behind him and I freeze. He must see my fear because he clutches us to him and turns.

"Taylor and Sawyer good to see you two, this is my girlfriend Anastasia Steele, and our daughter Lilly." I still can't believe he says our daughter but the three of us just have an instant connection and I can't shake it. The more people Lilly has in her life the better. Plus, I feel so much when I am with him, he is becoming my world along with Lilly. The two men are staring at us two like they don't even know what to think. I just hold onto Lilly as she is still sleeping, and cuddle into Christians chest as he pulls me closer. I think he feels my insecurity as he knows about our fears toward strangers as I told him a little about it.

"Nice to meet you two it's a pleasure." They come toward me to shake my hand and I just turn into Christian and he pecks me on my head. "Ana, baby this is Taylor my head of security and Sawyer also a member of my security staff. He will probably become the CPO of you and Lilly." I turn my head and stare at them and they seem friendly and I feel I can warm up to them but it will take time. "They won't hurt you baby, Is Lilly getting heavy do you want me to take her?"

"Thank you when she's asleep she feels ten times heavier." He takes her and holds her upright against his chest and lays her head on his shoulder. I see Taylor and Sawyer still standing there in shock but now their eyes are huge.

"Sir, sorry for the delay as you probably know we have been inundated with media and security concerns with your chopper going down. I am most glad to see you alive and well. We will need to discuss everything tomorrow. With the rain we were not able to get choppers up in the air. I will have to call off the ground team we have in place that was on their way. It was going to be difficult to search because we weren't getting a signal. Mam as he said I'm Taylor and this is Sawyer." He holds his hand out again to shake and Christian tries to step forward but I stop him.

"I have a special handshake I have to do due to touch issues put your hand into a fist please." He does so and I fist pump him and then wave. "This is what I have to do I am sure I will disclose the reasons to you two tomorrow for security issues just please never think ill of me." Christian brings me to him again and just squeezes me and kisses my lips.

"Never mam, and yes that would be beneficial with your security, are you staying here for a while?"

Christian responds before I can "Yes this is their home now, can you two go down and get the rest of their belongings from her SUV? Taylor I know we've been discussing new SUV'S take a look while your down there at hers I loved driving it, and see if it will be doable from a security point of view. Also we will all discuss what happened tomorrow." This must be his CEO persona; I think I like it. I just stare at him. I hope he knows that this will be only a week till Kate returns. He did say he never wanted to loose us does that mean he wants us living here? We will discuss this later.

"Come on baby, let's go in and put this little one to bed." He opens the double doors and we stop dead in our tracks there is a women coming full force at us. And I hear a shrill scream behind him from a young woman with jet black hair and they are coming at us full force. This must be his family Oh my god of course they would be here after the crash. Lilly wakes up screaming clutching to Christian and I dart behind him and wrap may arms around him holding onto them both. I hear several gasps around the room and I peek around him and they have all stopped dead in their tracks staring at us with their mouths wide open. I look up at him and he looks livid and his face is red as he is rubbing Lilly's back trying to console her. I try and take her from him but he just pulls me from behind and kisses me and then kisses Lilly on her head and she stops crying but still hiccupping. He clutches me to him and Lilly just puts her head back on shoulder. Her little knuckles are white holding onto to him so tight.

"Mia, you just scared the shit out of my girlfriend and daughter, calm down." And I hear another round of gasps from the crowd of about 4 people.


	6. Chapter 6

Cpov

Well maybe this wasn't the best way to inform them, but Mia can be so loud. Lilly is hanging on for dear life petrified and Ana is clutching to me from behind. I pull her around and kiss her and kiss Lilly then place Lilly in her arms. With their touch issues I know they can console each other and can tolerate each of their touches. For some reason though Lilly does not want to let go of me. It makes what was one my ice cold heart swell with pride and joy. This woman and her child in one night have flipped my universe upside down and I love it. I am no longer living in darkness they have brought light into my world. "It's ok baby go to mommy, daddy's right here." She finally goes to Ana and she starts humming a song I'm not familiar with while she rubs her back. In almost an instant she is calm and she turns her head like she looking for something. She reaches for her doll that I have and as I give it to her she smiles at me. I place my arm around Ana for show of comfort and solice for my family to see. I've never felt so elated and happy and in one night this woman has changed my life.

"Ana, this is my mother Dr Grace Trevelyan Grey, my father Carrick Grey, and my sister Mia." I then notice a fourth person standing with them. "This is my housekeeper Gail if you need anything for either of you, you can ask her if I'm not here."

"Nice to meet you as Christian stated I'm Anastasia or Ana for short and this princess is Lilly." She states as Lilly is snuggled up against her chest. Which is a good thing as I don't think she would appreciate my family swarming her. She is so gorgeous and the best mom to Lilly as I hear her whisper for her to try and say hello. Lilly just buries her head in Ana's neck and clutches her doll. How did I get do fucking lucky in my life, she is my goddess and she completes me? Lilly I feel a special bond with her and I can't describe it but they are mine. I want them both to never leave me, they will want for nothing. I just hope that once Ana finds out the monster in me she won't leave. If she and Lilly ever did I honestly think it will be the last straw to officially break me. "I'm sorry we are just extremely shy around strangers." As she just holds onto Lilly and rubs her back and I see Lilly's eyes getting heavy. It's odd I know that Lilly isn't biologically anas but Lilly looks like a mini version of Ana. Those blue eyes just staring at me when they both look at me draws me in every time.

My mom is the first to speak "Well it's nice to meet you two, unfortunately this is the first we've heard about you though." She proceeds to give me a glare, and this will be a long story. All three of them are just staring at me like I have two heads. I have my entire world in my arms, Ana and Lilly as I realize they aren't staring directly at me but at Lilly and Ana. I hope and think this will go well.

"Mom this is a very long story; we've had an extremely long night I will explain all this later."

"Christian we heard on the news that you were missing, and we came straight here to start a rescue mission with Taylor, what happened?" She has tears streaming down her face and I do the only thing I can think of. I reluctantly let go of Ana and Lilly and I pull her to me and do something she and I never thought would happen. I give her a hug and kiss the top of her head. She gasps and just hugs me back the burn isn't there but it's just a little uncomfortable. What is Ana doing to me I finally feel like my life is complete and I feel like I'm healed. They have saved me physically and emotionally. No one has ever been able to touch me like this until tonight. These two have bewitched me and I will gladly abide.

"Mom I'm fine I was able to land the chopper successfully, and there will probably be an investigation opened. But I'm fine I promise." I just hold her and I bend down to whisper. "Mom, Ana saved me tonight, not from the crash but from myself. I think I have met my soul mate." She just looks up and gasps and smiles at me and looks over to my goddess. "Well when you know you know right, I'm so thankful she saved my baby boy. Now what do mean met?" She whispers back and I just mouth to her later. She walks over and tries to hug Ana and I see Ana take a step back in fear. I think my mom sees this so she just bends and kisses Ana on the cheek. "Ana dear I can't say enough how appreciative of you we are for saving my son in more ways than one Thank you, I'm indebted to You." My two angels conversing I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Dr. Grey you don't owe me anything I did what any normal person would do. I saw two strangers needing help and something was pulling and telling me stop so I did." She just answered their unasked question how long we've known each other. I can feel my father staring at me. Growing up my mom was always very loving and never would hurt a fly. She was and is still my Angel, she saved my life at the age of 4 and I will always remember that first meeting in the hospital. I notice she is talking and carrying herself the same way she did with me to Ana and Lilly right now.

"You can call me Grace dear."

I feel a hand clasp my shoulder and it's my father watching the scene unfold with me. "Glad you made it home safe and sound son, we love you unconditionally I hope you can finally start to realize that son."

"Dad for the first time I do, I always felt like I was in a black hole and that woman and her daughter have shown me the light. I can't explain it, and I know it's happened so fast, but they are my life. There was just this instant connection, or magnetism between us and I've never had or felt that ever. I've never been so happy and I feel like my life is complete! Is this normal to react this fast?" I've never been this open with my father we've always been on different pages especially when it came to my life.

He just stares at me and then looks towards them and then looks me in the eyes. "Son how do I tell you this, what you have experienced is love at first sight and you have met your other half. That's what happens it hits you like wildfire and you can't explain it you just act with it. You've always been one to go with your gut, that's what I'm telling you to do and it won't steer you wrong. That is what happened with your mother and I, and I've never been happier than the day I married her. Until you children came along and completed our life's that is. I've known that you have always felt like you weren't loved and felt like an outsider. That was never the case son, we have loved you whole heartedly and continue to do so. I also know that we have had our differences with you dropping out and starting your business. After tonight with the crash and everything I just want to say I'm sorry for misjudging you and I've never been more proud of you in my life"

I just stare at him and I feel a lump in my throat. I have waited 6 years for him to say this to me and I feel such a weight off my shoulders. I just hug him as I know nothing else to do, and I can feel the emotion between us. "Thank you dad I can't tell you how much that feels to hear those words. I really do appreciate all that you and mom did for me growing up." He just grasps my shoulder and squeezes me it "Let me get your mom from Ana and Lilly or we will never leave."

It just hits me he said love! That's a word I never even imagined of myself thinking about but I feel that he is right. I just won't say anything to her I don't want to scare her off to fast. So I just shake my head at him and clasp his shoulder back as we walk over to join the conversation.

I hear Mia trying to talk with Lilly and all she is getting is a stare. Mia is like a child in herself as she is jumping trying to get Lilly's attention. "Is that an Elsa doll Lilly may I play with it?" She asks her. And all she gets is a headshake declining. Then Ana replies, "She will not let that doll from her sight since I got it for her along with the movie a couple days ago. I think she is becoming obsessed it's the only thing she will watch." Oh shit here comes the energizer Mia.

"Oh my god really It's my favorite and I have it memorized and I know I'm silly here I am 22 years old and It's my new favorite movie also. I just love the story with Elsa, Anna, and Olaf. I'm sorry but Lilly do want to come to Auntie Mia and we can watch it on my phone?" She reaches her arms for Lilly and surprisingly she goes to her and I see Ana's eyes go wide with surprise also. Mia takes her and she almost runs with her to the couch.

"I'm sorry baby, my sister is so rambunctious but she is a kid in herself, along with my brother." I then realize he's not here. "Where is Elliott mom and dad I would have thought he would be here." I ask looking around.

"Oh he went to Barbados with his new fling of the month" my dad replies rolling his eyes.

"Mr. Grey do you want something to eat?" Gail asks and I am starving

"Yes please just something light, Ana baby do you and Lilly want something?"

"Yes, but I can make it, it's late I don't want to keep anyone."

"Baby, it's fine is something light ok do you need more? You can have anything you want?"

"Yes, sounds perfect I'm going to go get and put Lilly down for the night where is our room?"

"Christian honey, we will leave you be as its getting late, why don't we all have brunch tomorrow to get to know each other." My mom suggests and stares me down.

"That sounds find we can have it here say 12:00 is that fine with you baby?"

"Yes I guess so, it was nice meeting you three we will see you tomorrow. Can I talk to you privately for a minute Grace?" She comes back and left Lilly with Mia.

"Ana, baby what's wrong? I would like to discuss it with the two of you if you don't mind."

"Christian, yes that's fine I want you to come I just didn't want to make a scene, we need to discuss Lilly so you are on board also." She states as she reaches for my hand and she squeezes the shit out of my hand. Is she scared of something?

I squeeze her hand back and lean down and whisper while leading the two of them to my office. "Ana, baby I'm here its fine please don't be scared I'm here no matter what. She just squeezes back and nods her head in agreement and I can see tears welling in her eyes. We step in and I sit down behind my desk and pull Ana into my lap and just hold onto her so she knows I'm here no matter what. I just rub circles on her back for encouragement as she's not sure where to start.

"Thanks Grace for taking the time to talk with me but I need to discuss Lilly with you."

"That's alright dear I'm here with whatever help you need." My mother smiles at her and her smile just fills the room.

"Thank you I would like you to evaluate her at your convenience, she has had a traumatic incident about 5 weeks ago." She hesitates before she finishes. "I'm just going to tell you the basics since Christian doesn't even know the full extent of mine or her history. About 5 weeks ago her biological mother came back to get her with her boyfriend at the time. Her father and I were at a bar celebrating our college graduation when he got the call from the babysitter. He was told that he was beating her mother and the police were called. We rushed back and what we walked into was mass pandemonium."

Oh shit I have a feeling I know where this is going I just hold onto her. Her back is to my chest as she is leaning back into me and I just bring my arms around her front and just hug her to me, as I place my head and face into her neck and just inhale her scent that is calming me.

"We walked into the apartment cops were swarming, and her mother and the babysitter were murdered. Lilly was screaming inconsolable she was burnt with a cigarette three time on her neck. The boyfriend ran off and hasn't been found and she hasn't been the same since then. She does not socialize, she rarely smiles anymore and she just doesn't seem happy. She was always running around and she was so joyful and playful. She was just speaking but know she seems like she has no interest anymore, I don't know what to do I've tried anything and everything. I know she's not biologically mine but that little girl has the same scars I do. I grew up and am still petrified of the outside world and I don't want that for her. I want her to know love and happiness that's why I'm adopting her to be mine. I've had this connection with her since the day she was born. Sorry that I'm rambling but I would like your help in evaluating her so she can get back to her childhood. Your son Christian said you were the best. Can you help me please?" She finishes as she starts to sob.

I'm speechless and nauseous as I'm clutching to her with my life. That little girl out there has almost the same experience as I have had. Thank god Ana is saving her like my mother did me. With my entire life I swear neither one of them will ever be hurt I will lie my life down if I have too.

I look up and my mother has her hand over her mouth crying and Ana has her hands on her eyes and is shuttering she is crying so hard. I pull her hands from her eyes "Ana, don't hide from me I'm here no matter what ok." I just kiss her on her lips as I don't know what else to do.

My mother calms down and speaks "Of course I will help I can do an evaluation tomorrow with her one on one if you would like?" All Ana can do is shake her head yes as she is still shuddering and I'm just holding onto her trying to console her. My mother stands and comes to Ana and just kisses her on the top of head and starts rubbing her hand down her hair "Don't cry sweetheart we will figure all this out and, I promise ok. You are doing the best you can. With you adopting her I know that for a fact your heart is in the right place. Asking for help is the first step in figuring this ok."

Ana has calmed down tremendously "Thank you so much that's all I can ask, just let me get my checkbook and I can pay you." She gets up and my mother stops her before I can.

"No you are family now and I will not accept any money from you there is no need." Like I would let her pay anyway.

I stand up with her and we all walk out and Ana goes to help with Lilly as she is asleep on Mia's lap and I hug my father and mother goodbye as my mom whispers "You love them son don't you?" I can't even speak the word so I just reply "Yes I think I do as I said I think she's my soulmate." She just kisses my cheek and hugs me to her and I love this feeling.

I feel her behind me before she speaks. "Thanks again Grace for everything." She has a sleeping Lilly in her arms and Mia by her side.

"Goodnight mom, dad, and Mia we will see you tomorrow at noon alright. We need to get this princess to bed."

They all wave goodbye as I walk up to Ana and wrap my arms around her and just breathe her scent. Am I dreaming about his day, it started out horrible and became a day from hell with the crash, and then the heavens opened up and two angels were sent to me. I honestly feel and know they are my lifeline now and I feel my dad is right.

"Christian, can you please show us to our room she is exhausted and I think for once she may sleep through the night. Oh I need my bags and her crib." She starts walking to the foyer as I pull her back.

"Baby sawyer and Taylor put them in the bedroom everything is all set up. What do you mean nightmares?" I'm freaking out shit does Lilly have the same problems as me? I want to become their savior and I will do everything in my power to help. "Well as you now know about her scars but yes ever since it happened she has nightmares. And I know you've seen mine and I have either nightmares or insomnia so I usually have to take sleeping pills. Even with the pills I only get a couple of hours."

I'm feeling an anger that I've never felt before what the fuck happened? I could call Welch but I don't think that will go over well so I will wait till she tells me. "Do you want to talk about it baby?" She looks at me then pales "Not tonight it will be a long conversation and I prefer to only discuss it once so if it's ok I'll tell you with your security." I'm not sure if I'm too comfortable finding out the same time with Taylor and Sawyer but it must be horrendous and whatever she is comfortable with is fine with me. "Yes that's fine and no matter what is said I promise I'm there for you two no matter what."

I peck her lips, I can't help it her lips are the most delicate and plumpest I've ever seen. They just draw me in. I never kissed my subs because it was to personal. She has been my first kiss and it's so new to me I just can't stop. Today has been an awakening and I'm loving every bit of it. As we walk by a side table she sees some family photos and stops in her tracks and stares at one in particular with my brother Elliott. "Who's this" as she points to him.

My heart is plummeting does she know him personally I know my brother is a man whore but what is going on. "That's my brother Elliott he is in Barbados with his new girlfriend as my father said, or you would have met him tonight." She places the picture down and starts to giggle, man I love that sound.

"I know him" I feel my breath pick up "He is dating my roommate Katherine Kavenaugh for a couple weeks now. Wait a minute she interviewed you didn't she, and he walked in on the interview?"

"Yes, he did wow it's a small world, you had me going there as I thought the worst." We are walking to the bedrooms as she stops abruptly and turns around. "Did you think I was lying that I've never been with anyone if so then you need to learn I never lie about anything, I deplore dishonesty. One thing you will learn is that when I say or tell you something it is the complete truth."

I can feel myself sweating and swallow hard. "Ana I'm sorry, I didn't mean that I know you were telling me the truth I can spot a bull shitter a mile away. It honestly slipped out and I apologize I have a hard time with trust and manipulation."

"It's fine I accept your apology and being who you are it doesn't surprise me." She leans up and kisses me and I feel so relieved.

"Alright here is my room, your room will be right next to mine. If you want, you can share my room?" I can't believe it do I have diarrhea of the mouth tonight. I keep saying things before I can even think about it. "Ana I didn't me..." She places her finger on my lip.

"Christian I know I'm your girlfriend and I'm honored that you offered." She closes her eyes and then opens them. "I'm not comfortable with you seeing the true me, scars and all please understand. I just want to become more comfortable with myself. It petrifies me to think what you will do or how you will respond when you see all of them. I however want you to hear everything first." Shit she is crying and I feel like ass.

"Baby, I understand and just so you know you have absolutely nothing to worry about with me. I understand more than you now. When we have the conversation I will tell you everything about me and I will be on my knees begging you not to leave me. I have the same scars and issues as you do and I honestly feel and know that you are my savior. Tonight you have saved me from eternal darkness and have shown me the light. I will not run; I will not leave you ever. You have my complete trust, and honesty. I will never lie to you or betray you."

She has tears streaming down her cheeks "Christian what are you doing to me?"

" I can say the same thing about you baby."

She backs up with Lilly still in her arms. "Alright let me get this little one to bed, and I need to take my sleeping medicine."

"Do you need any help?"

"Well I don't think you know how to open a pack n play do you?" She giggles and that by far is like chimes going off and goes straight to my cock.

"Well no I don't but I would love to learn seeing as you two are here I want to learn everything."

"Well ok let me place her on the bed, usually sometimes if she wakes in the night the only thing that helps sooth her is if she is in bed with me. I will not let that happen if I have to take my sleeping pills. I don't have to take them every night, but I think I've only gotten about 8 hours of sleep the past three days and I can feel it hitting me." Why all of a sudden do I feel my palm twitching?

"Anastasia you need more sleep then that, I'm the same way baby but you need to take care of yourself and Lilly. I know I'm one to talk but I need to know that you are getting plenty of food and rest and I can't help it. This has something to do with my past and I will reveal it I promise."

"Christian I do I promise I do it's been this way since I was twelve. I do the best I can but at least know I have someone to help me." She smiles the biggest smile I've ever seen and I just melt.

"Ok what do we do?"

She places her on the bed and together we open this portable bed looking thing. I'm appalled do children actually sleep in this thing. Well not my daughter first thing tomorrow I'm ordering a top of the line crib. It's probably why she can't sleep through the night. It just flicks open like snapping your fingers, it's pretty cool how easy it is to put up. Ana is bending over to put a sheet in it then places Lilly down in and rubs her back. Why didn't I have a mom that loved me like this I have no good memories about my birth mom. Grace saved me and now Ana is saving me and I can't be any more satisfied.

She bends back up and turns and looks at me as it hit me that yes indeed I am in love. Is she me soul mate? Is this love at first sight as my father told me tonight? I think so and I honestly feel it in my bones this woman was made for me. I see her take a pill and I vow that right here and right know I will save her. She goes into the bathroom to change and I'm waiting so I can kiss her goodnight. She comes out in a long sleeve t-shirt that goes to her knees. My god she is gorgeous with no makeup; she is a natural beauty.

"Ana can lay down with you? I promise I won't do anything I just want to hold you till your asleep and just be with you. Will you let me?" When she touched my chest and back several times tonight it didn't burn and I want to test something.

"Yes Christian that's fine but please don't be upset if I can't be comfortable I've never been this close to a man." She is looking down and looks embarrassed.

"Ana don't be shy around me, we are just getting to know each other. I am having feeling things I've never felt before. I just want to show you in return." No way am I telling her my thoughts about love and soul mates. That will surely make her run from me as she will think I'm crazy as we just met.

She climbs in under the covers and sighs as she gets comfortable. I lay down and pull her closer to me and I close my eyes as I place her head on my chest and bring her hand to place over my heart. Just what I thought no burning, I'm in amazement that in one night and after meeting one person she has healed me. I am in no doubt whole heartedly in love.

Before I know it I can feel her arm go heavy and she is out. I just stare at her and I'm amazed at this goddess in front of me. Her dark thick chestnut hair, her ivory skin, and the plumpest raspberry colored lips. I hear what sounds like whimpers and I look over at Lilly and sure enough she is waking like Ana said she does. I gently pry away from Ana and walk over and pick Lilly up. I still can't believe that once I saw this child I felt drawn to her immediately. I know this is so fast but I honestly want this child to be mine. Will Ana freak out if I talk to her about this? I don't think so, or she wouldn't have become comfortable with me around them both. I wonder if she is having some of the same feelings?

Well shit she said Lilly can't be in the same bed with her with her taking the medication. Who helped her before? These are questions I will ask, but in the meantime I'm enjoying these foreign feelings. "Shhh sweetheart let's not wake mommy, I've got you come here." So I lay Lilly down with her on my chest and hold her close as we lay back down on the bed just the three of us. As I'm laying here with my family (my family wow I never thought I would ever think that). Anyway as I lay down next to Ana I put one arm around her and the other around Lilly securing her tightly to my chest rubbing her back to get her back to sleep. I tell myself only till she falls back asleep then I will get up and go back to my bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Apov

As I go to turn over I realize I am hot, burning up is it always hot in his apartment. I feel someone lying next to me, oh my god I open my eyes in a flash and see the sun beaming in. Did I sleep all night, more than that did Lilly sleep all night? I turn my head to see who is in the bed and my heart stops. Christian has fallen asleep with Lilly on his chest and they are both sleeping peacefully. He really is my dream come true, I've always read about this in my books. Never did I actually think this would happen to me. Last night was a first for me with the cuddling, let alone laying with a man in a bed. I was very hesitant and stiff at first, being in his arms I felt an inner peace come over me and I honestly loved every moment of it. I love the instant connection we seem to have together. Is this love at first sight, that I've read and dream about? Why am I acting like this, I've always been into myself, I've never wanted to get out and date, let alone be in a relationship. The thought always petrified me, but something shifted last night and I can't explain it. Am I moving too fast, will this hurt Lilly and I in the long run? I honestly don't think so. I was completely blindsided with Jose's revelation and I just hope that my mind isn't playing tricks with me, let alone my dreams.

I remember reading somewhere that your soulmate is not someone that comes into your life when expected. It is he who comes to make you question things, who changes your reality, somebody that marks a before and an after in your life. It is not the human being everyone had idealized, but an ordinary person, who manages to revolutionize your world in a second. A person with whom you have an immediate connection the moment you meet. A connection so strong that you are drawn to them in a way you have never experienced before. As this connection develops over time, you experience a love so deep, strong, and complex, that you begin to doubt the previous way you have lived. Meeting Christian on the side of the road I felt drawn to him a way I still can't explain. Thinking about that saying and Christian it seems to have fallen in place and it fits this situation perfectly. I've never done something like this in the past especially with my own self security. My father if he was alive would have killed me. I honestly feel safe and cherished with him and I feel myself falling in love if I haven't already.

All of a sudden I realize I didn't have a nightmare and this is the best I've ever slept. What is he doing to me? I look at the clock and its 10:00 in the morning. Oh my lord I've never slept this late. I need to get up and shower, and get the brunch going. His family will be here in 2 hours. I can't stop staring at my Adonis, how is this man not taken. I scoot closer and gently rub Lilly's back and try to stir her awake knowing if she sleeps much longer she won't get a nap in. I see two blue eyes open and she reaches for me. As I take her from Christians arms he wakes with a jump and looks scared or confused I'm not sure. "What's wrong?" I ask him.

He rolls to his side facing me and props his head up with his closed fist looking at me in the eyes. He first kisses Lilly on her cheek and then plants the sweetest and most loving kiss on my lips. Is he feeling the same way I am? No I don't think so, once he finds out my background and my black past he will not look at me the same way as he does now. I can't figure out if it's lust, compassion, or interest in those grey eyes that allure me to him every time.

"Nothing's wrong baby, I've had the best sleep that I've ever had in the longest time. Did you sleep good? I am so sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep in here I promise. I was at peace holding you in my arms for about an hour and then Lilly woke and I was able to get her back to sleep and the next thing I realize I'm looking into my gorgeous girlfriend's eyes." He shyly smiles and looking into his eyes it hits me full force and yes I realize that I am most defiantly in love with this man. He looks down to Lilly and kisses the top of her head and asks her if she slept well and of course she doesn't respond.

"It's fine Christian I actually haven't slept this great since I was twelve and never this late. I didn't even have a nightmare." I look down and he lifts my face with his hand.

"Baby don't look down I do not want either of you to be ashamed around me and I didn't have a nightmare either. It just means that we are each other dream catchers." He says as he winks at me and starts to lift Lilly up above him and does raspberries on her belly. She laughs the biggest laugh I've ever heard her laugh. I can't help but fall in love with this man even more. He is not only saving me but is saving Lilly also. This is a sight to behold, maybe he will get Lilly to open up and maybe he will want to become her father figure to look up to.

"Ok I need to get in the shower and get Lilly ready and I will start the brunch for your family."

"I'll get her ready while you're in the shower, and you do not need to cook anything Mrs. Jones will do that!"

"Well I will help her, cooking is one of my escapes, and I use it to help with my thoughts. I've cooked for years and it is one of my passions please let me do this for you. I really don't mind and I'll get Lilly ready she is very picky with her morning routine." He just stares at me with what looks like admiration.

"Alright but I want to help with her so you can get ready and help with the cooking if that's ok. Granted I can't cook I burn everything but I will spend one on one time with Lilly and we will set the table. After everyone leaves we need to sit down and have a long discussion about everything. As you've said you always want honesty and I'm the same way. I don't want to keep anything from you about my past. I would like to disclose with you about mine and I hope you can do the same. I would also like to have Taylor and Sawyer in with us when you discuss yours and Lilly's past if that's ok with you. It's a security measure baby I swear, I've seen the scars and I have the same ones. we need to know the details to keep you two safe." He looks up at me as he tucks a stray hair behind my ear.

I feel all the blood rush from my face and I feel dizzy and I can hear him talking to me but it seems all muffled. I can do this, I can do this I repeat to myself as I try to calm myself down and I feel two strong arms capture me and I hear my angel, my savior talking in my ear. "Baby, please breathe it's ok I'm here I'm not going anywhere. Please please come back to me I'm sorry I'm so sorry I'm so sorry." I reach out to hug him and squeeze him like my life depends on it as I just feel so safe in his arms. I can feel my separation anxiety kicking in to where I never want to be away from him. That is how I got into reading books, it would help to take my mind off of missing my father while I was away at college. I realized I couldn't call and talk to him every time I started to panic. Now I have Lilly and that helps tremendously where as I am so busy helping her. She helps distract me from my thoughts wondering to unknown and having unwanted thoughts.

I look into his eyes "No, it's fine I need to tell you and them for both of our safety and as I said yesterday I don't want to keep anything from you. Ok Lilly let's get you dressed and then mommy will get ready. Do you want to watch a movie while mommy gets ready and makes you your favorite French toast?" She shakes her head yes and continues to cling to Christian. I go to her bag and get her favorite dress and tights with her pink ballet flats. As I change her diaper and get her dressed. Christian asks if he can do her hair. I hesitate as he doesn't know that whenever anything comes close to her neck she will have a meltdown and I'm afraid that he will be disgusted.

"That's fine but just be careful around her neck she doesn't like objects to be around or close to her neck." He stares at me and then stares at her and shakes his head.

"That's fine I'm the same way I don't like unwanted touches or attention to my scars like you two but for some reason your touches along with Lilly's doesn't burn. I will disclose all to you this afternoon but I just ask for understanding and for you two to please not leave." He states to me as a lone tear slides down his cheek.

"Christian, sweetheart I promise I will understand more then you realize, especially once you hear of my past. I promise as long as you are 100% honest with me I will listen and be there no matter what. Something or someone has led me to you and I don't want to lose you or this feeling that is developing inside of me. I've never told anyone my story at least not all of it. My dad knew the basics but I was too embarrassed or ashamed to discuss this all with him. Please all I ask of you is to be patient with me and understand what I will tell you. As I said you are my first relationship so this is all new and I may become clingy because of my separation anxiety but please don't ever leave me or Lilly. Just hearing her laugh with you this morning was a sound I never thought I would hear again. You are opening our souls and our life's and I cannot be more appreciative so thank you for coming into our life's." I reach up and place my hand over his as he is rubbing my cheek rubbing the tears away that are running down my cheeks.

"Baby, I swear on my life that I will understand wholeheartedly to be there and understand for the both of you. I will never leave you or run from you or Lilly. I am also feeling things I've never felt ever only with you and Lilly. You two have become my world overnight and my world would end if you two were ever to leave let alone if anything was to happen. I will be patient with you as all this is new to me also. You are my first relationship ever; I'll explain more with you one on one. I've become a different man overnight and all I ask is that when I tell you this is that everything is in my past, and I am starting a new life, a new life with you and Lilly." He just rubs his thumb along my bottom lips as he leans in and gives me the softest kiss ever.

"Ok yes so we both agree to listen and not run but your family will be here in about 2 hours I've got to get ready. I'll be right back yell for me if you need me ok."

"Baby we are fine but hurry up I don't want to be away from you for long. We will head down and wait in the kitchen or in the theater room and watch a movie for our princess." He states as he pecks my lips.

He picks her up and places her on his hip as I go into the shower I leave the door cracked so I can hear if she starts to have a meltdown. I know that he has already kissed her scars last night but maybe that was a fluke. However, his touch to me didn't burn what is he doing to us?

As I'm conditioning my hair and completing my shower, I'm still baffled over last night. Have I met my other half I've read so much about in all of my books? Is this love at first sight? I just don't want to get my heart trampled on. However, he saw the scars and didn't even blink twice at them or was disgusted. Granted he hasn't seen all of mine, but I feel deep in my bones and soul I can trust this man. I've only ever trusted Ray with all my thoughts and insecurities. I honestly feel I can tell this man anything and everything. I know I'm going to have to if we want this to work as we stated last night. I need to get ready so I can start on brunch for his family.

I put on my favorite red denim jeans and a black silk camisole, I then place my favorite black lace long sleeve shirt over top. It has black roses embroidered into the shirt that helps show some skin but hides my scars except on my wrists. I leave my hair wavy and apply my black mascara and lip gloss I look for my black flats and then I'm good to go. I don't know if Christian is still out there but I don't think I'm ready for him to see me in just a towel, thank goodness I got ready in the bathroom.

It's awfully quit so maybe he's done I peek in the bedroom and see no one. But I see a note laying on the bed

 ** _Come downstairs and join us mommy whenever you are done getting ready. Your natural beauty should help in not taking too long. We will miss you until you join us again._**

 ** _Love, Lilly and daddy_**

Love, omg is he feeling this as I am? Daddy, is he wanting to be Lilly's daddy, which I feel he's fine with but I feel he needs to know everything first. I feel like I'm in a fog, there are so many emotions going through my head I can't process them fast enough. Is this too fast, I feel it is but why does it feel right. I think once I sit down with him and his security I will feel more at ease. I've always felt better when I know I'm safe and secure. My father made his cabin so secure its tighter then the White House. Whenever I've felt overwhelmed or insecure I would call my father and he would help talk me down. I'm going to need to discuss this with Christian and see how he can help me with these feelings.

I grab my phone and charger and head downstairs as Lilly and I like to listen to music when I cook and she likes to help me cook. As I walk into the kitchen I'm halted in my steps with what I see. Lilly's hair is braided to the side in cute little pigtails and they are on the couch together as he is reading her a book. They seem so in tune to each other, I plug my phone in to start charging as I forgot to do so last night. I turn around to take a picture of them for my scrapbooks. I need to start a new scrapbook for new adventures, it helps me concentrate on thoughts and feelings. I feel him staring at me and as I look up he is in fact staring at me and he looks to be holding his breath.

"Christian are you ok?"

"Baby, you are a vision I have never and I mean never seen someone so beautiful you took my breath away. I'm still having a hard time catching my breath." He gets up and places Lilly on the floor with the book after he makes sure she is ok and walks towards me. Lilly is oblivious to him coming to me. She loves books and is playing with it and some other toys. That child will play with a book or a single toy for hours and never wonder. Next thing I realize he is sliding his arms around my waist from the front and is pulling me to his chest. I look up at him as he looks down and our lips meet at the perfect moment and my breath has been taken as he is devouring my mouth. We part as we hear a gasp and it's his housekeeper Mrs. Jones. I'm so embarrassed as I burry my face in his chest. He just chuckles and rubs his hands down my back before he speaks.

"Morning Gail, thank you for helping with brunch today on your weekend off I appreciate it. Anastasia would like to help if that's ok." He grasps my chin and gives me one more butterfly kiss. "Don't be shy baby, I love your blush but this is your home for the both of you now and you should feel comfortable ok. I loved waking up with you I'm going to back with Lilly. My mom called they are on their way and she has some things she can evaluate Lilly on." I just nod my head and kiss him back, I'm starting to love this kissing.

He heads back to the floor and lifts Lilly into his lap and continues to play with her. I walk over to Mrs. Jones and start to help gather all the ingredients.

"Mrs. Jones what would you like me to make? If it's no trouble, I'll make the French toast and fruit salad it's Lilly's favorite."

"That's fine dear you can call me Gail, I'll make the eggs, bacon, biscuits, and pancakes."

"That sounds great." She just gives me the warmest smile and I feel like I'm in a motherly presence. His family and staff all seem so welcoming and I love these welcome feelings, I am receiving from them all. As I reach for the cinnamon I feel a hand tugging the bottom of my shirt. I look down and I knew Lilly would want to help in the kitchen like she usually does and Christian is right behind her.

"I'm sorry baby she heard the fridge open and took off she is fast."

"That's alright she always helps in the kitchen with mommy don't you?"

I place her on the counter with the ingredients and Christian takes a seat on the other side of the breakfast counter and is watching. She helps throw the bread in my special egg mixture that only I know the ingredients for. And then I place them in the skillet to cook. Mrs. Jones is busy just cooking away and she is doing it with the biggest smile on her face.

"Thank you for letting me make her favorite food, she is such a picky eater. I always use my father's recipe it's a family secret and it's pretty much all I would eat when I was little."

"No problem dear, it's nice having some warmth in the apartment and I see such a difference in Mr. Grey he is happy so thank you." She whispers this to me as we are standing new to each other at the stove finishing the food. Christian takes Lilly to wash her hands while Gail and I grab everything.

"No problem I hope to be here and help out a lot more." I wink at her and as we finish and plate everything, she shows me where the dining room is. As I walk in I see a high chair that isn't mine and as I get ready to ask about it I feel an arm slide around my waist. I look up and Christian is looking down with a shy smile at me.

"I had Taylor run out this morning and pick one up while you were getting ready and set it up. I hope you don't mind?"

"Of course not, I'll pay you ba..." He places his finger on my mouth to stop me from talking.

"No I don't want you to or need you to pay me back. You two are my family now and I will buy you or Lilly anything I want, you two will want for nothing. Please don't argue with me on this I want to take care of you two."

"Ok, I won't argue we like to feel secure and to be taken care of, so thank you for letting us feel this way." He responds with the biggest teeth baring smile and it makes me happy that we are making him happy.

Everything is set and as we walk out into the main living area I hear the elevator ding and see his family pile out. I am so nervous I'm ringing my hands until Christian reaches down and brings them to his mouth and kisses my knuckles and whispers to relax. He walks over carrying Lilly to greet his mom and dad and then I see Elliott walk out and he stops in his tracks when he sees Lilly and I.

"Ana banana what are you doing here? Kate and I flew in overnight when I heard about the crash and I came straight here from dropping her off at your apartment."

His mom and dad are staring at me with expressions I can't make and Christian comes to my side and wraps me in his embrace and kisses me.

"Elliott, meet my girlfriend Anastasia Steele, and our daughter Lilly." He states with the biggest and proudest smile on his face.

"What the fuck, but I thought you were gay we've never seen you with a woman or shown interest. How did this happen?"

"No, Elliot I'm not gay and I've always kept my private life private until now. I want the world to know that Ana and Lilly are my family."

That throws me for a loop as we haven't really discussed this into detail how this work. Is he wanting us around permanently?

Christian speaks up "Why don't we all have a seat and Ana and I can discuss and answer any questions over brunch."

I pull back on Christian's arm and ask "Can Elliott invite Kate over so I won't have to repeat all this for her?"

"Of course baby this is yours and Lilly's home you can do whatever you wish as long as the two of you are safe."

Christian turns to Elliott "Elliott call Kate up and invite her over so we can explain yesterday to everyone at once."

As we walk to the dining room Christian is carrying Lilly in one arm and holding my hand with his other arm. I have this overwhelming feeling of being wanted, being loved, being secure, and most of all cherished.


	8. Chapter 8

Cpov

As the three of us walk to the dining room I honestly feel blessed for the first time in my life. After meeting Ana and Lilly last night made me realize that Flynn was right. My life as it will be forever in my past only brought darkness and these two have shown the light. I have my future with me as I realized waking up out of a peaceful sleep with these two this morning confirmed it for me. I've can't remember the last time as far as I can remember waking up and didn't have a nightmare where I woke up trembling and sweating. I am looking forward to my future but not the conversation I'm going to have with her this afternoon.

As we all sit down I'm at the head and I place Ana to my right and she places Lilly in the high chair to my left. I also noticed that Taylor must have picked up a cup I think they call them sippy cups. He thinks of things that I don't even think of. He is my most trusted employee. Ana pours her milk in her cup and hands it to her. Looking at the table I honestly feel for the first time feel like I'm the king of my universe.

"Baby do I need to help her with her food? I can cut it for her but does she need help feeding herself?"

"No as long as it's cut up for her she can feed herself. She doesn't have any issues with eating she will polish her plate off. She maybe will even have seconds."

Hearing that makes me happy I have a thing about food and I want to ensure she gets all she wants. I see Ana get her plate ready with her french toast that she made and put a little syrup on her plate for her with some fruit and hand it to me. I cut it up to the smallest pieces I can think of and place it on her tray and she dives in and I then hear my favorite sound that giggle. I look to Ana and all she does is shrug her shoulders at me as she fixes herself a plate. I look up and see my family just staring at me like I'm a stranger. I realize they have never seen me like this well they better get used to it. This is the new me and my family.

"Eat up before it gets cold" I say to get them to stop staring.

I make myself a plate and make sure to get some french toast that Ana made. Ana seems nervous as she's not really looking at anyone except Lilly. I reach over and place my hand on her thigh so she knows I'm here and I'm not going anywhere as I give it a gentle squeeze. Her fork stops midair as she turns those blue eyes to me and I just bend over and give her a chaste kiss. I can't help myself and I look up when I hear a gasp and I see my mom cover her mouth and a small tear escapes her eyes. She winks at me so I know she's ok.

"Sir there is a miss Kavanagh asking to have access to the penthouse?" Taylor asks as my brother stands and I'm assuming to go wait for her.

"Yes that's fine." He turns and walks out as I hear what sounds like a whimper and I look to my left and Lilly is holding her plate up and it's empty. I have no idea so I look to my right as Ana gets up and grabs her plate to get her more as Lilly claps her hands in excitement. I hear chuckles all around the table and I don't think I've ever heard my family be so quiet.

"Well as soon as Kate gets here and takes a seat we can all dive in and enjoy this meal that Ana and Gail have prepared. It looks amazing baby."

"Thank you I love to cook and try new recipes Kate is always my guinea pig in trying them as my little princess is still learning new foods."

"Steele, this is a turn of events you have some explaining to do, but first there better be some of that famous french toast left." Kate states as she walks in the dining room. She walks over to Ana and they do that fist pump and wave that she showed Taylor last night. Hmmm interesting her best friend can't touch her but I can, is it right to feel smug at this point? I'll keep this moment to myself.

"Kate welcome to our home so nice to see you again." I address her and then everyone's eyes are staring at me including Ana's. I just squeeze her leg and continue trying to have them start eating so I finally take my first bite and holy shit I have died and gone to culinary heaven and I seriously think I moan out loud. Then I realize everyone else starts to eat and it hits me they were waiting for me to start since I'm at the head of the table. This is the first time I've had anyone over to eat and this is customary how we were brought up. No one eats till everyone is served and the head of the table starts. Finally, it seems the tension is relieved as everyone starts to eat and I'm hearing moaning and of course my pig of a brother is shoving the food in like he's eating from a trough.

I take another bite and this is the best I've ever had. "Ana baby this is amazing no wonder this is Lilly's favorite and she is already on her seconds. Where did you learn to cook like this?" Lilly is slowing down finally and taking smaller bites here and there.

"Well this recipe is my father's recipe passed from his mom and it's a family secret so I can't divulge what is in it. I learned to cook myself and just watched cooking shows and caught on." She replies as she shrugs her shoulders like it's no big deal. I see Elliott and my father go for seconds of it and damn it I want more so I take the last piece. Elliott and Kate are whispering in each other's ears and Mia is trying to get Lilly's attention while my mother is taking all this in which the biggest smile on her face I've ever seen.

My father is the first to speak "So Christian what happened last night with your helicopter?"

"Ros and I were flying back from our meeting and I took a detour to show her some hiking trails. As you know she likes to take Gwen hiking and they are always looking for new trails. Anyway one of the engines failed or caught fire and I had to put the thing down. Thank Christ there was a clearing close by or it would of been worse." I don't tell them my suspicions on it being sabotage I don't want my mom worried or Ana.

"Is Taylor investigating it?" He looks me in the eye with the look I know that means he knows the real underlining meaning about if it was intentional or accidental.

"Yes, there is a crew on the way to the sight now to pick it up and investigate it."

My mom bless her soul changes the subject "Ana dear so what do you do?"

She blushes and I reach for her hand and give it a gentle squeeze.

"Kate and I recently graduated from WSUV and I'm currently looking. I am thinking of either writing my own book, or to become a book editor. With Lilly I can do these both from home. I need to focus on Lilly for the time being and get her situated in her new life first."

"That's great dear we are here to help with whatever you need."

"Thank you Grace I appreciate everything you can do to help with her."

"Ana when do you go to court for the final custody hearing?" Kate asks and I become tense and I look at Ana as she looks back at me questioning what's wrong. How do I tell her I want to become her legal father? I want to save her like my mother did me. I had this instantaneous connection with my mom in the hospital. As I look at Lilly I am taken back to when I was four years old. She is staring at me like I was with Grace. Right here and now I know this child will be mine. She had me as soon as I opened that car door last night.

"I'm not sure yet I'm supposed to receive the final court date tomorrow which is Monday. Mr. Morgan said that it should be by the end of the week."

"Ana she looks just like you she is a mini you. I had no idea." My sister ignorantly asks and Ana becomes white as a sheet. I place my chair closer to hers and reach for her. I can feel her hand tighten in mine and she starts to accelerate her breathing. Thankfully my mother and Kate see this and step in as I just rub her back and tell her over and over again "breathe baby just breathe I'm here it's ok." I'm wondering the same thing why would she panic I would think she would want her to look like her.

"Mia blood doesn't make family its choices. You father and I chose to adopt all three of you and couldn't be happier than we are right now."

Kate looks like she's on a warpath "Ana has been with Lilly since her birth that woman my best friend has sacrificed so much for that little girl my niece. She and I both have come to love that princess with everything we have. Ana had this instant connection with her as a mother that I don't have. She is her mother in every way."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to be an insult I just didn't know and I think it's awesome." Mia states

"Now what I want to know is how the three of you came to know one another?" Elliot asks

"Well is everyone finished eating? If so let's all go have a seat in the great room and we can address any questions that anyone has."

I feel an arm grab mine and pull me back "Christian I'm going to wait to put Lilly down for nap until we have our talk because I don't want her to be in the same room for that conversation is that ok with you?" Ana states

"Baby, that's fine after my family leaves we will both put her down and then we will have the meeting in my office if that's ok." She squeezes my arm nervously as I lean down to kiss her.

She reaches for Lilly to clean her up but she won't go to her as she reaches for me and that just makes my heart swell double my size. So I lean down with the wipes Ana hands me and as I wipe her sticky hands and her sticky face Ana just stands back and watches. I lift her out of the high chair as Mrs. Jones comes in to start cleaning and I see Ana trying to help.

"Ana, baby Mrs. Jones can do that let's go get this conversation over with" I tell her as I wink at her.

"Christian but she shouldn't have to do it all by herself here let me clean Lilly's mess at least." She bends down on all fours and I can't help but groan out loud her ass is the finest ass I've ever seen. She stands back up and has all Lilly's crumbs cleaned up with the highchair tray in her hands as I follow her to kitchen and watch her wash and clean the tray.

"Ok I'm ready let's go" she states as she reaches for my hand and we walk in and see the family waiting. I place Lilly on the floor with her book I was reading to her earlier and she sits quietly playing as I sit next to Ana and pull her to my right side as I place my arm around her and pull her to my side. My hand rests on her hip as she brings her right arm and places her hand over my heart and places her head on my shoulder.

I hear gasps all around and as I look up I see Mia, Elliott, and my parents staring right at my chest. I am most definitely a new man and I love it.

"So how did this all happen Christian you've never shown interest in women or men let alone dating. Then all of a sudden you have a girlfriend and daughter now. What happened did the helicopter crash give you amnesia?" My dickhead brother asks I swear I could punch him as I feel Ana tense next to me.

"First off my private life has always been private and that's the way I liked it. I am not or never was gay as you all thought. I've had relations with women, I will not go into detail because frankly that is private and I will only tell Anastasia and her alone. No I do not have amnesia Elliott you idiot. I will say though the crash I feel like helped to bury my past and made me realize I was missing a piece of my life. Ros and I walked for about 3 hours to the nearest road and then my future showed up and asked if we needed a ride. I was a goner, Ana and I talked the whole way to Seattle and we realized there is this connection we can't describe. I asked her to be my girlfriend and I've never been happier. So Anastasia and Lilly are my future and I hope you all can be happy. I know it seems like we are moving extremely fast and for some reason it just feels right. When you know you know."

"Christian dear we support your decision as long as you are happy that's all that matters. I know that you and I talked privately last night. Your father and I talked at home and we agree with what you discussed with me and we cannot be anymore thrilled then how we are right now." My mother states as Ana looks up to me questioning what was said last night as I wink at her.

"Steele what the hell were you thinking of picking up bystanders on the side of the road with Lilly in the vehicle?" Kate asks as I've been wanting to ask the same thing.

She blushes before she responds "Kate I know I've always been ignorant with the news and that I'm not worldly as you say. I know I always have issues with my security but I can't explain it. I was driving and I honestly felt something or someone telling me to stop. It was such a calming feeling that I've only ever really had with Ray and now I have with Christian. I felt safe and you know how I have these instincts that I learned from Ray. I honestly knew that we were in no harm."

"Well like I told you in the hospital weeks ago it would happen and I for one can finally say I am right." Kate says as she has the biggest grin on her face. I will have to ask Ana later what she means.

"So are all the questions answered for everyone?" I ask as I want to get on with this meeting with security as Taylor approached me this morning and said we all needed to have a discussion. I wonder if my mom can do the evaluation while we are in the meeting. What does the evaluation entail?"

My father is the first to speak "Yes I think all the questions have been answered and may I say welcome to the family Ana and Lilly."

"Ok mom how are we going to do this with Lilly's evaluation? How does this work?" I feel so fucking clueless.

"Well I have all the tests and games I need for her. It will take about an hour but it has to one on one. Will she be ok with it being just her and I in a room by ourselves?"

"These past couple weeks she hasn't gone to anyone except Kate and I except for last night. She has attached to Christian so fast I couldn't believe it." Ana giggles

"Baby I haven't discussed all of my history with but we will this afternoon. When I first saw Grace in the hospital 24 years ago she saved my life. Lilly will be fine I promise."

"Christian I know that I'm just worried about Lilly and nervous of something going wrong. I want to be there for her no matter what the situation is." She responds to me with tears running down her cheeks. I just pull her to me and just console her the way I know how. I place a kiss on her lips as I rub her back.

"We will both be there for her I promise no matter what we need to do ok." I also want to discuss if she will let me adopt her also. Waking up with the two of them in my arms I could not be any happier. For the first time I felt wanted, needed and happy. Happy that I didn't feel alone anymore. Happy that I was now living in the light and not the darkness. I never want them to be from my sight.

"Ana you are doing the best you can. You are getting the help she needs, and you are not afraid or shy to ask for it. That's what a mother does she puts her child first." My mother responds and I can't help but think of my biological mother. Did she never truly love or care for me?"

"Thank you Grace it means a lot hearing this. Ok let's get her settled with you then it's her nap time." I walk with them as my mom can use my office with Lilly. My mom takes her and walks her to some flash cards of some sort as we sneak our way out back to the family room.

I pull her aside before we reach the great room I have a couple things I want to discuss with her really quick. I open the door next to my office which is my library and she is halted in her steps. "Ana baby what's wrong are you ok?"

"I am more than ok this room is fantastic all I will need is a pillow and a blanket and I have found my paradise. You, Lilly, and this room and it is paradise. My heart swells at this revelation she really is here and I'm in paradise with her.

"Baby come here I want ask you a couple quick questions while we are alone." She walks over and we take a seat on the couch and I pull her on my lap as I lean down to kiss those raspberry lips that have become my new obsession beside her herself and Lilly.

"Ana I wanted to discuss a couple things with you before we head back." She nods in acceptance.

Why the fuck am I so nervous as I feel the lump in my throat and my hands sweating. "I know you may feel we are moving fast and as I told my family at brunch I'm welcoming it. Now that Kate is back, are you and Lilly going back to your apartment?" She opens her mouth to respond but I place my hand on her mouth so I can finish I honestly don't think I could take rejection right now. "Let me finish before you have your response please." She nods her head in acceptance and kisses me.

"Ok I hope you're in agreement that this fast pace is the right pace for us. I want you and Lilly to live here with me. Once it gets out and it will believe me that you two are in my life, it will become a security nightmare. You two will have to have your own CPO's or maybe three to be on the safe side. It would be more safe for you two to live here with me. I have around the clock security that will always monitor guests and pretty much everything you could imagine. I also want you two here as a family with me. I want you to be my live in girlfriend and I want to legally adopt Lilly also. I never want you two to be away from me at all. Please will you two move in with me? You two have hit me like lightning and I wouldn't change it for the world." I know that I'm in love with her but I want to tell her in a romantic setting and I need to do some thinking as I've never done hearts and flowers.

She has tears streaming down her cheeks as she looks up at me. "Christian meeting you last night changed me for the better. You have opened my soul and I wouldn't change it at all either. I never thought I would be having this conversation ever in my life. Regarding the adoption with Lilly I can tell you are here for the right reasons and she adores you. I would love for you to be her father and I feel like she would be also. I also realize being with you will increase threats and unwanted attention and I agree with all the security measures that will need to be taken. As moving in with you we would love to but I don't think I'm ready to share the same bedroom with you. I think we need to get to know each other's past before we decide on that."

I am so fucking happy right now I can't believe she agreed. I do all I can think of and just grab her legs and pull them to straddle me. We stare in each other's eyes as we lean in to each other to kiss. I place my hands on her face and I lick her bottom lip asking for access and she grants it. I dive in tasting her mouth fully and as we sit here exploring each other I have flashes of a family life I never thought I would ever have and she is granting me to all these memories to come. I feel my cock hardening and I pull away reluctantly as I don't think she is ready for that. She opens her eyes and we stare at each other and she giggles and blushes at me.

"Ana, what's so funny?"

"Well like I've said I've never been in a relationship and let's just say I think I may be dealing with my own little problem in my panties as you are." She states as she grinds her hot center on my cock. Yep its official I'm as hard as granite. I can't believe she just said that her face is red as a tomato and I think I may tease her a little bit more.

"Baby what do you mean you have a problem in your panties? Do I need to look and see if I can fix it?" I chuckle as I see her face turn a red I've never seen before.

"Oh my god I can't believe I said that out loud I'm so embarrassed. Since we are on the subject though every time you kiss me my panties become wet. I've never felt this before is this normal?" She asks is she serious right now? I'm going to love being her first, last and her only.

I grab her hand and place it on my granite hard erection "Ana baby its completely normal look what you do to me just looking at you. I've never become rock hard looking at anyone only you. You are my first and my last girlfriend. Don't be shy asking me these things we will have so many firsts together and I can't wait. Now on a serious note how wet are you?" She slaps my chest and buries her face in my chest as she brings my hand to her crotch and I can feel the heat radiating from it. Holy shit I can't believe she is doing this. She is going to become my vixen and I can't wait.

"Ana we need to stop or I won't be able to control my next actions." We reluctantly get up from the couch and walk hand in hand to the great room thankfully everyone is doing their own thing.

"Ana now that you and Christian are together are you and Lilly coming back to the apartment with me." Kate asks

"Well Christian asked and I have agreed to live here together for the time being. We need to get to know each other as a family." The entire room just smiles and Kate stands and goes to Ana and pull her aside and they are on the other side of the room whispering.

"Son are you sure this is what you want you can't go back once you start down this family path?" my father asks seriously.

"Dad I haven't been more sure than anything ever. Ana and that little girl with mom are my life now."

I feel a slap to my shoulder and Elliott responds "Little brother I couldn't be happy than I am for you right now. Except that makes me an uncle right."

"Yes it does Ana has agreed to let me legally adopt Lilly as my daughter."

I hear the biggest squeal and realize Mia heard all this as well. "Oh my god I'm an auntie and I get to go shopping. She will become my new obsession for her to become my little partner."

"Mia you are going to have to take it slowly with her ok promise me at least until we see what Mom says." I say as I'm being stern with her.

"Why what's wrong with her?" my brother and father ask

Luckily Ana and Kate have joined the conversation and Ana wraps her arms around me.

"Well long story short she was traumatized by a break in and was burned on her neck with cigarettes and she hasn't been the same. Her biological mom ran after she was born and left her with her father Jose who we thought was our friend." I see Kate and Ana look briefly at each other and then Kate balls her hands into fists. "That's a different story anyway one night her mom showed up with her boyfriend at the time police were called and we showed up to pandemonium. Lilly's bio mom and the babysitter were murdered and she we found her screaming with the burns on her throat. The boyfriend ran and the police haven't caught him." My dad, Elliott and Mia are all speechless and look to me.

"Mom is evaluating her now because of some speech issues to make sure there is nothing else we can do." I respond back as Ana and I just squeeze each other's hands in response.

"I haven't told Christian my past abuse history but I know what she is dealing with I have the same scars so please don't try and hug or shake my hands I can't be touched on my wrists, chest, or back. For some reason only his and Lilly's touch doesn't burn. I'm only telling you this because I don't want be rude when we all see each other." Ana responds and I pull her to my chest and just close my eyes and count to ten to calm myself down I know when I hear her story this afternoon I need to remain calm and collected.

"Well you three are perfect for each other than and we couldn't be happier." My father responds as Elliot and Mia all agree.

"Kate, I will come by tomorrow to get all of our belongings from the apartment and bring them here if that's ok with you." Ana asks and Kate looks like she is in tears.

"Ana I'm so happy for you and Lilly I never thought I would see the day where your fairytale would come true that you always read about. That's fine luckily I only unpacked Lilly crib and toys but everything is still in boxes. I'm going to miss my little Lilly bug though."

"You are her auntie Kate and she is always here for you to visit."

I step into the conversation "Kate I will send a crew tomorrow to get their belongings but keep Lilly's crib and toys their I'm going to have all new stuff for her delivered tomorrow. I'm sure you will want to watch Lilly for us some nights." I respond as I grope Ana's ass and I heat her breath catch and I see my brother smirking at me.

"Oh that a great idea yes I will still want my Lilly time after all you two will need Mommy and Daddy time won't you." Kate responds as she winks at Ana.

Before any of us can respond my mother and Lilly join the conversation and mom speaks. "Well as long as your father and I get our time to after all she will be our granddaughter. Ana how about the three of us go for lunch and shopping tomorrow I will want to get a room set up for her at our house." My mother asks s she is holding Lilly on her hip.

"I want to go to mother can I please?" Mia asks as she jumping like a 5-year-old on Christmas morning.

"Well normally I'm not much of a shopper but yes that sounds like fun. After all I would like to pick out her own furniture Christian if that's ok with you Christian?" Ana responds as she stares at me with those damn blue eyes.

"That is perfectly fine with me baby, but I would like to tag along for the shopping I would like to help and that way mom can show us together."

"Great it's all set how about Ana and Lilly meets Mia and I at the mile-high club at noon and then we will discuss what store to meet you at after and we will text you and let you know." Mom states

"Sounds perfect Grace how did her evaluation go is it serious." Ana asks just as I was getting to respond.

"She's more than fine she right at her age level she just needs time and to be shown love. She has a minor speech delay but that can easily be resolved. I would recommend seeing a speech therapist to help with it. Once she catches on she will just be a chatter box won't you Lilly girl." My mother responds as she tickles her and Lilly laughs a belly laugh that makes Kate gasp and Ana cry.

"Carrick it's time to go I have to do a shift in the hospital tonight are you ready?"

"Yes Grace darling I'm ready I have paperwork I have to go through before I get to office tomorrow."

"Come on Katie girl I'll go help you get the stuff ready for tomorrow for the mover for Ana and Christian. After all I'm going to be the best uncle I can be." Elliott responds and I'm shocked at the love coming from all of them.

They all walk to the elevator as Ana, Lilly, and I say our goodbyes and as the elevator door closes.

"Alright let's get her to her nap and then let's get this conversation over and I need to know what security you have in store for us." Ana responds as she leans up and kisses me.

"Ok baby no matter what we promised no running, and we promised complete understanding. You go put her down and I'll get Taylor and Sawyer and meet you in the office."

"Yes no running and I will see you in about ten minutes." She responds as I lean down and kiss her and wish sweet dreams to Lilly and see her walking upstairs. I walk into my office and see my most two trusted men waiting for us.

"Sir, if I may say something before she arrives I'm happy for you that you found her and she is a catch. We will do our best in keeping them both safe." Taylor responds

"Thank you Taylor, and Sawyer you will now be her assigned CPO for them. Let me now if we will need another. She does not venture out that I'm aware of so we may only need you for the time being."

"Yes sir I understand, but you need to see this before she arrives." He shows me the morning paper and oh fuck I'm screwed. They have a picture of me arriving last night and caught her backside as she was climbing in the back with Lilly. Luckily her SUV windows are tinted but you can see a shadow of two people in the back with all the flashes going. You can see her back trying to console Lilly through the windshield and my furious face.

 ** _What or should we say who is Mr. Grey hiding. Is the most eligible bachelor off the market? Here at the Nooze we will be the first to find out._**

"Taylor shut this shit down I will not have them harassed. Let's wait till Ana gets here and she if she wants to make a statement. She going to Lunch tomorrow with my mother and sister and then we are meeting up with them tomorrow for shopping. They will put it together so we need to put out a statement as soon as possible. Call PR and get them on the phone."

My other half has walked in and I can tell she is nervous about what is going to go down. Me too baby me too.

"Alright let's get this over we have about 3-4 hours before she wakes. Who wants to go first?" she asks and sits on my lap and I welcome this as I know we will both need each other.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Cpov

September 1st 2014

My other half has walked in and I can tell she is nervous about what is going to go down. Me too baby me too.

"Alright let's get this over we have about 3-4 hours before she wakes. Who wants to go first?" She asks as she sits on my lap. I welcome this as I know we will both need each other.

"Mr. Grey may I speak first?" Taylor my right hand man speaks up.

"Of course Taylor you may go first."

"Ok well as your head of security I need to be in the know of everything with this relationship. We need to get everything out for the safety of the three of you. I'm very happy you have found Ana. Gail was ecstatic last night when these two showed up and we were very happy and relieved that you were back home safe and sound."

"Thank you Taylor." This is odd he has never been this outspoken.

"Well as your head of security Sawyer and I took the liberty to run a background check on Miss Steele." I'm fucking livid how dare he go behind my back. As he says this Ana freezes in my arms and I just cling to her tighter. Nothing will make me leave you baby. As I start to get up he stops me.

"Sir, if I may I only did it because if I may Miss Steele." She is trembling as she nods for him to continue.

"I saw yours and Lilly's scars and I knew there was a story to them. We needed to know names to see if we could get a head start on security measures for you two. Also when we went to get your luggage from your SUV I found this." He pulls a gun from his waist and I'm shocked and speechless. Ana sighs as she picks it up and inspects it.

"Ana, baby why do you have that? I only let my security carry weapons as a security measure. I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with you carrying one."

"Ok first thing first is I'm licensed to carry; I will show you my license Taylor if need be. When I went back to live with my father after I left my mother's house when I was 12 Ray taught me how to shoot. He taught me self-defense and he had his home wired with top of the line security. I'm a top marksman shooter so I know what I'm doing."

"Ana I'm not questioning your abilities I just don't want you carrying. What about Lilly has she been around it?" I just can't believe that she would have a gun.

"Christian, absolutely not are you questioning my parenting? Before you answer let me tell you that this gun my father bought it for me for my eighteenth birthday. I have only had to shoot it when I go to the range. It helps with my self-security and helps me maintain my shooting ability. My father would make me go every weekend with him. When I was not using it I had it in my finger print lock box. No one could gain access to it. Kate doesn't even know this about me. Once Lilly came to live with me I haven't brought it out until the drive last night. I take it out when I'm driving to put into my middle console as a safety measure when I drive. I don't like to drive with a lot of cars on the road due to an incident with Ray when I was sixteen. We were out one evening and someone tried to carjack my dad's car and the next thing I know is Ray pulled his gun on him and the guy ran off."

Holy shit well I understand some of it but I'm still not completely comfortable with this. "Ana, I see where you are coming from but Sawyer is going to be your CPO and he carries. I don't think you need it anymore."

"I agree with you, with Sawyer as my CPO and as long as he carries I would feel comfortable not having mine with me. However, I will still go and practice with it as a memory to my father."

"Ok baby I can agree with that. Taylor will put in the safe and I will show you all that later ok." I ask her as I place a kiss on her lips.

"That's fine. Taylor did you have any other questions?" Ana asks him and he smirks at her, am I missing something.

"No Miss Steele I'm going to wait until you tell Sawyer and I your and Lilly's stories and then we will ask questions afterwards if need be ok. I will say however I'm impressed with your background check. I knew your father in the service and he was one of the most responsible and respected marine I served with. I know what his profession was in the service as its top secret. If you say he trained you the way I know him, well Mr. Grey better watch his back. Sawyer and you better learn not to piss her off."

I'm speechless again "Taylor what do you mean I better watch my back what the hell did he teach her?" I look to Ana and she is staring at Taylor and looks to Sawyer and smirks at him and dare I say Sawyer looks a little scared. "Ana care to fill me in?"

She turns to look at me and she kisses me before she speaks. " Christian I know we said we would be honest and not hold anything from each other. All I can tell you is my father was an elite Marine that was in a group called Special Operations Command. I don't know the details but I know he was highly trained physically and mentally and he passed some of his skills onto me. He didn't only teach me self-defense and shooting, but he also taught me how to read people. I can stare at someone and get this vibe from them if something is off or not. My senses have only betrayed me once and I'll be dammed if I allow it to happen again. Ray was not allowed to tell me details on his assignments as everything was top secret. But I'm flabbergasted that Taylor knew of him."

"Yes ma'am I did and he was one fine man and a wonderful Marine. I wasn't aware of his passing until I read it in your report. I'm sorry for your loss." Taylor says as I start rubbing Ana's back as I can tell she is getting emotional. I knew of his passing recently but not the details.

"Thank you ok change of subject, let's get this over with." She reaches for her background check from Taylor and opens it and reads it for a while and then places it on my desk leaving it opened. "Christian you can read through it if you want I won't be upset I promise."

"No I will hear it from you and then we will destroy it after this conversation. The only thing I would like to know is when is yours and Lilly's birthday are." She pales instantly and passes out. I jump up so fast oh my god what did I do? "TAYLOR call an ambulance" I'm yelling as I realize I have tears streaming down my cheeks. She is limp in my arms I can't lose my lifeline right when she just found me.

"Sir, she just passed out just keep talking to her she will come too. I will go get a cool washcloth to place on her forehead." He walks to my bathroom of my office and hurries back. I place it on her forehead as I'm still in hysterics.

"Ana baby please wake up I'm sorry I'm so so sorry please wake up let me see those ocean blue eyes." She moans and I pull her close to my chest and just hug her as I feel the air finally coming back into my lungs. I feel her hand reach to my face and she wipes my tears.

"I'm fine just still a little light headed and nauseous. Don't let me go as I tell you the story I can't walk right now ok."

"Baby oh thank god you're okay I'm so so sorry you're not leaving my sight ok. I'm sorry I made you panic but you scared me don't do that again. I can't lose you or Lilly you scared the shit out of me." I kiss her as I sit back into my seat. She leans back and closes her eyes and just holds the cool washcloth to her head.

"It's fine Christian you didn't know. I do not celebrate my birthday as you will find out why. I was born on September 10th 1989. Lilly's is March 7th " She whispers still not moving as she has her eyes closed. Shit Ana's is in 9 days I'll think of something.

"I never knew my biological father my mom said he died right after I was born. When I was two my mother was struggling to put food on the table till Ray came along, they married and we were happy for about 8-9 years. All of a sudden my mom became a different person and started sneaking out of the house while Ray was out on base or on drills. I was left on my own, I never told Ray because I was afraid he would leave us so I did all the cooking and cleaning. Anyway one day my mom came home and packed all of her belongings and what she could fit of mine into two suitcases and we left. Ray was devastated and so was I but the judge ultimately ruled weeks later that even though he legally adopted me I had to live with my mom and he could see me once a month. When my mom's divorce was finalized not two weeks later she married a man that to this day I will not say his name." She pulls away from me and I feel rejected and hurt that she is recoiling from my touch. She sits up straight and puts her elbows on my desk with her head in her hands to hide her face. This must me bad if she can't look at any of us.

"Her new husband was nice for about a year or so, he took me to piano and tennis lessons. He stated that a prim and proper girl needed to know these things. That it would help with concentration and being in control."

I freeze and look to Taylor and Sawyer who look stoic and aren't showing any emotions.

"A couple months later when I started to become really good and actually enjoyed playing the piano he made me stop. His reasoning was that he was in control and I had to obey my Master."

Mother fucker I can feel my fists flinching and I feel my breathing pick up. Stay calm stay calm I keep reciting to myself as I feel one of her hands squeeze mine and she continues to hold onto my hand for support. She is still holding her head up with her one hand and I don't think she will care but I start rubbing small circles on our clasped hands for support. She squeezes back before she continues.

"At the time I didn't think anything was wrong I was eleven for sake. Over the next months he and my mom would come home drunk and high on god knows what. My mom would pass out drunk and he would come into my bedroom and make comments towards me. I don't remember most of them because I would be asleep most of the time. The only one I heard him saying to me was "I'm going to get you ready to be in my life, you will be perfect for my lifestyle." I would pretend I was asleep while he recited that over and over while playing with my hair." She choked back a sob as I lean back in my chair raging mad I'm furious. If I find this man he's dead for touching her that way. I have a feeling the worst has yet to be revealed.

"On my twelfth birthday I came home from school excited to have my special birthday dinner and cake that my mom would always make for me. I would get homemade fried chicken and red velvet cake. Christian for future reference do not bring those two foods into my eyesight." She informs as I squeeze her hand in response.

"I won't baby I promise."

"Anyway I came home to nothing made and they were gone. I did my homework and put myself to bed. Next thing I know I wake to my bedroom door being slammed open and he is standing there staring at me swaying on his feet. He was there to give me birthday present for being his little delicacy tray and I was going to get my reward. He has so drunk and smoking he pulled rope from his pockets and proceeded to tie me up. Both my legs and arms were stretched wide. He tore my pajamas off and then h... h..."

She starts sobbing uncontrollably and I have never felt so sick before. "Ana you don't have to finish if you need a break we can take one."

She seems to calm down. "No, I need to finish this but once we leave this room I don't want pity. I've got some insecurities under control but I still have issues just please be patient with me."

"Always baby I will no matter what." I can't help it I have to hold her I pull her back to me where her back is to my front. She leans her head back against my shoulder and I bury my face in her neck.

"He pulled out his carton of cigarettes and said I was ready to join his world and was getting me ready so I could tolerate pain and control it. He told me he was marking me for him. That whenever I see or look at my scars I would know that I was his."

I just squeeze her tighter as I have a feeling what is coming next seeing her scars. I breath through my nose and close my eyes to ease my stomach.

"He proceeded to burn me with his cigarettes on my wrists, my back, and my stomach. 24 scars in total eight each in my back and front side, and 4 on each one of my wrists. The whole evening, I was in and out of consciousness from the pain. I remember at one point I woke still naked and was petrified he was coming back but I looked to the floor and he was passed out. The entire time this happened I was crying for my mom and she never came. The next thing I remember I woke up in the hospital with Ray next to me. He made a surprise visit for my birthday and he found me and I was taken to the hospital. I was told that my mother was out all evening at some sex club getting her rocks off while she left me with him."

She hiccups from her crying and uses the cool washcloth she still has and places it on the back of neck at the base of her skull.

"Not only was I physically marked or scarred for the rest of my life I was emotionally and verbally abused. I was constantly told I was his little monster, fat, ugly, mousy, stupid, and that no one wanted me. I did go crying to my mom once and she told me to build a backbone as he was telling the truth. I was a bastard and she had to put up with me. She slapped me so hard that I couldn't hear properly out of my right ear for a year. I begged to live with Ray and she said absolutely not that I was her meal ticket as he had to pay child support till I was eighteen."

I feel the bile rise in my throat as she relays her story to us and I know I need to stay calm. I just inhale her scent as I nuzzle my face deep into her neck. I feel like I'm holding onto my lifeline and I can't let go. What my baby went through is ten times worse than my childhood.

"That is about it though with my childhood on how I became a monster and a recluse. I have severe trust issues and separation anxiety disorder. No one has been able to touch me except Lilli and now Christian. So Sawyer fair warning no one can touch me or I will have a panic attack. I've never let myself become attached to anyone because they would feel I would come to clingy. I was ok with that because I don't want to be seen, I don't like to go out unless I need to. He would always say no one wanted or needed me and he marked me so no one would want me. No one has ever seen my scars except on my wrists. When I do go out I get disgusted looks so I just don't go. That's why I like to stay in and keep to myself, I don't want to be seen."

Oh fuck I look up to Taylor and Sawyer and we are thinking the same thing. The newspaper article in this morning paper. I feel my breath catch as I know she will definitely leave me is she sees this.

"Christian like I said this is me and let me know if you can't accept my past baggage. I was working on my separation anxiety disorder and was making strides until these past couple weeks. Several situations were made known that I'm still pissed at myself for letting it get passed me. Can I tell you that privately please it is pretty intimate? I also understand if you want Lilly and me out of your home like I told you last night and this morning, that once you heard this I would completely understand." She states this as she has fresh tears running down her cheeks. She doesn't understand my true feelings does she.

"Ana, baby first off you are not a monster I do not want to hear you call yourself that anymore. You are the strongest and the most gorgeous woman I have ever met or seen in my life. I told you I'm not going anywhere and neither are you or Lilly. You two are here to stay, we will figure all this out together. You have my heart, body and soul. You are my family now and I swear on my life no one and I repeat no one will come near your or Lilly ever again. As for the separation anxiety disorder you can cling to me all you want. I will be by your side always and forever."

She is just staring at me with the biggest smile and tear stained cheeks. And if I didn't know that I love her I for sure as fuck do now. This woman is my soul mate. I am in love with her and I could not be happier than I am right now.

"Christian I know being with you I will be in the limelight and I think I can handle it. I'm willing to try as long as you are by my side. I know I had a little panic attack last night, but I think that was related with my father's hijacking attempt that was made years ago. I think it will just take time. I don't want to embarrass you, like I said I'm looking for work for editing positions or I'm going to write my own book. So I really won't be going out anyway so I don't think it will be a big issue for me."

"Baby, you will never embarrass me and like I said yes I will always be by your side. However, there was an article in the paper this morning." I reach over as Taylor gives me the paper to show her. She takes it and gasps, I squeeze her and just hope she doesn't leave.

"Well at least there are no names of me or Lilly, they didn't get a face shot but they did get a shot of my ass. I'm not sure what I feel about that, or what to do about it. I trust your instincts on this Christian, Taylor, and Sawyer on how to handle this. I'm sure this isn't the first time you've dealt with press so you do what you feel best and as long as you keep me in the loop I'm fine with it."

"That's fine Ana and yes I have a public relations department that handles all of this and they are working on it as we speak."

"Miss Steele I have some questions from your story if you don't mind." Taylor asks

"Yes that's fine go ahead, I will answer to the best of my knowledge."

"Ok first Mr. Grey told us the story of Lilly's abuse that happened. Who was the boyfriend and where is he? Second none of your abuse was in your background report. Which knowing your father I'm not surprised? Where is this bastard that did this to you, and your mother?

She freezes and pales in my lap and I start to worry that she may collapse again in my arms. I just whisper in her ear that she is safe and I'm here for her no matter what.

"My mother I have no idea where she is I haven't seen her since before my twelfth birthday. She has never tried to reach out to me even though she knew where I was. Husband number three I was told by my father Ray never to worry about him so I'm not sure. Lilly's abuser as far as I know it is still an open investigation. He ran from the scene so there is no Identification on what he looks like or a name. There were fingerprints at the scene buts that's all I know. Her biological mother's name was Susannah Smith and she stated dating Jose about 3-4 years ago but when Lilly was born she snapped and started to visit these BDSM sex clubs and she abandoned Jose and Lilly. When Jose, Jose's father and my father died Jose told me the reason why Susannah snapped. I'll tell Christian later that reason so it's between the two of us. So there is no one to contest the adoption, and after she left anyway he signed legal guardianship over to me. I'll call the lawyer today to see how we add you the adoption Christian."

Oh shit Susannah was one of my subs I need to find out the time line I look to Taylor and he just nods his head to me. I know he is already looking into this as I will have to reveal all this to Ana, I think I'm going to be sick. Am I the reason all of this happened to Lilly? Could I be her father? I can't I've always maintained their birth control schedule. Not one was ever late on their shot. Our last interaction was about two and half years ago and we ended because she wanted more. I'm miserable thinking of the two of them in pain, there are so many unanswered questions but I can't get answers till I tell Ana my story. Knowing Taylor, he may have the answers by the end of the day. According to my calculations in my head the timeline may be off.

I'm lost in thought as Ana squeezes my hands to get my attention.

"Christian are you ok?"

"Baby I'm fine I'm more than fine especially that you two came into my life. I'm just thinking on how If these people turn up I will kill them with my bare hands. For this to happen to you I'm just baffled at the amazing woman and mother you have become. Taylor let's look into the case with Lilly and see where that is headed. I also want to look into the man that did this to Ana and see if this will be a security issue."

"Yes sir I will have everything to you tonight."

"That's fine Taylor as you and Sawyer know my background you do not need to be in here for when I tell Ana. Also I want the red room gone by tonight without Lilly seeing anything."

He looks shocked for a moment and then I see him smirking before he leaves. Ana looks confused but doesn't say anything.

"Christian I know you said you are fine with my past. Since it's just you and me can you please reassure me that you are indeed fi..."

I crash my lips to hers and seek my entrance with my tongue. I need to feel her with me before I reveal my past. If she thought she was a monster, I hope she doesn't think the same of me.

I use all my self-restraint and pull away and I see her so beautifully flushed.

"Ana I don't know how much clearer I can get with my feelings but I'm more then fine with you and Lilly. In fact, as a security aspect for both of you I would love for you two to move in with me here. We don't have to share a room yet until you are comfortable. With your security issues and now with the paparazzi out looking for you two I feel it's the safest. Plus, since you are letting me adopt Lilly I would love to spend quality time getting to know both of you. I know this is extremely fast but I feel it's the best so we can privately get to know each other without any of us being hounded."

She just stares at me and stands as she paces in front of my desk. She is running her hands through her hair she looks nervous and I'm sweating bullets here. She has taken my heart and she has no idea that she has breathed me back to life. A life that I was missing and didn't know it till last night. I know I love her and Lilly and it would devastate me if anything would happen to either of them.

"Christian I honestly see your side of this and understand with it. I'm just hesitating as this is so fast. I feel in my heart this is right and my intuition is telling me yes. I feel this magic between you and I that I can't deny. I trust you with mine and Lilly's life's in your hands. Yes, we will move in with you but in separate rooms. I've never had these feelings towards anyone and I honestly know this is the right decision for not only me it for Lilly also."

I stand up and go around my desk speechless that she said yes. I lift her up by her waist and swinging her in circles as she just giggles at me.

"You have made me the happiest man on the earth today. It will be my life's mission to make the two of you to always be my lifeline."

"Christian always yes but let's finish discussing our past stories so we can make new memories together."

"You are right Ana just remember what you said my past story. Please just be patient as I tell you my background it's not pleasant and just recently I've become aware and ashamed of it."

"Christian let's sit on the couch and I will listen with all my heart."

As we walk to the couch holding hands I can only hope so baby. You have my heart and I hope have yours.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Apov

We take a seat on his leather couch in his office and he is clinging on to my hands like I'm his lifeline. He's seems to be extremely scared, nervous or just plain petrified. I do the only thing I can think of is to get him out of his daze he seems to be in. I lean up and kiss him on his lips he flickers his eyes to mine and he inhales.

"Sorry baby I'm just trying to think how to tell you all of this. First thing is Taylor is following up on some people from your story. For security purposes we should have our answers by the time we are done."

He shifts so we are facing each other on the couch and he won't release my hands.

"Ana what did you want to tell me in person about Jose Lilly's father?"

"Well he revealed to me on his death bed that he was only with Susannah because she looked like me. As I've said I've never put myself out there to be in a relationship with anyone. Jose wanted one and I didn't so we were friends, or so I thought. He revealed to me that he told Susannah all of this as soon as Lilly was born and that is when she snapped. He went off on his own because he felt guilty how everything turned out with me, with Lilly and with Susannah. He blamed himself and he should of. I screamed at him because of his actions Lilly wouldn't have had all this to happen to her. He said he messed with Susannah's birth control so she would get pregnant. He wanted a reminder of me since he could never have me."

I hesitate before I tell him the rest.

"He never loved Susannah or Lilly when Susannah left him he left me with Lilly and would only see her on special occasions. So she became my daughter, I never knew Jose's mind wasn't right until after all their deaths and I was cleaning Jose and his father's house out to sell it. I found pictures of me hidden and I was struggling with my true feelings. He was stalking me and I never knew it. He completely betrayed Lilly and I and I just couldn't believe that my senses my father taught me hadn't worked. I never saw him for the true person he was. That's why I only wanted to tell you, I'm embarrassed because he had this infatuation with me and I feel disgusting every time I think about it. I feel dirty and violated I almost feel like I was abused all over again. That's why I am such a stickler on security now. I vowed right then and there that no one would ever hurt or betray Lilly and I. This is also why I won't accept anything but honesty from you."

During all this he released my hands and he has been pulling and rubbing his hands through his hair.

"Ana I will never lie to you and I will always tell you everything that I can. But please just remember with what I'm about to tell you is all in my past. You and Lilly changed me when you two came into my life only last night."

"Christian you changed our life's also and now that we will be living together it will only make all of our lives complete." How did we get so lucky for this gorgeous man sitting in front of me?

"Ana my birth mom was a crack whore who had this pimp who severely abused me. My mom was so high that she never once tried to stop his abuse. I have the same scars on my chest and my back. I was his ashtray and he would make me watch my mom perform sexual acts and if I whimpered or started crying I was burnt or he began to beat on me. One night my mom wouldn't wake up and he came to visit her but he screamed at me that I killed her. He kicked me and spit on me and left. I was alone with her dead body for four days before the police came. Grace was the doctor that treated me in the hospital and then about 2 months later I was adopted."

I just burst into sobs he knows exactly what Lilly and I went and are going through this is fate after all. I am with my soul mate I know I am in this moment and I will not waste another minute of my life in my self-pity. I love this man and I will show it, even if that means facing the media and whatever we need to do to make ourselves stronger as a family.

I feel hands pulling at mine and look up at him and he has tears streaming down his face also.

"Ana please don't cry for me I honestly feel after last night you two have made me whole. You two are it for me. I can't have anyone touch my back or chest just like you two till last night. Yours and Lilly's touch don't burn and you two coming into my life couldn't have healed me in any other way that I could think of. You two complete me."

"You complete us too Christian and you are healing Lilly and I in the process."

"When I was adopted by Grace and Carrick I was a troubled boy and teenager. With my touch issues I would lash out into fights at school and my parents were at their wits end with me. One day I was sent over to their friends Elena Lincoln's house to clean the backyard as a punishment. I was fifteen at the time and I thought I wanted it until about three weeks ago I never knew it was wrong please believe me I swear I'm not that man anymore."

He has tears again and I kneel in front of him and clasp his hands with mine. I kiss his knuckles as I reach up and wipe his tears away.

"Christian it's ok you can tell me I will listen and not judge you no matter what ok."

He nods his head as he continues looking me in the eye.

"Ana she introduced me to BDSM, I was hesitant at first but it helped ground me with my fighting and drinking. That all stopped because I knew it would get back to her and I would be punished. I was always so horny and I wanted the sex more than anything so I made sure I wouldn't get into trouble. That relationship lasted until I was 21 and dropped out of Harvard to pursue my business. I wanted to be in control of my life and no one else. So she showed me how to become a dominant. She was my first sub then she would scout my reminder subs and they would be on contract with me here. They would only be here on weekends and I have or had a playroom here where we would perform our acts."

I'm speechless oh my god I never would have thought he was into this shit. If he is still into this, I cannot be in a relationship with him. No matter how much I love him this is what caused all of my abuse when I was between the ages of ten and twelve. Lilly that poor girl's mom is what brought all this into her life. No I will not do this with him.

"Ana I can see your wheels turning I am not into this anymore. About a month ago one of me ex subs tried to kill herself in front of me and it made me realize something was wrong with this lifestyle. It was only bringing pain whereas it's supposed to be more about pleasing your mate with some pain aspects in it. I gave it all up after my therapist showed me the truth after the incident here where my ex sub tried to slit her wrists open. She told me Elena put her up to it so I had my security open an investigation and what they found sealed my closing for me on this lifestyle. She was arrested for embezzlement with the company I was a silent partner for her. She loaned me the money to start my business. When my business was up and running I returned the favor and paid her back with interest. I became a silent partner in her salons and it was flourishing. When they found the embezzlement evidence it was sent to the police and they had a warrant and searched her home. They found child pornography of 50 young boys and had proof of ten counts of child molestation. Thankfully my team was able tin intercept any pictures she had of me. It would have ruined me personally and publicly. To this day my family knows nothing about my past. I would like to keep it that way, it would devastate my parents."

I feel bile rising in my throat and I can't look at him I need to hear the rest of this.

"Ana she is in prison for the rest of her life she isn't getting out. Seeing her charged with child molestation made me realize I was a victim. My therapist also said that she was my pimp and she was still controlling me by choosing my subs for me. I thought I had control of my life and in reality I didn't she did. I realized that what I was doing and did in my past wasn't fully filling me so I gave it up I haven't looked back since then. There are workers upstairs right now demolishing the playroom. That past life only brought darkness and I want to live in the light. Last night you two showed me the light and I'm staying."

"Christian this is only your first relationship after you gave it up. How do you know we are what you want you've never even dated? How will we be enough for you?"

"Ana I know you and Lilly are what I need I can't explain it but when I looked into your eyes last night on that road I knew you were it for me. I've never had this instant attraction or desire with anyone ever only you. I could literally feel my cold heart warming in your presence and it hasn't stopped. Ana I know we've only known each other a day but I know you are it for me. You and Lilly will only be all that I need or want."

"Christian did all these subs look alike or were they just any willing participant? From what I know and have read a dominant like specific tastes."

He pales instantly and his breathing picks up he looks for my hands and squeezes them as he pulls me to his lap.

"Ana you're right all my submissive's looked like my birth mom. Small, petite, pale skin, and long brown hair. I used them to my pleasure to punish my mom for my past. I felt it was her fault that I'm so fucked up. So I enjoyed punishing them for her life. I regret it all my therapist help me realize that none of this is or was my fault. I was abused as a child and molested as a teen. I'm still working through all these feelings and emotions." He looks into my eyes as he brings his arms around my waist and pulls me so our foreheads are touching so we can look each other in the eyes.

"Ana I know you think you have the same looks as I described. I haven't thought of you in that way ever. You are different than any sub or my mother. What we have is real you are my more and I hope that I am that with you. I swear on my life that it's all in my past I'm not that man anymore."

"Christian you are my more I know you are; I have never felt these feelings before. I believe you in the fact you are done with that lifestyle you are not controlling or domineering an any way. I believe you when you say you were molested as you shouldn't have been introduced to it as such an age. So we will experience all the new feelings together. We will be each other's first when we are both ready. You are starting over, and I'm new with anything related to sex so I'm not going to lie to you I'm nervous as hell, but I'm willing to try as long as you are.

"Yes baby we will be each other's first I've only known the hard stuff but with you I know I will enjoy vanilla with you even better."

"Vanilla what's that?"

He just smirks at me "Its regular sex but with no toys or as people call it making love."

I can feel my face heat. "Yes well once we get used to vanilla a little spice may not hurt, like I said we will come up with our own plan."

"Oh baby I can't wait but yes a little kinky fuckery will just be the cherry on our sundae of love."

"Yes ok when we are ready I will experiment only slowly though. As long as I'm not restrained after being tied down and tortured I can't have anything holding me down like that."

"Never baby I promise you will get your hearts and flowers and all the time we need." He stares into my eyes as he responds to me.

"Christian like I said I believe you and I know you're a changed man and it is all in your past. I'm not leaving you so you can stop worrying."

I literally see him sag in relief and he just hugs on to me whispering in my ears for me to never leave him. We are interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in Taylor." Christian states

Taylor walks in and he has several Manila envelopes in his hand and takes a set across from us.

"What do we have Taylor lay it out." Christian tells him and I feel instantly nervous.

"Ok first thing first is Miss Steels mom was killed in drunk driving accident two years ago where she was the driver and was killed instantly. I'm sorry mam would you like for me to continue?

I feel Christian rubbing my back but honestly I'm not surprised as she let number three do this to me, who knew how she lived her life.

"Yes Taylor I'm fine please continue."

"Right well number three as you call him has never been seen since the day after your twelfth birthday. No sign of him whatsoever it's like he's disappeared, but like you said Ray took care of that so we have no reason to be concerned." He states as he smirks at me.

"Yes Taylor my dad took care of him so no need to look for him." I state as I hear Christian mumble thank god or I'd kill him myself.

"One concern is Lilly's report. There are no leads on who this man is. Barney is currently going through video surveillance that was across the street at the time. It will take some time but that's all we got."

"That's great news and what about Susannah Taylor any concerns on the timeline?" Christian asks as I'm clueless and then it hits me as she looked like me and he liked that appearance in a woman. Was Susannah a sub of his? Is he Lilly's father?

I jump off his lap and glare at him. Why didn't he tell me?

"Ana I was getting ready to tell you about Susannah before Taylor came in I promise." I nod my head and he comes up to me pulling me to him holding me.

"Mr. Grey the timeline is off you released Susannah from her contract two months before she started seeing Jose. Then she became pregnant two months later. I checked her medical reports. There is no way you are her father." Taylor states.

"Ok if that's all keep us informed with the video surveillance on Lilly's report." Christian tells him as Taylor leaves the room. Christian pulls my face up and kisses me with all he has.

"Baby yes Susannah was one of my subs but she wanted more and I didn't so I released her of the contract. I've always been safe with all of them sexually. They had to be on the shot and get monthly check ups with their doctor. This has never happened but I had to know just to be sure. Are you mad?"

"No Christian I'm not mad like you said it's your past. Let's leave it there and look forward towards our future. You, Lilly, and me is our future. And when we are ready I'm on the shot for medical reasons."

Our lips meet and I can't believe that he has changed our life's for the better. If this kiss is anything to show how he feels, then we are both in love. I hear crying and reluctantly pull away.

"Christian do you want to get her while I start dinner. You don't mind since you said Gail is off on weekends."

"No I don't mind I'll go get our daughter while you start dinner."

We walk out holding hands he runs upstairs as I rummage through the fridge. I'll make macaroni and cheese, beef steak tips and a fresh salad.

He comes down with Lilly and her doll and I kiss each of them he walks her to the living room and he puts on Frozen and I start the meal.

I'm so busy cooking and thinking about the lunch and shopping trip tomorrow with his mom and sister. I look up as I'm plating everything and the two of them are so engrossed to the movie I can't help but giggle as I take a picture with my phone.

"I heard that baby, if that food is delicious as it smells we are in for a delicious dinner." Christian states as he carries Lilly to her high chair and we take our seat across from each other.

"This is delicious baby and macaroni and cheese is one of my favorite meals. As I can its Lilly's as well." We both look over at her and she has cheese all over her mouth and in her hair.

"Yes she loves macaroni and cheese and anything with pasta. Breakfast foods she will eat about anything that I put in front of her. She still is young in trying new foods so I haven't found anything she doesn't like yet."

"Well that's great as you know I have issues with wasted food. It makes me happy that the two of you have such an appetite."

"We do that's for sure but I run for two hours every morning on a treadmill. I'm assuming they have one here?"

"Yes I work out every morning downstairs in the gym while Taylor blocks it off so no one else is in there with me. I don't like women staring at me so I'm in there by 5 and usually out by 7. I have a personal trainer that comes and meets with me."

"That's wonderful, do you mind if I come with you to run, I don't run out in the public either for self asteem issues since people stare at my scars. My exercise clothes show some of them, not all but I don't like to be stared at."

"Ana baby that's fine, will Lilly sleep that long?"

"Yeah she usually wakes up one time during the night but once I settle her down she'll sleep till 7 or 8 in the morning."

"Ok I can ask Gail to listen for her if she wakes sooner?"

"That should be fine but she sleeps on average twelve hours a night give and take."

We finish our dinner making small talk I take the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. I go back to clean Lilly and Christian has already done that.

"Wow thank you for your help let's give her a bath then I usually read her a story before she falls asleep."

"I'll help then we can all go to bed since we have a big day tomorrow. Shopping with my family you will learn will exhaust you. I have some meetings tomorrow at the office but I will meet you after lunch just text me where you are going and I'll meet you there. I want to help pick out everything for our daughter."

"That's fine I'll text you and I am exhausted so yes after story time bedtime for Lilly and me."

He carries her upstairs to Lilly's and mine room for the time being which is across from his room. He gets the bath ready as I pull her pajamas out and her book. By the time I walk in the bathroom Lilly is playing in the tub with Christian admiring her. I sit down next to him as he pulls me to him as he kisses me.

"Thank you Ana for bringing you two in my life. You two are my world now and I couldn't be any happier than I am at this moment."

"You're welcome and I feel the same way. I'm calling the lawyer first thing to add you to the adoption petition."

"Thank you baby." He says as he gives me butterfly kisses.

I reach in and pull her out as I see she is yawning and I bring her to the bed. I dry her off, place a diaper and her pajamas on and the three of us cuddle while Christian reads her favorite story Beauty and the Beast to us. Next thing I know I feel Lilly being lifted and my eyes open in a hurry to see a sight melting my heart. Christian is putting her in her portable crib and he places a kiss to her forehead as I hear him whisper goodnight sweet princess.

He stands and turns and sees me looking at him. He walks over and plants a breathtaking kiss on my lips. "Goodnight my queen." As he stands to walk out I hesitate.

"Christian my king". He stops and turns to me with a breathtaking smile before he replies.

"Yes Baby are you ok do you need anything?"

"Can you sleep with me again I've never slept better than last night when I was in your arms."

"Ana baby nothing would make me happier, let me go get pajamas on and my phone."

He runs out and not two minutes later he is in silk pajama pants that hang off his hips. That v showing to where I want to run my fingers along it. He sees me staring as he smirks.

"Like what you see baby?"

"I love what I see." He smiles as he climbs in and pulls my back to his chest. I saw his scars when he was plugging his phone in. I can't believe we are so alike and I feel that's what makes us perfect. As he's holding me in his arms I feel his hand rubbing circles right under my sleep shorts. I put on a silk tank and short set just for him I need him to be comfortable around me seeing my scars. Wearing this sleep outfit, he will see some of them, not all as I would have to be naked in order for him to see them all. I'm dozing off as I feel him rubbing circles on my wrists right where the scars are.

"Ana can I tell you something?"

"Yes you can tell me anything."

He pulls me to my back and he's leaning over me as he stares in my eyes.

"Ana I love you, I knew I met my soulmate last night. I love you with all my heart."

I'm speechless I've never thought I would hear those words directed to me.

"Christian I love you too so much you did meet your soulmate last night as I know I did. You have my heart."

"Oh baby come here." He swoops down and we kiss with so much passion we are both breathless when we come up for air.

He lays on his back as I lay my head on his chest I'm holding him around his best as he's holding me to him. He kisses the top of my head before we both fall asleep. I'm in the arms of my love and I couldn't be any happier.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Cpov September 2nd 2014

You know that feeling? You're sleeping peacefully with her. You gently start to awaken as she inches toward you. She aligns her body perfectly with yours. You feel her warmth on your back. She slips her arm around you, pulling herself closer to you. She sighs contentedly and drifts back to asleep. The slow, sleepy smile that involuntarily spreads across your lips. That is a feeling that after yesterday morning and this morning I never want to go without.

Waking up with Ana lying next to me is a feeling I would have never thought I would have in my existence, or I would ever feel let alone happen. I love it and I love the both of them. Laying here watching her sleep with those plump raspberry lips and her angelic face. Raising my head, a little to check on Lilly and she is still sleeping so soundly. After today our daughter will be living like a princess along with my queen. I've never gone shopping for a child let alone for a family. I know Ana said she doesn't celebrate her birthday but as she said yesterday we are creating new memories and I will do that for her.

"Stop thinking so hard Christian it's too early." She tells me as she smiles and those ocean blue eyes open and stare straight at me.

"I can't help it baby you two are all that's on my mind now." I tell her as I lean down to kiss her. What was meant to be a meaningful quick kiss turns into a slow passionate one that has me moaning into her mouth. I pull away before things can escalate. I want her first time to be special as it will be my first time as I've never done vanilla. "Baby, I was in heaven sleeping next to you. Did you sleep ok? I didn't hear Lilly at all did she wake up?" I never had a nightmare only a happy dream of the two of us in a meadow surrounded by children.

"Christian I can't remember the last time I slept soundly all night. I didn't take any sleeping medicine and I feel so refreshed. I only had happy dreams of the three of us and waking into your arms made me feel so loved and secure. I slept like a baby and no Lilly never woke. She will be out for about 2 more hours can I get changed and join you in the gym?"

"Yes, you are loved so much. I love you and Lilly so fucking much you two are my life now. I loved sleeping holding you into my arms all night. Yes, you two are always and will always be safe in my arms." I kiss her again I just can't help it. This woman has changed my life entirely and I love it. I've never been one for public display of emotions. Not this time I will show the world she is mine forever and more. "Yes let me run to my room and change while you do so and we will meet downstairs in front of the elevator. I will go inform Gail to listen for Lilly. I also always bring Taylor with me and Sawyer will remain in the security room is that ok with you?"

"That's fine I will see you in ten minutes." She leans over and kisses me before she rises out if bed and saunters off into the bathroom with her clothing to change.

I feel like I'm running to my room and change into my basketball shorts and cut off t-shirt. I walk downstairs to the most enticing smell coming from the kitchen. Seems Gail is up early and cooking.

"Morning Gail, are you cooking your special sauce for the week?" I ask her as she always cooks her Bolognese sauce in huge quantities and freezes them. I never know when I'm going to be home for dinner so it's easy for her to start a meal on a moment's notice. I have a feeling that will change as I want to be home every night at a certain time to spend time with Ana and Lilly.

"Yes I am Mr. Grey its Monday so I am starting on my weekly chores and stocking the freezer."

"Gail, thank you for accommodating Ana and Lilly's arrival with such poise I appreciate it. I know we've had a routine but I want that to change. I want to be home every night by six to spend time with my girlfriend and our daughter. I hope you don't mind, and I think Ana will be working from home so she will be here all day."

"Mr. Grey those two are your future and your happily ever after. I don't mind at all I'm just happy to see that you are living for yourself and your future. As long as you are happy I will do anything. You are like a son I've never had."

"Thank you Gail and yes I'm deliriously happy. Ana and I will be in the gym do you mind listening for Lilly? Also we are going shopping today and I'm going to have painters come tomorrow to repaint the red room. I'm not sure what it will be, but it's gone and good riddance. Also they will paint the two guest rooms once Ana has picked out the colors."

"Not a problem Mr. Grey I will listen for her and call Taylor if need be."

"What am I picking out?" Ana asks coming down the stairs, wearing a track suit and carrying her iPod. Who the fuck works out in a track suit anymore?

"I was thinking of yours and Lilly's rooms until you move into mine that is."

"Oh ok let's just do Lilly's room so she can have her space and leave mine for the time being as I think your room will become ours sooner rather than later." She states as she blushes crimson. But I couldn't become any more fucking happy right now. "After all we are in love and each other's dream catchers. Why don't we try it tonight and see how it goes?"

"I'm perfectly fine with that Ana I told you we will go at your pace. But yes I would love for you to sleep in my bed or soon to be our bed together. I've never had anyone in my room except Gail who cleans. This will be a first for me." I tell her as we make our way to the elevator holding hands and Taylor as usual waiting for us.

"Morning Mr. Grey and Miss Steele."

"Morning Taylor I will be doing my usual lesson and Ana says she runs on a treadmill is the gym secure?"

"Yes sir I just came up and Claude is down there and waiting."

"Who's Claude Christian?" Ana asks as the three of us get into the elevator.

"He's the trainer I work with, primarily kickboxing. Would you want to learn?"

"No I don't need to I already know how to and I'm a black belt in Karate. I run about 5 miles every morning and then do 45 minutes of weighted squats. That's all I need to do to help relieve my stress. My father taught me so I only run and do squats to keep up with my weight and muscle tone. When I become real restless then I do sit ups and planks, but that will only be once a week as I do about 250 of each." She states so easily as Taylor and I stare at her in wonder.

"Are you fucking kidding you do all that?" I just can't believe it I'm usually panting at 175 each.

"No I'm not." She tells us as he looks up at us with her one eyebrow raised questioning us.

The rest of the ride down is quiet as I'm thinking she must have a toned body. As I feel my cock start to awaken I have to think of Elliott in a speedo to get it down. As the door opens I show Ana where the treadmill is and the rest of the equipment that she will need.

"Thank you Christian I will see you in about an hour." She states as she kisses me and turns to start taking of her tracksuit. Oh fuck me, fuck me. I'm biting on my closed fist to not reach out and grab her. She is in a red bondage type sport bra and the tightest black yoga shorts I've ever seen. She straps her iPod to her upper arm and I am frozen in my spot. Oh holy fuck she is ripped, her legs are the finest, toned and longest legs I've ever seen in my life. All I can imagine is them wrapped around my hips as I fuck her senseless. My cock is so hard I honestly can't walk and I don't know how I'm going to go at it with Claude.

"Christian are you ok?" I stare at her as I rake my eyes down her body and see she had a six pack. A fucking six pack oh my god I want to trace those lines with my tongue as I devour her body.

"Ana, baby holy shit you are going to kill me. I'm fine but I'm suffering here I can't work out now with you in this outfit. You are so fucking hot; I've never seen anyone as gorgeous as you. I can't wait to show you and your body my love and devotion."

"Christian thanks but this is why I like to work out in privacy so no one stares. I can't wait either I don't mind you staring but Claude if that is who he is making me uncomfortable." That right there has made me flaccid. No one sees what is mine as I turn to block her from his view and give him my fuck off look. He nods his head and turns. This makes me realize that I will turn the old red room into our own personal home gym. She and I can work out in our own privacy with no one watching except each other.

"Ana I'm sorry but this will be the last time I promise; we will have our own gym upstairs in the extra room."

"That sounds perfect I can't wait." She smiles the biggest smile and it warms my heart knowing I make her happy.

I watch as she jumps on the treadmill and watch as she gets up to speed. Holy fuck she can move, and I'm mesmerized. I better go and kick my aggression out or I won't be able to move. As I make my way to Claude I'm a little pissed he was looking at Ana. Another reason it needs to be known she is mine, and if I have my way she always will be. I'm the luckiest son of a bitch out there.

"Let's go Claude and stop drooling at my Girlfriend." I tell him as I get into the ring with him as I hear him mutter lucky son of a bitch. That I am and I know it.

An hour later and I'm done I've never felt better. I put Claude on his ass three times, yeah that will show you to look at what's mine. As Claude leaves and we make plans to meet in two days I turn to make my way to Ana and she is so breathtaking I just stand and watch her as she finishes. One look and I can't catch my breath. When she isn't next to me I feel my soul is missing. I honestly feel incomplete. I feel so on fire like a thousand suns and I do not want it to stop. I want our two souls to become one. As I'm staring at what I realize is my future wife she leans up from her last squat and turns to me.

"Hey honey did you have a good workout?" She asks me as I walk to her as the hunter I am I reach for her and pull her to me. I feel complete with her in my arms.

"I put his ass down three times so it was great and now I'm perfect. God I love you Ana so much." I lean down and clasp my right hand into her ponytail and my left hand on her ass. I slowly kiss her and as my tongue seeks entrance she gasps and kissing her is like the first time over and over. The sparks that flow through my body are never ending. I can stay like this the rest of my life and would die the happiest man ever. I hear a cough and know it's the spoil sport before I pull away.

She looks bashfully up at me "I love you too Christian with all that I am."

"Me to baby always baby always." I feel so emotional right now I just grab onto her and turn us both towards to Taylor.

"Ready Taylor?"

"Yes sir, sorry to interrupt but Gail said Lilly is awake and she has dressed her for you two. She also stated that breakfast will be ready in a half hour."

"Thank you Taylor I'm starving. Let's go join our daughter Christian." Ana states as we all walk in to the elevator with us still holding hands.

Thirty minutes later I am showered and dressed waiting on Ana to join Lilly and I for breakfast. I'm ecstatic I just got off the phone with Andrea and relayed to her to reschedule my day. I'm spending the day with my family. I hear nothing as I'm trying to get Lilly to communicate with me but I can sense her before I can see her. She snakes her arms around my chest and I can see the most beautiful sight to the side of me as I lean my head back.

"Thank you for entertaining her handsome, sorry I took so long I love taking a hot shower as it eases my muscles."

"No apologies needed, take as long as you want and I have a double size Jacuzzi tub in my bathroom at your disposal."

"Are you serious you may have just found my weakness. I could be in there for hours."

Yep rock hard again just thinking of her wet, naked and in the bath where I want to bathe with her. I've never bathed with anyone but I want so many firsts with her.

"How about after dinner I give you a tour since we haven't had that chance yet and we can decide on Lilly's room together? Also if you don't mind may I accompany you two to lunch with my mother and Mia?"

"That sounds great as I'm not sure about going in public for the first time since the media caught wind of us. We are going to the Mile High club right? What should I wear? Also are you sure children can be there?"

"Baby, it will be fine I promise Taylor, Sawyer, and Reynolds will be with us. Reynolds will be in the spare SUV as backup. I won't let anything happen and as we discussed they carry. I know you prefer that and I'm fine with it as long as you don't when they are with you. No usually children are not allowed into the Mile-high club, I own it however so my daughter will be. Whatever you want to wear will be fine."

"Thank you Christian for reassuring my insecurities I know that as long as I'm with you they will get better. Your mom is going to give the number today for the speech therapist for Lilly so we can start her on that."

"Ok great I will let Taylor and Welch know so they can do a background check. Ana anyone that will come in contact with you, me or Lilly will have to have a background check done."

"I'm fine with that especially since we don't know any updates about your helicopter crash do we?"

"No we don't that will probably take a couple more days so security on all my properties have been heightened. Speaking of that Taylor told me your Escalade isn't bullet proof will you be ok to get that completed?"

"I've never seen the need to do that but if you think it's necessary then that's fine just give me the name of the company and I can organize it."

"No Ana I want to do it I'm taking care of my family you don't need to worry about anything anymore."

"Christian I can take care of it I don't want people to think I'm with you for money. I'm with you because I love you and nothing more."

"Ana I know that and I love you too, and I don't give a fuck what anyone thinks."

"Ok Christian you are right; we are finished eating can I get this tour to see if I want your room to become our room?"

"Of course baby" I pick Lilly up and carry her as I grab Ana's hand and show her the library first.

She is speechless as she tales this room in. "I was thinking of adding another shelf in this corner here for Lilly to have a play area while you work if you want this to be your office. I know you said you wanted to wright or edit. Whatever you want to do is fine with me. We can pick out a desk today when we order Lilly's furniture if you want."

"Christian oh my god I love this room as I said yesterday when we were in here for a little bit. Now that I can appreciate it yes I would love that, a desk and yes a little table and chairs for Lilly would be ideal.

I've shown her all of downstairs and she loved the piano and even I remember what happened with her abuse. I wonder if she will pick it back up again I know she said she enjoyed it. As we wonder around what will be Lilly's room she has her eyes closed taking it all in. She stops suddenly and the opens her eyes.

"I know just how I want this room it will have pink and lavender walls with a mural of Cinderella's castle. As I've told you we are obsessed with Disney and it seems to open Lilly up watching and reading the books. This will be princess Lilly's room if that's ok?" She asks me as she looks at me with those blue eyes. As I could say no, "of course it can be whatever you two want."

Lilly just claps her hands and is the most excited I've ever seen her. It warms me to no end to know I'm the one making these two happy.

"Ana let me show you my bedroom and then I will call my decorator and let her know what we want."

She looks at me with what looks like embarrassment or disappointment. "Yes that's fine I'll make a list."

"Ana what's wrong?" I have no idea what I said or did.

"Well I know your tastes and I don't want to embarrass you but I wanted to do this ourselves if that's ok. It is for our daughter."

Shit I didn't even think of that; why would she think she would embarrass me?

"Ana I'm sorry I don't mind at all, if you want to do it that's fine we can pick everything out today and I can have it all delivered tomorrow. I don't know how much help I'll be. I've never done anything like this before. Like I said we will have many firsts together."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you so much. I love decorating that's another hobby of mine. I can't wait till you see my father's cabin. Lilly and I go there all the time now it's mine, I have someone that goes there once a week to keep an eye on the grass and other issues."

"I can't wait baby even though I like to camp I hope it's modernized?"

"Christian just you wait, my father built it himself and you will be impressed trust me. We have to go Friday because I have a mechanic to do the monthly inspection on Steele Grey."

As we walk into my bedroom "What is Steel Grey?"

She stops and turns to me with a sly smile and what she says makes me speechless.

"Steele Grey was my father's Helicopter and now it's mine."

"You have a helicopter? Do you know how to fly it? Is it safe?" Oh my god her flying a helicopter this I have to see.

"Yes I do, and my father taught me I've been flying since I was sixteen and it's the safest out there. It's a Eurocopter Hermès EC 135 it was my father's pride and joy. He would fly it up every weekend to visit me while I was at school or he would pick Kate, Lilly and I up and go to the cabin."

I'm fucking speechless that's my dream helicopter and has to be custom made especially the interior. The one with the interior designed by the world's most opulent luxury accessories maker? Yeah, that's going to run the price up to $6 million what did her father do in the marines?

"Ana that's a 6-million-dollar helicopter and has a waiting list. That's my dream helicopter what did your father do after the marines?"

"Christian as I've said he was an elite serviceman. After he retired from the service to take care of me, he went on special assignments for the government if you get my drift."

"Ana, was he a secret agent or a spy? If he was that explains the money and the helicopter."

She just nods her head, and turns to take in the room. Holy shit she and Taylor both said he showed her some skills. No wonder she is a stickler on security.

"Christian do not tell anyone but yes, and as I said its top secret but I was never sworn by the government only sworn by my father. Don't betray that trust, the cabin has the most secure outdoor and indoor security system you will ever see. It's almost invisible to the outdoor world, but once you pull up past the third gate you will be speechless trust me.

"Ana baby I won't say anything I promise but it's all making since now. Can I go with you two this weekend? We can make it a family affair and I want to see Steele Grey."

"Yes that's fine as we are a couple now I will have to show you, Taylor and Sawyer the grounds and security system. So when we visit they will know the protocol. Also since I go almost every weekend, summer and holidays if you come with me we can make you an office if need be."

She would do that for me is she seeing us long term also?

"Ana baby yes if this house or cabin is what you say it is yes I will go with you, but I can work anywhere let's just wait and see ok. Now what do you think of my room?"

"Well I love the window view, and the furniture its handmade I presume but the true test will be the closet and the bathroom. I don't even have half of my clothes here, I'm not a vain person but I love shoes and clothes it's always been my escape."

She walks in and I hear a scream and run with Lilly in the bathroom and she is sitting in the bathtub staring at the tv I have installed on the wall across from it. I will watch the news sometimes soaking in the tub or getting ready in the morning so I can listen to it. She gets out runs into the closet and I hear holy shit this is fucking awesome.

She comes out twirls in spot and comes running to me and gives me the biggest wettest kiss. Have I said I love this woman.

"This is perfect I love it and yes I would love to make it our room if you would like to have me."

I place Lilly down and she runs and climbs in the tub as I pull Ana into me and lift her to my eyelevel.

"Ana, baby you have just made me so happy and yes it's our room now, we can go and see my personal shopper today and get my two ladies a new wardrobe. New clothes for new memories how does that sound?"

She literally clings to me like a spider monkey and devours my mouth with the hottest most urgent kiss ever.

"Yes please I have a list in my head of everything we will need for Lilly's room. I promise everything won't take the whole day I'm a very organized shopper."

"We can go anywhere and spend anything you want and as I said I'm buying I want to take care of my family."

"Ok, Christian that's fine we will meet you by the elevator in 20 minutes we will go change for lunch and shopping."

"Sounds great baby I love you." I tell her as she walks out and winks at me with Lilly following.

I walk into my closet and throw on dark blue jeans and a long sleeve thermal t-shirt. It's a little plain for me for the daytime but if I'm going to be shopping all day I want to be comfortable.

I make my way downstairs and ask Gail if she can make room in my closet for Anas belongings. I also inform her of the room to be Lilly's and ask if the furniture can be donated or moved to storage. She tells me it can be moved down to my storage unit within the next two hours. I meet Taylor and Sawyer by the elevator and inform them of the day's plans.

"Sir does she have a list of the stores, so we can do a security sweep?"

Before I can respond she joins us in a gorgeous long maxi dress and jean jacket holding two bags. I'm assuming her purse and diaper bag. She will have designer ones by the end of the day.

"Sorry Taylor and Sawyer I have a general idea of what I want but I don't know the names of the stores. We need to go to a Hardware store to get paint, brushes, and other supplies. I need to go to Pottery barn for bed linens. I need a furniture store that sells all sorts of ages and styles. A baby store so I can get all her essentials. Everything else I can order online. Oh and Christian said something about his personal shopper. I never go out that much but when I do it's a huge trip as I don't want to be seen so I hope you don't mind."

"That's fine Ma'am I know the stores that you will need and we will call ahead and get clearance. All of you should be able to shop in privacy."

"Thank you and Sawyer during the week I will be here all week with Lilly so like I said this is a once in a blue moon trip." She states as we all load into the elevator.

"Ma'am as Taylor said its fine and I have a sister so I'm well aware of shopping."

"Taylor, Miss Steele and I will be going to her home in Montesano Friday morning for a couple days so you two will be coming with us. She has to meet with the mechanic for her helicopter and show us the grounds." I tell them as I don't feel comfortable with the way Sawyer is looking at her.

"That fine as we can't wait to see this" Taylor mumbles with what looks like a smile on his face.

"Yes sir I'll let my boyfriend know." I jerk my head so fast to Sawyer as I had no clue he was gay. Then I hear it the best sound in the world Ana's giggling.

I look to her and she leans up and whispers in my ear, "He wasn't admiring me sweetie, Sawyer was admiring you in what you are wearing as my panties are soaked also. You are my Adonis in these tight jeans and shirt." She whispers as she slowly drags her hands from my chest down my arms to land on my ass and squeeze.

I'm speechless and hard as granite as the door opens and they walk out to the car. I'm standing here watching her ass walk and I'm so fucking happy.

"Christian are you coming?" she turns and asks

I run up to her and grab her hand and lean to whisper to her. "Oh I hope to soon baby soon." I tell her as I nip her earlobe. I hear her breath catch and she giggles. She is my Aphrodite and will always be I've never been so happy before.

"Can we take my Escalade, since the car seat is in there and it has more room? I need to check the back and make sure the stroller is in there."

"That's fine Ana but Taylor will drive, with Sawyer shotgun and we will be in the back with Reynolds following."

"That's fine with me as I don't like driving in traffic." I remember her telling me that yesterday as I buckle Lilly into her seat which is in the middle. I turn to help Ana in the car and as I do and buckle her in I reach for her hand and place it on my crotch. To my relief she doesn't yank it away.

"Ana baby do you see what you do to me? I love you so much thank you for agreeing to be mine and thank you for moving into our room." I tell her as I hold her face to mine with our foreheads touching.

"You're welcome Christian, and I love you to." She kisses me as she grabs one of my hands and places it on her thigh as she looks forward and around. Taylor and Sawyer looking at the dash and at the Suv's features. I look to Lilly and she is watching Frozen already in the car paying no attention to us. She lets me snake my hand under the hem of her dress and run it up her toned leg and she places it on the wettest pussy ever. She is soaked and fuck I don't know how I'm going to walk. I circle her clit through her thong with my index finger.

"Christian yes I am yours and always will be and eventually this will be to. I love you too so much you are mine." She declares as she kisses me and I remove my hand as I don't want to finger fuck her in front of our daughter and the staff. My eyes only but maybe I can plan something for tonight ill text Gail today to get my room ready for my first ever love nest.

"Yes baby I'm yours from now on let's go we can resume tonight if you wish."

"Yes I would like." One last kiss as I make my way to the other side and slide into next to my family. We make our way out of the garage with the most flashes I've ever seen and as we make our way to make new memories I couldn't be any more excited.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N all grammar mistakes are mine I look and read through each chapter to try and catch mistakes. Sometime they slip through so I apologize in advance_

Chapter 12

September 2nd 2014

Apov

As we leave the garage Lilly is so entranced watching Frozen she doesn't see the mass pandemonium outside trying to swarm the SUV. I can feel my hands become a little sweaty but I'm not panicking like I would normally do. I look to my left and see two grey eyes staring at me with worry or concern I'm not sure yet.

"Baby are you alright we can go back if you want."

"I'm perfectly fine I'm not panicking like I did Friday night. I just feel a little nervous that's it I promise."

He smiles so big and with what looks like relief in his eyes, as his phone rings. Which reminds me I need to call Mr. Morgan my lawyer to add Christian to the petition to adopt Lilly. I hear him cursing and then I look up as I feel the car speed up. Taylor got us out of the garage extremely well avoiding the paparazzi. I raise up with my phone and see some trying to chase us. Now this infuriates me endangering other people's life's.

"Taylor get them off our ass I don't want them chasing us with my family in the car."

Next thing I know we are speeding down an alley and are down the other side of a building with no one behind us. What the hell, this just makes me feel more secure with the security situation. As we make our way to the Mile High Club Christian reaches over and squeezes my knee. I raise my phone to my ear after I found the number and mouth to him I love you and wink. He winks back and squeezes as he lets go and kisses Lilly on the top of the head and starts to watch the movie with her.

 **"** ** _Paul Morgan_** **"**

"Mr. Morgan this is Anastasia Steele I'm calling because I know the court hearing is Friday at 8 am. I have a name her father, my boyfriend Christian Grey to add to the petition to legally adopt her. Will that delay the hearing?

 ** _"_** ** _Normally yes a week or so but the judge and I both know the Grey family. There should be no problem adding his name to become Lilly's legal father. I will need to sit down with him today for him to sign some legal paperwork. Can he meet with me tonight?"_**

"Can you hold a second?" I mute my iPhone "Christian Mr. Morgan Lilly's and I attorney said it will be no problem adding you to the adoption petition. The judge and he both know your family but you have to sign some paperwork, and the court hearing is Friday morning at eight. Can you meet with him tonight and are you available Friday morning?"

He just smiles the biggest smile I've ever seen "Baby that fine we should be home by dinner so 6:00 should be good and Friday is fine. I sent an email to Andrea to reschedule my Friday so we can go to your cabin that day early. We will just go after the court hearing."

"Thanks sweetie, I know you said you are paying for everything today but I need to get some stuff for Lilly for the cabin. Is that ok?"

"Baby we will get whatever you two need for either house its fine I don't care the cost. I love you both so get whatever you two will need."

"Ok thank you I love you too." I unmute the phone "Mr. Morgan that's fine and yes tonight at 6:00 at the Escala Penthouse we will be there." I hang up and look to my left and what I see melts my heart Christian and Lilly both staring at the movie and they don't even realize that Taylor is Parking the car.

"Sir, Ma'am we are here" Taylor states with a smile

"Lilly we will watch this later ok with mommy and daddy at home tonight before bedtime is that ok?" Christian asks her. She claps and nods with so much enthusiasm.

I get her out of her car seat and slide out and put Lilly down as I hold onto her hand. Christian places his hand on my back as we all walk into the building. As we approach the elevators I can feel the people staring and for once I don't care. I look up to Christian and he looks as impassive as ever as he starts rubbing his thumb across my lower back where his hand never leaves. All five of us walk into the elevator and then Lilly says something that makes me stop breathing.

"Up dada"

Christian whips his head so fast to look at her I'm surprised he doesn't have whiplash. I can't help but let the tears fall down my face as he lifts her into his arms and peppers her face with kisses.

"Of course Princess Daddy is here for you always." My panties are officially melted as he pulls me into his embrace to his side.

"I'm always here for you too baby. Thank you baby for saving my life in more ways than one. I love you so much." He states as the doors open.

"Same here and I love you, now let's eat I'm hungry."

As we approach the restaurant and the hostess stand, everyone is staring at us and Christian is so happy. I could not be happier myself with my family and these new changes in my life. For once I feel complete.

Cpov

As I approach the hostess stand with my girlfriend and my daughter I couldn't be more on top of the world. When I heard daddy I felt something in my gut I can't explain. I'm going to be the best father ever and no one will ever stop me.

"Reservation for Grey" The hostess looks up at me and notices me with a child and Ana standing next to me. She looks at me in shock and then controls herself.

"Yes sir this way, beautiful daughter you have there." She states as she shows us the VIP section that is only my area, and the best table. I see they received my email about addressing Lilly as my child and having a highchair ready with a coloring book and crayons.

"Thank you that will be all, please show my mother and sister here when they arrive." She nods and hurriedly makes her way back. I place Lilly in her highchair and help Ana into her chair next to Lilly and then place myself next to Anastasia. I place my left hand on her thigh as she begins to look at the menu. I place my chair as close to hers as I can. I can't help myself I always want to be the closest I can to her as possible. I never look at the menu as I know it by heart so I just admire the beauty that is next to me and that is all mine. I know I want her as my wife but when would be the appropriate time to propose? I'm going to email the head manager at Cartier during lunch and make an appointment first thing tomorrow.

"Christian there is so much on here that sounds so wonderful. What should I get?"

"Do you trust me baby?" I ask her.

"With my life" is her response

I take the menu from her and peck her lips as I place my left arm around her shoulders. "I will order for the both of us and Lilly is that ok?" I tell her as my right hand is rubbing circles in her thigh as I'm turned toward her.

"That's perfect I will pretty much eat anything I'm not picky." I bend to kiss her but see in my peripheral vision my mother walking to the table. So I settle for a peck.

I stand and hug my mother and she gasps and squeezes me. As I let go of her she has a tear sliding down her cheek. I bend and kiss her cheek.

"Welcome mother where is Mia?" She moves to her chair on the other side of Lilly she doesn't embrace Ana. She already knows of her touching issues and respects them. She kisses Lilly's cheek and sits.

"She is at home with a fever and I'm hoping it's not the flu. So with Lilly here I told her she had to stay home to not spread it around." Thank fucking Christ my mother's a doctor.

"Thanks mom we don't want her getting sick especially with the adoption court hearing on Friday morning right baby?"

"Yes thank you Mrs. Grey we have a court hearing for both of us to adopt her Friday at eight. Would you and Mr. Grey like to attend?"

My mother looks to me in shock and I can tell she is holding in her emotions.

"You can call me Grace dear after all you and Lilly are family. We would love to be there after all she will be our Granddaughter. Will she have Steele or Grey as her last name?" She asks both of us and looks between the two of us. Before we can answer the waiter appears.

"What can I get you Mr. Grey" she all but purrs at me. Fucking hell don't you see my mother let alone my wife and daughter here with me. Wife where did that thought come from but I like it. I turn back towards the table grab all the menus hand them to the waiter. Place my hand back onto her thigh and rub it.

"My daughter will have milk, and macaroni cheese with broccoli. My girlfriend and I will both have the salmon, new potatoes and asparagus. Mother what would you like?" I turn to look at my mom and as she orders. Ana bends to get a dropped crayon and I realize I like the word wife better then girlfriend. I want them both to have the last name Grey.

As the waiter walks away my mother resumes the questioning. "Well will she have the name Grey or Steele?"

I look to Ana before responding and she looks back to me and I feel like I can read and know all of her thoughts looking into her eyes. Those eyes have had me entranced ever since Friday night on that road where my life became whole.

"She is going to become a Grey mother." Ana nods in agreement and I still feel I'm missing something and its Anas last name I want her to be my wife. I'm going to rectify that as soon as I can. Will she want to marry me so fast? I think so we are both on the same path it seems and both want to become a family.

As we resume small talk and my mother begins a conversation with Ana I want to call Cartier.

"Baby I want to make a quick call to tell my secretary about Friday is that ok with you?" she doesn't need to know I already emailed her about rescheduling the day.

"I thought you said you already told her on the way over?" Shit I did say that.

"Yes I did but I need to tell her to relay some information on a conference call!" I hope she buys it.

"Yes you do whatever you need I don't mine."

I squeeze her thigh one more time as I get up and excuse myself. I wave Taylor off from following me I'm just stepping around the corner. I want this done in complete secrecy. I find the number and I feel butterflies calling. I'm Christian fucking Grey when have I ever been nervous. Thank heavens I have the managers direct number as I've bought things for my family in the past.

 ** _"_** ** _This is Andre"_**

"Andre, Grey here I need a private showing of engagement rings tomorrow morning. As you know the best you've got price is no obligation."

 ** _"_** ** _No problem Mr. Grey, congratulations I'm assuming. We actually have a shipment coming in today from France. New one of a kind pieces for a huge bridal exhibit the city is having this weekend. You will even be impressed. I can have everything set up privately tomorrow at nine in the morning. It will only be me, you and security in the building."_**

Perfect this man knows what I require. "Yes, that's sound fine I will see you then." I hang up and as soon as I do I hear an ear piercing scream and see Taylor running to the table my heart plummets into my stomach as I realize it was Ana and she screams "Help her grace help her". I'm running so fast as I realize something is wrong Lilly and as I get there I feel as if I'm going to sick. I grab Ana and hold onto her with my life as Taylor is helping my mother with Lilly. She is choking and my mother is doing a childlike version of the Heimlich on her. Ana is hysterical and I'm shaking holding her in my arms.

I hear coughing and then crying and my mom sits her in her lap and rubs her back. Oh thank you she's fine she's fine I keep repeating to myself as I'm still consoling Ana.

"Ana baby she's fine my mom was here she fine." She's clinging to me so tight but I know she needs this after her father's passing only a couple of weeks ago. She squeezes me one more time then looks up to me and I wipe her tears away as we kiss each other for assurance. She takes Lilly from my mother and they have their moment and it seems to work as Lilly looks to me and seems fine "dada" she says.

I take her from Ana and squeeze her as I feel tears release from eyes and I look to my mother. "Mom thank you, thank you so much. They are my life now I couldn't bare it if something were to happen. You saved me and now my daughter."

"Son, it's what I do and you're welcome she will be fine she just need to learn to not inhale her food."

Ana giggles as she looks at me and Lilly.

"I was just getting ready to tell her to slow down but she was inhaling her food so fast. It's really delicious. We will just separate her food into smaller portions from now on."

We all sit back down and resume eating and I'm watching Lilly as a hawk. Ana has her plate and is only letting her have a couple pieces at a time as she places them on her extra plate so she can still feed herself.

We all finish and we are all walking out I'm carrying Lilly and my mom is so excited to come with us to the furniture store to get her grandchild some furniture for her house. As we get to the main floor and get ready to walk outside to the vehicles we are swarmed with paparazzi. Taylor and Sawyer are shielding the best as they can as we walk to the SUV. Ana climbs in and I give her Lilly to hurry up and shut the door as I hear them shouting at us asking questions. Thankfully my mother has her own security so I know she will be secure and following us. I get to my side as fast as I can and climb in to two smiling faces.

"We are ready to shop till we drop daddy. Are you ready." Ana asks and thank heavens she's not nervous or afraid of this as this is my life.

"Always baby."

Arriving at our first location some store called The Land of Nod. I notice its closed for our private shopping excursion and I nod to Taylor. That's why I pay the best my employees know what to expect. Sawyer gets out first to get the stroller and he is having trouble opening it as I hear Ana giggle. I love that sound she gets out to help him and in 3 seconds she has it up and pushing it to my door. I get Lilly out as she almost asleep and thankfully the paparazzi haven't followed us yet. My mother walks up to Ana with her security guards waiting on me to get out. I place her in the stroller as Ana straps her in and gives her a blanket and her favorite doll.

"She will be out in a couple minutes she loves to sit in her stroller and she hardly ever fusses around." Ana states as we all walk into the store and I see Anas eyes light up with excitement.

"This is perfect Taylor thank you." Taylor, Sawyer, and Smith all of our security stand by the door as we make our way around the store. Ana and my mom are conversing about certain styles and whatnot as I feel like a fish out of water. I've never shopped for a child but I'm loving it, watching Ana enjoy herself as I see the Manager quickly approach us.

"Hello and welcome to The Land of the Nod, let me show you the 3 in 1 crib sections." He states as we walk and I take over pushing the stroller so Ana and mom can look. Not 45 minutes later Ana has two of everything that she has picked out. One for our home and one for the Cabin I have yet to see but I'm looking forward to it on Friday. She has ordered very elegant furniture I'm impressed I like the functionality of it how the crib grows as she will get older. They showed me how to convert it to a toddler bed, then to a full size bed. I feel so proud knowing that it will be me doing this as I'm her father. Ana has found everything she needed at this store, even for her office for the play center in the corner of the library like we discussed. She is even excited she found princess bedding here that it will cut out a store that we won't have to go to. She also orders a desk and chair for her in home office. So only three more stores then we will head home together as a family.

They are shopping as I sit down watching Lilly sleep peacefully in her stroller and I don't think my heart could love two people any more. I'm trying to think of ways to propose to Ana as I see her finishing and I stand and push the stroller over to my future wife. I think I know the perfect way of proposing.

As I'm paying for everything and arranging for it to be delivered first thing tomorrow morning. My mom is ordering her things for her home but she insists on paying for her purchases. Ana is making a list on paper for the hardware store and sketching what looks like shelves.

"Ana baby what are you drawing?"

"I want on her south wall where the window is a built in bookshelf unit. I want the area under the window to be a bench but will lift to a toy box. I just need to find someone to build it."

"that looks great baby ill call Elliot on our way to the store and see if he'll meet us there. He can do this."

"He can, I didn't know he could this."

"Baby he owns his own construction company he can do it tomorrow if you want." I tell her as I sign the receipt.

"Oh yes thank you then I should have her room done by Thursday. Tomorrow while he does that I will set up her area in the playroom and my desk. I will also set up our bedroom if that fine with you." She asks me as she slides her arms around my back and down to my ass and I'm hard. I discretely adjust myself as my mother is signing her receipt.

"Baby that's fine but I already have Gail putting your things in our room as we speak so we will be good to go tonight." She blushes and bites her lip. I have to think of Elliot to not get hard and thankfully it works as my walks over as I pull her lip from her teeth.

"Christian and Ana, I have to get going but thank you for a wonderful afternoon and remember family dinner Sunday evening."

"Yes Grace we should be back from Montesano by then it sounds wonderful." Ana tells her as we all walk out. They wave to each other as my mom leaves with her security and I load a sleeping Lilly into her car seat as Ana puts the stroller in the back and we make our way into the vehicle. The next store blows my mind as it some sort of baby depot store. Ana only gets kitchen items, bath items, diapers, wipes, and other accessories for Lilly. Taylor and Sawyer carry it all out and put it all in the back of the SUV. Lilly wakes up and she is so cute waking up from a nap with doe eyes looking at me.

As we make our way to the hardware store to meet my brother who agreed to make it tomorrow for his niece as he said. It will take all day though, Ana said it was fine she will finish our room and her office and they will hang out in the theater room.

We pull into a parking spot next to Elliot who is waiting in his truck. We all get out together and Elliot looks at me holding Lilly and shakes his head.

"I thought I'd never see you as a family man but I couldn't be happier for you. Congratulations man" he tells me as he slaps me on the back.

"Elliot here is the drawing I drew I would like a trim on the edges are you sure you don't mind doing this?" Ana asks him as he looks at the drawing.

"For you little lady I'll do anything you saved my brother and gave me a niece. Of course I can do this tomorrow It will take all day but no problem. This is a really good drawing." He states as we walk in the store and Ana grabs a cart and put Lilly and her purse and diaper bag into it.

"My father was a carpenter Elliot so I know how to draw sketches." She tells him as she looks at me. I'm not telling the truth fuck no she told me in confidence.

"Ok well that makes since, do you want to go with me to pick the lumbar or do you want my judgment?"

"Elliot I'll go with you Ana has paint and other supplies to pick up. Right baby?" I ask her.

"Yes that's fine I'll go pick out my supplies and meet you at the registers in an hour is that ok?"

"I'll miss you baby but make sure you two stay near Sawyer ok!"

"Of course and I'll miss you too love you." She says as she walks away with Sawyer following.

"Dude you've got it bad, and you're already pussy whipped. But I'm happy for you."

"Elliot those two are my life and id do anything for them. The court hearing if Friday for me to become Lilly's father and I couldn't be any more excited. Ana is it for me and I'm looking at rings tomorrow, you better not say a fucking word I mean it." He stops in his tracks and stares at me with his mouth wide open in shock. Taylor is following and is as impassive as ever. He should be as much as has seen in my history with him.

"Holy shit bro when you move you move fast, but when you know you know right."

"Yes, and I'm thinking on proposing at her father's cabin this weekend when we visit."

"Dude, Kate says that his cabin or now anas cabin is the shit and she loves it there. You'll have to tell me how it is."

He does his thing and tells the worker what he needs and we all load it onto a cart and make our way to get my ladies. As we see them waiting my breath catches every time I see my beauty. She is more gorgeous every time I see her.

"Hey baby did you get everything you need?" I ask her as we approach and she seems pissed or flustered and Sawyer looks pissed off as he's telling Taylor and I see him flinch his fists. If something happened while I was away I will be fucking pissed.

"Yes we did are you guys ready? I'm ready to get out of here." She stated as she walks to the register with Elliot following he knows something is going on as I stay with my security as I gave Elliot my credit card to pay.

"Sawyer what the fuck happened?" I'm asking as I'm getting more pissed by the second.

"Sir I've dealt with it but the employee made a remark about Miss Steele's' and Lilly's scars that he wouldn't help a freak and her freak of a daughter. I stepped in and demanded to see a manager and he was fired but not before I punched the shit out of his face. I broke his nose and called him a freak, he's been escorted off by store security. Miss Steele was upset but she seems a little bit better."

I'm livid and I'm fucking pissed I want there to defend them. I realize I can't be with them every minute and that's why I have security. Thank heavens he was there to step in where needed.

"Thank you Sawyer I need to get to my girls now." I walk back to them and I see they are finishing paying and Ana still seems upset and Lilly doesn't understand what has transpired. She is having a drink in her sippy cup and they see me approaching. I pull Ana to me and bury my nose in her hair and inhale her scent but she seems tense. I hope she doesn't start to feel insecure around me. I grasp her chin in my hand and lift her face to me.

I peck her lips to me and she has a tear slide down, and it makes me want to pummel that fucker to upset her like this. "Ana baby I'm sorry but he has been dealt with I love you and I love Lilly are you ok?"

"I'm used to the name calling but for him to call our daughter a freak infuriated me. Thank heavens for Sawyer or I would have punched him. I know you Christian and don't let it bother you that you weren't there, you can't be with us every second. This is why I like to stay inside and keep to ourselves."

"Baby I know and thank for reassuring me. I'm ready to go to Niemen's and spoil my girls are you ready?"

"Yes I'm ready and I got everything I needed. So Elliot will do his thing tomorrow and then I can get everything painted on Wednesday and Thursday ill move all the furniture into place. I cannot wait to see our Princess's room complete."

It makes me so happy to hear the word ours. "Yes me too baby, I'm going to let you do your magic."

"I promised to make Elliot his favorite dinner of lasagna tomorrow as a thank you gift. Is that ok with you? Do you think Gail will mind?"

"I don't think shell mind at all and I love a good lasagna to baby just I love you." I kiss her as I hear my brother coughing.

"Get a fucking room and help me load this shit into my truck you fucker." He yells at me as I'm helping Ana and Lilly into the backseat. Sawyer is loading all of Ana's purchases into the Escalade and the back is full as he comes over to help with the lumbar.

I climb in and we make our way to Niemen's and I tell Ana she will meet with my personal shopper, and I will take Lilly with me as I will get her things and I need a couple of things for myself. I know she probably won't want me watching her try some things on. Sawyer will sit and wait for her as I don't have to worry since he's gay.

We walk in they are ready for us I know I don't need to worry about any issues happening at this store. I've never shopped for a child but I'm going to get used to it. I take her into the children's department. The sales lady gets her size and she starts pulling out dresses, tights, shoes, hairbands, pajamas, you name I get it. My family will want for nothing so I get one of everything and every color in her size. That's not too bad I think so. They know to charge it to my account and I go to Louis Vuitton to get me some new shoes that came out for my suits. I get some clothing items and accessories for Ana as I'm signing the receipt, I see a top of the line purse I get for Ana and take that with me as everything else will be delivered to Escala first thing tomorrow. Taylor is keeping track of all the deliveries in his phone for tomorrow so security will know and let them up.

"Taylor, thank you for your help today by organizing all this I appreciate it. "

"Sir, it's my job and I'm happy that you have found your meaning in life." He states as we are walking to meet Ana and Sawyer.

We arrive and I see Ana in the lingerie section and I'm instantly granite. "Hey baby do you need help" I ask her as she turns and blushes at me.

"if you want to that fine. It's been years since I've bought new bras and panties. Now that I have a boyfriend I want him to be pleased so yes you can help."

I'm fucking granite as imaging her in all these as I rip them from her and pound into her.

"That won't do baby." I tell her as I give Lilly my phone to play with in her stroller to distract her. I place her new purse in the bottom of the stroller as ill gift it to her in the car.

"You need all new lingerie; you shouldn't go years without new anything so let me help you." I show her all the lace and satin and as I know we will be needing more underwear than necessary we stock up.

The sales clerk takes it the register to wrap up with all her other items and I see a Hermes purse. I know from my sister the fashionista those purses are the envy of every woman. I grab it and take it with us and Ana hasn't seen it yet. My girlfriend will have the best and this the best I know I bought her a Louis Vuitton but she can use whichever one she wants.

We walk up to the register and I see clothing bags everywhere but what makes me excited Is seeing

them wrap the La Perla lingerie, bras, and panties that we picked out. I can't wait to see them on her, she will look phenomenal.

"Did you get everything you need baby? Did you get any evening gowns, as there is a black tie event my parents host once a year? Will you go with me?"

"Christian yes I will go with you as you are my boyfriend. I assumed there will be those events so I picked up a couple you will be happy with what I got. They are a little out of my comfort from what I would normally pick out because of my scars. But I've heard of a costume foundation that will hide them so I will order some."

I place the Hermes bag on the counter and Ana widens her eyes as she gasps.

"Christian I do not need that put it up I'm happy with my purse I have I promise."

"Baby this is the best and you will have the best. I'm purchasing it for so don't say no it pleases me to provide for you two." I tell her as the charge my account with everything I've purchased at this store and as I sign my receipt of 284,000 I don't blink an eye. I arrange for everything to be delivered but Ana takes the bags with the Lingerie as she refuses for anyone to carry them except her and I push the stroller as we make our way home.

"Baby we made perfect time we have 45 minutes before the attorney shows up for the paperwork. We will arrive just as he does. Gail is making dinner as we speak and then we will have our movie night sound good?"

"Sounds perfect Christian" she kisses me as we arrive and climb in.

I was right we arrive just as the attorney and yes he should know my family as he is a partner at my dad's law firm.

"Mr. Morgan nice to see you again as you know this is my girlfriend Anastasia Steele and our daughter Lilly." I shake his hand as we take the elevator up. Sawyer and Taylor will bring everything up and put the purchases where they are supposed to be.

"Christian yes it is a pleasure to see you become a family man. Your parents are so proud to become grandparents. Let's get this started I have to meet my wife for dinner."

I show him to my office as Ana goes and changes Lilly's diaper and puts her lingerie bags in our room.

Ana and Lilly walk in as Mr. Morgan just finished explaining all of the paperwork. I start signing y name and 5 minutes later everything is signed ready to go. I pull Ana and Lilly into my lap as Mr. Morgan I showed out by Taylor after I shake his hand.

"Ana baby you two have made my life complete and I cannot wait till Friday and this weekend I love you so much." I tell her as I kiss her.

"Christian you have completed our life's tow thank you so much and I love you so so much. Gail told me dinner is ready on the way here I'm hungry are you ready?"

"Come on my princess and my queen let's eat then movie time. I've only seen bits and pieces of this frozen movie and I want to see the whole thing."

An hour later we are in the movie room cuddled on the couch watching the movie and I'm thinking of the proposal. I can't wait I'm so fucking excited.

As Ana goes into our room to get ready for bed and I put Lilly to bed I place the monitor next to her. I can't wait till we set up this room as her own.

I walk out and into our room and I'm speechless there are lit candles and the bed is already pulled back with Ana laying in the middle in her black lace teddy we picked out and I'm so fucking horny. I don't think I'm going to last. I'm supposed to do the hearts and flowers and here she is topping form bottom to top and I live it.

"Ana baby, I love you so much but I'm supposed to romance you." I tell her as I take my shirt off and crawl up her body to kiss her raspberry lips.

"Christian I wanted to surprise you, you have completed me and you said Lilly and I have completed you so I want to complete us."

"Ana what are you saying?" I have a feeling but I need her to say it

"Christian I'm ready will you make love to me?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

September 2nd 2014

Apov

I'm so nervous I've never been this open and brazen with my feelings. I know he is my other half and I don't want to hide anymore. I want to complete us as a couple, today was great spending the day together as tomorrow we resume our daily tasks. He goes back to his office and I stay here to set up a home for the three of us. I have decided I'm going to write a novel, I want it to be a thriller/romance type basically about my life. I think it will sell and I think it will be a way to get all my emotions out and settled.

I'm laying on our bed with a new negligée he purchased for me and I have lit candles all over the room. I hope he will love it. Just as I'm hesitating I hear through the baby monitor that he's done reading to her. Here we go as the bedroom door opens and he stands there as he takes it all in. He slowly walks in and shuts the door. I feel myself getting wetter the closer he walks to me as I stare at his muscles he is so gorgeous.

"Ana baby, I love you so much but I'm supposed to romance you." He tells me as he takes his shirt off and crawls up my body to kiss me so passionately.

"Christian I wanted to surprise you, you have completed me and you said Lilly and I have completed you so I want to complete us."

"Ana what are you saying?" he asks me with so much love in his eyes.

"Christian I'm ready will you make love to me?"

"Ana, baby are you sure? I love you so much and I would love nothing more to make love to you. I've never loved anyone; you will be my first."

"Yes Christian I'm so sure please make love to me." I tell him as I undo his jeans and lover his zipper as he descends his mouth to kiss me. I somehow am able to maneuver my hand inside his boxers and he feels huge.

I wrap my small but capable hand around his cock and begin to stroke, he lets out his breath in a long, uneven hiss. "Ana baby please stop I won't be able to control myself and I don't want to explode before you."

He tells me with his eyes closed moaning, so I take my thumb and rub the tip, spreading the drop of arousal and causing more. I hope I'm doing this right? He opens his mouth to say something but I can't control myself and I kiss him trying to convey my love to him and I feel my whole body vibrating with need or ecstasy. His moaning is making me stroke him harder and harder and the next thing I feel is a jerk and a warm liquid sensation on my hand.

I take my hand out and suck and lick my hand like I'm licking a lollypop and he is panting at me with his eyes wide open.

"Ana, holy shit have you done that before?" I shake my head no as I finish my taste of him. "Holy Fuck woman that was the best hand job ever you are my vixen. You are going to kill me when we get going, but now that you've got one out of me I'm going to pleasure you."

He gets off the bed and drops his jeans and boxers and oh my god he's massive will it fit? He must see me staring because he answered my thought.

"It will fit baby don't worry I will get you nice and ready for me. Once I'm in it will hurt a little but I will go slow. You said you are on the shot right?" He tells me this as he climbs back onto the bed and I notice he is rock hard again.

"Yes, I'm on it for menstrual reasons. I get horrible cramps and migraines with my cycle as it helps."

"Good because I want skin on skin, another first baby I've never had skin on skin." Why is he telling me what he's done in the past, it's starting to burn my flame out. He must see something in my eyes. He leans down to kiss me with so much passion. He lifts himself up to my eye level and holds my face as he looks into my eyes. "I love you so much baby I'm not reminiscing I just want you to know how much this means to me I've never ever kissed any woman till you, I've never loved anyone till you, and I've never had skin on skin. We are making new memories baby; you are it for me never think otherwise. No one has ever had me wholly till you right now." He tells me this as tears slip from his eyes.

"I love you so much Christian and you're it for me. No other man has ever touched me. I'm yours forever more." I tell him as I wipe his tears from his face and he pushes me down as he hovers over me.

CPOV

I love this woman so much she is my first love and my last. I'm a little nervous as I've never made love to anyone only fucked and with Ana I want new memories. So I'm just going to do what I know how but at a slower pace.

When she wrapped her small but capable hand around me and stroked, I saw stars, and I knew there were none out tonight. I've never had this connection with anyone and I loved it. I've never lost control like that and I loved it and now I'm going to love her with all I am.

I go down to her breasts that are waiting for me to dive in and rip the teddy from her. I start suckling her right breast while I tease her left nipple by squeezing and pinching it.

"Oh Christian!", she gasps my name when my mouth finds her breasts. She slides her fingers through my hair, needing something to hold on to. I suckle her nipples until they were wet, stiff, and sensitive, and I feel the love I have for her in my blood, her need in my heart.

"I like the way your eyes glaze when I touch your breasts. I like the way your breasts taste and feel in my mouth." I drop my hand to one nipple and thumb it in a lazy motion that makes her thighs clench together. She is so responsive I love it, oh the memories we will make. I head down to what will become my new and permanent home and as I take in her scent. Control Grey I can't lose my self so early again.

My mouth touches her intimately, sipping and stroking as if she were a tender bud ready to bloom. She is so swollen ready to burst. She can barely breathe. When I finally taste the already damp petals of her womanhood, she tangles her fingers in my hair and arches her hips as the tremors of ecstasy shake her body. I feel each spasm as acutely as she comes down from her high.

"Give me all of you, baby, all of you in my mouth. Come on baby I love you so much" I tell her as she explodes into my mouth and the juice I am drinking from her body is so satisfying. She arches off the bed, crying out my name. And her whole body convulses into a chain of spasms within and without. One ends, and the next begins, and the next.

Hearing my name scream from her lips almost made me come all over myself again. I crawl up and align my cock to her pussy and I wait till she opens her eyes as I want to look into her eyes as I make love to her. Looking at her sprawled over my bed with her chestnut hair fanned out is the most wonderful sight ever. She opens her eyes and she looks into mine and blushes.

"Christian that was wonderful I've never felt anything like that before."

"I love you baby." I lean down to kiss her and part her legs with my knees and position myself over her, kneeling between her knees, and gently caress her aching breasts. I lean forward and settle myself on her writhing body. As we kiss, I guide my cock to her opening, and slowly, carefully ease myself just barely inside her.

Ana clenches and shudders but raises her hips slightly to further drive me into her hot, wet vagina. Oh my god this is heaven I've never felt something so hot, so wet, and so tight. I lower myself again and as she is heaved in passion, her resisting flesh split and I slide into her slowly and gently until I am completely inside her.

"Are you all right?" I ask her when, suddenly, she encircled me with her legs and drove me even deeper. I can feel her pulsating - contracting and releasing me until I ease myself back for fear that I will explode. I am in all the way and she has her eyes closed and gripping my arms so tight I'm afraid I've hurt her.

She opens her blue eyes and looks into mine and smiles a breathtaking smile. "I'm fine it hurt just for a minute sorry I pushed you into me, but I've heard the faster the better with the pain."

"Baby its fine I just don't want to hurt you ever. I'm going to move now ok I love you so much baby." I grasp both her hands and clasp them together with mine and stare into her ocean blue eyes and start to move so slowly. This is my personal home and heaven I don't ever want to leave. I'm not going to last long with this feeling of love, and she is incasing me so tight.

With every withdrawal, she arches her hips and heaves beneath me as to protest the removal of me that she now claimed as her own, if only for the moment. "Oh . . . Oh . . . Oh . . . " comes in ever louder and higher pitched moans. I move faster as I can feel she is close and so am I.

I keep up the rhythm that I had set and maintain it relentlessly. With each stroke, I slide my engorged cock completely into her. I don't think I have ever been so hard before. her breathing is in gasps and we are both moaning, and I hear our skin slapping and see a sheen of sweat on her body. Her body rises up and pushes as I drive to her hilt with each thrust at an increasing pace. This feeling is indescribable as I lean down to suckle her neck as I'm still holding her hands into mine. My mouth is against her neck kissing and suckling and I'm breathing so hard I don't think I'm going to last much longer. I can feel my balls tighten as she clinches me so tight. Ana's breaths come in punctuated gasps.

"Baby oh shit this feels fantastic I love you so much, I'm not going to last much longer. Come Baby" I tell her as I look into her eyes and we are staring into each other with so much love and passion. I'm driving into her as we are both moaning.

Ana begins to heave and writhe, her naked chest against mine. I increase the pace and deepen the penetration. Each thrust brought a corresponding reply when suddenly she reaches around me and pulls me against her, and begins gyrating and grinding herself into me. "Yes . . . yes . . . Christian . . . Oh . . . Oh . . . " she explodes around me as she heaves, and convulses into a chain of explosions. The sensual waves continue as I feel clenching spasms that squeeze and start to milk me.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck Any Baby Shit" I scream and close my eyes as I feel the explosion from my toes to my hair and begin to tremble.

With one final thrust, I shudder and exploded inside her. I explode with white light behind my eyes no longer able to resist the increasing tension in my balls. I could feel my come spill into her, feel the warm gush of us joining. Dazed and motionless but still deep inside Ana, I can feel her early spasms contracting against me subsiding.

I feel her rubbing her hands lazily down my back as I'm still breathing heavily into her neck. I push up on my arms and look into her eyes that are crying. Shit I hurt her.

"Ana, baby did I hurt you?"

"Christian that was wonderful I've never felt anything like that. I'm fine a little sore but I loved it I love you so much. I'm just so happy you came into our life's. I am all yours and thank you so much for giving yourself to me."

I pull slowly out and see both of our arousals mixed with her blood and I feel so much love and pride.

"Ana, baby I love you too so fucking much and yes you are mine and I'm yours. Let me go get a washcloth to clean you up." I get up and I've never felt so satisfied after one round. I could go again but I don't want to make her extremely sore so we will rest. I walk back into the room and what I see makes me so happy.

Ana is asleep and she is such a vision it stops me in my tracks. I slowly move her legs apart and clean her and throw the rag onto the floor. I climb in next to her and pull her naked body into me and lay her head onto my chest.

I'm laying here and I've never been so happy and I hope nothing will ever change it. I will not allow anything to change this feeling ever. I go back to work tomorrow as Ana stays here and gets our home ready for our family. Tomorrow is Tuesday and Cartier said they would be open early for me tomorrow so I set my alarm clock and lay down next to my love. I've never had to set my alarm but sleeping with Ana in my arms I sleep so soundly I don't want to wake up late. As I doze off I dream of a house by the sound and my family running through a meadow.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

September 3rd 2014

Apov

I'm dreaming of Christian and I laying in a meadow when all of a sudden I hear a scream coming from the baby monitor. I leap up so fast Christian's arms that were holding me flop to the bed. He leaps up eyes wide as saucers looking up at me.

"Baby what's wrong Fuck you scared the shit out of me are you ok?" He asks me as he gets out of the bed and walks to me stark naked. I am so lucky his ripped muscles flexing as he walks to me and that v that leads to my home. He grabs my face with both hands and searches my eyes. So here we are both naked looking into each other's eyes.

"I'm fine but Lilly screamed and it scared the shit out of me so I leaped up. I'm sorry if I scared you." I tell him as I peck his lips. "Let me go check on her and make sure she's fine then I'll come back to bed and try and get this headache I have gone."

"Ana, what's wrong are you ok? I'll go check on her."

"No Christian I will check on her I'm fine I promise I get them all the time. I have something called Chronic Migraines but ever since I started this new medicine it works wonders. I can usually feel one coming on and if I take the medicine quick enough I can head it off." He is looking at me with so much worry in his eyes. He really does care about me as I do about him.

"Ana, I love you and I want to care for you, are you sure that it's it?"

"Yes, they did a Scan to make sure and that is what they concluded." I tell him as I get my robe. "I'll be back lay back down I will go check on her, get my medicine and be back." I kiss him as I leave the bedroom.

I love that man with everything I am and I know I'm doing the right thing for Lilly and I. I want to surprise Lilly after the adoption goes through and take her to Disney World. I need to tell Christian and maybe he can take the time off and go with us. As I peer in she is sound asleep and as I tuck her in she feels warm, so I take her tempure and its normal. I hope she is not coming down with something. I'm sure it was just a little nightmare. Christian has saved Lilly and I, I feel it in my soul I know he's the one and Lilly called him daddy. Thank god he came into our life's.

I get my medication from my purse and a glass of orange juice as that helps. As I walk up the stairs I notice its only three in the morning and that I'm no longer a virgin. Last night was wonderful and I feel like I'm finally a woman. I'm a little sore but I love it and I love him. It feels amazing to be touched by the person who understands my mind, he acknowledges my flaws and loves me for me. If you love somebody, you love them with their scars, sadness, and their flaws. Christian and I have that we love each other for our souls nothing else.

I drink my orange juice wash the glass and place it in the dishwasher. As I walk upstairs I realize that I dint take any sleeping medicine. What is he doing to me? Whatever it is I love it. As I walk in I'm halted by the vision I see. Christian is standing naked in front of the windows with the moon light shining through. He is my god, my love, my forever more. I walk to him and slide my arms around his back and place them around him as I rest my head on his back.

"She's fine she is asleep, I took my medicine and I should be fine by the time we wake in the morning. I'm really sorry if I scared you."

He turns and holds onto me and I notice he has tears sliding from his eyes. He just holds me to him and places his face into my hair and inhales. He must do this to comfort him, he did this when we had our conversations.

"Ana baby I love you and Lilly with all that I am and it scared me shitless when you leaped out of the bed. I don't know what I will do if something was to happen to either of you. Please baby never leave me, I know I'm not worthy of either of you but I'm going to try with everything I am and have to show you how much I love the two of you. You two came into my life and I couldn't have asked for more, I love you baby so much."

"Christian I feel the same you have put light and love into my heart and I wouldn't change a thing. Please never leave us either I love you too so much."

He leans down and places his lips to mine and asks permission to enter by sweeping his tongue on my lower lip and I allow access. It is always fireworks with him and this feeling he gives me is out of this world. He reaches down and pulls the sash open from my robe and sweeps his hands up to my shoulders and pushes the robe off. I have goosebumps from his touch and I can feel the wetness developing down there just from his touch.

"Ana I need you are you ok for another round, are you sore?" He asks me as he pulls away and looks into my eyes as he rubs his hands up and down my arms. He is walking me slowly to the bed and as I'm walking backwards I feel my legs going week with the thought of him inside me.

"No I'm fine I promise I love you Christian"

He picks me up and gently lays me down on the bed as he hovers above me looking into my eyes. I can see so much love into those grey eyes.

"I love you too baby so fucking much"

He leans down and captures my mouth again and I feel his hands go down and start to stoke me. He hisses and then I feel him put all his weight on me as I feel him at my entrance.

"You are so gorgeous Ana I love you" he tells me as he slowly fills me and I feel my self stretching to accommodate him.

"Oh Christian I love you to so much"

The only sounds are my panting and his grunting and moaning into the lust filled air. He picks his pace up a little and as we are staring into each other eyes I can feel myself tightening and him swelling.

"Ana I'm close come on baby give it to me I love you baby so much."

White light explodes behind my eyes as I feel him explode inside me as I explode around him. He collapses next to me and we lay trying to catch our breath.

He pulls me to him and he falls back asleep as I hold onto him. I snuggle closer as I feel the medicine kick in and start to dream again of a meadow.

I wake up and it is a wonderful sunny Tuesday and I lay here to get my bearings. I smell cologne in the air he must have already taken a shower and I missed it damn. I get up as I know Elliott will be here today and all the deliveries are coming today. I'm going to set up my office and Lilly's area in the Library, and if I have time I will get Lilly's room ready to paint tomorrow and then Thursday I will paint the castle mural. I can't wait to get her room completed. I take a quick shower and as I'm throwing on my yoga pants and t-shirt I look at the closet with all my clothes. We came home yesterday from shopping and Gail had already made room for all the new clothes that will arrive today with everything else. Our room was already prepared for the both of us. She moved everything of mine into drawers and made it complete. For once in my life I feel loved and wanted.

I walk to Lilly's room to wake her and get her dressed before Elliott arrives. I hear her giggling downstairs with voices so I turn around and make my way down there.

I walk into the kitchen and Elliott is tickling Lilly and Christian is smiling at them as he is drinking his coffee.

"Morning Elliott thank you for coming." I tell him as Christian sets his mug down and walks to me dressed in a black suit with a grey tie. He looks divine this morning. He grabs me and pulls me to him and kisses me.

"Morning baby are you feeling better? Is your headache gone?" he asks me as he holds me to him.

"Yes its gone with my medication and your love I'm as good as new." I tell him as I hear coughing and look to our right and Elliott is coughing and patting his chest.

"Sorry lovebirds to ruin your moment but don't make me lose my breakfast." He says as winks at me and continues to play with Lilly as they eat their breakfast.

"Sorry I can't stay home with you baby but I have meetings all day since I took off yesterday and I'm taking Friday off."

"That's fine I plan on staying in all day with Lilly and getting our home ready. I may need to leave today to go get me a laptop for my office as I decided that I'm going to write."

"Great news baby I can't wait to read it, no need to go out unless you want to. I can have Barney my IT guy set up everything that you will need and bring one home with me."

"That's fine and thank you we will miss you."

"I'll miss the both of you baby so much. I hope you don't mind I programmed my number and email into your phone so if you need anything at all call or email me. I'll be home by dinnertime for your lasagna." He smiles as he grabs my hand and he walks us to Elliott and Lilly who are finishing.

"Elliott see you tonight for dinner and don't burn the place down."

"Yeah ok go rule the world lover boy and I'll hang with the gorgeous ladies." He smirks as drinks his coffee and answers his ringing phone.

Christian bends down to Lilly and kisses the top of her head and closes his eyes.

"Bye baby girl I'll see you at home tonight, daddy loves you and listen to mommy for me." He stands up and grabs my hand and we walk to the elevator.

"Baby I love you and please let me know if you need anything. Take Sawyer with you if you need to go anywhere. Also I have a meeting with my PR today about us. I was going to release a statement for the both of us if you don't mind."

"That's fine and I will call and let you know if I need anything I promise. I love you too and I will see you tonight." I kiss him as the elevator arrive and Taylor is there before I know it. They leave and I feel it as I'm missing my other half. I have a busy day today and I want it all organized before he gets home.

I walk into the kitchen as Lilly is still eating and Elliott is still on the phone.

"Miss Steele what would you like for breakfast?" Gail asks me as I sit next to Lilly at the breakfast counter.

"Just Granola with yogurt and fresh fruit. I can get it though you don't need to wait on me"

"Nonsense it's what I do and I love it." She winks at me.

"So Ana banana your lover boy showed me which room is Lilly's and my crew is on their way up with the lumbar and supplies. Is there anything I need to know before we start?" He asks me as Gail puts my food on front of me.

"No if he showed you then that's it Lilly and I will hang out in the media room while you guys build it. How long will it take?"

"About 8 hours because it will be painted but I will do that myself. the unit itself will be about 4-5 hours and then the other two men I have coming will leave after that and go to another job I have."

"Ok oh and when is Christians birthday?"

"June 18th but he doesn't like to celebrate it, but with you two that may change. He's the happiest I've ever seen and I thank you for bringing the two of you into his life."

"He makes us happy also we love him" I tell him as I start eating and see Sawyer walking to the foyer.

"Mr. Grey you employees are here" as he walks into the kitchen and see two men walking in with tools.

"Thank you Sawyer ill show them the way did you give them the NDA's my brother mentioned to me this morning?" Sawyer nods and stands in front of Lilly and I.

"Thanks I don't want my brother kicking my ass, See you at dinner Ana Banana."

"I'll come and get you for lunch Elliott." He nods and walks off with the two men as one is lingering and looking at me. I feel uncomfortable and Sawyer must realize it as he clears his throat and then he looks away and heads upstairs.

"Miss Steele ill be in the security office the rest of the day until the deliveries start to arrive. Where will you be so I can come and get you?" Sawyer asks me as I place our dishes in the sink.

"Christian and mines bedroom, Giving Lilly a bath, the Library or the media room." He nods as walks off.

I've given Lilly a bath and as I'm walking to the media room I feel someone watching me. I turn and see that same man staring.

"Can I help you?" I ask him as I see him walking to me and I see Elliott coming out of the bedroom behind him.

"I wish you could gorgeous but I need to use the restroom." He asks me as he traps me to the wall.

Next thing I know I see a fist fly by me and Elliott is on top of him pounding his face. Sawyer is running up the stairs with another man I've never seen.

"You are fucking fired smith do you hear me. You piece of shit no one touches my niece, let alone my brother's girlfriend." Elliott yells at him as Sawyer pulls him off of smith. I pick Lilly up and cling her to me. In shaking and in so scared I know I'm safe with Sawyer and Elliott but I just feel so secure when Christian is here. I know I told him about my separation anxiety I have but he just left an hour ago I don't want to bother him so early.

Sawyer and the other man escort him out and Elliott is trying to talk to me.

"Ana are you ok did he touch you?" I just shake my head no at him and he tries to come closer to me to hug me. I back up and he stops and just raises his fist to me realizing he can't touch me. I do my special fist bump and wave at him and he goes back to work.

Sawyer comes upstairs with the other man.

"Miss Steele this is Reynolds he is going to be Lilly's CPO Mr. Grey was going to introduce him tonight. But I feel I needed to do it since you saw him. The furniture company is here with your desk, and the other items you purchased."

"Thank you Sawyer Ill show them where everything goes in the library. Lilly's furniture can't be put in her room yet so we can put in the other spare till it's ready to move." I still feel so shaky and unsure I need to call Christian I'll do it after I put the library together.

45 minutes I'm in the media room with Lilly as the Library is ready to go and I hear hammering going on. I've put on a movie for Lilly and I to watch. Gail is preparing lunch and I've calmed down. I'm snuggling with Lilly and I hear screaming.

"Where is she?" is that Christian? As I get up from the couch and get Lilly watching the movie he runs into the media room.

"Ana baby Taylor just told me about that fucker are you two ok. Baby I'm so sorry I wasn't here. I'm going to kill him for cornering you in our home."

"I'm fine Lilly is fine your brother was there and stopped him before anything happened. I was so scared." I sob into his chest as he holds me to him with everything he has.

"I'm here baby I'm here I've got you I love baby so much. Jesus Christ my heart stopped when Taylor came into my office and told me. I grabbed my phone and just left."

"Christian but you said you had meetings all day. I'm sorry you had to come home."

"Don't ever apologize for me coming home early. I promise I want to be here, I can work from home I'll just have to in my office till dinner if you need anything come and get me please. I'm not leaving you two alone here with all these delivery men ogling what's mine." He tells me

"Ok Lilly and I are watching Tangled and then we will have lunch and a nap. I will start dinner when we wake up I love you so much Christian."

He pats my bottom as he walks out and I snuggle back into Lilly and watch the movie with her.

2 hours later we are sitting down to lunch as Elliott come down. Christian come out from the office and he seems distant for some reason and sits next to me and places his hand on my thigh.

"Thank you Elliott for earlier today I owe you one."

"No problem little brother no one disrespects family especially any woman. I sent the other worker home I work faster by myself anyway. What's wrong you ok?" he asks Christian.

"Just some security issues came to light today and they are being resolved as we speak." He squeezes my leg as he says this. We eat our macaroni and cheese and chicken. As we finish I see Lilly rubbing her eyes. I clean her up and kiss Christian as I head to put her down for her nap. I stand up and as I turn I see Christian standing in the door way watching us.

"Are you ok Ana?"

"I'm fine the library and my office is all set sis you see it?"

He smiles as he pulls me too him. "Yes I did and this place is finally feeling like a home." He pecks my lips. "I put your new computer on your desk and Barney said it's all set to go. Are you going to lay down for a nap?"

"Yes I am if you don't mind."

"Not at all baby I have two more conference calls then I am done for the day."

He walks me to the bed and tucks me in and I fall asleep after I set my alarm on my phone to start dinner. I wake three hours later and walk into the kitchen and start the lasagna. I also make garlic bread and a salad.

Elliott comes down showered and changed into another set of clothes.

"Something smells wonderful. Where is Lilly and Christian?"

"Right here I'll go get Lilly baby is dinner ready?" Christian asks me as he saunters into the kitchen.

"Dinner will be ready in one hour and yes let's go get Lilly and see the work Elliott did."

Elliott grabs a beer and drinks it as we walk upstairs and Christian is groping me up the stairs. Lilly holds her arms out for Christian and he picks her up. We walk into her room and the bookcase is gorgeous it is wall to wall with the bench seat under the window.

"Elliott its perfect thank you so much."

"You're welcome little lady."

We head downstairs and talk in the lounge until dinner is ready until dinner is ready. I sit here and look at family. Lilly is on the floor admiring her toys, Christian and Elliott are conversing about the Seahawks and I sit here admiring my new life.

I love it and I can't wait for new adventures and new memories.

As Elliott leaves for the night and we put Lilly to bed for the evening Christian pulls me on his lap on our bed.

"Ana, we received a letter today at GEH regarding you and Lilly. We both said we would be honest and tell each other everything. Do you want to read it?"

"No I do not want to read it if you say it's being handled then I trust you. How bad is it?"

"Well it describes you and Lilly with your scars. The only people that would know that would be someone from your or Lilly's past. We are looking into it I promise; I will do everything in my power to protect you both I love you to so much."

"I know and I love you to, the only people that know about our scars beside you and your family are dead. Except you don't think it was The boyfriend that murdered Susannah and burned Lilly he would know."

"Baby that's what Taylor thinks since the announcement has been made. You two are in the media spotlight now and all the crazies are coming out. Promise me you won't go anywhere without security. Everything imaginable is being done for security.

"I promise Christian I promise let's go to sleep I'm tired."

We lie in bed just holding each other until our eyes are heavy.

"I love you Christian"

"I love you to baby so much." Is the last I hear before I fall asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

September 4th 2014

Apov

As I wake in the arms of the man I love I'm stuck wondering. Saturday evening, I met my soul mate and here it is Tuesday morning and I have never been so happy in my life. Today I can start painting the 3 walls and I will do that when she is napping. I need to call her speech therapist and get her set up with her first appointment. I also need to meet with Taylor before Friday to fill them in on the security measures of my father's house. I know it's my house now but I can't help to always refer to it as my father's. I need to start calling it mine, however it will be easier said than done. I also want to take a surprise vacation with Lilly to Disney World. I want Christian to go with us as a big happy family, but I want to leave Sunday evening and be there for a whole week.

I know there is a security issue that he was worried about yesterday. I feel safe with him and his security so I am not going to live my life in fear. I appreciate him being open and honest about it though.

I feel wet kisses on my shoulder and I'm being pulled to roll over to my back. I roll over and see two grey eyes staring down at me.

"You are thinking too hard for first thing in the morning baby."

"Christian I have so much I want to talk to you about. Can we talk tonight since you are going back to work today?" I ask him.

He looks so worried "Baby you can ask me anything anytime. I have an hour before I need to get up so we can talk now. I have a meeting off sight and then I will be in the office."

"Ok first thing is I need to talk with Taylor about the security measures at the cabin. They will not be able to access the property without certain procedures."

"We can sit down with him tonight and discuss it with him as he does need to know."

"Ok second thing is I'm going to call Lilly's speech therapist today to set up her first appointment. Is there anything I need to do security wise?"

"Baby I love that you don't mind having security with you two. You will need to let Sawyer know the name of the therapist so he can request a background check. Once you have an appointment let me know so I can put a rush on it if I have to. I also want to be there for her first appointment, so I'll clear my schedule of anything if I need to."

Wow so far so good why am I nervous about asking for the trip? He is so busy he won't be able to go I guess I can postpone it if I have to. He stops my hands from twiddling and lifts my face to meet his with his other hand.

"Baby don't be nervous or shy around me whatsoever. This relationship will only work if we are open and honest with each other. What's the next thing?"

"Well I know you are so busy with work and now Lilly and I. After the adoption Friday I know we are going to my cabin and I can't wait for you to see it. Well I was wanting to take Lilly to Disney World to surprise her as a family. I've never been and it has been my biggest dream to go and I want to take Lilly. I want to create new memories with her, with us as a family. I was hoping to leave Sunday morning and be there a week. I'm asking and rambling here because I want you to go with us. Can you come this soon or do we need to postpone it so you can make the trip?"

He is staring at me with a serious blank face on and I have no idea what he is thinking. He cradles my face as he kisses me with so much passion. I'm panting when I pull away.

"Baby I will do anything for you two. You and Lilly are my priority and I love the idea of making new memories together. I'll tell Andrea to book everything today and I've never really been on a vacation before where there was no work. I always worked on my vacations. Do you want just us and security? Or everyone?"

"No I want just us for a couple days but if your family wants to come I won't mind. Christian is it ok if I book it today there are certain things you have to do with the tickets. To get the most out of the park you have to have a detailed plan."

"Ana that's fine but certain protocols have to be taken in effect with security. I will have Andrea call and set up the hotel, tickets and everything together. When I travel I have certain requirements that need to be met. I'm sorry but it goes with my touch issues. It's a crowded place and we have to set everything up right so nothing will happen. I've never been if we are going to do this I want to go all out. I will have everything ready for you when I come home tonight. Is that ok I'm sorry baby."

"No that's fine I haven't thought of that; can you get off next week with this short notice?"

He smirks at me "Baby it's my company, I'm the boss I can do what I want."

I can't help it I'm so excited I start jumping up and down on my knees on the bed. He starts laughing at me.

"You are so beautiful." He reaches for me oh I need to tell him a few of my wants for this trip.

"Ok hold on I just need you to relay a few requests for Andrea for me can you please? I've done so much research on how to get the best out of a Disney vacation."

"Sure baby you really do love Disney don't you." He asks me as we are lying facing each other and he is slowly stroking my back.

"Christian watching those movies growing up helped me through my childhood. I felt I was in a different world watching those. I always thought I would never have my fairy tale life. When I watched and still watch them all my worries, negativity and self-doubt would vanish. I would actually feel like myself or how I should of been. I now see that I was waiting for my Prince Charming or my King which is you. You came into my life and made all of my dreams come true. I love you so much Christian. You have opened my eyes and my soul. I actually feel confident about myself for once."

He looks almost in tears and I see him swallow as he pulls me closer. "Ana I love you so much you have turned my black world into light. I only want to make you and Lilly happy, I will do anything for the both of you. You two came into my heart and I will never leave. I feel that I fall in love with you more every day."

"I feel the same way Christian." We are just laying here staring into each other's eyes as he slowly leans in and starts kissing me. He moves to my collar bone as he moves the strap of my tank top down. He moves down to my nipple as he pulls my tank top off and throws it across the room. As he nibbles on my nipple I can feel my lower region starting to contract and get wet. He is so good I've never felt so wanted or so needed.

He proceeds to run his hand down and swipe his finger through my folds. I close my eyes to relish in this moment and cherish it even more. I hear him hiss and move his lips down there as he plays with my nipples pulling, and pinching them making me contract even more.

"Baby you are so wet for me I need to see if you taste as sweet as I've imagined." I can feel my face heat up as I try and concentrate on his tongue slowly licking up and circling my clit. He slowly licks up and nibbles my clit, then pierces me with his tongue as I can feel him licking my inner walls of my labia. I feel the fluttering happening in my belly and I grab his hair and pull him deeper into me. He is growling and goes faster into a figure eight pattern as he adds two fingers in a come hither motion and I explode screaming his name.

He quickly licks all my juices up and climbs back up on top of me. We are face to face as I pull him closer to me so we are touching noses. He pulls me up as he thrusts into me and moves so slowly as he his cradling my body to his. I'm holding him to me as my arms are incasing him and my legs are wrapped around his hips. The only sound you can hear is our panting and moaning as he slowly thrusts into me as we stare in each other's eyes.

"Ana, I love you so much I've never felt like this before. I'm not going to last god you feel so good I never want to leave. Come for me baby oh fuck yes baby, just like that, ANA OH FUCK." He screams as we come together and I feel a tear slide out of my eye. I have never had this feeling of connection and love before.

"Did I hurt you are you ok?" He asks as he kisses my tears away and is kissing me with butterfly kisses all over my face.

"I'm perfect Christian that was amazing I can't even express how wonderful I feel."

"Me too baby me too. I'm going to get in the shower do you want to join me?" He asks with a shy smile.

"Sounds perfect so I can tell you a couple of things that I want for our Disney trip."

He turns the water on as I go the closet to get my clothes for the day. I'm going to wear a cut off tee with my sports bra, and shorts. I know it's cold outside but since I'm painting today I'm going to be in my comfortable clothes. I love how Christian doesn't even notice my scars or acknowledge them he just kisses them and loves me for me. I go back into the bathroom, Christian and steam is a sight to behold. We climb in together and as I wash myself I start the conversation.

"Ok I want dining reservations with the princess's and the Mickey Mouse characters. I don't care if it is breakfast, lunch or dinner. I would prefer breakfast but this short of notice we will be lucky to get anything. The reservations are usually done 6 months in advance, so I'm hoping there will be a cancellation. Next I want single day single park tickets linked to the reservations so I can book our fast passes all together. Based off of the rides we get I can plan from there on what the daily plan is at the parks."

"Sure no problem baby I can get that and then I can reserve whatever I want then right. Do you have a preference on hotels?"

"No I don't care I will let you choose that. I want to do Magic Kingdom on Monday, and Animal Kingdom on Wednesday. So when you get home tonight with the reservations I will do what I can and set out our schedules for those two days. The remainder of the week we can do whatever we want."

We finish our shower and as we are drying off I hear Lilly crying so I get dressed in my clothes and put my hair into a sloppy bun.

"I'll meet you in the kitchen for breakfast I'm going to go get Lilly and get her ready for the day."

Cpov

I love that women with all my heart as I see her walking to Lilly's room. I will be so glad that she will have the room finished tomorrow. In three days I will be officially Lilly's father I cannot wait. I love the idea of all of us going to Disney World. I was going to propose at her cabin over the weekend but I may wait till we are at Disney. She loves it so much I think it would be perfect to incorporate something into the proposal. I will look into it in when I'm in the office today.

As I tie my tie I can't help but become giddy knowing I'm going to Cartier before the office. Never in my fucked up life did I ever think I would be looking at engagement rings.

Walking into the kitchen I see my family eating pancakes and bacon. Knowing that everything will be official in a couple of days I'm ecstatic. I do not want a long engagement I hope Ana will agree once I propose. I need to talk to Ana before I leave about the threat and the PR release that will go out today.

"Dada" the most beautiful sound I have heard. Lilly is looking up at me holding her arms up. I notice she has eaten all of her breakfast so I pick her up and smother her with kisses. As I put her down she takes off running to the sitting room and start to play with her toys.

"Ana, baby are you fine with the statement going out today about our relationship?"

"Yes I'm fine with whatever you want to say, I don't need to read it before you release it. If you want to text it to me I will read it when I can."

"I can text it or email it to you. Your computer is on your desk ready to go and its synced to my schedule as long as your phone. You can know what I'm doing and where."

"Thank you for doing that I really appreciate it. I will let you know as soon as I hear back from the therapist."

"Yes please and I will move whatever I have too." I tell her as I notice I need to leave or I will be late for my appointment to Cartier. "I have to go baby please be safe and Listen to Sawyer today. There will also be two other men here till the threat is resolved. Reynolds who you met yesterday and another whose name is Ryan." I tell her as I lean down and kiss her goodbye and walk to Lilly and smother her with kisses again.

Ana walks me to the elevator and I just realize what she is wearing and I'm hard instantly.

"Ana are you wearing that today?"

"Yes as I said I'm going to hang out with Lilly and paint her walls when she is napping. I hope to do the outline of her mural today if I have time."

I grab her hand and place it on my dick "That's why Ana Jesus Christ you will kill me all day with the vision of your legs in those shorts in my mind."

She squeezes me and leans up and kisses me breathless "Have a good day dear". She tells me as she walks off swaying her hips and I'm standing here like a fucking idiot.

I hear a cough and turn around and Taylor looks at me as he presses the elevator button. He better not say anything if he knows what is best. As we descend I'm making mental note of everything she has requested so I can tell Andrea everything. She knows I will want VIP everything. I pull out my phone to message my PR to release the statement I approved of last night. I also make notes and look at my schedule. Not too busy as we finished a big acquisition before the chopper crash, so it shouldn't be too horrible to move it.

"Taylor, any update on Charlie Tango?"

He stares at me and scratches his head which is a nervous tick I notice that he does.

"The investigator found a partial print yesterday and they are running it through their system. The letter we received yesterday also had prints that are being ran as we speak. The only thing is though it can take days as I've already told Welch to let us know if they find anything else."

"They better find a match to the prints, why do you think the two are linked?" I haven't read the letter yet I was just informed on the way home last night as they were already investigating it.

"Sir, here is a copy of the letter I think you can decide for yourself." He hands me his phone as I read it and I'm fucking furious.

 ** _"_** ** _Baby bird, why do you get my brunette goddess, I marked that child so the three of_**

 ** _us would be family. You take everything that belongs to me. I will take_**

 ** _your family just like your precious Charlie."_**

"What the fuck Taylor, this is the man that scarred my daughter, and he wants my Ana! Over my fucking dead body?" Oh shit and the release just went out this will be a fucking security nightmare. At least she likes to stay in, and doesn't fight me on the security issue.

"Taylor the statement just went out and I agreed to take them to Disney World. We want to leave Sunday and will be there the whole week. Andrea will set everything up and you may converse with her regarding what you will need for security. I will also be proposing while we are down there. I noticed Monday is her birthday and that's the day she wants to go to Magic Kingdom. I will let you know by the end of the day what the plan is."

"Sir, this will be a fucking nightmare with security. Do you realize how many people will be there?"

"I know Taylor but we want to celebrate the adoption and it's what we want so do what you have to do and I will ok anything that you require."

We get into the car and I'm texting Ana to let her know it's been released. I look up when I hear Taylor curse and I see why. The paparazzi are swarming the vehicle. It will be all the more to escape for a week.

We arrive to the back alley behind Cartier and I see the armored vehicle pull away. The shipment must have arrived from France like he said it would.

Andre opens the door and we are ushered in and he has everything set up as I requested. There are gorgeous rings but only one stands out.

"Andre what are the specks on this one?"

"Mr. Grey excellent choice it is a platinum Cartier ring bearing an emerald-cut diamond of 10.47 carats. A truly exceptional diamond flanked by two baguette-cut diamonds that are one carat each and mounted in platinum. This is a one of a kind ring, no other one out there like this."

"How much?" I ask him as I know this is the perfect ring one of a kind for my one of a kind Ana.

"4.5 million" he tells me as he stares at me and I see Taylors eyes widen a little bit.

"I'll take it" I tell him as pull out the string I used to measure her finger last night in her sleep.

"Oh my Mr. Grey the ring is already this size. It is meant to be isn't it. Is there anything else you need?

Wow it is meant to be I can't believe the ring is already her size.

"Yes Andre I would like a pair of solitaire diamond earrings. My girlfriend does not have any and I want to surprise her tonight. I also will need a pair of chandelier earrings for an event in two weeks."

A half hour later and 6 million dollars spent I bought everything I wanted. I found a gorgeous pair of chandelier earrings for the coping together ball in two weeks I need to tell her about when I get home. They are 18K white gold, 14 pear-cut diamonds, 10 brilliant-cut diamonds. They are priceless as I've never seen anything like them. Ana and Lilly will want for nothing I bought her diamond solitaire earrings so she can wear every day. I can't wait till tonight.

Arriving into my building everyone is staring and frankly it pisses me off. Don't they have better things to do then to gawk and gossip. I make it to the 20th floor and Andrea is waiting with my coffee and a smirking Ros.

"What did I say when you know you know right Christian?" Ros asks me

"Yes you did and I couldn't be any happier than I am right now."

"Christian they are a gems you better not screw this up."

"No intention to do so you need to come in here with Andrea to hear my announcement with Taylor."

I take a seat on my throne and look at the three of them waiting for me to speak.

"Andrea, my schedule needs to be clear this Friday the 7th though Sunday the 16th. I will be back in the office on the 17th. I also need you to book a vacation for Disney World for my girlfriend, my daughter, myself and security. She wants to arrive Sunday the 9th and do Magic Kingdom that Monday and animal kingdom on Wednesday. Also make reservations to dine with the princesses and the mickey characters. That is what Ana wanted and you know my specifications and communicate with Taylor what is needed and do whatever is necessary."

Andrea is looking at me with wide eyes, Ross busts out laughing and Taylor is shaking his head.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" I tell them sternly.

"No sir I will let you know when it's completed." Andrea says as she stands up oh shit I forgot something.

"Oh and also the tickets need to be linked into something about rides look into that and let me know."

She walks out and I hear her on the phone already as Taylor is with her writing what he will need.

"Ros you will be in charge I do not want to be bothered unless an absolute emergency."

"You got it boss, and you need a vacation and don't waste your life anymore get out there and enjoy family life."

"Thank you Ros and I will" she leaves the office as I start going through my emails and I notice its lunch time as Andrea brings it in I notice she has papers for me with a smile.

"Here is your usual sandwich and fruit sir. Also everything is ready for Orlando sir as you requested. You are booked into the Animal Kingdom Lodge Presidential Suite. I figured with your daughter she would love the animals from the balcony. It is 2,115-square-foot has a cozy curved couch nestled by a remote-control fireplace, a double Jacuzzi tub in the master bath. The master bedroom has a wood-carved grand canopy bed so large in design that it was built right there within the room. Spare two bedrooms with king size beds and built in bathrooms. Dining table for eight with a full kitchen. The balcony has a treadmill perched on the balcony and is at the doorstep of a peaceful wildlife sanctuary home to zebra, wildebeest, greater kudu and 200 other mammals. You will have a 24-hour concierge service, also comes with unlimited room service."

"Sounds perfect Andrea thank you call them and see if one of the guest rooms can have a crib. What about the dining reservations and the tickets for the rides?"

"Well sir I know what you said she wanted but you are booked for the Private Premium VIP Tours. You will need to check into the concierge when you arrive and let them know what you want. They said the fast pass is not needed with this service. You will not have to wait in any lines at any park. Also I took the liberty of ordering a surprise for your daughter when you dine with the princesses at breakfast. She is also booked at the Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique."

Oh shit she doesn't know about Lilly's touch issues. "What is the Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique? And what surprise at the breakfast?"

"The surprise at the breakfast is the My Disney Fairy Tale Proclamation. She will be surprised with an extravagant Disney Fairy Tale proclamation gifting experience! She walks to her table to find a sparkling tiara, light-up crystal slipper, princess robe—and a personalized proclamation signed by her favorite fairy tale princess! So you will need to call this number to tell them her favorite princess." She hands me a number that is written on top of the folder with all the reservation information.

"The Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique she is signed up for the Castle Package. She will get her hair styled."

"Ok I'm going to stop you right now she is too little and doesn't need all the glamming up so I will call and cancel that but thank you." I don't tell her about her touch issues.

She walks out and I'm excited to surprise Ana with all this tonight. I will call this number to see if they can help me with a proposal idea.

Twenty minutes later it is all set I don't want anything public as we don't like the limelight. It will be perfect and I can't wait. I know it will be on her birthday and we will create new memories. Hopefully she will remember this from now on and not the horrible incident when she was twelve. I also arranged a surprise for them that will be waiting in the hotel when we arrive.

Lilly's room will be completely redone in the Frozen theme, she will receive all the costume dresses in her size, all the plush dolls, and all new bedding. I can't wait till Ana and I see her reaction. Ana will be surprised as she puts Lilly to bed on Monday and when she comes into our room she will be speechless. Perfect proposal for my love.

As I'm checking my emails I realize that I need and want to leave by 5:00 every day so I can be home for dinner every night. I call Andrea in and tell her no more meetings after 4:00 so I can make it home to my family for dinner every night. I never got a text about Lilly's speech therapy appointment so I will have to ask Ana when I get home

Apov

Lilly and I have played and read all day and watched Frozen yet again. She is so cute when she sways and mimics the movie. I hope we can get into the things at Disney. I know with her touch issues I don't want to deal with looks or meltdowns. As she is napping and I'm finishing the painting I'm impressed on how everything is turning out. Her curtains are up, books I ordered are on her bookshelves. Toys are in her window bench. I love how it looks, I just have to finish this trim on the last wall and I'm done for today. The mural tomorrow will take no more than 4 hours and then I will move all the furniture into place. As I put the lid on the paint can I can feel him behind me.

I feel hands on my ass and he pulls me up into his embrace. "Baby walking in and seeing you bent over is a sight I will come home to everyday if I can." I turn and kiss him but keep my arms away from him as I don't want to get pink paint in his hair or on his suit.

"Welcome home sweetie, how was your day at work?"

"Meeting and more meetings, but most important everything is set for Florida." He smirks at me why do I feel he is hiding something.

"Were you able to get the reservations and everything that I wanted?" I ask him as I am giddy with excitement.

"Yes, baby and more we will discuss it when Lilly is in bed, so she can be surprised. I have to say I'm impressed with the room I love the way it's turning out."

"Thank you I'm going to hop into the shower to get the paint off and then we will eat dinner. Lilly woke up about 45 minutes and Gail is letting her help with the roast and vegetables so I could finish."

"I will see you down there." He tells me as he kisses and then leave the room to go find our daughter.

Thirty minutes later as we are eating the most delicious roast I have ever had. I'm telling him about the security measures that Taylor and Sawyer have to have done before we arrive.

"There needs to be a chip put on the vehicles arriving so you can go through the sensors. When you pull into the woods there are invisible sensors between trees that will since the vehicles approach. If one approaches and does not have that chip a gate will come up from the ground and an alarm will signal in the cabin. Once you get through that you will pull up to a rod iron fence with steel gates and a handprint will be needed. The third and final is an eye scanner to access the house."

He is staring at me with wide eyes and I notice Taylor and Sawyer listening.

"Miss Steele who de we call to get this situated?" Taylor asks me as Christian is still speechless.

"My dad had a IT guru and I'll call him after dinner and he can come over tonight and install the three of you into the system.

"Ana baby I'm impressed." Christian tells me as he wipes Lilly's mouth clean and lifts her onto his lap as I finish my dinner.

"Yeah it was my dad making me feel safe and when I'm there I'm in my element and I can let loose." I tell him as I locate the number for his IT specialist Barney.

"The IT specialist lives in Seattle. Let me see if he can come over to set you three up while I give Lilly a bath. The three of them are staring at me, what is there deal?

As I bring the phone to my ear and its ringing. "Why are you three staring at me?"

"Baby we are all speechless and I can't even comprehend the cost this security cost."

"Christian it was a favor to my dad, I don't know the details but they were best buds."

"Sorry Ma'am we are just impressed and can't wait to see this." Taylor and Sawyer say.

"Barney." I say as I hear oh fuck no way and Christian is smiling at me and shaking his head.

"Yes, Miss Steele is there a problem with the security. I showed it all to you last weekend at the property. Did something happen?"

"No, everything is fine that I know of. Thank you for remotely monitoring it while I'm not there. Anyway I have three people that I need to put into the system so they can have any and all access. Can you come over to my place tonight to add them. We will be going there in three days this Friday."

"No, that's fine what is your address?"

"I'll give you to my boyfriend, he will give you directions and the security code."

I hand the phone to Christian, and he just start laughing and I'm getting pissed that the three of them are laughing at me. He must notice it as he tries to reach for my hand and I pull away. He grabs the phone and takes a deep breath.

"Barney, hey its Grey yes you already know where we live come straight over. Yes, she is my girlfriend, and yes I know I'm a very lucky man." Christian winks at me as I feel foolish. He hangs up and stands up with Lilly and holds his hand out for me to take. As I stand and walk to him he pulls me to him and kisses me.

"Baby, we were not laughing at you, it's just a funny circumstance I promise. Barney is in charge of GEH and he works for me."

"Really, I feel foolish and sorry I assumed the worst. I love you I'm sorry and yes he is the best as he did the entire property of the cabin. The entire property has sensors so no one or nothing can impose my or our privacy. Barney will show Taylor and Sawyer how everything works."

I hear the elevator ding and Barney walks in that was fast. I stare at Christian and he must know what I'm thinking as answers my question before I can ask.

"He lives two floors down, so he can be here whenever needed."

"Ok, I will leave the four of you while I go give Lilly a bath and read her bedtime story to her." I kiss him as I take Lilly upstairs.

I'm dressing her for night after I bathed her and smothered her with kisses. She is staring at me with those blue eyes. The therapist was out of the office today, so I left a message.

"Mama" I pause as I'm snapping her sleeper and I can't believe it she called for me."

"Yes my little princess I love you so much" I tell her as I finish quickly and pick her up and kiss her with her kisses as she giggles.

"Dada" I turn to the doorway and I'm staring into watery grey eyes as I know I'm crying.

He walks in and kisses Lilly goodnight "I love how our home and my heart is so full of love."

"Me to Christian." I tell him as I lay her down and give her doll to her.

Christian and I walk into our room and he shows me the folder for Disney. I'm speechless its everything and more and I'm so excited and shocked that we will have VIP treatment. That will help so much with our touch issues.

"Ana I also bought you surprise as a thank you for coming into my life." He hands me a red box with the name Cartier inscribed. My hands are shaking as I open the box, and I gasp as I stare at the most beautiful solitaire diamond earrings.

"Christian this is everything and more, I don't know what to say. Thank you so much for loving Lilly and I, we love you so much. No one has ever done anything like this for us." I'm crying I'm so touched. He helps put the earrings in my ears and I love them.

"Baby, you two will want for nothing and this is only the beginning I love you both so much."

He kisses me as we slowly undress each other and he walks me backwards to the bed and we make slow passionate love for hours looking into each other's eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

September 5th 2014

Cpov

Another day waking in the arms of my love. I'm laying here thinking of the dream I had last night. Ana, Lilly and I in a meadow. I've dreamt of this meadow before, what's interesting is Ana was pregnant. I was sitting behind her as she was learning back into my chest as my hands were resting on her belly. In the past thinking of me embracing a pregnancy would never happen. I would strategically track my subs cycles. When they would supposedly be ovulating I would never penetrate vaginally.

Thinking about the past makes me shudder. Waking up I feel a want, I want everything with Ana and if that means babies I will agree. I can't actually believe I want a baby. To think I love this woman with everything and we could create a miracle from our love would be perfect. We need to discuss this first. I don't even know when she is due for her next shot or her period.

I feel a hand start to trace my happy trail and I feel her lips on my chest kissing me. It blows my mind at how turned on this makes me feel.

"Morning Mr. Grey I slept and dreamt wonderful dreams in your arms last night." She tells me as she is kissing down my chest and she circles my navel with her tongue. That right there has my body covered in goosebumps and hard as fucking granite. She slowly reaches her hands into the waistband of my boxers. I raise my hips so she can pull them all the way down.

Oh baby I hope you are going to do what I'm hoping in my mind.

She licks her lips staring at my engorged cock. I can see my veins bulging. What she does next makes me almost ejaculate on myself. She buries her nose in my balls and inhales deeply.

"Oh Mr. Grey the husky smell of you in the morning has me dripping with need." Where did this vixen come from? The more she learns the more I feel loved.

She opens her mouth as she slowly swallows my entire length. Her blue eyes are staring into me as I'm panting. Oh fuck me no one has ever been able to swallow me whole. I hear myself growl as I feel my cock twitching in her mouth, as it reaches the back of her throat.

Oh fuck me I'm dying as she swallows and I feel my cock slide into her throat. I grip the sheets as I do not want to blow so soon. I want to savor this as this is by God the best blow job I have ever had. She is holding me in place as I feel her nose pressing against my stomach. She grabs my ass to push my cock even deeper into her throat.

"Ana baby I love you so fucking much." I pant out as I feel my balls starting to tighten. She just squeezes my ass tighter in response. I grab the back of her head and urge her to suck faster. She obliges me by taking me deep over and over again as I continually slide into her throat. I love this feeling being squeezed while being deep in her throat.

I can feel the tightening in my balls increase as she cups them with her other hand, as my ass is still being squeezed. She looks back into my eyes as I explode into her throat.

"Holy fucking shit Ana". I scream her name as I pour into her throat. I can hear myself almost wheezing as she swallowed every drop. She releases my limp dick and plops back onto her side of the bed running her fingers along my ab muscles. I can't even reload as I want to fuck her. She has literally drained me. She is extraordinary has she done this before? I sure as fuck hope not.

"Ana, baby have you done that before?" She looks at me fiddling her hands.

"No you were my first I wanted to surprise you. I read an article about how to deep throat. Did I do it wrong?"

"Ana Oh baby no you did it fucking perfect. I have never had one that deep or that good. I thought my dick was going to pop off. Don't you have a gag reflex?"

"I guess not and I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I most certainly did as I can't even reload right now."

"That's ok as I wanted to please you this morning. I want you to think of Lilly and I all day while you're at work."

"I most certainly will and I do every day and all day long." I notice the time on the clock as I need to leave in an hour for a breakfast meeting. I probably won't even see Lilly before I leave.

" Ana I have a breakfast meeting in an hour. Do you think the two of you can join me for lunch at my office? I would like to show you around GEH."

"Yes we can as I'll finish the mural while she naps this afternoon. We will meet you there and it will be perfect timing. Afterwards we will come back home and it will be her nap time. The mural should take no more than two hours. I may even be able to nap with her when I'm done."

"Sounds perfect baby. Don't move the furniture till I get home this evening. I want to do it and I'll get the security staff to help. Will you shower with me?" I ask her as I finally feel myself reloading. Perfect timing a quick hard fast fuck in the shower.

I start the water as she walks in with the monitor so we can listen for Lilly. We walk in the shower together and I love how easily she traps me. "Baby this is going to be extremely fast and hard. Are you ready?" I hoist her up against the tiled wall and I thrust into her and we both moan at the impact. I enjoy this moment before I start thrusting in and out of her. I just pound her as she squeezes my cock as she explodes around me. Her vagina is milking me as I'm shaking and explode and ride through my orgasm. I'm so speechless as I have never exploded so fast and this wonderful sex, whether it's slow or hard just gets better and better.

We are forehead to forehead panting as we stare into each other's eyes.

"Baby I love you so much, please please don't ever leave me. I will die without you two please baby promise me." I feel myself crying I'm so emotional experiencing these emotions for the first time. I feel her wiping my eyes as she leans up and kisses me.

"Christian I'm not going anywhere and neither is Lilly. You and her are my world I understand that all these are new emotions. They are new to me too; I'm loving the feeling of being loved by you. I love getting our home ready for all of our new firsts we will share. We are here to stay."

"Thank you baby. Sometimes it just seems too good to be true. I know I'm clingy when it comes to the both of you. I'm just afraid that someone or something will take you two away."

"Christian I feel the same. I panic a little whenever you leave in the morning but I'm slowly getting used to it. No one will ever take either of us away from you. You know I don't mind security and I'm very cautious with Lilly and myself. I feel that our insecurities are just playing tricks. I feel with your past I'll never be enough or that you will become tired of me. As long as we tell each other our feelings and discuss them we will be fine."

"Ana baby you are more than enough for me. We are stuck for life and yes thank you for helping me through my insecurities." I peck her lips as I turn the water off and we climb out and get dressed together. My emotions, my fears, and my love just all poured out and I couldn't control them. Thankfully Ana was there to help walk and talk me through them. I love that woman and can't wait till it's official.

I hear her phone ring and hear her say they will be there in an hour.

"Ana where are you two going?"

"That was the speech therapist and she had a last minute cancellation. She can fit Lilly in an hour at Seattle Grace. Which is perfect because I have an appointment with my new gynecologist Dr. Greene to receive my next shot."

Why am I feeling this? I don't want her to get her next shot. We need to discuss this before she sees the doctor. "Ana I want to come with you to meet this therapist, I will push my breakfast meeting until after lunch. Can we discuss the shot though?"

"Christian I feel bad that you are always rescheduling for us. What's wrong with the shot?"

"Ana like I've said I'm the boss and I don't give a shit. You and Lilly are my priority and my life now. I'm going to rearrange my schedule so I will be home every night for dinner. I also won't be traveling as much anymore unless it's absolutely necessary. As for the shot I was hoping or wondering if you ever want kids?" Shit I'm fucking nervous.

She's thinking as I see her v form on her forehead. "Christian we have Lilly, are you asking about the future?"

I nod my head yes "Yes Ana would you ever consider wanting to have a child with me or maybe children? I've never wanted a family till you two came into my life. I've been having this feeling or want for you to become pregnant. Would you want another child or more children with me?" I ask her as I hear my voice fade off and look down. I have never had to open up about my feelings with anyone except Flynn. Even then he still doesn't know everything. Ana does and it petrifies me that she will say no, or realize I have too much baggage. I feel her grab my hands and I look into her eyes as she is crying.

"Christian before I met you I never thought I wanted kids. I always dreamt and read of happily ever after's. I never thought I would get my happily ever after until I met you. I always thought with my touch issues no one would ever want me. Lilly opened my eyes to see that I can be a mother. Once you stepped into my life you opened my heart to realize I'm doing it right, and that I can love and be loved. I would love to have children with you as many as we can. I have one stipulation I would prefer us to be married before we start trying. Since I also have an appointment with Dr. Greene today let's discuss this with her to see if my body is ready. I don't know if I have to do certain things to prepare my body for."

I'm speechless and so fucking excited. I pull her into my arms and swing her around and kiss her with all the love I have to give her. If I have my way, we will be married as soon as possible after I propose on Monday. Today is Wednesday so 5 more days till I ask her to be my wife. Right on cue we hear "mama dada mama dada". My heart skips every time I hear her call me dada.

"Baby do you mind if you get her up so I can email Andrea that we won't be in till lunch. How about if I take my girls to their appointments! The three of us will go to GEH for lunch in my office and I'll give you two a tour."

"That sounds perfect sweetie, I'll bring Lilly home and put her down for a nap while I finish her mural." She kisses me before she leaves our room to get Lilly while she is wearing a gorgeous long sleeve maxi dress. I love how she dresses so elegant but sexy. I'm excited that in two days I get to see this cabin and most of all see her flying my dream helicopter. I'm thinking this as I emailed Andrea with the change of my schedule for the day. I requested to have lunch for the three of us ready by the time we arrive.

Walking into the kitchen and see Mrs. Jones has breakfast ready as usual. I have my egg white omelet, Ana and Lilly have oatmeal with fresh fruit. Ana grabs her new Hermes purse that I bought her, which makes me so happy to see her using the things I buy her. I also notice she is using the Louis Vuitton bag for Lilly's bag. Like I said Ana and Lilly will want for nothing.

Descending into the garage Lilly is running around in the elevator I can't help but wonder what Dr. Greene will say. I hope Ana's body will be okay to be with child.

Arriving in the garage we load into the car and as we make our way out of the garage there is more paparazzi then yesterday. I know Ana has a paranoia with the media, but I look to her and she is on her phone looking at something with the hugest smile on her face.

"Christian I am so excited to leave Sunday for Disney the pictures I found online are gorgeous. Thank you so much for getting this wonderful suite I can't wait." Ana says as she looks at me with the biggest smile and it melts me. I love it when I can make them happy.

"Your welcome baby. We are here are you ready?" I ask her as Taylor parks the car and Sawyer, Reynolds, and Ryan park the second car next to us.

"I'm ready let's see what we need to get done for Lilly, and see what Dr. Greene says about me."

Security escorts us in as I see paparazzi swarming the entrance. I feel Ana tense and she takes Lilly into her arms and I wrap my arms around them and pull them into my side. Taylor leads as Sawyer and Reynolds are on either side of us. Ryan is following us in the rear. I see them trying to reach in and touch Ana and Lilly and I panic as I don't want them to be touched.

Some fucker reaches over and tries to get in front of Ana. Sawyer reaches out and punches him square in the face. I hear a scream and realize that in the process of the struggle somehow Ana's hair was pulled. I see her pale as she is trying to control her breathing and clutches Lilly to her closer. I'm fucking pissed I look and see the fucker on the pavement with a bloody nose. Sawyer comes closer and almost pushes us through the doors.

Ana is shaking as she clutches Lilly to her chest. I reach for her but she shakes me off. She is about to have a mental breakdown. It hurts but I understand why she shook me off; she doesn't know where she is. I've seen her pass out cold but never this and it's scaring me. I try and take Lilly from her arms but they are clinging to each other so tight. I do only what I can think of and grab her and pull her to my chest.

"Ana baby it's me Christian, your safe I'm right here. I love you so much baby please come back to me." I kiss her ear as I continually whisper this to her. Finally, after about 5 minutes I feel her relax. She looks into my eyes and starts silently crying into my chest.

"I'm sorry Christian this is so embarrassing. When my hair got pulled I knew it was an accident but it created a flashback. My mom would pull my hair as she was disciplining me growing up. She would pull my hair so I was forced to look into her eyes as she would yell and then slap me. I would then be sent to my room with no dinner. I'm sorry this is so embarrassing everyone is staring."

I look around and thankfully security has blocked our view so no one has even noticed. If I ever meet her mother well I'm not sure what I will do. " Ana baby I don't care you have never embarrassed me and you never will. You scared the shit out of me when you pushed me away. I love you are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine now and I didn't want to frighten you with my meltdown. Sometimes I just have to work myself through it. I knew I was with you but in my head I was working through my memory. I didn't mean to push you away I promise."

"It's ok Ana I understand I work through some of my memories when I have them. Let's go get checked out."

My mom meets us and takes Lilly to her appointment with Reynolds and Ryan. The therapist said she will act differently if we are not in the room with her. So here we are waiting in the exam room waiting on Dr. Greene. I let my subs pick their doctor but I required monthly reports. This is all new to me, I feel nervous but yet excited. Ana is fidgety as she's never met Dr. Greene. I've met her a couple of times at some fundraiser events with my mother. Dr. Greene is the best in the state. So I stand and hold Ana as I run my hand through her hair to help soothe her. Two knocks and then the doctor walks in and smiles at the both of us as I take my seat.

"Good morning Miss. Steele, I'm Dr. Greene. Before we can continue is it ok if we talk with Mr. Grey in the room. I'm sorry but I have to get your permission before we can continue." She asks Ana. I'm impressed that she's professional but pissed, like I wouldn't want to be here.

"Yes, Dr. Greene it's fine Christian is my boyfriend and you can discuss anything with him. If you have a waiver I will sign his name. That way if he has questions he can call and ask right?"

"Yes Miss. Steele that is correct." She tells Ana as she hands her a form and Ana signs on it and hands it back. I love how she trusts me to help with her medical decisions. If we are going to have children, I feel I should have a say. Ana thought of that before I had to ask she is perfect as we smile at each other.

"Ok so I see you have been on the depo shot since 15 and you are soon to be 22 was that for sexual reasons Miss Steele?" I feel anger just the thought of someone else touching what's mine pisses me off. I look to Ana and she is crimson red as we both know why. I calm down immediately it must be the Ana effect.

"No I was put on it for menstrual cramps and heavy bleeding. I was not sexually active till just a couple of days ago. Christian was my first and will be my last."

I get up and kiss her lips and hold her hand. That's right baby you're mine and always will be.

"Alright Miss. Steele before we administer another shot I will need to do a pelvic exam. You haven't had one in over a year. Since you are sexually active now you need to have one done yearly. You also need to have a pregnancy test completed."

Ana speaks before I can. "Dr. Greene can you call me Ana?" She nods yes before my baby continues. "We are considering to get pregnant what is the process in doing so to get my body prepared? Also how long could it take?"

I'm rubbing my thumb along her knuckles in anticipation.

"Ana, you are both young and as long as your pelvic exam comes back normal there shouldn't be any complications. You have been on the shot for 7 years so it could happen instantly or it may take a while. I would recommend to get tested if nothing happens after 6 months of trying. Research shows the younger you are the easier it will be to become pregnant. The trick is not to think about it and just enjoy each other and relax. Do not stress or think about it all the time because for some reason it won't happen. So will we be doing the shot or just a pelvic today."

Ana looks at me with a smile and I squeeze her hand. We can pretty much read each other's minds. "Just the pelvic exam today as we will just see what happens. Practice makes perfect right." She squeezes my hand back as she leans over and kisses me.

"Yes it sure does Ana but let's go ahead and get a urine sample. We always test for pregnancy as long as other things to make sure everything is ok with that. Then come back in here and strip your bottom half and cover up with this sheet and we will get started. They both step out as I sit and wait for Ana to return. She walks in and comes and kisses me so passionately and she quickly slips her tongue in and pulls away. I have to readjust myself and she smirks at me as she drops her panties and hands them to me. I inhale them and place them in my pocket, she is staring at me as I smirk back at her.

"Baby you started it with that kiss, you know once you start I'll be more than happy to finish."

She scoots up on the table and pulls her dress up around her waist and covers herself with the sheet. " I just wanted to taste you, I wanted an appetizer before lunch."

"Baby you can't say shit like that to me when I can't do anything Jesus Christ I can only adjust myself so much before it will show. You are becoming my vixen." I wink at her right when Dr. Greene walks back in. I hold Ana' s hand as I don't want her to be uncomfortable.

"Alright your urine was negative for a pregnancy and everything else was normal. So let me feel around and you two should be good to go and have at it." Ana squeezes my hand throughout the entire exam with her eyes shut.

"Ana everything looks fine so like I said if no success after six months come and see me again. If I don't see you sooner, which I have a feeling we will. Here is a bottle of folic acid and some pamphlets on early pregnancy. Folic acid helps prevent birth defects in early pregnancy, and it will help if it is already in your system when you become pregnant. The pamphlets will just be educational so you will know what to expect. Either one of you can call with any questions at any time. Here is my personal cell number, I know with Mr. Grey and security the less you are in public the better right. Whenever you need more vitamins I can have them shipped so you don't have to go to the pharmacy and get your picture taken."

" I just have one question Dr. Greene." They both look at me and Ana is so beautiful right now. I know nothing about this stuff. " When Ana becomes pregnant are there any restrictions with how much sex we have? What about positions, frequency, and is rough sex ok? Also will I hurt the baby with my dick?" I know I'm much bigger than the average man and I need to know this.

Ana gasps, turns red and buries her face in her hands. Dr. Greene just chuckles before her response.

"Mr. Grey, sex is fine at any stage of pregnancy. Positions, frequency, and how rough you guys have it doesn't matter. As long as Ana is comfortable it's fine unless she spots the she would need to be seen. The size of the penis no matter how small or large will never hurt the fetus at any stage of the pregnancy". She shakes both of our hands as Ana gets off the table and grabs her purse and holds her hand out.

"My panties please."

"With pleasure baby as I pull them out and lift her dress for her. I kiss her belly and kiss her vagina as she gasps. She takes the panties and giggles as she bends over to put them on as I fondle her ass.

"Christian let's go get our daughter and eat she will be hungry." I pull her to me and kiss her with my life.

"Thank you Ana for letting us try this together." I tell her as I stroke her cheek.

"Always Christian I love you". She grabs my hand as we walk out and meet up with my mom who has Lilly with her.

"How did it go mom" I ask her as Lilly runs to me yelling Dada over and over.

She embraces Ana with a kiss on her cheek knowing her touch issues, and proceeds to kiss me on my check.

"Wonderful dear she is just a little speech delayed, but with some therapy at home and here she will be good by her second birthday." She hands us a list with recommendations for activities at home. Ana puts it in her bag as we all say our goodbyes. She promises they will be at the courthouse on Friday in two more days.

Taylor and the security lead us out the back way to leave. Thankfully no paparazzi is waiting and we escape with no drama and no bloodshed.

Driving over to GEH is interesting I hear Lilly grunting and her face is beet red. I look over and smell something god awful and Ana giggles. Taylor and Sawyer are in the front and I see their shoulders shaking trying to keep their laughter inside.

"Ana did she poop?" I am so out of my element tight now. As the smell is hideous and we are all holding our breaths as the cars are parked underground at GEH. Sawyer leaps out and gets in the other SUV with Ryan and Reynolds.

"Yes Christian she did would you change her for me?" She's kidding right? I've never changed a diaper.

"Ana I have never changed a diaper I don't know how." Why is it hot in here? I hear Taylor trying to disguise his laugh with a cough.

"Well no time to learn like the present." She grabs Lilly and both her bags and reaches forward and presses a button on the roof in the Escalade. The lift gate opens and I get out with her. She hands me Lilly as I hold her and she starts crying. Taylor is securing the vehicle. Ana lays a mat down in the back and then lays Lilly down. After undressing her she looks to me and smiles.

"When you change a girl you need to clean all of her folds. If you don't she can either get an infection, or a horrible rash." She then pulls a circular thing and rips off a bag, pulls a diaper and wipes out of her bag. "I get everything ready and laid out like this. This is a disposable diaper bag for when we are not home. When we set her room up tonight I'll show you where the diapers go. You open the diaper by loosening the tabs here and lift her bottom by holding her legs up. You wipe it all off but make sure you wipe down." Ana wipes it all off and seals the wipes and diaper into the bag. Ana redresses her and hands her to me so she can put everything away in her bags. We close the lift gate and I escort my ladies into my palace.

Walking in only Taylor escorts us up to the twentieth floor as the other three disappear into the security office. Everyone is staring, normally it would piss me off, however I love them seeing me as a family man.

"Christian this is a beautiful building and lobby." Ana tells me as we get into my private elevator.

"Ana I forgot to tell you today they will be coming to put extra security features on the Escalade. They can do it in the garage here or at Escala. It will be easier doing it here, so can you and the security take my Audi home with you? Taylor and I will bring the Escalade home."

"That's fine what is getting done?"

"They will be adding bullet proof windows. All the windows will be replaced and it will be bomb proof."

"That's fine I don't mind as long as it's the best and Lilly will be safe."

She is so understanding "Thank you baby and you will both be safe." I kiss her as the elevator door opens to Andrea waiting. Olivia is scowling, if she keeps this up her ass is out.

"Andrea this is Miss. Steele and our daughter Lilly. Ana, Andrea is my PA and if you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask. Olivia here is Andreas assistant." I introduce them as I notice Olivia is staring at Ana with distaste.

"Andrea Miss Steele is allowed access to me or my office at any time understood!"

"Yes sir and your lunch is set up in your office."

"Thank you Andrea we appreciate it." Ana beats me in thinking her and just ignores Olivia. I escort them in and we sit and eat or grilled chicken caesar salads. Lilly is loving her fruit and chicken nuggets.

"Christian you have a wonderful office, and staff. I can tell they really love their jobs except Olivia. I saw the way she was looking at me. I have learned to ignore the looks and whispers growing up. You don't need to worry I'm fine I promise, that's why I didn't acknowledge her."

"Ana I know and I apologize but she has been slacking so Andrea is firing her as we speak."

My intercom buzzes "Sir you have the department heads meeting in five minutes. Olivia has been escorted off the primacies."

"Thank you Andrea." I look to Ana who picks up a very sleepy Lilly and I walk them to elevator where Sawyer, Reynolds, and Ryan are waiting.

"I'll see you home after my meeting baby. Remember no moving the furniture and please be safe the both of you. I love you baby." I tell her as I kiss her for all to see."

"We love you too daddy."

The elevator door closes as I make my way to the conference room I see Taylor holding an envelope.

"Sir we have the fingerprint results on the helicopter crash and the letter. They are a match to a Jack Hyde." He shows the picture to me and I know I've heard of the name but for some reason it's not clicking. His criminal record as sexual assault, sexual harassment and robbery as the main convictions. Suddenly it clicks I met him once through Elena at one of her clubs and this man was a bastard. He made me uncomfortable how he would leer at me. Sexual assault though I get a shiver that runs down my spine as I think how he wants Ana.

"Taylor this man is a lunatic." I fill him in of all I know and the connection with Elena. At least Elena is in prison and she is not an issue unless they still communicate. "Please forward all this to Sawyer and have him tell Reynolds and Ryan. Do the police or Welsh know where he is?"

"No sir there is a warrant out for his arrest, for sexual assault, and now attempted murder. There is a lot of other charges that the police are waiting on evidence to come through including embezzlement. Barney is looking to see how he escaped prison or jail time I'm the past, my assumptions from what you say is Miss. Lincoln had a hand. One more thing is he license to carry." Great he may have a gun let's hope he stays away.

"Taylor please do all you can to protect Ana and Lilly. Those two are top of the priority list, they are my world. Do not let anything happen to them, are we clear?"

"Crystal and it helps that Miss Steele is so cooperative. Sawyer is going to show her the safe room when they arrive at Escala."

I nod as I walk into my meeting. I just want to get this over and done with I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach. I have my phone in my hand in case Ana calls. I'm a nervous wreck waiting to go home.

The meeting is wrapping up as Taylor rushes in without knocking. I can't move I'm paralyzed.

"Sir we need to leave now Hyde was spotted on security cameras circling Escala." I leap up and we both run to the elevator. Thankfully it arrives and we jump in and descend to garage. I'm trying to reach Ana on her phone but she is not picking up. Taylors phone is ringing but its Gail asking if we be home in time for dinner. She is out getting some last minute ingredients. Taylor tells her to stay out and not return till he calls her.

"Taylor call Sawyer and ask where Ana is I can't get a hold of her." I'm panicking I need to get home as we run to the Escalade and Taylor squeals out of the garage.

"Sir they are monitoring the cameras in the security room we do not want to distract them. Last report ten minutes ago Ana was still in Lilly's room painting." Oh thank god they are safe; she probably won't have her phone with her.

Taylor pulls into the garage and I run to the elevator as he secures the Escalade. Thank heavens we got her car upgraded with security. It arrives and Reynolds is standing guard by the elevator. I run in and straight upstairs I check on Lilly and she is still sleeping. I walk across the hall where Lilly's room will be and Ana is putting the lid on the can of paint.

"Did you finish? It looks fantastic baby!" The mural is fantastic I'm impressed. "Did you freehand this?"

"Yes I did and to think in 5 days we will see it in person. I realize Monday is my birthday and I know I don't like celebrating it. We will be in Disney World, nothing like creating new memories on my birthday right?"

"Yes baby new memories from on no more negative ones. Ana we rushed home I was scared to death." I tell her everything how the prints match, his criminal record, and how 30 minutes ago he was seen outside Escala.

"Christian your home and that's all that matters. You are here to protect us and that's all that matters. Sawyer showed me the safe room this afternoon so we will be safe. Your security is very thorough and I trust them with our life's. Most of all I trust you with my life. I hope you don't mind Gail is picking up Chinese for dinner tonight because Wednesday nights is Disney night. Lilly and I usually watch a Disney movie before bed.

"I don't mind at all let me go talk with Taylor and I'll meet you in the media room."

Ana goes to get Lilly up and I head into the security room and they are glued to the monitors.

"Any more sightings?"

Taylor responds "No, sir we will have someone on guard all night watching the monitors and the elevators. Gail is on her way back with dinner."

I nod and meet Ana and Lilly in the media room. We all snuggle on the couch. Gail brings our food in and we eat as we finish the movie Beauty and the Beast. Ana loved the library in the movie the most. I carry Lilly to her bedroom so we can move the crib. Ana comes in and I'm able to move it myself into place and as Ana is making the bed for Lilly I look into her closet.

"Miss Lilly you wait till your aunt Mia sees your wardrobe she will be jealous. You my daughter will want for nothing Daddy's little girl yes you are. We are going to have so much next week just you wait." I tell her as I inhale her scent with my nose buried in her hair and she falls asleep on my chest. I place her in her bed. I look around her room and I can't believe the completion, I pull Ana in my arms and we just hold onto each other. We slowly sway in each other's arms looking at our daughter. Soft music playing in the background the love of my life in my arms I couldn't ask for more.

"Ana baby this room is perfect thank you baby I love you. I turn her and kiss her as we walk out into the hallway I hear raised voices and see Taylor running upstairs with his gun drawn. I push Ana behind me and we block Lilly's door.

"Sir, Miss Steele grab Lilly now and go straight to the safe room. Hyde was seen entering the main lobby of Escala and the camera feed was just cut. He is in the building we just don't know where." Ana gasps and runs in and grabs Lilly with a blanket covering her. She walks as fast as she can with a sleeping Lilly in her arms. Tears are streaming down her face as Taylor escorts us to the safe room where Gail is waiting. I realize there is a crib in here but Ana won't leave Lilly and I don't blame her. I cling onto Ana and Lilly with my life. No one will harm my family over my dead body. Taylor leaves the door open unless it's necessary to shut because there is a time lock on it. No one can access it from outside for two hours unless an override key is inserted. We see him listening to his phone and he becomes stoic as he looks into my eyes as I nod.

Right before the door closes we all hear screaming and gunshots.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

September 5th 2014

Apov

Christian and I leave Lilly's completed room and the next thing I see is Taylor running upstairs. He has his gun drawn and comes to stand in front of us. Christian blocks my way and is protecting me, I always feel safe in the arms of Christian.

"Sir, Miss Steele grab Lilly now and go straight to the safe room. Hyde was seen entering the main lobby of Escala and the camera feed was just cut. He is in the building we just don't know where." Taylor says as I hear myself gasp and run into Lilly's room. I know I must hurry but I don't want to wake her, I must remain calm. I pick her up carefully with her blanket and swaddle her in my arms. I walk as fast as I can as I feel the tears pouring out of my face. I know I'm safe but these past couple days have been so overwhelming. I just get tired of the fact that I've always had security. I know growing up and at college my dad would hire secret security to watch from afar. I could feel them when I'm around and I knew I was safe.

Taylor and Christian basically secure us in the safe room, thankfully Gail is already in here. I see a crib but I don't want to put Lilly down as she helps keep me calm. Taylor leaves the door open and I can see he is in military mode as I have seen with my father. I see him listen on his phone and turn to Christian who nods to him and the door is closed.

"Ana baby lets lay Lilly down as it will be at least 2 hours before the door is opened."

"Christian why so long? How will we know what is going on out there?" I can feel myself start to shake and I start breathing heavier. Shit am I going to have a panic attack? No I froze yesterday when Elliott's worker cornered me. I have to be strong for my family. I am safe as I talk myself down, and realize I should put Lilly down as she will be more comfortable.

"Ana this safe room cannot be opened for two hours once it is sealed. Taylor and only Taylor knows where the override key is. He can open if it's absolutely necessary or if the threat is contained." He informs me as I lay Lilly into her bed. Thank goodness she hasn't woken at all during this.

"How will we know if it's even safe to go out there?"

He opens a panel and I see the penthouse's CCTV showing everything. He comes up behind me and slides his arms around me and holds me to him. I can hear him breathing into my hair.

"Baby I am so sorry and I know you must think being with me is crazy, and putting your life in danger. This right here shows it; baby I promise you two will be safe always. I love you two so much just please don't shut down on me ok. Please don't run from this undying love we have. My worst fear is for you to realize I'm not worth this and you and Lilly will walk away. I know I always repeat this, but we have been together 5 days and I feel like it's something or someone everyday testing us."

"Christian we talked this through this morning. Lilly and I are not leaving you period end of discussion. You are my soul mate and yes there is a test everyday with our relationship but I feel we pass it with flying colors. I'm not frightened right now I know you are doing your best to keep us safe and that is all that matters. This is not your fault do you hear me. We are safe and here with you."

"Yes baby you two are safe and as far as I'm concerned never leaving my sight. It would kill me if anything happens to either of you. Baby you've got me tied into your heart forever more." He tells me as he kisses me with so much longing.

I love this man so much my heart is empty when I'm not with him. "Christian you've got me tied down with you too. Baby I'll never leave if you keep holding me this way heart and soul." I tell him and its true no matter what happens as long as he holds my heart with his love I'm here to stay till my least breath.

All of a sudden I see a man take aim at one of the guards and take a shot. The guard goes down and my heart sinks knowing that he or she may be seriously injured or worse. Where is this man hiding that they can't catch him? I can see a gun fire and take the man down. Taylor and Sawyer run out and secure his hands and he is out cold. Is it wrong for me to want him dead? I want no man to ever hurt Lilly ever again. I start to feel nauseous and my head is starting to pound, great all I need is another migraine coming on.

"Christian I am not feeling good. I can feel a migraine coming is there some place I can lay down?" He grabs my face and looks into my eyes with so much love and concern.

"Ana baby are you ok? Do I need to call my mom?" He asks me so fast.

"No please don't call anyone. Remember I told you I get these cluster migraines. Sometimes they just appear out of nowhere, and sometimes stress can bring them on." I tell him this as his face falls. "Christian stop it right there none of this is your fault, I don't want to have this argument again."

"Your right baby and I'm sorry I just don't want either one of you to suffer." He tells me as he lifts me into his arms and carries me to a bed. He pulls me to him as Mrs. Jones brings a cool washcloth to me.

"Ana, here this will help, place it over your eyes until we can get your medicine ok."

"Thank you Gail you are so precious to Lilly and I." I place it over my eyes as Christian is slowly running his hand through my hair.

"Ana, Mr. Grey I will watch Lilly while you take care of her sir." Gail tells Christian as I can't speak. I have not had one this bad in years. I feel like I could become sick and I can't help the tears that pour from my eyes.

"Christian I am so sorry the pain is getting worse. I am sorry you have to take care of me."

"Ana do not apologize I want to take care of you for the rest of our life's. I love you baby so much, go to sleep and think of what will happen from Friday morning and after. Lilly will be officially ours, I get to see your cabin. I'm going to watch my hot sexy girlfriend fly my dream helicopter. Most of all we will experience a new for all of us Disney World." He whispers this as he slowly pecks my face all over with kisses. I just let him and the darkness take over as I can't stand the pain anymore. I just hope this will help since we can't get my medicine.

Cpov

I feel horrible as I can't help with Ana's pain and seeing her cry has broken me. Taylor better fucking open that door soon as we saw Hyde get shot and secured. Gail walks in with worry all over her face.

"Sir I have migraines once in a while and I have a fan here that may help. Sometimes a nice cool breeze blowing on her will help." She sets it on the nightstand and directs it on her and almost immediately I can feel the tension in her body relax.

"Thank you Gail and I'm sorry we don't have an extra bed in the safe room."

"No problem sir You and Ana need it at the moment and I love that you know that you can love now. These two coming into your life have made you complete and I love seeing the change in you." She tells me as she walks out.

Gail has seen the best and the absolute worst of me. For her to say this means so much and I could not be any happier or prouder at the moment. I am holding my future in my arms, with my future in the other room of the safe room. I only want to grant them all of their dreams and we will do that and as a family.

I hear the door open and see Gail leap up into Taylor's arms and they kiss. He comforts her as she quiets him to not wake Lilly. We need to enlarge this safe room to only have two rooms and one bed. We need a bigger one especially if Ana and I will be having more kids. I can't believe she said that she wanted as many as we can, and I can't wait.

Taylor nods at me and I slowly pick Ana up and she is out of it. She is softly snoring, I want to wake her and give her medicine though. I'll call my mother and get her opinion. I walk into the other room with Ana in my arms and Gail tells me she will get the fan and place it in our room.

"Sir, Hyde was killed and unfortunately Reynolds was shot in the process the police are on their way. I called your mother as a precaution." That's why Taylor is the best he knows what to do before its asked.

"Thank you Taylor, and yes I want my mom to look over Ana as she has a migraine." I look to Gail before I speak again. "Gail I'll get my daughter and put her to bed once I get Ana situated. Can you come in and sit with Ana and get her comfortable until my mother arrives?" I know I will need to address the police and answer any and all questions.

"Yes sir no problem." Gail responds as she follows me to the room and I place Ana into our bed and kiss her. I just hope I won't be too long as all I want to do is just hold her in my arms and never let go. I slowly pick Lilly up and grab her favorite blanket and place her into her new crib. I stare at her peacefully sleeping. Only two hours ago Ana and I was slowly dancing in this room and some fucker tried to come into our home and take what was mine. I hear Taylor clearing his throat so I know the police are hear. I turn on her music so it is playing softly and I make my way into the hallway as I hear my mother crying hysterically.

I run down and see the police holding her and my father back. I am livid what the fuck is going on?

"Christian oh thank heavens you are ok. We received Taylor's call and we pulled up and heard a 28-year-old man was deceased as they were calling the morgue. My baby boy I thought I lost you." She come running to me sobbing and I hug her to me.

"Never mom no I'm sorry you heard that but no the man deceased is the man who sabotaged Charlie Tango. He was also the man who murdered Lilly's mom and the babysitter before he burned her." I feel myself crying as my mother holds me and I see Taylor looking somewhat smug. I wonder if it was him who took the fatal shot. I see my father on the phone and he seems like he is in business mode.

He walks over to me "Son I have a partner coming over as I would prefer you to have a lawyer present when you are questioned. We just need to do everything by the books you did nothing wrong but whenever there is death an investigation has to be opened. We will also need him present as he questions your security." He's right so I nod my head in acceptance.

"Mom Ana has a history of cluster migraines and she had one develop while we were in the safe room. Can you check on her she passed out or went to sleep before she could take her medicine. Please mom help her she and Lilly are my world now I love them so much."

She reaches up and wipes my tears and kisses my cheek. I feel like that 4-year-old boy when she saved me in the hospital. "Of course baby boy and where is my Granddaughter?"

"I put her in her room you will love it by the way. Gail is with Ana in our room and Lilly's room is across the hall."

"Thanks for coming dad I appreciate it."

"Son it's what we do we are here for the three of you no matter what. You need to call your PR to make a statement as the press is horrendous out there tonight."

I take my phone out and send an email to them. I also send an email to Andrea and Ross that I am taking my vacation a day early and not coming in tomorrow. I will stay home and be with my family on Thursday and prepare for our court hearing on Friday.

I see my mom walking down the stairs with a smile on her face. She reaches me as I see my dad's partner show up and is talking with my dad and Taylor.

"Christian Lilly's room is the perfect room for a little girl I love it. Ana was sleeping so soundly I didn't want to wake her. I did give her a shot of a muscle relaxer that will help with the migraine, she will sleep for a long time though. I can come over tomorrow if you would like to help with Lilly while you are at work. I feel that she may sleep for over 12 hours."

"No mother I am taking my vacation early and I'll stay home and take care of my girls. I love them so much. I meant to call you we are leaving Sunday morning for Disney and I am proposing Monday on her birthday. You guys are welcome to join us on the trip after wards. Ana and I want to spend a couple days just the three of us."

She is jumping and squeals the loudest I have heard. "Oh my baby boy is getting married, yes I will be there first thing Tuesday morning. You send me all the hotel details and I will call and make arrangements."

I take a seat with her on the couch and tell her everything about how I'm going to propose. She gasps as she has a tear sliding down her cheek. "Christian it will be perfect."

"Do not tell Mia mom, she cannot keep a secret and I want this go off with no problems."

"I won't but I can't wait. You still need to let your father and I have one on one time with Lilly. Maybe we can take her for the day or the afternoon somewhere down there?"

"I don't see a problem and I think Ana won't mind." I see a detective come over with Taylor, my father, and his law partner. They all take a seat as I see the coroner take Hyde's body out in a bag on a stretcher. Good riddance as far as I'm concerned.

"Mr. Grey I'm detective Clark and first I apologize for this intrusion on your life."

"Yes and thank you detective. How may I help you? I know Taylor has handed over all the evidence we have against Hyde."

"Yes he most certainly did. I just wanted to inform you that this man came here tonight with intent in kidnapping a Miss Anastasia Rose Steele is she present tonight?"

I can feel my breath coming in short as I feel light headed as just thought of something happening sickens me.

"Yes, she lives here she is my girlfriend our daughter Lilly is upstairs. They are both sleeping at the moment and Ana is sick at the moment."

"I'm sorry I just need to clarify addresses and names for my report. This will all be closed tonight as far as I'm concerned. The fingerprints from your helicopter crash, the letter sent 2 days ago, and most of all the murders, and child abuse from the case in Portland a couple of months ago all point to Hyde. He was shot and killed breaking into your home tonight to kill you and kidnap Anastasia Steele and a child named Lilly Rodriguez. We searched his vehicle that was parked a block from Escala and found some knives, guns, and most of all enough sedatives to kill four grown men. I'm just thankful your security was able to put a stop to this mad man. Your security guard Reynolds what shot in the shoulder through and through so he will be discharged tomorrow." He tells me as stands up to shake my hand, and shakes Taylor's hand as he walks out and into the elevator.

"Son that was easy case closed and time to look into the future. We will see Friday morning at the Courthouse and you mother tells me we are joining you in Disney World?"

"Yes father on Tuesday and we will have a big family vacation that we have always wanted. I am not to be bother by company at all while we are there unless it's an absolute emergency. Mom is going to tell Elliott and Mia tomorrow."

"Yes this will be fun as in the past you have been on vacations with us but never participated. This most defiantly will be a first." My father tells me as he and my mom say their goodbyes and leave.

My mother my angel that saved my life. Ana however is my Savior who saved my soul.

I make my way upstairs and check on Lilly. She is sleeping so soundly thank heavens she was not disturbed at all tonight. As I walk into our room and see my love sleeping soundly. I strip to my boxers and climb into bed with her as it has been a long night. I place my hand around her and inhale her scent of vanilla before the darkness takes over.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Cpov

September 6th 2014

I was sleeping the deepest sleep in my life until my daughter woke up yelling Dada and Mama. I slowly make my way out of bed and leave Ana sleeping. She is still in the same position she was when I joined her in our bed. I hope this shot that my mom gave her will help, however she said she would be sleeping a long time. So I make my way across the hall to Lilly's room, and I walk into her room to see my daughter smiling.

"Hello my princess it is just you and I today. Mommy is not feeling well so we are letting her sleep. Let's plan a surprise for her, I know just the perfect idea."

I make sure to change her diaper just like Ana showed me how. I put her in a pair of her tights and t-shirt. I have surprised myself as I have gotten her diaper changed and dressed with no meltdowns.

I carry her into to check on Ana and leave her a note. I don't want her to wake and worry, as Lilly and I will be out of the apartment for a while. I better pack some things in her diaper bag. I saw Ana pack it the other day. I grab some diapers, wipes, a change of clothes, and some little toys. I head into the kitchen and see that the workers are here already. There were some bullet holes in the walls, and some of our furniture was ruined. Sometimes it is good to have money as all of this will be replaced or repaired by this afternoon.

"Taylor, Lilly and I need to go run a couple of errands. We are surprising mommy today and we need to go to two stores. We need to go to Seattle designs and the Disney store." I tell him as I place Lilly in her high chair to eat her breakfast. I grab a bagel and some fresh fruit.

"Sir that's fine as there are no security threats at the moment. I will escort you two, Sawyer and Ryan will remain here and supervise the cleanup. Reynolds was discharged last night but will need two weeks to recover." Taylor tells me as he finishes his coffee.

"Mr. Grey I took the liberty of putting Lilly's sippy cup and some snacks in the diaper bag for you." Gail tells me.

"Gail you are a god send, I didn't even think to do that." I'm kind of pissed at myself for not realizing that Lilly would need that.

"Mr. Grey don't get upset with yourself. This is your first time taking Lilly out by yourself it takes practice. One time when Sophie was little I forgot her entire diaper bag." Taylor tells me as he shrugs his shoulders.

"Yeah ok well I guess you are right. Gail can you check in on Ana and make sure she is comfortable? She should sleep for another couple of hours. We should be home in time for lunch. Please call if anything happens or you need anything."

"Yes sir and we will be fine, as I will start all of the packing as you all leave tomorrow for over a week." Gail states as she finishes loading the dishwasher.

"Yes and we can't wait, Can we Lilly?" I ask her as I wipe her face and pick her up as she runs to the elevator.

"Dada, aylor." She states as we catch up to her. Taylor Mr. tough guy has a grin ear to ear.

"Lilly you are fast princess, stay with Daddy today, do not run from me." My heart sinks at just the thought of her missing.

I hear Taylor chuckling and as I look at him as we load into the elevator, he holds his hands up.

"Sir, sorry but it is only beginning." He tells me as we descend.

"Fuck off Taylor." I smirk at him and he knows I am joking with him. We load into my main Audi Suv as I had car seats installed in all of the cars.

The paparazzi are still lingering this morning. Thankfully they seem to be dwindling down as the press releases have gone out. One confirming our relationship and our daughter together. The other about the intruder caught last night that was linked to the Charlie Tango crash.

We arrive at Seattle designs and I carry Lilly in and place her on the counter. I know exactly what I want as this will be the big surprise for Ana.

"Hello I'm Elizabeth what can we make you today?"

"Hello we are leaving for Disney World and I need family shirts made."

"No problem, how many and do we have a design in mind?"

"I need 8 and I was thinking the white Mickey hand centered on red shirts with names on each one. I want the following sizes with the following names." I tell her as I hand her the list I wrote down on the way over. Mine will say Daddy and Ana's will say Mommy. Lilly's will have her name, and I am ordering one for each of my parents, my siblings, and Kate. I know they will be joining us Tuesday as my phone has been lighting up all morning with confirmation texts. If I'm guessing right Ana and I will be engaged and I get butterflies thinking if it.

"That is not an issue, I can have them ready in two hours but it will need to be paid in full now."

I hand her my black American Express "We will be back to pick them up as we have another errand to run." I tell her as I turn and see a design of hoodies with the mickey ears on the back. One says Mr. and the other says Mrs. that are entwined in with the ears. That would fit perfectly with the proposal on Monday.

"Elizabeth I would also like one of each of these in the top two sizes on your list." I look too Taylor before I ask the next question. "Taylor do you and the security want a shirt?"

"That would be a negative sir we will be in normal clothes blending in."

"I can add those to your order Mr. Grey and I will also throw in two t-shirts for you and your girlfriend. Yours will say Soul and hers will read Mate."

I get Lilly all settled in her car seat as she starts to squirm and scream crying.

"Lilly what's wrong sweetheart?" She points to her mouth and it's like a lightbulb suddenly goes on. I hand her the sippy cup and by the time I climb in and buckle up she gobbled it all.

"Lilly can you say drink?" I continually try and work with her as the material we got from her therapist said to repeat them. I see us pull into the parking lot and as Taylor is parking the car I hear "ink".

My cheeks are hurting from smiling ear to ear and I feel so proud of my daughter. I get out with Lilly in my arms and the three of us make it to the lift gate.

"Sir good job dealing with your first temper tantrum and you didn't even pull your hair once." Taylor tells me as I realize I didn't. I feel so proud until the lift gate lifts and I realize I forgot her stroller.

"Well shit Taylor, we forgot the stroller. You will have to help carry the bags." I tell him as he shuts it and we walk into the crowded mall. I hear something that stops me in my tracks. "shit" comes from my daughter's mouth and I'm speechless. Ana will have my ass; I'm thinking how to get out of this as Taylor is laughing so hard he is holding his stomach.

"Lilly don't say that, it's a bad word we say poop." She just looks at me with those blue puppy dog eyes. I am in so much trouble with her, as I get lost in those eyes. Anas eyes are the same as I can't look from them or her. Let's just hope she doesn't repeat it, or I will be in the dog house.

We walk into the mall as I feel all eyes on us. I just follow Taylor as I've never been to this store. I see the famous black ears and as we walk in all I can think of is Holy Shit. Lilly is so squirmy as she wants down and I just hold her tighter. This store is packed but Taylor takes her hand and takes her to a huge movie screen. I see her sit down to watch the movie and holding a doll. Taylor nods to me as I know that means he is watching her so I can look. I find what I came to get, Lilly needed an autograph book. I don't want to buy too much as I know we will get tons of shit in Florida. I can't resist though when I see nightgowns in Lilly's size. Yes, my princess will look cute running around after bath time in these nightgowns with ruffles. I see a shirt that says daddy's princess and I pay for everything including the doll that she won't let go.

I feel my phone buzzing as I'm juggling Lilly in my arms to answer it. Taylor has the bags and we are trying to walk fast to car as the paparazzi are trying to catch up with us. I see Ana's name on the caller id so of course I pick it up.

"Ana, baby everything ok? Are you feeling better?" I ask her as we make it to the vehicle just as the paparazzi catch up.

"Yes I feel like a new woman, migraine completely gone and I'm craving a coke and caramello. Would you mind picking some up for me pretty please?"

"Of course I will you know I will get you anything, we will be home in about thirty minutes. I love you and then we are all yours. We are packing everything tonight right?"

"I love you too so much. Yes, Gail and I already started packing for the cabin and for Florida. I am so excited and by the way where did you two go?"

"It's a surprise baby we will see you soon love you."

"Love you too." I hear her kiss the phone before she ends the call.

I run in to get the shirts and they will work perfectly. Elizabeth put the hoodies and t-shirts in a separate bag so it won't ruin the surprise. I will have Taylor hide it in his bag until we get to Florida as he knows the plan for my proposal. We make our way home after getting Ana's candy and coke. I had Taylor watch Lilly for 2 minutes as I ran in and got them.

Arriving at Escala has me thinking maybe we should look for a house as Lilly needs to run and play outside. I will talk with Ana about this after Disney and go from there.

The elevator door opens and my soul mate is waiting for Lilly and I. Lilly runs to her as my hands are full with the bags. I place them down in the foyer floor and plant the biggest kiss on her lips as I dip her. Her giggling and Lilly clapping has my heart growing even bigger with love for these two.

"Hey baby look what I had made for our Disney trip." I show her all the shirts and I tell her everyone is on board for joining us starting Tuesday morning.

"Christian you are the best boyfriend and daddy ever. We love you so much thank you for my surprise. Let's go finish packing and here is to making new memories." Ana kisses me with so much love.

"Ana baby yes I can't wait. Many new memories baby, many more. I love you."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Cpov

September 7th 2014

Today is adoption day. Today half of my heart will be complete and hopefully soon Ana will say yes to marry me. My other half will not be completed till those two words come from her mouth, I do. I need to remember to put the ring in my bag so I have it for the proposal, as we won't be back here for over a week.

Last night as I helped Ana pack and I couldn't believe all of the luggage. In total there is 6 suitcases, 4 carry on's and last but not least the stroller. When I asked why so much Ana preceded to explain that Lilly will want movies, toys, and books to watch on the plane. I proceeded to tell her that since we are flying on my private jet there is an entertainment system on board. When I told her however that I purchased the entire Disney movie collection she proceeded to devour me in kisses. We took out all the DVD's and are leaving them here.

Every time we have sex it gets better and better. I have never had this passion and feelings with anyone ever. I am so in head over love with these two I can't even explain it. I make my way out of the bedroom in my grey suit for the court hearing today. I send one last text to Ros letting her know that under no circumstance to bother me unless it's a life and death situation.

I lean in the doorway and see Ana getting Lilly ready for the morning. Ana looks absolutely gorgeous in this red knee length dress. Its covered in lace and hugs her curves like no other.

"Morning my loves did we sleep well?" I see Ana blush as she remembers last night and this morning in the shower. I make my way over and kiss Ana so passionately we part panting. I wink at her as I bend Lilly and pick her up swinging her around.

"I'll meet you downstairs baby." I want to get to my office and get the ring from my safe before she comes downstairs. I open the safe and see the famous red box and hide it in my carry on. We have separate bags packed for Florida and the Cabin. I make sure to put it into the bag for Florida as these bags will do straight to the plane. Ryan will deliver the bags to the plane while we are at court and then come back here. He will monitor Escala while we are gone. I'm not worried about leaving the ring on the plane for several days. My plane has 24-hour security ever since Charlie Tango. We are driving to the cabin and then flying her helicopter up Sunday morning to the airport. We will then leave on our way to Disney World.

I make my way to the breakfast bar and meet Ana and Lilly at the bottom of the stairs. Lilly runs to her high chair as I lift her and help Ana into her chair. Gail places our usual breakfast of omelets and fresh fruit in front of Ana and I. Lilly of course gets scrambled eggs and fruit.

"Christian I am so excited for today. Legally Lilly will be all ours and you finally get to see my Cabin. I was wondering if we could have Thanksgiving and Christmas there. Would you mind? I don't know what traditions your family usually has."

"Ana I think it's a great idea. Usually its Thanksgiving at my parents and Christmas at my Cabin in Aspen. How about we do New Years in Aspen as I want to teach you to ski."

"I know how to ski my father was teaching me before he died. I'm not great but I would love nothing more than to be in your arms learning more with you."

"Yes me too, I love it when you are in my arms and nothing else. It's a plan we will let my mom and dad know at the courthouse today."

Ana finishes and places our dishes in the sink and she says goodbye to Mrs. Jones. I give her a hug and she gasps as I have never hugged her before in my life. Sawyer, Ryan, and Taylor all have the luggage in the service elevator and head down to start loading them in the vehicles. I forgot they have luggage to as it looks like we are leaving for a month.

Ana, Lilly, and I arrive in the garage and I hear Ana giggling.

"What is so funny baby?" I turn to her as I pick Lilly up to put her in her car seat.

"Oh just how much luggage there is. I can't believe all my dreams are coming true, especially with you. I love you so much Mr. Grey." My heart skips a beat every time she tells me this.

I buckle Lilly in her seat and close the door. I see the men still loading the luggage and see my carryon bag loaded with the ring. Thank heavens no worries there as I see Taylor wink at me. I pull Ana into my arms and I dip her as I kiss her with everything I have.

"Ana baby I love you too with everything I have and more. Let's get in and make Lilly ours and then maybe soon you will be mine." I blurt out as I blush. I never let anything slip from my mind. I see Ana blushing as she climbs in and she gives me a peck on the lips.

"I would love that Christian." I smile so big at her and close the door and basically skip to my side. I am so fucking excited I can't wait until Monday. Maybe she won't want to wait and we can get married in Florida. One step at a time Grey.

We arrive in the courthouse garage and I see my father and mother waiting. I didn't know Kate, Mia, or Elliott would be here. I climb out with Lilly in my arms as Ana makes her way to me. I place my hand on her back and we walk over. My mother practically yanks Lilly from my arms and envelops her and Ana in her arms.

"What am I chopped Liver?"

Elliott comes running over and tries to hug me as I push him away laughing.

"Come on Christian I love you show me some brotherly hug." I stare at him as we both bust up laughing and my father is shaking his head in embarrassment.

"Ana, I am so excited that we are all joining you in Florida Tuesday morning. If you and Christian don't mind Carrick and I would like Lilly for a day and night, so you and Christian can go on a date night." My mother tells her. I know what she is doing and she is good at it too.

"That's fine Grace after all she is your granddaughter." Ana tells my mom as I see my mom's eyes tear up.

We all make our way in the lobby of the courthouse and Ana sees Mr. Morgan the adoption attorney waiting for us. Going through security however is a tedious process. Finally, we get through and make our way into the courtroom. Taylor thankfully was able to make sure it's a closed courtroom as we don't want a public audience. I'm not denying the adoption I just don't want a security nightmare and Ana agreed.

Mr. Morgan tells Ana and I with Lilly to sit with him as the judge makes his appearance. We stand as he sits behind his desk and grabs his gavel and we begin.

"Christian Grey and Anastasia Steele, after a thorough background check, the court had deemed that the you are ideal parents. Miss Lilly Rose Rodriguez from this day forward will become your daughter. Becoming a parent is not an easy task. It is not something to be taken to lightly. There will be good times and bad times, but most of all there will be memories. Memories that should be cherished and not tarnished. While you may never see a reflection of your own eyes there. You may see something that's just as powerful; A reflection of your complete and unstoppable love for this little girl. A little girl who grew in the midst of your tears and laughter. And who, if torn from you, would be like losing yourself." I feel Ana squeeze my hand and see her squeeze Lilly tighter. The judge coughs then continues.

"Adoption is a way to build a family through the process of concentrated, dedicated and enduring love, rather than biology. This is the start of your sweet little story, the part where your pages meet each other's. No matter where life takes you three make sure your story always ends in love."

I can hear my mother sobbing behind me and Ana hiccupping next to me. I do only what I can think of as I grasp her chin and kiss her. "I love you baby so so much." She reaches up and wipes my eyes as I didn't even realize I was crying. "I love you to so much Christian."

"Get a room" I hear Elliott cough behind him and as I turn to him he gets three backhands across his head. My mothers, Kates, and Mia's and my father winks at me as I see he has red eyes.

"Christian, Anastasia, and Lilly can you please stand?" The judge asks us and as we do Ana sways a little bit.

"Baby are you ok?" I whisper to her and she just nods and clutches to me tighter as I'm the one holding Lilly.

"Do you Christian and Ana solemnly swear to acknowledge I have said and uphold it? Do you solemnly swear to cherish Lilly as you daughter from this day forward?"

"We do" we both say at the same time and Lilly claps. The whole courtroom is chuckling and I just place a feather light kiss in her head.

"By the power in me and in accordance win the state of Washington Lilly Rose Grey is now your daughter. If you two will step forward to sign the paperwork so a birth certificate can be reissued." I turn and give Lilly to my family and she goes willingly. I grab Ana's hand into mine and we walk forward and she seems pale to me. "Ana are you sure you are fine?"

"I feel extremely hot and dizzy, I just become extremely nervous in these situations. I will be fine after this I promise." I just hold onto her tighter as I don't want her falling.

We sign the paperwork and I fell so much pride in my heart. I grab Ana and lift her to me and just kiss her addictive lips like no other.

"Christian and Ana let's get a picture of the three of you with the Judge." My mom says as she brings Lilly to us. We all settle in and let my mom take the picture or should I say pictures.

"Mom how about one with the entire family?" They all come around and we get our first picture taken as extended family. We all part and the judge stands and reaches to shake my hand and I do so and then he reaches for Ana's. Her eyes are wide and she just picks up Lilly and wave to him and leans and kisses his cheek. Normally I would be a jealous bastard but not today as I know why she doesn't want a panic attack.

As we make our way into the elevator with the family and security I turn to my parents. "Mom Ana is wanting Thanksgiving and Christmas at her cabin and I was thinking New Years in Aspen. Is this all right with you?"

"Christian and Ana this is more than fine. Kate tells us this cabin is a dream?" My father asks Ana.

"I grew up there and it was my fathers that he built himself. He built it with his two hands, and has made it very secure. It is completely secluded from the world and I love it. There is more than enough room for everyone. Christian hasn't seen it yet but we will be there the next two days, as I hope it become ours. We are family after all." She tells them and I just stare down at her speechless.

"We will be there and when it gets closer we will set a menu together, sweet Ana." My mother tells her as she rubs her arm. I love my mother to death as she knows and respects Ana's boundaries.

"Ok Mom, Dad, Elliott, Kate, and Mia we will see you in Florida Tuesday. My jet will be at the airport waiting for you. We have everything planned and I even had shirts made for everyone."

"Bro are you shitting me right now. Matching shirts never thought I would see the day." My mother turns and glares at him and that shuts his laughing up. I reach in the back of the lift gate and get their shirts for them. Mia squeals and everyone else ooh and ahhs and Elliott just smirks at me. I am Mr. dad now and I love it. I soon hope to be Mr. husband and I feel Ana snake her arm around my back and place her hand on my ass and squeeze.

"Christian we need to get going so we can reach the cabin before lunch." I nod as we all say our goodbyes. We are taking the Escalade and Taylor and Sawyer are following us in my SUV. I need to start referring to everything as ours. Soon it will be and I can't wait. Ana climbs into the driver's seat but I stop her as I want to drive my family.

"Ana let me drive you were dizzy earlier and I want to drive my family."

"You're right Christian I will just plug the address into the GPS for you. I love you and I hope you didn't mind that I referred to the Cabin as ours." She tells me as she climbs in the passenger seat and starts a movie for Lilly.

"Ana baby I loved it that you referred to it as ours. I want everything that we own to become ours. What's mine is yours."

"I feel the same way Christian and when the helicopter inspector is there today. I want to add your name to the title. I will also email Mr. Morgan and let him know I want your name on the deed to the cabin. I want you to be able to make decisions with all of this. I think it will also be easier if security measures need to be taken."

"Baby I couldn't agree more as I already emailed my accountant to add your name on my bank accounts. He said it will take a couple of weeks due to legalities. I did set aside a joint account for us though as I don't want you to ever worry about anything."

"Christian I am well off I don't need your money. I'm with you for you and because I love you, and Lilly loves you. I think the bank accounts should wait until or if we get married. I don't want to have to go through the paperwork twice. I would want to take your last name and I just want to do everything in order."

"Yes, baby I see where you are coming from and I can wait. Have you thought about marriage with me?"

"Yes, Christian I have as we now have a daughter and we agreed for me to go off birth control. I understand however if you want to wait." She is looking at me as I am driving.

"Baby that is all I think about that I want you as Mrs. Grey. Secondly no I so not want to wait and I promise it won't be long." I tell her as I squeeze her leg and rest my hand on her thigh.

"I love you baby."

"I love you too Christian."

"uv u da and mama"

"We love you too baby girl. We have the week of our life's coming up just you wait and see." I tell her as Ana blows her a kiss and gives her a sippy cup.

Ana settles in and we are having a conversation about dreams and wants. I want to be able to give everything I can and have to Ana and I will. Here I am driving 3-4 hours with my family and wouldn't change a thing.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Cpov

September 7th 2014

As I'm driving through backroads I am led onto a gravel road that looks like we are going nowhere. The GPS has made us stop at a gravel road that looks never ending. I wake Ana up as this looks confusing. I know she said you can only see the cabin from the air.

"Ana baby wake up please. I have no idea where we are."

She stretches and opens her eyes to me and smiles. "Where are we?"

"Baby, that's why I woke you. I have no idea the GPS says we are here but I don't even see the first gate you were talking about."

"We are close, just keep going down this gravel drive and the 2 big oak trees turn left. That is where the first set of sensors are. They will see the chip and keep going till we get to the rod iron gate."

I do what she says and I see Taylor and Sawyer following closely behind. As we drive through the oak trees I can see the sensors and we have no problems. I am impressed as I have never seen a security system like this. Holy shit this gate is massive. We pull up to it and I look at Ana as to find out what to do next. She just stares at me and giggles.

"Christian you have to use your hand you used to scan with Barney."

"I know baby but I'm just so impressed. I have never seen a system like this." I lower my window and place my hand on it and it scans it several time and the gate opens. We drive through but it closes and I see Taylor do the same as it allows them access. I drive around a couple more turns and dips in the driveway, and I slam on my brakes from the view I am seeing.

Its literally magic; we drive through trees and bam we pull up to the most gorgeous and hugest cabin I have ever seen.

"Ana baby this is gorgeous I can't believe this. It's bigger then my home in aspen." I park in front of one of the garages where Ana tells me. I can feel myself leap out and admire this work of art. Taylor and Sawyer pull up and I can tell they are seriously impressed.

Ana gets Lilly and the three men are all standing looking with their jaws on the floor.

"Alright gawkers let's get inside and I will show you the cabin. The mechanic for Grey Steele will be here in twenty minutes. Taylor and Sawyer there are spare bedrooms in the house, or a guest apartment next to the hanger. Wherever you two decide to stay today and tomorrow is fine with me." Ana tells them as we walk up to the front door. I give them a look that they know what I mean.

"We will take the apartment by the hanger Miss Steele." Taylor tells her. Yeah he knows better than to defy my look. She bends as she is holding Lilly's hand and the scanner scans her eyes. You can hear the door unlock and as she opens the door I am speechless.

The foyer is open all the way to the ceiling with an antler chandelier making the entrance glow. The double staircase which has one on the left and right cascade up their own side of the house. They must each lead to their own side of the house. We walk further in and the family room has a massive wood burning stone fireplace with gorgeous leather sofas surrounding it. The kitchen is massive and everything is modernized with 3 ovens, 2 refrigerators and a breakfast bar that seats 8 people. The dining room seats 12 and the table looks homemade. This place is furnished fabulous, I'm speechless as this is a home you would see in architectural digest. Yet, no one really knows it exists.

"Ana baby I love it and you did wonderful furnishing all this. I'm speechless as I have never seen something so gorgeous and inventive. Your father was a talented man; I would have loved to meet him."

"Thank you Christian and he would have loved you. My father designed and built this cabin with his two hands. He had some marine buddies help with the structure, but everything else he crafted. Any wood furniture you see was also crafted by his hands."

"Wow baby I love it this place is fabulous."

"Well I am glad you love it as it is both ours. I want this as our retreat where we can escape the city and the hustle and bustle. Mr. Morgan will come by after we return from Orlando to add your name to the deed."

"Yes baby I would like that and my lawyers have added you to the deed to Escala, and those will be ready at the same time. What is mine is yours baby forever and more."

"Yes Christian most defiantly." Ana kisses me as I hear a helicopter arriving.

"Oh that is Mr. Adams the mechanic I need to go and give him his check. Let's go and as he is doing the maintenance I will show Taylor and Sawyer the apartment."

We walk out the French doors into a well maintained manicured lawn. A built in outdoor living room with an outdoor kitchen. There is a tv over a fireplace with a couch and two recliner chairs. This would be a nice place to relax outdoors and watch football. It opens into in ground pool that us in closed with stone and a hot tub off to the side.

"My father would sit out here on Sunday and watch football. He would have his smoker going all day while I would relax by the pool. He added the built in playset for Lilly 6 months ago." She tells me as she points off to it behind the pool.

"Why is it fenced in Ana?"

"Well as you know we are working on Lilly's speech and the fence has sensors. They will send an alarm out to let us know if she steps away. She doesn't know how to swim yet as I have been trying to teach her, but I am not that great of a swimmer. I only learned two years ago. We will discuss that later."

As we arrive to the hanger I see the biggest prick of my life looking at my woman. Jesus Christ is he drooling? He is looking her up and down and I realize she is still in the red lace dress from court. Ana of course doesn't see the attention as she is walking with Lilly.

"Good Morning Miss Steele as you know it will be about an hour and the normal price." He winks at her. I am sure Ana can feel me tense as she kisses my cheek as she steps forward.

"Good morning Mr. Adams yes that is fine. Let me introduce my boyfriend Christian Grey and our daughter Lilly. Christian will be added to the deed today for Grey Steele so from today forward you will have to answer to either him or myself." Ana tells him sternly and I am rock hard. This woman I love with all my heart basically verbally kicked his ass.

"Yes Ma'am I will see you both in an hour. I will have the paperwork also ready to add Mr. Grey's name to the deed."

"Thank you we will return then; Sawyer will supervise your work as my father is not here to do so."

He nods as Sawyer takes a stance and Ana shows Taylor the apartment. Ana tells me that Mr. Adams is the mechanic directly from the manufacturer but her father always supervised him. She says he never let anyone on the property unless they were in his eyesight.

We walk back in the cabin and she puts a frozen casserole the Gail packed for us in the oven. It's for dinner as it takes several hours to cook. I pick the bags up as I follow her upstairs so we can change. The views from the floor to ceiling windows in the living room is breathtaking.

"The right staircase leads to the master wing which is the west wing. It has the master suite, a private sauna that is only for our use, and our own private hot tub. The left staircase takes you to the remainder of the guest rooms. My father had the west wing especially designed for me as it is completely soundproof. My nightmares would keep him up and so he created a second master suite on the east wing for him. There are 7 additional bedrooms each with their own bathroom and each one has custom stone fireplace. So 9 bedrooms in total all with custom made wood beds he carved and matching furniture. The main floor also has a theater room, exercise room, and a library."

"Baby this is very impressive but most of all I love that our wing is soundproof. That will defiantly come in use especially Thanksgiving and Christmas. I don't want my family hear us making love and fucking all night." She blushes as I kiss her and hold her to me. I want her so much right now but I know we don't have enough time.

Walking into our bedroom it has a California King bed with a canopy. The fireplace is in between two panoramic windows that overlook the property. You can see everything from these windows. Ana come up from behind me and circles my waist.

"These windows are one-way glass. We can see out but no one can see in." She tells me as she bites my ear. Oh she is going to get it tonight.

"I am going to fuck you hard against those windows one day Miss. Steele." She giggles as she leads me across the house to show me Lilly's room and explains the child monitoring system. She has an intercom that will be turned on into both master suites and then downstairs. No matter where we are we can hear he when she wakes. She changes Lilly's clothes and then we change our clothes separately in our bathroom. We wait on each other so one can watch Lilly at all times. She has on the tightest yoga pants and a long v neck t-shirt. Just enough to be sexy but tasteful.

"Let me make lunch and then it will be Lilly's nap time. I may want to read outdoors with the fireplace if you want to join me." She tells me but I have another idea.

"Miss Steele while that sounds enticing, why don't we christen our own private wing. It will be nice and relaxing and then if you are up to it we can christen our massive bed." I tell her this as I sweep her hair to the side and slowly nibble her earlobe. I can see the goosebumps appear and I know I have her.

"Mr. Grey I may just take you up on that offer. How does grilled Italian cheese sandwiches sound with tomato soup?"

"Anything you make baby will be fine with me." I carry Lilly downstairs and as Ana gets everything from the fridge I realize how did the fridge become stocked?"

"Ana baby how did the fridge get stocked?"

She giggles and I smile back at her. "I hired a property manager that I email before I or now we visit. She stocks the fridge and her husband maintains the landscaping needs. Barney did a full security check on them and when they are here he has a remote camera. He watches when someone is on property at all times. He will get a signal or alarm if someone tries to bypass the outdoor perimeter sensors. It has never happened before so I am not worried."

"That makes sense and I trust Barney so there should be no concern that I can see."

Ten minutes later Taylor walks in and tells us the mechanic is finished and needs payment. Great timing as we just finished so we head into the backyard. Ana has her certified check ready she must have gotten from the bank yesterday. I would pay for it but I didn't know he needed a certified check.

"Mr. Grey, Miss Steele everything is up to par and no concerns are noted. Her is the paperwork to add Mr. Grey to the deed of the helicopter, and these will be filed with the FAA by midnight."

We sign where we need to as Ana hands him the check as I notice the price. The price is reasonable at 12,000 so I know we are not getting taken advantage of or hassled. Ana turns to me and has the biggest smile on her face.

"Who wants to go for a ride?" We all jump in and I notice there is already a child safety harness in the back. I fasten Lilly in and climb in the front with Ana. She presses a black long wireless remote and the ceiling of the hanger retracts open. Holy shit I wish I could fly this but I know I can't until I am officially registered. Maybe she will let me fly it Sunday morning to Sea Tac.

She climbs in and we all places the cans on and I am so fucking hard and turned on watching her. She radios the tower and we incline straight up and we over the property. She shows me the entire property with a lake to go fishing on. Over all there is over fifty acres and it is completely censored and monitored 24-7. She fly's over Montesano and shows us where she grew up and went to school. This is defiantly a home away from home.

"Christian let's head back as Lilly is nodding off in the back." I nod to her and we start our way back to the property. This is the smoothest ride I have ever had.

"Ana baby I've been meaning to ask. Why did your dad name the helicopter Steele Grey?" Not that I mind because she will be a Grey soon.

"Well, all I know is Steele for our name and he told me Grey was his nickname in the Marines. He never divulged a lot that went on when he served. I also knew not to ask a lot of questions as he would have flashbacks sometimes."

"Miss Steele as you know I served with your father and I was there when the name Grey developed. People with this name tend to initiate events, to be leaders rather than followers, with powerful personalities. They tend to be focused on specific goals, experience a wealth of creative new ideas, and have the ability to implement these ideas with efficiency and determination. They tend to be courageous and sometimes aggressive. As unique, creative individuals, they tend to resent authority, and are sometimes stubborn, proud, and impatient. He assigned this name has that is who he was. Personally the name fit him will and no one else way called that name that I am aware of. He would come up innovative ideas that saved numerous lives. However, he was the most stubborn man I knew of, worse than Mr. Grey." Taylor says this as he looks out the window.

She has a slow crocodile tear slipping from her eye. I reach over and wipe it with my thumb and wink at her as we are descending into the hanger. Taylor and Sawyer climb out as I get a sleeping Lilly in my arms. My family and I make the way into the cabin and Ana puts her to bed as I make my way to our wing. I am so fucking hard I could explode in my jeans with her just touching me.

I walk in to see her lighting the fireplace and she has laid out pillows and blankets. I walk up behind her and stroke her ass. She wiggles into my groin as I hear myself groaning. She rises back up and leans up to kiss me.

"it has always been a fantasy of mine to have sex in front of a fireplace. I read about it in a book once and I've always envisioned doing it with you since we met. Mr. Grey Sir I am so wet for you can you please fuck me hard and then we can make slow, soft, passionate love in each other's arms." She all but pants into my mouth.

"You want to play a little baby?" I hold my gaze into her eyes to be sure of this. "Ana baby I love you with everything I have. I do not need that anymore it is in my past and you are my future. You are my soul mate and I never want to hurt you."

"I know that Christian, but there is nothing wrong with a little kink, or hard raw sex. Sometimes I just want our raw passion to play out. I know you will never hurt me, let's just explore each other and others limits. Let be virgin's to each other's intimacy's, I want to know you inside and out and I want you to know me inside and out. I want to explore you completely and what happens in the bedroom is between you and I."

I pull her to myself and roam my hands over her back and ass. My right hand takes ahold of the back of her head and my left hand rests on her back. I dip her head back so I can take her mouth fully into mine.

"Ok yes baby I agree and we explore each other completely inside and out. I want to know your inner desires, your inner secrets and fantasies." I tell her as I lower her to the pillows. She is my goddess laying there with her brown hair fanned out against the pillows.

Her skin is glowing from within as she lays sprawled across the pillows covering the floor in front of the fireplace. The flames flickers across her curves, highlighting the roundness of her breasts and darkening the shadow between them.

"Now baby rule number one in the anticipation is no touching. I know it will be hard as we are beginning with you but no touching. I crave your touch baby and I know you crave mine. I will reward if you are a good girl baby." She nods in acceptance.

I slowly kiss her mouth and place soft butterfly kisses down to my home. I inhale my vanilla scent and I stark to flick and suck on her clit. Her hands entwine in my hair on the top of my head that is in between her legs. Her back arches off of the pillows, pushing her hips tight against my tongue tormenting her aching clit.

"No, no, no," I say, rising up over her and placing her hands back to the floor. "I told you not to touch me." She pouts, her lower lip lush and full. Her hips rise off of the floor as I place my hard cock against her slit. She gasps as I rub my head slowly over her clit. I tease her, my shaft gliding across her sensitive flesh. I lean down, my mouth open against hers. I slide my tongue into the silky softness of her mouth and tangle it with hers. She moans into my mouth, begging for more. She is right after all there is nothing wrong with a little kink.

She tenses against my hands, trying to reach for me. My knee slides between her legs, holding her helpless on the floor. She grinds her clit against my knee, aching for relief from the throbbing between her legs. "Tsk tsk. I said no," I growl to her. I love how she needs and wants me so much. I reach over her head, to remove one of the pillows so she is laying flat. She is watching my every move with so much desire in her eyes.

"Baby the flatter you are to more intense it will be." I tell her as I pull a rope tie back from the curtains to make the room darker. The glow coming from her body is divine and I realize I can tease her a little.

"Close your eyes baby." She does as I ask and I lean over with a few yards of rope between my fingers. "We will go slow baby very very slow." I tell her as I swing the rope, dragging the frayed end over her breasts, teasing her nipples. I kneel beside her, tweaking the hard nubs between my fingers. I slide the rope behind each of her knees, teasing her legs to her arms. She is spread wide before me, utterly at my mercy.

I lean over her, dragging my hard cock across her cheek needing some relief. She turns her head and takes me deep into her throat, her tongue licking its way up and down the length of my cock. She swirls the tip of her tongue against the underneath of my head and moans when I thrust deeper into her mouth, groaning her name. "Ana oh fuck baby I love you so much suck me baby oh fuck." I yell as she swallows and I feel myself in her throat. My hands tangle in her hair as I yell her name. She moans, sending vibrations thrumming through my cock all the way to my toes.

Her tongue slides teasingly against me and I pull back, not wanting to end this too soon. I drag my wet cock across her face. I move between her legs and she blushes, sure that I can see all of her. She closes her eyes, but I am not done with her. Her eyes fly open to meet mine when I openly smack my hand against her damp skin of her open pussy lips. She whimpers as I hit it again, my hand stinging her sensitive skin. "It feels good, doesn't it, baby?" I ask her. She nods timidly. "Tell me how good it feels when I slap your little wet pussy."

"It feels very good, Christian. It makes my pussy dripping wet." She whispers as my hand becomes even more wet. She must love dirty talk.

"You know what happens to wet little pussies, don't you?" I ask as my fingers dip inside her tight heat. She arches her hips as my fingers drive deeper, filling her. Two, then three, stretching her open for my cock. "Tell me, baby," I say, pulling my fingers from her and slapping her open pussy again.

"They get fucked," she says.

"And how do they get fucked, my Ana?" I ask. I have never been so turned on in my life until now. This is so erotic. Vanilla with a little bit of sprinkles I love it, and I love her so much. It's a wonder I haven't exploded yet.

She swallows, watching the intensity of my face in the firelight. "Hard," she whispers.

I smile down at her; the flickering flames reflect in her dark ocean blue eyes. I lean down, sucking the side of her neck. She moans, turning her head to allow me better access. She shivers, trembling beneath me at the onslaught of my mouth.

I feel the tip of my cock slide between her wet lips a second before I slam into her. She cries out, gasping as her pussy stretches around the invasion of my cock. I give her a little time to adjust. I slam in and out of her, driving her ass into the pillows beneath us. I brace myself over her, driving deeper with every thrust. I feel my balls slapping her ass as I pummel her pussy. "Oh God," she gasps.

"What, baby?" I growl, my hips slapping against hers. I slam into her hard, holding my cock deep in my home. I could feel myself throbbing within her. She tightens around me and I stare down at her. "Don't make me cum yet baby. We will fuck until we've had enough," I tell her. "Your pussy is mine." She tightens around me again. "Who's pussy is this baby?"

"Yours Christian always yours forever and more. Please don't end this I love you so much I am yours body and soul. Take me baby fuck me oh fuck your dick feels so good inside me. Oh Christian I love you." She moans out and I feel the same way, I could live here for the rest of our lives.

My eyes never leave hers as I explode deep inside her. We explode at the same time her mumbling she loves me over and over. I collapse on top of her still deep inside of her panting as we both try and catch our breaths. I withdraw from the hot, slick dampness of her. I lay down beside her, pulling her still-quivering body tight against me. I run my fingers in her hair, running across her shoulders, circling her back. She has no idea how much I love her. She is perfect and completes me, my heart aches when I'm not with her. I remember seeing her for the first time when she rolled that window down. I remember never seeing anything or anyone so perfect. I had to have her or I would die. I felt so peaceful and safe and from that day on I have her and this woman in my arms loves me.

"Ana baby was that ok? I didn't hurt you did I?" I need to make sure to secure as my thoughts are running wild.

"Christian it was the most erotic thing ever. You made by body sing and not being able to touch you was different. The anticipation with my eyes closed was the key and made it all more exciting. It was wonderful I promise I loved it I really did you did not hurt me. I love you so much Christian and I hope that it was ok for you." She looks at me with so much curiosity.

"Ana baby I'm agreeing with you whole heartedly when I say it was the most erotic experience I've ever had. The love we have for each other outweighs everything. You are all I ever need and will ever need. I had to stop myself from exploding several times. It was by far the best ever, you make my heart soar every time I'm inside you and never want to leave." I tell her as she is laying on top of me and I can feel myself hardening. Whenever she is in my presence I'm usually hard, my cock only responds to her now. "Now if I remember right, you said you wanted sweet slow passionate love." It tell her as I hover over her ready at her entrance.

"I always will ever want you and only Christian." She blushes before she continues, "Earlier I said I was yours and only yours forever and more and I meant it. I am yours and yours only I love you so much Christian my hearts aches when I am not with you.

"Me too baby me too. I am yours forever and more I love you so much Ana." I tell her as I lean down to kiss her and slowly inch my way in. She closes her eyes and her body arches into me. We moan in unison when we are joined completely, hips against hips.

I pull my hips slowly away from her, feeling her body gripping me, squeezing me as I withdraw. I grip her hands in mine and hold her body as I drive myself into her, more forcefully but slowly this time. Her eyes shoot open and she looks at me, that smile playing across her lips again.

"I want to see you, Ana. Look at me," I tell her softly, and she struggles to keep her eyes open as I withdraw again, her body still clutching me inside her. I fit like a glove and it just gets better and better each time. Developing a gentle but steady rhythm, I rock into her, watching her face. I increase my speed, trying to match my tempo to her breaths. She begins to moan with each stroke, and I can tell she is nearing her peak. Her breathing is coming in ragged pants I know she is close. I grip her to me tightly each time I drive into her, and soon she digs her nails into my back. We explode in unison as I hold her to me as we shiver and convulse together. Our orgasms taking control of our entire body's as I collapse beside her.

She turns in my arms, throwing a thigh lazily over mine and places her cheek on my heart. Coming to rest against the beating of my chest. She drifts off and the heat from the fire warming their naked skin.

I lay and watch her sleep as I know Lilly will get up from her nap soon. I will take her out back and play in the pool and let Ana sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Apov

September 9th 2014

Waking up today I am ecstatic, today one of my ultimate dreams and fantasies will be filled. We are going to Disney World. Christian is still sleeping and as I look to the monitor Lilly is still sleeping so soundly. I get up and shower and pack my toiletries and take it downstairs and place it next to the front door. We packed our bags last night and placed them all by the front door. All we have to do is wake up, dress, and eat breakfast. These past two days have even so wonderful. I showed Christian the entire property and we took walks and played in the pool with Lilly. She still doesn't know how to swim properly and neither do I. I can get in the pool but not go under water. If the water goes past my shoulders I have a panic attack and freeze. It was part of my abuse when I was little. He would hold my head underwater as a training method to be demure, quiet, and to remain still no matter what he said or did.

Christian just held Lilly and they splashed and he swam while she was on his back. I love those two so much it hurts. After she went to bed last night he held his promise and we christened that hot tub. No fulfillment on the hard fuck on the one way windows. He asked about the pool incident on how I froze when he tried to grab me. I told him what number three did and he was pissed. I could see him flexing his hands and his vein bulging from his neck. I reminded him that my father said I had to never worry about him and he shouldn't either. He carried me bridal style to the bed and he professed his love over and over. I'm making the bacon when I feel his hands wrap around my waist and I feel him inhale my hair.

"Morning baby I missed you in our bed. Something smells good." He whispers in my ear as I smell his aftershave that makes me melt in his arms.

"I'm making breakfast; I'm starving as you wore me out last night."

"I was talking about you baby; I love the smell of your vanilla body wash. It arouses my soul and my wellbeing. Maybe we can join the mile-high club today, a first for the both of us."

"Christian I would love too but what about Lilly?" This man is insatiable.

"Well it is an eight hour flight and she does have to take a nap." He tells me as he slowly drags one hand up to my breasts and the other to my lower lips. He pushes his hand into my yoga pants and starts rubbing. Just as I'm about to surrender we hear a knock at the French doors off the kitchen. I hear him growl and lowly mumble something under his breath.

"It's Taylor and Sawyer for breakfast I invited them as they don't have anyone to cook for them. I'm dressed and ready to go. Do you want to run upstairs and get your things and I'll get Lilly? I tell his pouting face as I rub his bulge in his sweatpants. "Stop pouting as I have a surprise for you today."

"Really what is it you riding my cock raw?" He asks as he comes for me again.

"No something even better I promise." I tell him as he runs off like a five year old on Christmas morning. I let Taylor and Sawyer in and they take a seat at the breakfast bar.

"Dig in guys, I'm going to get Lilly ready and will be down in a couple minutes." They nod as they each start piling their plates. I made scrambled eggs, bacon, fruit salad, and my famous French toast. I run upstairs to the east wing as I see Christian come out of the west wing with his accessories and overnight bag. He seems in a hurry.

"Christian are you ok?"

"Yes baby I smell your French toast and those two eat like a horse. They better have saved Lilly and I some or I will fire their asses. I also want to hurry up and eat so I can get my surprise."

I hear myself giggling as I see him basically sprint downstairs. I wake Lilly up and dress her in her special outfit I'm surprising Christian with. It's a pink tutu dress that says Daddy's Princess with white leggings and pink ballerina slippers. I walk into the kitchen and see the men eating and discussing the trip. Lilly basically jumps out of my arms too Christian and I hear him gasp.

"Yes you are Daddy's Princess yes you are. Daddy has your French toast cut up for you and your fruit. Eat up and then we are going to go see the Princesses." Lilly claps and gives him a slobbery kiss. I sit next to Christian and see he is almost done eating and I see he made a plate for me.

"Thank you Christian let's eat and then we will be ready to leave."

I can practically feel eyes boring into me as I'm finishing my breakfast and I look up and see Christian staring.

"Ok let me clean the dishes while you guys load the helicopter and I'll turn the alarms on. What about the Vehicles?"

"When we come back we will fly Steele Grey up here and then drive the cars back to Seattle." Christian tells me as he helps carry the dishes to the kitchen. Sawyer and Taylor take all the bags out to the helicopter and Lilly is clinging to my legs. Poor thing is still sleepy as I woke her up a couple hours early.

"Christian are you ready for your surprise?" I tell him as I see he is about to burst with excitement. He says he doesn't like presents or surprises but his reaction shows differently.

"Yes Ana baby anything from you is worth the wait."

"Would you like to fly Steele Grey to Seattle for us? I know she is your dream helicopter and now that she is in your nam….." I'm stopped from talking with his mouth on my lips. He is devouring me and stops as Lilly is pulling on his jeans.

"Dada up." He picks Lilly up and throws her up in the air and catches her as I put all the dishes away after cleaning them. I set the alarms and send Barney a text as the cabin will be empty so he can monitor it.

We all get settled in and as I climb in the passenger seat I feel light headed. Christian is flipping switches and has the biggest grin that reaches ear to ear. He leans over and kisses me and makes sure I'm secured in the harness. Lilly is already asleep and Taylor and Sawyer are closing the compartments with our bags. They climb in and get secured and I'm starting to feel some pain in my right side. I ignore it I'm probably getting my period. Great timing as we are going to Disney World today. I always feel like this when I'm getting ready to start. I'm not saying anything as I know we aren't on any birth control and it will happen when it happens.

"Ana you ok baby you seem a little pale?"

"I'm fine just all the excitement lets go I'm so excited." I tell him as I hit the button to open the hangers roof. I look to my left and hear Christian radioing the control tower and he looks so fucking hot. I feel my panties becoming wet and maybe we will be joining the mile high club.

"Ana baby this helicopter is a dream to fly it's so smooth and fast. Thank you baby for letting me share this with you."

"Christian it is both of ours now so you or I can fly it whenever we want or need to. Do you want to keep it stored in Seattle? Are you fixing Charlie Tango?"

"I think it would be a good idea to keep it in Seattle until Charlie Tango is fixed. Once Charlie Tango is fixed we can use them both to transport the family to the cabin. That way no one will have to drive if you wish."

"That's a great idea yes we can do that and I can ask Mr. Clayton the property manager to make a clearing for the second helicopter. I'll email him when we get to Seattle."

"Perfect baby and in the meantime Steel Grey will be stored in my hanger at Sea-Tac. It has 24-hour supervision. Do you think Mr. Clayton will be able to transport our vehicles to the airport so we don't have to fly back up there and drive back?"

"I can include that in the email but I don't think it will be a problem. His sister lives in Seattle so it should be fine, or I can have Barney transport them up here. Your right it doesn't make sense to keep going back and forth, maybe we should just leave or buy a vehicle to keep at the cabin."

"Baby I agree let's buy another Escalade and we will leave it there. We will use it to drive around when we are at the cabin." He says and it makes sense as to leave Steele Grey in Seattle where we can access it anytime when needed.

Ten minutes later we land at Sea-tac and I see his private jet its gorgeous. I have never flown before in an airplane only in the helicopter. This will be a first for Lilly and I. Christian powers down the helicopter and he helps me out as I get a sleeping Lilly in my arms. We make our way to the jet as Taylor and Sawyer are getting our bags. I see a beautiful blonde woman at the stairs with a blonde man. They must be the staff to the jet.

Christian must feel my tension as he squeezes my hand as he leads me up the steps.

"Stephan, Elizabeth this is my girlfriend Miss Steele and our daughter Lilly. Ana baby this our pilot and flight attendant for the duration of the trip." Ours well he did say that everything will be ours.

"Nice to meet you two I'm going to get our daughter settled thank you."

"Would you like a drink Miss Steele?" Elizabeth asks me and then I realize she hasn't even batted an eye at Christian.

"No thank you I'm fine." She walks back to greet Taylor and Sawyer and they take their seats up front. Christian shows me that he had a special seat installed for Lilly I fasten her in as she should be waking up soon. I take my seat next to Christian which is across from Lilly.

"Baby you know I am yours I saw the jealous eye come out. I never notice any other woman since I met you. I love you and Lilly so much it hurts I am yours forever and more." He tells me as he holds my face with both his hands and looks into my eyes.

"I know it and I'm sorry I never doubted you It's just my insecurities playing with my mind. I trust you completely and I am yours forever and more." I tell him as I feel us starting to move I clasp his hand tightly in mine and he just holds me.

"Are you scared baby?"

"I've never flown in an airplane before. My father and I always drove he hated airplanes after he was in a crash. He would only fly in a helicopter if he was the pilot. He only trusted himself piloting." I tell him as I feel us speeding and I squeeze his hand as I hear him chuckling. He kisses me so passionately until Lilly wakes up screaming and pulling at her ears.

"Baby what do we do?" He asks me and I have no idea as we have never flown. Elizabeth unbuckles and awkwardly walks to us with a sippy cup. The seatbelt light is still on what is she doing?

"Can she have apple juice?"

"Yes"

"Here give her this to drink it will help with her ears on takeoff and landing."

"Thank you" I tell her as we give it to her and sure enough it settles her and she stops. Christian and I look at each other and smile. The seatbelt sign is off and Elizabeth makes her way to us and smiles.

"Sorry I have twins and I know how those silly ears hurt don't they sweetie?"

"Thank you this our first time flying. How old are your twins?"

"They are two they are a spitting image of their father Stephen."

"Stephen the pilot? You two are married?" I ask her as I see Christian smirking.

"Yes for three years now. I am making lunch and I will bring it out once the movie is done. Mr. Grey wanted any and every Disney movie on board. I also had a crib installed in his office which is also a second bedroom."

"Thank you Elizabeth and anything you make for lunch is fine. We are not picky eaters."

"Care for a tour of our jet baby?" Christian asks me as he starts a movie for Lilly. She is glued watching Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.

"Yes please." He shows me his office which has an alcove where there is bed and crib. Taylor's office and the master bedroom suite which he informs me is soundproof. We will make use of this after lunch when Lilly in napping.

We make our way out and join Lilly watching the movie and Elizabeth brings our lunch out. Grilled chicken with a white wine sauce, with asparagus and fresh fruit. Lilly has chicken nuggets and macaroni and cheese. Lilly finishes everything and I help Elizabeth clean up to her objection. Christian reads Lilly a story and lays her down for an afternoon nap. Sometimes with Lilly's age she can still take two naps a day. With all the excitement the past weekend poor thing is tired. We have four hours left of flight time and Christian takes my hand and leads me to the bedroom. He places the monitor on the bedside table and pulls me to him.

"Ana baby this next week is so many firsts for us I love you so fucking much." He tells me as he slowly lifts my shirt off and throws it somewhere. He lowers my yoga pants with my panties, and brings my vagina to him as he is sitting on the bed. It is at a perfect level for his mouth as I hear him inhale and growl.

Cpov

"God baby you are so wet for me I can smell and see your arousal." I tell her as I devour her clit she thrusts her fingers in my hair. She is moaning loudly as I lay back and I pull her to sit on my face. I bite on her clit and she explodes into my mouth as she screams.

She collapses on my chest to catch her breath. She slides down my body as I throw my t-shirt off and watch her tongue lick the lines of my abs. She continues south as she traces my v with her tongue to my zipper of my jeans. I flop back down and close my eyes as I enjoy the sensation. She lowers the zipper and I lift my hips to help her lower them and I feel her grab my cock. I don't think I have ever been this hard and thick before. I can see my cock is almost purple in need.

She shoots me a devious look up at me as she begins to slowly stroke it up and down, starting at the head, making her way down the shaft until her clinched hand is pressing against my balls and making her way back up. She strokes it up and down, fast enough to send shivers through my body but slowly enough to leave me begging for more. I feel like I'm gasping for air. All I want to do is grab her head and shove my cock down her throat as hard as I can. I know that I will enjoy whatever she has in mind. Her surprise blow jobs blow my fucking mind every time.

"You want me to suck your cock, don't you?" she asks in a sexy little voice, looking up at me.

"Yeah, I do," I say as I close my eyes and lean back. She continues to stroke it up and down. She makes her way up to my head and begins to make circles around it with her thumb. I gasp and moan quietly as she continues to toy with me. My dick continues to grow in the meantime.

"Only if you promise to fuck the living shit out of me afterwards," she says, pulling it up to her mouth and slowly blowing on it. I love her dirty mouth when she is horny and turned on.

I fall back against the bed and moan louder. "Uhhh," I hear myself squeak out. "Of course baby that's a sure thing."

"Okay, then." She starts by licking my balls, putting the left one into her mouth. She sucks on it, caressing it with her tongue as she continues to slowly stroke my shaft. Then, she makes her way to the right one, giving it the same special attention as the first. Finally, she places both in her mouth, sucking and licking them back and forth, all the while continuing to stroke. She licks from the bottom of the shaft all the way up to the top, slowly making a little circle around the head with her tongue and eventually placing her lips around it.

She sucks on it like it was a lollipop; making circles around it, still stroking it up and down. Then, she slowly begins to take my shaft into her mouth inch by inch. She moves it in and out, up and down, taking a little bit more each time. She moves her mouth up and down my hard shaft, slowly at first, then faster and faster. Pleasure shoots through my body as her wet little mouth engulfs my cock further and further. She sucks it faster and faster until she finally bares her teeth and goes all the way. I grab onto the back of her head and began to guide my cock in and out of her mouth. In and out, over and over. She keeps taking it faster and faster and deeper and deeper until I am practically throat fucking her. I can feel her lips at my base of my groin meaning I am in her throat. She gives the best fucking blow jobs ever.

I feel my balls tighten as she bares her teeth and I explode into her throat. White lights behind my eyes as I scream her name. "Oh fuck my cock Ana, yes baby swallow me HOLY SHIT ANA GOD I LOVE YOU."

I'm panting and flaccid as she looks at me with those doe blue eyes of her. God after her blow jobs I takes me longer to get the beast back up.

"So baby you want me to fuck the living shit out of you?" I ask her as I feel the beast rising. Just being in her presence does not take it long.

"Yes I want you to fuck me hard and fast. I'm so swollen and wet for you." God damn it her hot little dirty mouth every time can almost make me explode with just her words. Hard and purple again this won't take long at all.

"I'm going to fuck the shit out of you baby."

She lays down and makes way for me in between her legs. I lean on my knees and grab her legs to pull her to me. I grab my dick and guide it into her pussy and place her legs onto my shoulders. "Are you sure baby this will be fast and hard." She nods as I slam into her. Her pussy feels so tight around my cock as I continue to fuck her. Going a little bit faster and a little bit harder each time. I feel shots of pleasure dart around my body as I fuck her, not deviating from my rhythm or pacing for even a moment. Hearing her scream my name over and over to faster just turns me the fuck on as I pound into her.

"Christian fuck me with your cock, yes right there oh god I love you so much baby." She moans and screams out. Thank god as this is soundproof as no one will hear her pleasure, my ears and eyes only.

"Come on Ana baby come for me Oh shit yes god I love you so fucking much." I scream out as she squeezes me as she explodes around me as I pump my semen into her for what seems like forever.

She seems so still for my liking, her eyes are closed so I pull out and get a warm washcloth from the bathroom. She passed out from the intensity I hope I didn't hurt her. I can feel myself crying as I wipe her face down and kiss her lip to wake her up.

"Ana baby wake up please. Please be ok please be ok." She wakes up and smiles at me as she reaches up and wipes my eyes.

"Christian why are you crying?"

"Ana you passed out I was worried."

"Christian I'm fine my whole body was on fire and then I saw a white light, then your grey eyes. I'm fine I'm promise you didn't hurt me, it was wonderful."

"Ok Ana I love you so much I will never hurt you. Let's clean up and head out we have another two hours before we land." She sits up and bends to get her yoga pants and I swat her ass.

"Ana baby when are you supposed to get your period?" I ask her as I know she isn't on the shot anymore and we are trying.

"Any day now but I always irregular cycles so we will see. I have the symptoms now as I feel I should start any day. Pain in my right side, bloating, and nausea."

"Ok just curious as you are not on the shot. I want to be with you every step of the way baby."

"I know and I love you for that I will let you know if and when anything develops. When I have my periods its only for a day or two and real light."

"Would you feel comfortable making love while you are bleeding?" I ask as I pull my pants on and zip them. I see her blushing and she is so cute.

"I don't know as you know I've never tried it. We can see if you don't mind."

"I don't mind as I can't be away from you that long." I put my shoes back on and take her hand and help her braid her hair. We walk out and take our seats. Ten minutes later she goes to get Lilly and reads her books and plays with her as I watch on. I'm staring at my future wife wondering what I will say tomorrow as I propose to her.

We land and I see Taylor has the limo as I requested. Ana is so excited she is almost jumping up and down.

We get all settled and as we make our way to the Animal Kingdom Lodge Ana is pointing out all the Disney signs to Lilly. I feel so proud knowing I am the one giving them this gift of love and dreams and happiness.

We arrive and get all checked in the three of us in the Animal Kingdom Lodge Presidential Suite. Taylor and Sawyer are in the suite next door. We meet our Vip Concierge and Ana tells him the plan for tomorrow at Magic Kingdom. Ana has her back turned trying to reign Lilly in from her excitement as they are getting our luggage. He winks at me and I know the surprises are ready in the room for today and the big surprise will be ready tomorrow evening.

We make our way up and Taylor and Sawyer head into their room after they cleared ours. The concierge shows us our suite and I am impressed. The suite has two bedrooms, two and a half bathrooms, and around 2,115 sq. feet, the suite is located on the fifth floor close to the lobby. A full time butler and comes complete with a kitchen. This kitchen has a microwave and a full sized refrigerator as well as a wet bar. There is a full sized office and desk inside the suite. There is plenty of room to lounge in the spacious living room. The coolest feature of this room, the soaring hut style roof. The dining room is large enough to throw a dinner party! The table is made from a huge tree trunk and is stunning in person. Gorgeous artwork is hung throughout the suite, and plush chairs and furnishings are in abundance throughout.

"Oh Christian its gorgeous I love it thank you so much." Ana has tears streaming down her face as she sees her first surprise on the dining room table. Lilly's will be in her room waiting for her. Ana has a Mickey mouse floral theme bouquet of flowers in a crystal vase. They made a newspaper clipping of the three of us and she has glass crystal stemware.

"I love it Christian thank you so much I love you so much." She kisses me long and hard. We pull away as Lilly is pulling my leg I take her to her room and she takes of running as I hear Ana gasp. Lilly has her room completely frozen themed. She has all the paly up dresses, swimsuits, beach towels and all the plush dolls. I also had them do all the bedding frozen themed.

"Ana this all hers she can take home with us when we leave." I tell her as Lilly is already playing with her dolls.

"Christian she loves it; I love it this is perfect. Let's go see our room." She all but pulls my hand across the sitting room to the other side of the suite. Lilly is following trying to carry all her new dolls.

Their is beautiful four poster California king size bed and draped netting. There is a large flat screen tv in the master, and plenty of space in the dresser drawers to store your things. The theming is spectacular! She squeals as she runs into the Master bathroom.

The shower is gigantic, and the tub looks so inviting and relaxing. My favorite part of the suite has to be the beautiful sweeping balcony that stretches the length of the suite. Not to mention, it has the best views at the resort. It also has a treadmill on it for our morning exercise so we can still have our privacy. Lilly balcony door is locked so she cannot access it.

We make our way to the table I had set up with dinner waiting on the balcony.

Ana gets Lilly ready to eat as I pop the champagne. "To our first family vacation and many more first to come." We toast as I kiss Ana on her lips. She tells me everything we are doing tomorrow and I could not be any happier in this moment


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Apov

September 10th 2014

Today I turn 23 years old. I have never wanted to celebrate my birthday in the past. Today is a new day and a new adventure. I am here at Disney World with the love of my life and our daughter. He is softly snoring next to me as my stomach has butterflies of excitement. I look to the clock and its 6:00 in the morning I'm going to get up and order coffee and my tea then jump in the shower. I order Lilly some Orange juice, Coffee for Christian and my tea. We are having Breakfast with the Princesses today so we do not need anything to eat.

I set our matching shirts out that he so thoughtfully bought for us and jump in the shower. This shower is gorgeous and huge for an entire family. The clear walls just lets you admire the details of the stonework. As I'm lathering my hair with the shampoo I hear shuffling and open my eyes to the most magnificent site. Christian struts in stark naked staring at me as he walks to the toilet. I'm speechless as he lifts the lid and pees. He pees right in front of me and then proceeds to wash his hands and turns to stare at me again. He slowly walks his way to me like I'm his prey. He walks in stroking his cock and pins me against the wall.

"Good morning sexy." I tell him

"Good morning yourself baby Happy Birthday my Anastasia. Today all of your dreams will be fulfilled and I'm just happy I'm the one fulfilling all of them." He tells me as he is kissing my neck and nibbling my ear. I can feel him lift me higher until I can feel his rock hard cock against my stomach.

"Is that for me?" I ask him

"You know it is." He tells me as he thrusts in. He claims my lips as he pounds into me and I can hear myself gurgling some response. I love this man with all my heart. Sometimes I love it slow as we call it making love. However, sometimes I love his caveman tendencies and I love a quick, hard, and fast fuck.

"God Ana baby you are so hot and tight, you fit me like a glove. I'm not going to last much longer Come with me Ana." He tells me as he bites my ear and I scream as I explode around him.

I open my eyes and see two grey ones staring into mine.

"You ok Ana baby? I'm sorry I dreamt of you all night and then I woke up and heard the shower running. I saw you all wet and the surrounded by steam I couldn't help myself."

"I'm fine I love it when you become all caveman on me sometimes." I tell him as I'm cleaning my vagina with a white washcloth. I look down and see a light spot of blood on the washcloth. Damn it I started my period. It's only a light shade of red almost like I'm spotting.

"Baby Oh my God your bleeding I'm so sorry are you ok?" He asks me as he pales.

"Christian I thought you wanted to have sex when I'm on my period. Well you're in luck because I started, that's why I'm bleeding." I tell him as I see him visibly relax and the doorbell to the room rings.

"I'll get it I just ordered some coffee, tea, and juice for us since we are eating with the princesses." I tell him as I kiss his lips and jump out. I throw my hair into a towel and throw my robe on that the hotel left for us. I love these thick terry cloth robes; I will defiantly be taking these home.

I open the door and they weal a small cart in and I tip him as he hastily leaves. I take my tea in the bathroom with me so I can do my hair. I walk in and see Christian shaving in his boxers.

I quickly towel dry my hair and begin to French braid my hair until Christian finishes it for me.

"I'll get Lilly dressed so you can finish getting ready. Our reservations are at 8:00 so the concierge says we need to leave by 7:15. We have to take the monorail over and then we will meet our VIP escort for the day. You can tell them what you want to ride and see and they will make it happen." He tells me as I shake my head in response.

I love him so much for doing this for us. I throw on the basic makeup as we will be gone all day. I make sure to put in my diamond studs that he gave me. I love them so much as they are a classic timepiece. I make sure to put my tampons in Lilly's diaper bag. I walk out and Christian is braiding Lilly's hair and she is drinking her Orange juice in her sippy cup.

"Are we ready to meet the Princesses Lilly?" I ask her as she nods yes in response.

"Let's go make some Magical memories baby. You take Lilly and I'll get the stroller." I open the door and see Taylor, Sawyer, Reynolds, and Ryan in normal clothing waiting. Christian told me Reynolds insisted he wanted to be here even though his arm is still in a sling.

"Morning Miss Steele, Miss Grey, and Mr. Grey. Everything is all set, we will be following you all day but also be discrete hence the normal clothing. The shuttle is downstairs waiting to take us to the monorail where we will meet with a Mr. Rider our VIP escort for the day.

"Ok let's go I'm starving and I know Lilly will need to eat soon." We walk down to the main lobby and climb in the shuttle with other people staring. I start to feel self-conscious as the shirts are short sleeved and v cut. I know people can see some of my scars, the ones high on my chest and of course Lilly's on her neck. I've been reading of laser treatments to help remove scarring. I think I will talk to Christian about it for Lilly. I wouldn't be able to handle it with them all over my chest and back. However, Lilly is still young and she might be able to have a normal childhood.

"It's ok baby, ignore the looks and let's have the time of our life. I love you, Lilly loves you and that's all that matters. Let them stare and admire our love for each other." Christian tells me as he plants the sweetest kiss on my lips. He wraps his arms around me as Lilly is on my lap. He puts his Aviators on and I put my Chanel sunglasses on. We ride the shuttle bus to where we then wait patiently in line for the Monorail.

"Christian thank you so much for getting us the VIP service. I'm getting nervous with all the people around."

"I know baby I know nothing will happen I promise. Security told us we have to share some things with the general public and this is one of them. Here comes the train Lilly" as she just smiles at us from the stroller. I push It in our own compartment and some other family's climb in with us. Christian holds the stroller with Lilly in it as this Monorail will be moving and I put the diaper bag in the basket of the stroller. I take a seat and see the security and Christian basically corner us in. I never thought I would be so grateful for something in my life. We lurch forward and good lord this thing moves fast.

I'm looking out the window and my breath catches as I see the Castle appear. I literally feel myself crying and feel Christian rubbing my back. I kiss Lilly on the cheek as I pull her out of the stroller so she can see.

"See that Lilly that's Cinderella's castle." She is just staring as she is taking it all in.

"inella" she says as she points and I hug her to me as I feel Christian hug the both of us to him.

I turn and see Taylor taking a picture and wink at me. I put Lilly in her stroller as I see we are coming up where we get off. The doors open and I hear music playing as I feel like we are all herded out.

We make it to the main gate and swipe all of our tickets and as we make it on Main Street I'm speechless. I never thought I would be here ever. I see a man approaching and Sawyer steps in front of me as Reynolds step in front of Lilly. I see a man approach Christian, Taylor, and Ryan.

"Grey party I assume?"

"Yes are you Mr. Rider?" Christian asks him as I see this man holding a bag.

"Yes I am so pleased to meet you all." He shakes Christian's hand as he makes his way to Lilly. I see him bend to her eye level as all the men surround Lilly and I.

"Good Morning Princess Lilly I have some special items for your very first visit here." He looks up to me "Ma'am if you don't mind may I give them to her?"

"Ana please and I don't mind." I tell him as I get my phone out and Christian circles his arm around my waist. I take pictures as he gives her a commemorative button that says my first visit. She gets a gorgeous Minnie Mouse hat that has her name embroidered on the back. She actually lets him put them on her. I think she has a sense when there is good versus evil.

"Ok now for the rest of you I have all matching Mickey ears." He tells us as he hands them all out.

I see Christian hesitantly put them on and the security guys just staring. I can help but giggle looking at the five manly men breaking down. I see them still hesitating until they look at Lilly and see them melt at the fun she is already having.

"Come on don't make me fire you all for insubordination." Christian tells them as he smirks at them.

I hear cursing and them huffing their breaths but they all put them on as I giggle. I turn and get Lilly as the three of us get our first official family picture of all of us smiling with the Castle in the background. They have professional photographers all over I love that.

"Ok let's head down main street go through the underpass of the castle and make our way to breakfast." Mr. Rider says as we all follow him.

Lilly sees the balloon vendors and lights up as she points at one.

"Lilly honey mommy and daddy will get one later not right now ok." She pouts and looks to Christian who in turns looks to me.

"Christian we will be sitting at a table for an hour the balloon will be in the way. We can get one after, there will be a ton of things to spoil her with ok."

"Baby I know I just want to provide anything and everything you two want. If you see anything you want let me know."

"I promise ok I love you so much for doing this for us."

"I love you too baby so fucking much." He tells me as Mr. Rider shows where to park the stroller and Christian checks us all in for the breakfast.

"Table for seven for Grey" He tells the gawking lady behind the computer.

I walk up with Lilly and we walk in the castle where the three of us have our picture taken with Cinderella. Lilly is given a princess wand and then we are escorted up a spiral staircase and shown our table. Overall the breakfast was worth the experience as Lilly got to meet four more princesses. She was so delighted and Christian was so attentive to us both.

We make our way back outside and the place is buzzing. Mr. Rider is there waiting for us and lets us know he made reservations for Be Our Guest and special meet and great with Beauty and the Beast for lunch. I literally jump up and down and jump in Christians arms.

CPOV

I start laughing as Ana jumps into my arms and I swing her around.

"Let's ride some rides before lunch and visit some shops I want to spoil my girls." I notice she is wearing the diamond studs I bought for her.

I rub her earlobes as I kiss her lips "you look good in diamonds baby." I tell her as she puts Lilly's autograph book in the diaper bag. Lilly already has five signatures granted she probably won't remember being so young. I enjoy knowing I can please my princesses.

"You two are the perfect couple. I have seen my fair of love and people coming through here and may I say you are the real thing." Mr. Rider tells us and I just smile at that comment.

"Thank you Mr. Rider that is so sweet." Ana tells him

"You do know that Disney World has their own wedding services and chapel." Mr. Rider winks at her and she blushes. I perk up at that comment and look to Taylor who discreetly nods meaning he will look into it. I would love to marry Ana as soon as possible but let's get through tonight and then we will discuss how long she wants an engagement.

We ride rides until we get to the teacups and Sawyer turns green and makes a run for the restroom. Taylor laughs at him as we walk into a store and I think I buy out the store. Everything is Beauty and The Beast and we buy pretty much buy one of everything. I see Ana eying Art from Thomas Kincaid a painter and we learn that he has painted a picture from pretty much every Disney movie. Ana says she doesn't want one but I saw her eyes twinkle. That's alright as Christmas is coming up and I know the perfect surprise.

I have the perfect surprise for Ana and Lilly I have been looking for a house on the sound and I have found it. It even has a meadow that I have dreamt about. I put an offer in and it was accepted this morning. Maybe it can be Ana's wedding present. It needs a lot of work and I want to add a custom library for her.

All the purchases will be delivered to our room so we don't need to carry them around. I'm impressed with the VIP service as we don't have to wait in lines and we have finished all the rides in fantasyland before lunch. I have never seen Ana laugh so hard until Reynolds and Taylor were picked out to play roles in Storytime with Belle. They were night and shining armors and at the end got their pictures taken with Belle. Ana giggled the whole way through and texted Gail the pictures of Taylor.

Lunch was fabulous and I know I am stuffed and we head over to the Haunted Mansion ride. Ana is holding Lilly and the lights go out and everyone screams which petrifies Lilly. She is screaming her head off and I reach for her as I see Ana is becoming uncomfortable as people are bumping into us. This round circular room is crowded. I see the security encircle us so no one touches us and see Ana visibly relax. I feel awful for her as I have the same reactions when someone touches me. Her panic attacks are severe though.

We finally make it to the black carts and climb in and I realize Lilly is asleep. Hmmm a sleeping child and we are in the dark. Time with my lady maybe this will work to our advantage. I pull Ana into my side as the ride and we make out like horny teenagers and she actually cops a feel of my hardened cock.

"Baby you need to stop or I'll come in my pants. Seeing you in these short jean shorts and the v neck shirt is turning me the fuck on. I see your luscious cleavage and I want to bite it. God baby I love you so much my heart hurts when I'm not with you." I whisper into her ear so we won't wake Lilly

"Christian I love you so much and you are it for me." She tells me as I see tears coming from her eyes. I wipe them and kiss her one more time as we disembark.

"Baby what do you want to do next as since Lilly is asleep?" I ask her as Mr. Rider is waiting with the stroller.

"Let's let Lilly sleep and we can shop and get some ice cream." She pushes the stroller as we buy anything she sees for Lilly and we share an ice cream sundae. Before we know it its dinner time and we have ridden all the rides. Ana wants to stay for the electric parade and fireworks and we take a seat on main street.

Lilly takes off running to a balloon vendor that sells all sort of things that light up for the electric parade. I chase her down as my heart about jumped through my throat.

"Lilly do not run from daddy and mommy." I tell her as I pick her up and Ana is saving our spot. I of course buy her a handful of toys and we make our way back as Mr. Rider is showing her some pictures from the day that he took for us. He sends them to her phone for us.

"Christian this day has been wonderful thank you so much for all of this. This was a wonderful first day to our first family vacation."

"I agree baby" I tell her as the lights drop and the parade stops. Taylor is nervous as fuck since its pitch black. Ana and Lilly love it and I even enjoy it so much. Who would have thought me Christian Grey a family man at Disney World? I would not change a thing as I love every minute of my new life.

The fireworks were beautiful and Ana cried as I just held her from behind as Lilly was sleeping in the stroller. We make our way out through a side exit due to Mr. Rider as he gives a gift to Ana. It's a beautiful framed picture of Lilly laughing with Ana and I in the background. I'm hugging her from the behind with my chin on her head and we are smiling at our daughter.

"Mr. Rider this is gorgeous thank you so much." Ana is crying and holding the picture to her chest. I pull out an envelope Taylor has held for me all day.

"Mr. Rider here is a tip for your services today. Thank you so much for showing me and my family the most wonderful time." I shake his hand as I give him his envelope.

"You're welcome Mr. Grey and it was pleasure. You two are the perfect example of true love don't let that women escape."

"I won't I promise." Little does he know in about an hour I will be on my knee proposing my heart out. I have been thinking all day what I'm going to say. I'm just going to tell her my heart and just wing it.

Taylor is on the phone with the concierge making sure our bedroom is set for the proposal. He hangs up and nods and I know it's all set. All if a sudden I'm nervous as shit.

"You ok Christian?" Ana asks me with worried eyes.

"Yes baby I'm just tired and can't wait to get back and cuddle with my hot sexy girlfriend." I wink at her

"I know I'm exhausted I'll put Lilly to bed and why don't you start a bubble bath for us." She leans up to kiss me and I kiss her back.

"Sounds perfect baby you put Lilly to bed and I'll be waiting for you."

Ana falls asleep on the monorail with her head on my shoulder. As it stops she wakes and pushes the stroller to the waiting shuttle and we arrive back at the hotel. Taylor and the men make their way to their room as Taylor pats me on the back.

Ana turns left to Lilly's room and I make a mad dash to the right. Everything is perfect just as I discussed with the concierge.

There are rose bouquets mixed with peonies and lily's all over the room. I remember the first day we met her saying roses and peonies were her favorite flowers. I incorporated lily's for our daughter Lilly.

She will open the door to the room and discover scattered rose petals, illuminated by the soft glow of 50 candles. A large gift box is wrapped in a satin ribbon, it contains an exclusively designed diamond and silver plated bracelet featuring charms that reads: dream, wish, and believe. A sparkling fairy tale wand will serve as a lasting reminder of this magical moment. A special poem, is included with the gifts, prompts her to close her eyes and make a wish. A sterling silver tray sits nearby and features two crystal champagne flutes, with their signature bottle of "Wishes" sparkling champagne and Cinderella castle chocolates. I of course had them engrave our initials C and A and todays date entwined onto the tray and flutes so we can take it home.

When she closes her eyes to make her wish I will get down on one knee and when she opens them I will propose. What she doesn't know is I have a hidden camera that will capture everything on camera. I of course will turn it off when we will hopefully celebrate. I grab the ring box and put under the bed where the wrapped wand and bracelet are with the note to make a wish. I also make sure to put the hoodies under the bed as I will surprise her with those tomorrow.

I hear a gasp and turn around and Ana has her hand over mouth and she is speechless. I walk to her and kiss her lips and get the monitor from her hands and put it on the table. I walk her in and close the door.

"Surprise baby open your gifts." She hasn't seen the tray with the champagne. Good that will spoil the surprise I have yet to come.

"Christian the flowers are gorgeous you remembered my favorite flowers."

Apov

"Baby I remember everything you say." He tells me as I open the small package first and I gasp as I open the most gorgeous bracelet. It is a diamond and silver plated bracelet featuring charms that reads: dream, wish, and believe. I start crying as Christian helps me put it on.

"I love it Christian thank you so much you spoil me."

"Your welcome baby and its only beginning." He tells me as he runs his hands through his hair. What is he up to? I see another long grey wrapped package and a note. I open the package and it's a beautiful wand and the note reads. "Close your eyes and make the wish of your dreams." I look too Christian and I giggle as I close my eyes and secretly wish to always be this happy forever with this man. I open my eyes and see him on one knee with a gorgeous and huge ring. I can't help it I start to cry like a baby and place the wand on the bed. I see Christian swallow and he starts but he chokes up as he speaks.

"Ana baby when you rolled that window down that fateful night you had me heart, body, and my soul. I thought I was happy on my own until you came and proved me wrong. I finally found what I never knew I always wanted, I couldn't see, I was blind until my eyes and soul were opened by you. I didn't know there was a hole, something missing in my soul until you filled it up with your love. Now I'm holding what I never knew I always wanted and that's you baby. Life has a way of showing you just what you need and who you were made to be. Ana baby I was made for you and you were made for me. Will you please do me the honor and become my wife?"

I'm speechless this is the perfect romantic moment ever I cannot speak.

"Ana baby I need an answer, you are making me nervous." He tells me and I nod my head yes as I have tears streaming down my face.

"I need to hear the words from that beautiful mouth baby." I notice he is crying to as I kneel down to his eye level.

"Christian my prince charming, Yes I will marry you. I love you so much so YES YES YES I will marry you."

He laughs as he pulls me to him and kisses me with so much passion and he pulls away. He gets the box and pulls the ring out and places it on my finger with a kiss on top. I'm staring at it as its perfect and huge, I love it.

"Do you like it baby?"

"I love it Christian its perfect." He smiles as he gets up and grabs a camcorder and turns it off. He is so thoughtful as he recorded the whole thing. He shows me the tray he had monogrammed and champagne with chocolates.

We lay down on the bed and I smile into his eyes, before leaning down to kiss him deeply, sucking gently, sucking his passion and desire into my body, becoming keenly aware of all that he is and all that he wants, and sensing strongly his need for me. We kiss, pressing our tongues against one another, feeling each other's soft lips, then pull back just a centimeter and let the tension between us build, our hot breath on each other's lips, teasing, drawing us closer, until... We kiss again, more fervently, but still slowly, dragging it out, savoring it. Sometimes we are madly passionate and our lovemaking is energetic and ardent. But tonight, I want to slow down, to feel everything strongly.

I stroke his flat belly, my fingers tickled by the hair around his belly button. He is pulling me to him, kissing me hard and long, and slow, and his hand is sliding down toward my butt. He uses it to pull me toward him, pull me into him, breathing me in as I am breathing him in. Almost unwittingly, my fingers explore just beneath the waistband of his boxers, feeling the soft skin between his hips interrupted by the curly hairs of his trail. I explore my way downward, downward, till my fingers are dancing in the crease where his thigh meets his torso. I tease him, moving my fingers all over him without actually touching the skin of his balls or his cock. I hear his breathing quicken, sense his need, and finally, I reach down and caress the soft, silky skin of his balls.

"Ana baby the feeling of your hand and your ring with it is phenomenal." He all but pants out to me.

My body reacts instantaneously, and I feel a bit of moisture in my panties as I squeeze his balls gently. First one, then the other. Then I move my hand upward, glancing at him and seeing his eyes squeezed shut in longing, in needing, in waiting for my hand to close around his cock. It does, and I gasp at how hard he is. His nine inches is completely firm, like an iron rod wrapped in silky flesh, and I feel the familiar need inside strongly. I need his cock. I need him in me. I need him to stretch me and fill me and leave a bit of himself in me. I use my fingers to ease his boxers down, and he lifts his hips slightly so I can get them off. When they are off, he settles back in and I am treated to my first glimpse of his firm member. It is just the right size, just the right width, with a glistening drop of juice at its tiny hole. I kiss my way down his stomach and, with a feather light lick across his tip, I take the salty juice. I continue to lick the tip, licking the v beneath his cock, then circling, rubbing my tongue all over the tip just the way I know he likes it. Then I begin to suck just the head into my mouth. I squeeze my lips tightly around him, and slide forward, inch, by inch, by inch, slowly, maddeningly, until his pubic hair is tickling my nose. Then I hold my position and just suck, running my tongue up and down him and feeling how hard he is as the sensations inside me grow. He is breathing hard, wanting me to blow him, but I have other plans.

I sit up, and he sighs in momentary disappointment, and I reach and pull my clothes off and reach behind and undo my bra as he watches. My breasts free, I look into his eyes and squeeze my right breast, then tweak my nipple until it hardens, letting him watch me enjoy the feeling, letting him know it is he who makes me so horny. I keep looking into his eyes, now droopy with lust and desire, and I reach down and massage my pussy through my lacy white thong. He is mesmerized, as I hoped he would be, and I keep tweaking one nipple and massaging my pussy as he reaches down and begins to stroke his dick, looking at me the whole time.

Then, before he can get too close to cumming, I, completely turned on by seeing him stroke himself, turn so that my butt is toward him, kneel on all fours, and then use one hand to slide my thong off, allowing him to see the thin strip of silky lace slide out between my cheeks, then downward, to reveal my wet pussy and tight ass to him. He reaches up and squeezes, and I am shaken by the feeling of his hand on me. He then takes one hand, and presses it gently, first one finger, then two, a very tight and slightly painful fit, into my waiting pussy. I contract my muscles a couple of times, allowing him to feel me grip his hand, letting him know how bad I want him, and feeling him begin to push into me firmly but slowly, just wanting me to feel him.

He pulls his hand out of me and I turn around. I take my thong from around my legs and toss it out of the way. I lean forward toward his hand, now wet with my juices, and look directly into his eyes. I am about to do something he has never seen me do before. His eyes widen and he takes gasping breaths as he watches me take his fingers, one at a time, into my mouth. I suck and lick the first one clean, then the second, then the third, slowly and sensually, without breaking eye contact. He moans as he watches, barely able to take my taunting any more. I climb on top of him, straddling him, still looking into his eyes, and slowly, lightly, barely touching him, rub my pussy from the base of his cock to the tip.

I then grab his cock firmly, and it takes all my self-control not to throw myself on it. Instead, I slide just the head in, and squeeze it with my pussy. Then I release and slide it in another inch, and squeeze again. Then another inch, as my breath quickens and my eyes squeeze shut, and my pussy squeezes him again. Then, finally, the rest of the way, slowly but firmly. When he is lodged firmly inside me, I wait, and am driven completely crazy by the feel of his hard, throbbing cock filling me, swelling against the pink soft flesh of me, pushing the boundaries of my inner walls.

His hips move beneath me, in little circles and I feel his cock circling inside me.

He speaks, his voice intense, and breathy, and very, very sexy. "How does that feel, baby?"

I answer, barely above a whisper, barely able to speak. "It feels so good, baby. I love your cock inside me."

He pulls out a little, and then firmly pushes into me. "Oh yeah, baby. Do you like that?"

"Yes," I breathe.

He takes his cue, and, looking into my eyes, pulls back out again, before tensing up, and slamming roughly into me. I moan as I feel his cock plow into my g-spot. He presses against my pussy, filling me deeply, and making me gasp in ecstasy.

Usually, when we make love, I am vocal, moaning, grunting, shouting, but this time, I just breathe. I just breathe as we settle into a rocking motion, my pussy gratifying itself by sliding back and forth upon his warm, hard cock, his cock answering with firm thrusts. We are getting slightly quicker, slightly more intense, when he flips me over and settles between my legs, his cock never leaving my body. He presses my thighs back and thrusts into me over, and over again.

"Ana, " he whispers. "You're mine, baby. I'm making you mine. Right now. I am taking you and making you mine, Ana. You are mine. I am owning you"

To hear my sweet, tender-hearted fiancé gently dominating me is more of a turn on than I can explain. All I can do is moan as I feel my orgasm approaching.

"Take me inside you, Ana. I love you, baby. Tell me you love me."

"I love you, " I respond breathlessly.

"Tell me I'm the only one, baby. I know how you like it," he says, slamming into me more insistently now.

"You're the only one, " I say. "No one else can make me cum and explode like you."

We thrust violently until I feel the first pulse of his cock, then he thrusts in and holds himself inside me. We cum in that position, looking into each other's eyes as we shake violently, with my pussy squeezing and releasing uncontrollably, meeting each pulse of his cock with a contraction, squeezing every last drop of cum out of him, my orgasm made more intense by seeing the intensity and passion on his face and the sweat on his forehead as his eyes squeeze into little slits.

When it is over, we relax, and he falls on top of me, breathing into my shoulder, holding me close.

"I love you," he says.

"I love you too, I say." We stay like that, him on top of me with his soft cock still inside me, as we drift off to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N I edit my stories on my own. Please excuse any and all spelling or grammar mistakes.**

Chapter 23

Apov

September 11th 2014

Last night's proposal was the most romantic thing that has ever happened to me. After our wonderful love making we fell asleep with him still inside me. I woke up about an hour later and was able to get disentangled from him. Thankfully as I didn't have a tampon in and I was still bleeding. Having sex last night was not uncomfortable as I thought it would be. I honestly felt a deeper connection having sex while I'm on my period. I feel like he needs and loves me no matter what. I'm still bleeding this morning still lightly but the cramping is still there in my right side. I'm not worried as I have had all these symptoms before with my periods. Sometimes I bleed anywhere from two to seven days so I am not concerned.

Dr. Greene did say that getting the birth control out of my system could take months, and to not stress or dwell on getting pregnant. It will happen when it happens but I feel like all of my dreams are coming true. As I use the restroom and clean myself up this morning I see its still dark out. Its only 3 in the morning I'm going back to bed as his family and Kate will be arriving in a couple of hours. I want a short engagement why wait when I have the man of my dreams? Will Christian want a long or short engagement?

I walk back to bed as I am still tired and feel so bloated. I know if I don't get my hours of sleep I will get a migraine and feel like shit the next day. As I climb back in Christian unknowingly pulls me to his chest and I lay my head on his chest and his heartbeat lulls me to sleep.

Cpov

What the fuck is that noise? I look to the clock and see its eight in the morning. Ana is sound asleep but she has pajamas on. When did she put those on? Man that was the deepest sleep I have ever slept in my life. I never even felt her get up in the middle of the night. I hope she was or is ok.

Who the hell is ringing the doorbell this early in the morning? They better not wake Lilly as we all went to bed extremely late last night. I can't believe she said yes and I hope by the end of the week she will be my wife. I do not want to wait whatsoever, she is the one for me and I for once feel my life is complete. I check my phone and see the text form Taylor I have been waiting for. Now to only ask Ana.

I open the door and see my entire family and my mom brushes by me and runs into the suite.

"What the hell are you wearing Elliott?" I ask him as I bust out laughing. He is wearing a goofy hat that has a huge black bill on the front. "It is the perfect hat for you bro."

"I know I love it, after all I do need to be the best uncle I can be." He tells me as they all make their way in.

"Where is my granddaughter and Ana?" My mother asks me.

"They are both asleep as we didn't get in till close to midnight. It was a long day yesterday at Magic Kingdom and we loved every bit of it. Did you guys get all of your room keys?"

"Yes bro we did but we didn't know what the plans were today?" They all take a seat on the huge round sofa in the living room.

"As of right now we don't have plans. Maybe hanging around the pool or something like that. I was going to wait till Ana wakes up and see what she wants to do. Mom here look at this picture that was taken yesterday." I hand her the picture that Mr. Rider gifted us. It is by far the best picture of Lilly and shows Ana and I in the background embracing. I love the picture it shows our true love.

"Oh Christian this is wonderful, I need to get a copy for the wall at home." She traces her finger over the picture and I see a tear trickle down.

"Mom we have a cd of all the pictures yesterday and you or I can order whichever ones we want. Have you guys had breakfast yet?"

"No son we wanted to wait since we knew we would arrive this early." My father declares.

"Ok I will order room service any suggestions or wants?"

"No little brother just order anything I am fucking starving." Elliott tells me as he is flicking through the channels.

"uck" I hear and freeze in my stance. I hear several gasps and I look to Lilly's doorway and there is my daughter standing with her wild hair. Elliott pales and I could fucking punch his face in I am so pissed thank heavens Ana is still sleeping. Or so I thought as I feel her presence before I see her.

I turn and walk to Ana who is shooting daggers at Elliott who is shrinking more into the couch. He has my mother's eyes on him and that is not a good thing.

"Morning Ana Banana you look radiant this morning." Elliott try's buttering her up as I pull her in for her morning kiss. She holds up the baby monitor to him and as my mother runs to Lilly to pick her up.

"Elliott please mind your language around Lilly, she is a sponge even more now since she is in speech therapy."

"Yes Ana I apologize I promise I will watch my language."

"Morning everyone I'm sorry we are not dressed to greet you. We didn't get in till almost midnight last night."

"That's alright my dear it is vacation after all. How did you enjoy yesterday?" My mom asks her as she is holding Lilly on her lap.

"Yesterday was the most magical day of our lives. I will always remember it forever and we have so many photos that I am going to scrapbook. Christian and I created so many memories as new family and I would not change one thing at all." She tells my mom as she places her left hand on my ass and squeezes it and then rubs it. I'm instantly hard and uncomfortable as I look down at her. I kiss her so softly and I could honestly explode in my pants. I bring my lips to her ear and whisper so softly as I know it turns her on.

"Baby can I share our wonderful news?" She nods her head in agreement.

I pull her left hand to me chest and place my hand over it to hide the ring until its revel time.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" They all look to us and become quit and my mother smiles and starts crying as she knows what happened last night.

"I have asked this gorgeous woman, my soul mate last night to be my wife. Last night has brought a new memory in my heart as she has accepted and said YES." I all but scream the last part as I drop my hand. Kate and Mia are jumping up and down in excitement and squealing. My mom is crying and my dad has the biggest smile on his face. Elliott Is speechless for once and then everyone stands and hugs each one of us and admires the ring.

Kate is hugging Ana the longest as they are both crying. Ana tells everyone the story of the proposal last night. All the women are sighing in wonderment and I feel so proud I provided a truly romantic moment. Elliott busts out laughing and we all turn our head to him and stare at him.

"Lil bro you keep this up and she will have your balls in her purse." My mother gasps as Kate smack him upside the head.

"alls" Lilly repeats and know I'm livid before I can yell at him my mother is on him.

"Elliott Trevelyan Grey if you say one more inappropriate word to tack my granddaughter Lilly you will be in serious trouble. You are a 32-year-old man who should know how to control his emotions let alone his mouth. I swear on your southern anatomy if you say one more word you will not be going to Animal Kingdom with the family tomorrow." He drops his mouth open and seriously looks like his favorite toy was taken away. Ana giggles and that is the perfect sound to break this tense moment up.

"Alright I will order room service for everyone. Why don't you all go get settled in your rooms and be back here in 45 minutes to eat. Ana, Lilly and I will get showered and changed." They all leave as I still hear my mother silently scolding him.

Ana gets Lilly changed as I place the order for breakfast and she puts a movie on as we jump in the shower. Of course I had to dirty her before we could become clean. I watch her as she shampoos her hair as I am shaving and I am one lucky son of a bitch. I see her ring shimmer in the lights and I have to ask her how long of an engagement she wants. She climbs out and walks to me in her towel and as she starts drying her hair upside down I can't help but stare at her ass. I have my boxers on as I hear the doorbell ring. I put the robe on as I want to talk to her privately before we sit down to eat.

I open the door and its Elliott and Kate so I let them in. Elliott basically runs to the couch and sits and watches the movie with Lilly. I'm still not familiar with all the movies I will have to ask Ana which one this is.

"Kate do you mind watching Lilly so Ana and I can get ready?"

"Of course I would love to. I need to spend more time with her as I haven't seen her in a while. Christina I will say this Ana is in so much love. I have never seen her this open before and I could not be happier for her then I am right now. Please don't hurt her it would devastate her."

"Katherine she is my life and my soul mate. We are it for each other for life. I love her with every inch of my soul. I would never ever intentionally hurt her." She nods as she takes a seat and I make my way in our bedroom and lock the door. I pull out the custom hoodies I had made and go back into the bathroom as she is still drying her hair. I place the package on the counter as I rub her ass as she is bent over. She turns the hairdryer off and leans up and kisses me.

"What this Christian? You spoil me too much."

"It's only the beginning baby." She rips it opens and squeals as she holds them open for her to read it. Mine says Soul and hers says mate intertwined onto the shape of Mickey ears.

"I love them Christian thank you so much." She jumps into my arms and devours my lips as I place her on the bathroom counter. I take my robe off and let it fall to the floor. She runs her hands up my abs and place them around my neck. I am going to need some relief as I could cut glass.

"Ana do you want a short or long engagement?" Please say short as I couldn't stand a long engagement and I do not want to wait.

"Christian I honestly want a short engagement. You are it for me and I don't want to wait. I see on your face however there is something else on your mind, what is it? First of all, where is Lilly?"

"Kate is watching her and they are watching a movie about a girl with long blonde hair."

"That's Rapunzel the movie is called Tangled." She tells me as she giggles as I slowly unwrap the towel around her body. This is how I like her naked and dripping with diamonds. Her ears and know her massive engagement ring that tells any man out there she is taken.

"Ok I will remember that and yes I agree I would like a short engagement. Umm I hope you don't mind but when Mr. Rider mentioned the wedding services here in Florida I saw your eyes light up. I had Taylor look into it and they had a cancellation in two days on Thursday. Would you be willing to marry me in two days? They are holding the spot for us it's at noon and we need to let them know in an hour." I all but ramble out and hold my breath as her eyes are wide as saucers.

"Christian yes I would love to but we have so much to plan and I don't want to miss the park tomorrow. Will you help me with the plans today?"

I pull her to me as I walk us to the bed and drop my boxers on the floor. I lay her down as I encase her body with me.

"Ana I will be more than happy to look at everything with you. My mom can take Lilly with her and my father as they are itching for alone time. We will eat breakfast and meet with the coordinator in an hour assigned to the case. You can have whatever your dream desires."

"Our dream Christian as I want this to be a mixture of us." She all but pants out as I take her tampon out and slide into her.

"Ours baby yes ours." I tell her as we slowly make love the fastest we have ever done looking into each other's eyes.

We clean up and get dressed and walk hand in hand to the dining table where room service is setting everything up. We all take seat and dive in.

"So Ana have you and Christian thought of a date?" Mia asks and everyone stares at us including Ana who is staring at me to answer.

"Ana and I have decided we do not want to wait. Why wait when we have found each other and we know we are it for life. We are meeting the coordinator in an hour as we will be married in two days on September 13th." I tell everyone as it quits down so fast.

"Are you sure son that you two are not rushing into this?" My dad asks as I feel Ana tense up.

"We have never been sure of anything ever and this will happen with or without your blessing. She is my soul mate the love of my life and vice versa. We would love your support."

"We will be there and be supportive. We can tell looking at the two of you that your love is unbreakable." My dad says.

"Ana dear do you need any help with anything?" My mm asks

"As of right know I'm not sure as Christian said we are meeting the coordinator in an hour. We would appreciate if you could watch Lilly as we meet with them. I will defiantly call if I need any help with anything."

"Yes we can take her to the pool and take her swimming. Let's all meet up for lunch when you are done so we can get the details."

"Thanks mom we will text you the lunch details I will have the concierge make all the arrangements."

I stand as I look to my family and see so much love at this table. "To wonderful new magical memories and here is to the 13th where Ana and I will become one.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Apov

September 11th 2014

I grab my cell and my purse as we leave the room. I can't believe we are getting married in two days. I agree with Christian why wait when we know we are it for each other.

"Ready Baby?" He asks as he holds my hand as we wait for the elevator. Taylor is the only one with us as we will only be meeting with the coordinator.

"Always" I tell him as we walk in the elevator and he corners me.

"Baby we can wait if you want I want you to have anything and everything your heart desires."

"As long as I am with you and Lilly I have everything I need. My dream is with you and I don't want to wait. I have one stipulation though."

He stares into my eyes and nods before giving me a peck.

"I want to pick my dress out without you being there. I want it to be a surprise for everyone, no security no one is to be with me."

"Baby I don't want you alone, it will kill me if something would happen to you." He all but almost panics to me.

"Christian we have had no problems yet and I do know how to defend myself if need be. I promise that I will be on alert and to call you if something happens."

"Ok you're right and I need to get my tux and order one for the other men including security. Do you need the sizes for my mom and sister?"

"Yes that would be great and I can order them something I hope they aren't picky."

"No the only thing is nothing sleeveless for mom and my sister will like anything I promise. Baby I also put a credit card in your wallet that is to our joint account. You order anything you want" He tells me as he texts me the sizes along with their shoe sizes. I already know Kate's so I have nothing to worry about. We arrive to the concierge service and a man is waiting with a set of wedding Mickey ears. He presents them to us as I can't help but giggle.

"Mr. Grey and soon to be Mrs. Grey you are a gorgeous couple and I love that we have a love for Disney. Something that will never die as your love will never die. I'm Eric Tutera and we have two hours to get everything planned are you ready?"

"More than ever." I tell him as Christian squeezes my hand and kisses me. We make our way to his studio and I am floored. I hear myself gasp as Christian encircles my waist and kisses my hair.

"I love you so fucking much baby. You make me so happy never leave me."

"I love you too Christian and never."

I am so overwhelmed this room as everything. I remember my father's advice one step at a time. I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

"Ok let's do this Mr. Tutera what's first. How do we get a marriage license?"

"Mr. Grey you got a jewel here, she is ready to go. We have an employee from the clerk's office that will be here in one hour. Mr. Taylor made those arrangements for secrecy and privacy." He winks at me as I look at Taylor who shrugs.

"Ok take a seat and we will go through the checklist." We take a seat and Christian is holding my hand rubbing his thumb over my knuckles.

"How many are people attending?"

Christian answers "4 family members, and our daughter will be present. We will also have four security members working. So 10 total including us."

"Eleven" I say as I look to Christian who raises his eyebrow. "Can Gail come? She is like a mother I never had and Lilly has become close to her."

"Sure Baby" He nods to Taylor who makes a call for the jet and then texts Gail.

"Ok my favorite wonderful couple that only leaves us three locations. You have your choice of Our famous wedding pavilion, Sea Breeze Point at Disney's Boardwalk Resort, and the Wedding Gazebo at Disney's Yacht Club Resort." He shows us pictures of all three and I know which one I want. I look too Christian and he winks at me. How can just looking at him get me all excited?

"Baby which one do you like? I like the Pavilion so we won't have onlookers. It looks small, romantic, and very sentimental."

"Yes I agree and I don't want onlookers staring you know how that makes me feel." We look to Mr. Tutera to see what's next.

"Great so we have Thursday September 13th at 12:30 in the pavilion. What's included is the following; 6 columns topped with fresh floral arrangements. White chiffon draped between columns and down sides of aisle. White fabric aisle runner with "and they lived happily ever after". Rose petals sprinkled along sides of aisle. Chiffon bags filled with rose petals for tossing during staged exit. Loose rose petals scattered on cake table. Mickey Mouse Rice Krispy treat favors for each of your guests. A bridal bouquet and groom's boutonniere are included. A solo violinist will play at your event. A photographer will be on hand for four hours and capture all these magical memories. A videographer to record the ceremony and you get your choice of any photo album with your photos. You will have three Limousine's at your service for four hours for you two and your guests."

I feel myself crying as I look too Christian and he has so much love and devotion in his eyes. He reaches over and wipes my eyes for me.

"Sounds perfect Mr. Tutera for the love of my life and I" He says as he continues to rub my knuckles holding my hand.

"Ok flowers here are the options we have and do we need extra bouquet's and or boutonniere's?"

"Yes one extra bouquet for my maid of honor, and 2 boutonniere's. One for Best Man and father of the groom. I would also like two wrist corsage's for sister of groom, and mother of groom. Also a bag of rose petals for our daughter who will be the flower girl." I tell him looking at the pictures of the bouquet's and I find one that is perfect.

"This one as these are my favorite flowers. Will all the floral arrangements on the columns be matching these? If not, I would prefer to have them matching. I want the colors to be blush pink, white, and a pale grey." I tell him as I hand over the picture of the bouquet. It is a bouquet of light pink peonies, white roses and white lisianthus's. I hear chuckling to my right and Christian is laughing.

"What is so funny?"

"You are baby you are too cute. You know what you want and I love you for that." I kiss him and look and Mr. Tutera is looking at us in awe.

"Yes ma'am they usually are not but I can make the request and the flowers will only be those three colors. I will have the boutonniere's and wrist corsage's to match also. It does sound so whimsical and romantic as I'm picturing it in my mind."

"Here are the photo album choices." He hands us the next book and we both mutually decide the Cinderella Collection that includes a modern 40 print 12"x 12" flush mounted album. Embossed Disney's Fairy Tale Weddings logo on cover customized with your names and wedding date. It also includes a phot CD that we will be able to order enlargements at a later time. It will have any and all pictures on there.

"Ok Ceremony is planned as you two will be writing your own vows. Now onto the Reception with the number of guests attending I recommend a small intimate setting at the Grand Floridian Resort Ballroom. We have numerous rooms to hold numerus size of guests. We can have one long table with a separate cake table. The table and table centerpieces I will make sure to incorporate the flowers and colors mentioned earlier. Now would you like buffet or plated meal? And a live band or a DJ?"

"Buffett and a DJ I think would be perfect. I did think of one more guest though." I look too Christian before I ask. "What about Ros? She was there the night we met I think it would be great."

"Baby I didn't even think of that but she will want to bring her girlfriend so Mr. Tutera make that thirteen in attendance." Christian tells him as I see Taylor on his phone again.

"Ok my new favorite couple we are almost done and we will get your marriage license. Miss Steele I will escort you to our own private wedding boutique, where you can pick out your dress and whatever else you may need. Mr. Taylor has blocked it for two hours and they even have a jeweler from Cartier waiting so you can order Mr. Grey's ring. Same applies for Mr. Grey as I will show him to our custom tuxedo and suit boutique." I turn around and see Taylor smirking at me.

"Thank you Taylor and I appreciate it so much."

"It's my job Miss Steele."

"Ok two more choices and we are done. Cakes and the menu you pretty much have your pick here."

I choose the cake and Christian chooses the food. I choose a Mad Hatter style cake with rhinestone and floral accents. The addition of a whimsical topper expresses the joy at the heart of romantic love. Christian chose an endless Steak and seafood buffet.

"Mr. Tutera price is no worry here you have my fiancé and I wishes and requirements. You can do whatever you think to make this a magical evening for my family and I. Here is my private cell if you have questions please don't hesitate." Christian states as we stand as the clerk walks in.

"Good to know Mr. Grey and yes I will remember that. I have many options and surprises I can do."

Thirty minutes later we have signed for our marriage certificate and are being shown to the boutiques. We stop as we arrive to mine and I am so excited as I have free reign and with no one watching. Christian seems so nervous and is running his hand through his hair.

"Baby please I'm begging you to be safe and please call if you need me no matter ehat. Remember you buy whatever you want and price is no obligation. Call me when your done I'm going to across the hall ordering our suits and tux's I will meet you back here."

"I promise Christian and I will meet you here." I lean up and kiss him breathlessly and I whisper in his ear. "I will make sure I get something special for underneath the dress."

He is smirking and as I walk in he smacks my behind. I turn and he winks as he walks across the hall.

I first pick out Christians ring and they tell me the jeweler he is with will measure his finger and they will have the ring to fit. I give them the inscription I want and they guarantee it will be ready. He heads out and across the hall and I make my way into the boutique where the manger and a seamstress is waiting. Taylor had the rest of the boutique cleared out for my eyes only.

"Miss Steele welcome you are so petite lets first start by measuring you. I think you will look gorgeous in a fitted or a mermaid gown. You have the curves and let's show them off. Would you like some champagne?"

"Yes please" I take the glass as I put my purse on the couch and take my place on the pedestal and they measure me. Thank heavens they don't touch the skin. However, I can feel my breathing pick up as they come close. Once they finish she brings about three racks out and they are all gorgeous.

"Hmm well I do not want a lot of detail and I want something simple but sexy." We pull out about six choices and as I try them on I become frustrated by the time I get to the fourth. All the dresses are showing my scars and I become self-conscious.

"Miss Steele are you ok?"

"Yes but do have something that may be able to cover me chest and back more?"

"We do but I think you wouldn't be satisfied with the look. We do have some thick concealer that is water proof. It will hide your scars if you wish I can show you."

"Yes that would be fantastic." She brings over a bottle and it is thick like toothpaste and I apply it to one scar and I'm speechless. I start crying as this is the best thing ever.

"Thank you so much this will work perfect I will defiantly buy a couple of these. Can I get 3 tubes? Can I order online? My fiancé has charity events that I will attend with him. I would like to wear dresses that I can show skin and this will help."

"Yes we have a website you can order this from I'll give it to you when we pay for everything."

"Thank and let's try these last two dresses on. The fifth swallowed me and I hated it. As I try on my last and final dress I know instantly it's the one I want. It is an asymmetric draped taffeta gown with twisted pick-up skirt, floral belt with pearls and crystals. Vera Wang is the designer and I can't take my eyes from it. It fits my body perfect to a tight fitted look and then flares out a little at me knees. I'm staring at myself in the mirrors surrounding me. The back is a corset style that ties me in snug. She walks in with a veil and I love it as she places it in my hair. It is a two-tiered veil that features embroidered lace and has the matching taffeta flowers that are sporadically placed. It sweeps past my train on the dress and I love it.

"Thank you so much I will take both of these. But before we take the dress off can we find the right shoes that will fit?"

"Certainly Miss Steele, and may I say you look breathtaking. I know the perfect accessories I will show you after." She runs off as I just admire myself in the mirrors and realize I am not nervous whatsoever. She comes back with two pair of shoes and both boxes have the logo Christian Louboutin. I love these shoes I just never bout myself any. Christian filled my closet with them when he took me on a shopping spree and they have quickly become my favorite.

"Miss Steele this first pair is our classic wedding shoe. It is Crafted of beige mesh with a silver glitter-covered counter and heel, Christian Louboutin's Follies Strass pumps are embellished with multicolored Strass crystals. I see with your eyes you love this pair but wait till I show you this second one. This is a limited edition Cinderella Shoe he personally designed. I only show them to our elite customers as these shoes are priceless. They are one of a kind and we have them priced at $125,000. Do you want to see them?"

"Yes please I love his shoes they have become my obsession."

She opens the box and I gasp. "This is possibly the most iconic shoe in literature I have ever seen. He truly captured Cinderella in this design. He used lace to give the illusion of transparency, paired with a glittering, Swarovski-crystal-covered heel. He then added butterflies, imagining a modern-day Cinderella tending to her chores and the delicate creature landing on her. The heel is embedded with Swarovski crystals. It is a masterpiece I'm speechless every time I open this box." She describes them to me.

I'm holding the shoes in my hands and I want them. I place them on my feet and they fit perfect. I really am Cinderella marrying my Prince Charming. He did say to get whatever I wanted and price was no obligation.

"Can I have both?" I laugh and she laughs along with me.

"Sure let's get them boxed up and I will show the accessories for your wedding night." I take my dress off and as I walk out into the main sitting room I see Christian and Taylor waiting outside the door. I see them bring the dress out in the bag and I wave Christian in as I see him pacing. He cares so much about my security and I love him for it.

"Did you find your dress baby?" He walks to me as he pulls me to him and dips me as he kisses me.

"Yes I did and my shoes, and veil. I love them I can't wait, I also ordered your wedding band. I'm looking at lingerie I didn't know if you wanted to help?"

"Baby you don't even have to ask but don't you want it to be a surprise?"

"It will be as you tell me your favorites and you will close your eyes as I pick."

"Ok but did you get what you wanted with your dress and shoes? You didn't settle because of price did you?"

"No, I hesitated but I remembered ehat you said and I went with it. My shoes alone are from Christian Louboutin's and I couldn't decide between the two so I got both. One pair is one of a kind and is $125,000 I hope you don't mind, they are Cinderella shoes." He smiles down at me as he pecks my lips.

"One of a kind like you baby I don't mind one bit. I told you that you and Lilly will want for nothing. Did you get Lilly's dress along with my mom, Kate, and Mia.?"

"Not yet we can do that after this, if you want?" He nods as we walk behind a red curtain and I can feel my face blushing as Christian chuckles." I look at the bridal selection as he walks over to more risqué section. Since his back is turned I quickly point to a Vera Corset Ivory set that my eyes locked on instantly. Since my dress is strapless it is perfect. The corset features very sheer tulle sides, allowing for seductive glimpses of skin, and gold eyelets at the rear with traditional corset-style lacing in soft ivory satin ribbon, while the front has a traditional gold hook-and-eye busk with lace detailing at either side. I also see a nude bodysuit that makes me wet looking at it. I can do a little dance for him in this, he doesn't know yet Kate took me to some strip pole classes in college. She tried to help with my self-esteem, I wanted to save it for someone special and a special event. He is it so why not; I feel like a Vegas showgirl looking at it. Made from nude, fine tulle, its crafted for a close fit, with a high-cut leg line, v-shaped neckline and long sleeves. In a dramatic zig-zag design, tiny, sparkling sequins and bugle beads adorn it, creating the effect of them glimmering on naked skin.

I walk too Christian and he is pointing at items left and right and I just smile at him as he looks at everything.

"Christian are you ready to pick out the dresses we need to meet them in an hour for lunch?"

"Yes baby I am just getting you some Agent Provocateur bodysuits with crotchless panties. These are all new you don't even have them yet."

"What about that one?" I point to a burgundy one crafted from luxurious suede leather in burgundy, this harness features a high-necked design, with a buckle at the nape, which narrows and sweeps down the body to meet a rectangular gold tone metal hoop at the midriff. From either side fan three matching straps, curving closely around the body meeting in adjustable buckles at the center back to allow for the perfect fit. The harness is lavishly decorated with beautiful Swarovski crystals, mixed with studs for added color and texture.

"Damn baby you may have to wear that one tonight. Yes, that's the last one as I'm uncomfortable we need to get out of here." He takes my hand and walks me out to main sitting room as I see them bring all the lingerie out and box them all up wrapped in tissue paper, and placed with everything else of mine.

Christian picks out a grey two-piece skirt set for his mom. We both pick out a Belle inspired tulle dress with matching shoes for Lilly. I make sure to get a flower basket and we start looking at the dresses for Kate and Mia. I find the perfect color of pink in a cocktail-length dress with sheer neckline features embroidered lace, organza and glitter net. We get them Silver Christian Louboutin pumps for them and Christian finds a lower heel for his mom.

"Christian what about jewelry for them? I will need to get me a necklace for my dress?"

"Baby when I was the jeweler I already ordered it for you. I hope you don't mind I wanted to surprise you. I ordered a diamond bracelet for Mia and Kate. I ordered a broach for mom, we still need to find gifts for my dad, Elliott and anyone else if you want?"

"Ok the jewelry will be perfect and yes thank you I love it when you surprise me." I kiss him as we walk to the cashier and I realize I don't have a gift for him. I will call the jeweler as she left me her card I know what I want to get him.

"Ok in total dress, shoes, lingerie, attendant's dresses, accessories the total is $ 374,000." I gasp as Christian hands his credit without batting an eye. I take my shoes and wedding lingerie as I don't want them out of my sight. We are told everything else will be delivered to our suite within the hour.

We make our way to lunch and Lilly runs to us and Christian swings her into the air and she does that belly laugh.

"Dada Dada" He just kisses her cheek and won't let her go as we sit a t the table and she sits in his lap.

"Ana did you two get everything planned?" Grace asks me.

"Yes Grace I can't wait it will be 12:30 on Thursday do in two days I will be Mrs. Grey. We have our wedding license and everything is bought. I love my dress and shoes, we bought all of your attire and accessories. Everything will be delivered in our room in the hour.

"You bought your wedding dress by yourself Ana?" Kate asks me and she seems upset by this.

"Yes Kate you know I don't like the attention with my scars. I will show you my one of a kind shoes though tonight. You will freak out."

"I bet I will and I understand you never liked trying on clothes."

We all eat our lunch and as we make our way to our rooms to rest for the afternoon. Christian tells them he has a dinner planned tonight at 7:00. They all agree to meet there and we have an early night for our day at the park tomorrow.

Christian out Lilly down for her nap as I call the jeweler and order custom cufflinks. They will be delivered with our wedding bands. I lay down in the bed and take a migraine pill.

Christian walks in and strips to his boxers.

"Are you happy baby?"

"I am ecstatic and tired. I'm going to lay down if you don't mind. I took a migraine pill as I feel one coming on. I can't wait till Thursday Mr. Grey."

"Me neither soon to be Mrs. Grey" He kisses me as I snuggle in and fall asleep.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 Wedding part 1

 **A/N Remember all rights belong to EL James. I have created a Pinterest page titled My savior. I also edit on my own so sorry for grammer mistakes.**

Apov

September 13th 2014

Today is my wedding day I can't believe how in a couple of weeks my life has changed. I now have a daughter with my soul mate and today I am marrying my other half. Yesterday at Animal Kingdom was a blast. I felt so welcomed with his family and I could see so many more memories in my future. I remember Elliott was pulled from the crowd during the parade and made Lilly laugh so hard. Christian just held onto me and Lilly's hands as we all just laughed. Grace later told me she has never seen Christian so happy. It made me feel wonderful knowing he is as happy as I am.

I loved the Kilimanjaro Safari ride that we all rode and took so many pictures. Lily wouldn't leave my lap. During the nemo musical show Lilly became obsessed with the fish. Needless to say daddy ended up buying a huge nemo plush animal. Christian was so attentive yesterday with the both of us and I couldn't ask for more.

I would have to say the highlight of yesterday was our rehearsal dinner. Grace insisted to have a family dinner as usually they would take care of the rehearsal dinner. So we all had a huge table at the Rainforest Cafe. I knew it wasn't a typical rehearsal dinner location, but we couldn't ask for more. Being surrounded by our closest loved ones is all I wanted. Christian held my hand all night and continuously would give me the sweetest pecks on my lips.

Grace however did put her foot down and made Christian sleep in Elliott's room last night. Kate slept in the suite with me but in the extra bed in Lilly's room. I slept like crap though without Christian as I had a nightmare. I haven't had one in weeks and I went on the balcony and ran on the treadmill. I ran about six miles and feel so refreshed but anxious. I'm not nervous just want these next four hours to go by fast. On a good note at least I'm off my period as I wasn't bleeding this morning. However, my pain in my right side still comes and goes.

"Ana are you alright?" Kate asks me as she joins me on the balcony. She sits next to me on the balcony furniture with a cup of coffee.

"I'm fine I just didn't sleep well at all. I had a nightmare, the first one in a couple weeks. When I sleep with Christian they fade away as he is my peace." She nods and we look out at the animals wondering around. It's very peaceful and I could fall asleep out here.

"Ana don't hate me for asking this but are you sure you aren't rushing into this? I mean you've known him less than a month." Frankly this pisses me off. Does everyone think this way?

"Kate first of all I kind of resent the question. You out of everyone knows my insecurities about myself. You know I don't rush into anything. He is my other half and we complete each other. When I first laid eyes on him I felt complete for the first time in my life. He was and is the missing puzzle piece in my life." I stand up as I'm going to go get in the shower.

"Ana I was just asking; I'm not doubting your feelings or decisions. You are like a sister to me and I don't want you making hash decisions."

"Kate I'm not and if you don't leave it alone I won't be able to talk with you. I understand you care for me but sometimes you just need to leave it alone. I forgive your bluntness but I love him with all my heart and I know that he is for me."

"Ok Ana I understand and I'm sorry. Please forgive me!"

"I do and I love you too."

"Ok since we are getting ready at the wedding pavilion you need a shower. I will get Lilly up and dressed and get our items needed."

"Thank you and I have everything I need on the dining room table. Before I forget thank you for taking Lilly tonight so Christian and I can have a honeymoon night. He said we will probably go somewhere in a couple of months."

I walk in the shower and let the hot water soak into my skin. I wash my hair and condition it with the vanilla scent that Christian loves. I comb my hair through and blow dry it to where it shines. I make sure to wear my tank top Mia gave me last night. I love it; its black and the front says bride with Minnie ears. However, the back is lace and I feel sexy wearing it. I know my scars will show but I don't care anymore. Christian love me and makes me feel sexy and that all that I care about. I put on my red shorts to match and flip flops. I make my way out to the dining room and Lilly is running laps around Kate.

"Are we ready to go my princess?" She has on a little backpack and I hold her hand as I run through my mental checklist. I have my dress, shoes, lingerie, his ring, jewelry, veil, his gift, the license, concealer for my scars, and last but not least Lilly's dress and shoes. Kate comes out with her garment bag and a rolling suitcase.

"Ok I have all the makeup and hair supplies. I know you don't like anyone touching you so I have everything we will need. Let's go get you hitched my lady." We walk out and Sawyer and Reynolds are waiting to escort us down to the limo. I feel so giddy and so happy I can't control my feelings. Will this day hurry up already?

Cpov

Waking up to my brother snoring frankly just pisses me the fuck off. I slept like shit as Ana wasn't next to me. I almost went nuclear last night finding out I couldn't sleep with Ana. No one however argues with Grace Grey. I just hope Ana slept good as I know she has the same sleep issues I do.

"Elliott wake the fuck up, Jesus Christ you are horrible." I yell at him as I smack him to wake up.

He rolls over and moans as he opens his eyes. He is worse than a child sometimes as we found out yesterday. My mom at one point threatened to out a leash on him. He was running around and at one point I thought I saw him skipping. When he was pulled into the parade I almost pissed my pants laughing so hard. What made me so happy though was seeing the smile on my girls faces. Then today is the day I am marrying the love of my life.

"Lil bro stop thinking too hard and go back to sleep." I can't help but slap his stomach again. I laugh as it makes us feel like we are teenagers again. If I knew I would be this happy being in love and that I would find my soul mate, things would have definitely been different.

"I'm up I'm up you ready to be tied down the rest of your life?"

"I am more than ready she is my flame to my fire." I tell him as I am packing her wedding band and the items I need to take with me. There are two dressing rooms at the pavilion that we will all be getting ready in. Elliott walks out dressed in jeans and a t-shirt almost matching mine and as we walk outside I stop dead in my tracks.

I see Ana climbing in the limo and see her ass and her long legs in shorts. Damn it why did we have to sleep separately last night? My mom and dad catches up to us as we climb in the second limo.

"Are you ready son?" My father asks me.

"More than ready."

"Christian I drew up a pre nup last night in case you wanted her to sign one. I know you didn't ask me to do so but this is all happening too fast. I want to make sure you know what you are doing." My father asks me as I hear my mother gasp and turn towards him.

"Carrick Grey how dare you. Ana and Lilly are family and we just now got Christian back into our lives. Are you trying to push him further away?" She all but yells at my dad as I am counting to myself in my head.

"Dad all I'm going to say is to fucking drop it now and never and I mean never take my life in your hands. What I decided to do with my life and my money is my decision not yours. How fucking dare, you; you are lucky you haven't presented this to Ana or I would take my family and fly to fucking Vegas. Not that it's your business but she is well off in her own right. She doesn't need my money for sure in fact we are about even on what we are both worth individually." I am so fucking pissed right now I want to get this over and be with my wife.

"Son I'm sorry I didn't know, your mother and I don't want you taken advantage of again. We feel at fault with Elena and we don't want anything else to happen under our eyes."

"Dad didn't I say drop it, and never ever mention that woman's name in my or my family's presence." I stare them all down and they nod. They know not to mess with me when I am in this mood. Damn it this is my wedding day and I am pissed off. It also sucks that we are not going on a honeymoon straight away. I took off almost the past two weeks and we have a huge deal going down in the next month that I need to be present for. Ana wants to get Lilly going with her speech therapy and she wants to get her book started. What she doesn't know is though I did buy a huge house as her wedding present on the sound. I want room for the Lilly and the kids we are going to have to run around. It is a palace but needs work so I will have Elliott's team start on it when we get back. I'm hoping it will be ready by Lilly's second birthday.

"Mom before I forget can you give this to Ana? It is her gift from me." I hand my mom a rectangular box. It is the classic Harry Winston wreath necklace. I appreciate jewelry and I had Taylor get it at auction at Christies in New York. It was flown here with security overnight so I can present it today for my bride. It has 152 ct in diamonds and is the timepiece I consider in all jewelry. She will not wear that unless security is present period. Just thinking about making love to her with that necklace on as me hard as granite.

We arrive and have to wait so the other limo can be emptied and my mom makes me close my eyes. I hear Anas voice outside and I instantly become calmer. Three more hours as I repeat to myself.

Apov

We arrive and I'm speechless. We have an attendant load all of our bags onto a cart and escorts us through two white gates and into the bridal vestibule room. We have champagne and sandwiches waiting for us with fresh fruit. Kate lays all the curling irons and products on the vanity. I set Lilly up on the couch with my iPad and movie for her to watch.

I grab a sandwich as I sit down to have Kate start on my hair. We have two hours to go and I honestly feel cool as a cucumber.

"Kate you and Lilly are going to walk each other down the aisle. Are you ok with that?"

"Yes I'm fine with that, how is the actual ceremony going to go?"

"Mr. Tutera is going to come in her in a little bit and explain it all. I want my hair all up with some strands hanging down.

"Ok is the vail long or short?"

"Long"

"Oh Steele I know just how I'm going to do it." She starts curling and teazing my hair. Mia and Grace walk in with Mr. Tutera. I feel butterflies knowing that Christian is in the same building.

"Ok ladies here is how it's going to go. Miss Steele wants her dress and veil as a surprise so at twelve o'clock you ladies will be waiting outside the pavilion doors. I will help Miss Steele with her veil and escort her to the doors just as little miss Lilly is walking down with Kate. There will be photographs done after and then the bride and groom will meet you at the reception. You have one hour to get ready so chop chop." He says as he all but runs out. Grace walks to me with a rectangular box in her hands.

"Ana dear Christian wanted me to give this to you. He says it if for you to wear today and is your something new." Grace says as I open it and I gasp as does everyone else in the room.

"Holy shit Steele that is the Harry Winston wreath necklace." Kate all but screams out.

"It's gorgeous I love it but he spoils me way too much." I get up to get my gift for him.

"Grace can you give this too Christian and tell him I will see him in an hour, and I love him very much." I hand her the Cartier special made cufflinks I ordered for him.

"Yes I will and I will be back as I need to get ready."

Kate finishes my hair and I love how she upswept it with big curls and it is not moving. Mia starts on my makeup and she is fabulous.

"Ana I just want to say you are a sister I never had, and I love you and Lilly so much. Thank you for making my brother so happy. I know you don't like to shop but I would love to hang out with you sometime."

"Mia I would love it too. You plan a day and I will be there. I promise." She claps and screams I love her youthful personality and I can put up with it for one day.

"All done Ana, look in the mirror and let me know what you think."

I gasp as I love it, the smoky cat eye look and my complexion looks flawless.

"Mia I love it thank you so much."

I go to the bathroom and put my wedding night lingerie on and start to apply the concealer. It takes me a half hour and I can't believe how flawless my skin looks. There is a knock on the door and it is Grace.

"Ana dear I have your something borrowed, blue, and old. This Sapphire bracelet was my mother's that I wore on my wedding day. I would love it if you wore it marrying my son."

"Grace I would love to its gorgeous." She clasps it on her wrist and helps to put the wreath necklace on. I left my diamond stud earrings in as they were his first gift to me. I don't think I will ever remove them as I sleep with them in.

"Grace can I ask you a personal question?"

"Of course dear." She holds my hands as she looks into my eyes.

"I went of birth control because we are going to have more children. However, since then I have this pain in my right side that comes and goes. Is this normal going off of the shot?"

"Yes dear it can be especially around the time of your period. It is very common to develop ovarian cysts that come and go on their own. It happens when there is a change in the hormones. Are you nauseous or is it piercing at all?"

"No and it did appear right after I went off of the shot, and appear right before I started my period a couple of days ago."

"I wouldn't worry darling, but if it continues or gets worse I want you to call your OBGYN and have it looked at."

I am standing in my lingerie and my silk short robe that says Mrs. Christian Grey Kate had made for me. She said she had it overnighted and I love it. I am staring at myself in the mirror and I am draped in diamonds. I want to have someone take a picture so I can get it for Christian.

"Kate I feel so gorgeous right now, can you take a picture of me and make it sexy?"

"I don't need to make it sexy because that is all there already. Steele you look fucking hot, Mia is going to have to teach me how she did your makeup as it is flawless. Grey will come in his pants seeing you walk down the aisle. I still can't believe you have one of a kind Christian Louboutin heels, those are wicked. Let's put those on and go and stand in front of the stained window."

I stand in front of the window and let the robe hang off my shoulder and peek over my shoulder. Grace walks in and gasps and stops in her spot.

"Oh Ana that picture is so sexy and flawless. Christian won't know what hit him."

"Thank you Grace I am thinking of getting it in black and white and color framed for him."

"He will love it." I point to the one I want that shows a hint of my necklace and point it to Kate so she can get them developed for me. She will be able to do it secretly and without the paparazzi, she also promises to do it at her father's company so no one will see it being printed.

"Let's do a silver rustic frame on both I think it will fit the pictures perfect."

"Oh yes Ana that will be beautiful where will you guys hang them?" Grace asks me as Mia is doing her and Kates makeup. Lilly has fallen asleep so I am relaxing and loving it.

"Wherever he decides is fine by me."

They all finish and before I know it the time has come for me to be dressed. Grace just holds my hands and kisses my cheek as she carries Lilly out. I feel so bad she can't hug me, but I think it will become better over time as I feel closer to her. I never had a mom figure in my life and I am slowly coming to see her as my own. I drop my robe and stare at myself in the mirror. I hear a knock on the door and jump.

"Who is it?"

"Miss Steele its Barney I need to speak with you on a desperate matter."

"Ok hold on one second please."

I throw my robe back on and open the door and he almost runs in. What the hell is going on?"

"Barney is everything ok?"

"Yes Miss Steele no one knows I am here and I mean no one. This conversation I am having with you stays between you and me. This room has no video or sound surveillance whatsoever. Do you understand."

"Yes I do but you are scaring me, what is going on?" I hug myself as I feel my instincts kicking in and something is wrong.

"Miss Steele I have about five minutes before Mr. Tutera will be here. I knew your father as he was my bunkmate in the Marines and as you know I am your godfather. I am giving you a tracker in this ink pen that you are to keep on yourself at all times. It is not traceable whatsoever and still works as an ink pen so it doesn't draw suspicion. Keep it in your purse and never take it out. Also in case you get into a predicament where your purse is abandoned I have put an untraceable tracker on your wedding ring, and your diamond earrings."

"What do you mean untraceable? Are there threats out there right now?"

"Untraceable meaning tracking wands that detect wires, and or trackers. They will not be able to pick them up and as of threats, there will always be some. As you know your father was a high profiled CIA agent and spy and made a lot of enemies. Mr. Grey being who he is has also made enemies and so there will always be threats. There is one that is concerning right now and we can't track it. This person is extremely smart and knows what he is doing. Mr. Grey does not know about it as of yet because until I know where it is coming from, I won't tell him. You are to trust no one whatsoever, people from the inside can be persuaded no matter what. These trackers will only report to me and me alone. So if something was to happen just know that I will be able to find you no matter what. Do not live your life in fear as sometimes these threats can take months or as little as of days to resolve. You can trust Mr. Grey whatsoever as I have had this conversation with him after Charlie Tango's crash."

"Ok Barney I trust you and I will watch my back. Thank you and I promise to never take these items off whatsoever."

"Does this include my security on who not to trust?" This makes me feel nervous and scared.

"Yes it does, but like I said these threats can sometimes take a while to resolve. Live your life in love and not in fear. I promise no matter what happens I and your soon to be husband will be able to find you. One more thing as my wedding present to you I have your fathers journal for you. This has classified entries so only you can read it. It is on an encrypted flash drive and is very interesting to read about his adventures. You know the password as it is the master code for the cabin. I need to go and you need to get dressed. Oh and one more thing your father would have been so proud of you." He hugs me and darts out the door.

I place the flash drive in my purse. I now know this is a serious situation to not mess with. I am going to start carrying when Christian is not with me. I climb into my dress and zip it up as Mr. Tutera walks in, thank god he is gay.

"Miss Steele you are a vision, everything is on place. Let's place your veil and get you married. May I just say you are by far the most gorgeous bride I have ever seen."

"Thank you I know I am marrying my prince charming lets go." I slide my shoes on and we walk out as the photographer is waiting and starts snapping pictures. I didn't want a stranger taking pictures of us getting ready so I had Kate and Mia taking the personal ones. They said they are going to get together and make an album for me.

We arrive to the doors and I take a breath and close my eyes. I'm pushing what Barney said in the back of my mind for today and enjoying it.

Mr. Tutera opens the doors to the song I requested So this is love by Ilene woods from Cinderella. Perfect song as I walk to my Prince Charming, I love it as I am walking down this long aisle. I love everything and as I pass the flower arch and get to the first aisle of pews I see my man. He is so gorgeous looking right in my eyes. He is my soul mate and I love this man with everything I have. I know I will follow him to the ends of the earth.

Cpov

My mom just left after she handed me Ana's gift she got me. I open them and I am flabbergasted. There are specially made cufflinks embroidered with our first initials intertwined together. I will cherish these till my dying day. I am finishing my vows and told Taylor to keep my brother occupied as he was getting on my nerves.

I finish just as Mr. Tutera comes in and says that it is time to take our place. I walk down the aisle and I know instantly Ana will love this. There are so many flowers and it is spectacular if I say so. Mr. Tutera is going to arrange some of the flower arrangements to be delivered to our suite as a surprise for our special night tonight. He said he also has some surprises for the family at the reception. I told him cost is no obligation.

Ros and Gwen are waiting and seated and as I approach Ros stands and just starts laughing.

"Christian who would have thought that the way we thought our life's were ending yours was only beginning."

"I know Ros and I couldn't be more excited."

"I am just glad that I was there to witness Love at first sight. Where are your grandparents?"

"They couldn't make it as you know they cannot fly in their condition." I tell her as I hear the music start and take my spot. My mom walks down and she is a crying mess. I walk to her and hug her as I kiss her cheek. She squeezes me back and cries even harder.

"My baby boy she is a gem you keep her, she looks gorgeous."

"I plan on it mom and I love you." My father sits beside her as Elliott is waiting for Kate.

Mia walks down and blows me a kiss and I notice the four security standing in the back. Gail is sitting with Ros and Gwen and I'm anxious as fuck. Kate walks through the flower arch hold Lilly's hand and she sees me and takes off running. I bend down and catch her in my arms.

"Dada up" I lift her and kiss her cheek.

"Can you go to Aunt Kate please and be patient." I hand her over and she takes a seat with my brother.

I hear the song Ana requested and I look up and I am speechless as I see my goddess walking down to me. She is fucking gorgeous and I hear my breath catch as I watch her seamless walking forward. She reaches me and I grab her hands as she hands Kate her bouquet. I cannot take my eyes from her and she reaches up and wipes my cheek. I didn't even realize I was crying.

"We are gathered here to witness the love and marriage of Christian Grey and Anastasia. Do you Christian take Anastasia to be your wedded wife, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to her, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"Anastasia, do you take Christian to be your wedded husband to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"Christian and Anastasia have written their vows to each other. Christian you first." I look into her eyes as I want her to hear every word.

"When I met you, I had no idea how much my life was about to be changed. But then, how could I have known? A love like ours happens once in a lifetime. You were and are a godsend to me, the one who was everything I never knew I hoped for, the one I thought only existed in my imagination. When you came into my life, I realized that what I had always thought was happiness couldn't compare to the joy loving you brought me. You are a part of everything I think and do and feel, and with you by my side, I believe anything is possible. Because of you, I laugh, smile, and I dare to dream again. Thank you for the miracle of you and Lilly. You are, and always will be, the love of my life. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I will love you, without reservation, cherish you and hold you in the highest regard. I will support you and comfort you, through life's joy s and sorrows. I will encourage you, inspire you, and be honest and faithful to you. Most of all I will protect you, trust you, and respect you. I will stand by your side, in sickness and in health. All that is mine is now yours. I give you my heart and my love from this moment on for as long as we both shall live."

I finish and she is crying and wipes her eyes as I squeeze her hands. I want to kiss her lips so bad. I hear sniffles all around and I feel myself choking up.

"Anastasia will you repeat your vows?"

"My love, as we stand here on our wedding day my heart is overflowing with love for you. Since the moment you came into my life you have been my source of love and joy. You are kind, thoughtful, and have the deepest heart. You continue to make me fall in love with you more and more every day. You are shamelessly handsome however your soul is even more beautiful than your exterior. I am so proud of the man you are and I truly believe you make me a better person. The way you love me is unlike anything have ever known. With you I feel safe, loved, accepted, and appreciated. You truly see me for who I am and love me at my best and my worst. Being in your arms is my favorite place on earth. Our love has always been so real and intense, and that is what I love about it. Since the beginning we have fit together so naturally and deep down I always knew it was you. The moment I rolled that window down and I saw your eyes I knew I would follow you to the end of the earth. You have shown me what a true partnership can be and is. I feel fortunate beyond words that we get to go through life together as husband and wife. You are the greatest man I have ever known and I could not imagine a better husband out there. You are an excellent father to Lilly and will be to our future children. With you by my side nothing seems too difficult. I can't believe I get to spend the rest of my life holding your hand. I get to fall asleep next to you every night and wake up to you every morning. I feel blessed beyond words that we have found each other. Today I commit y life to you as your wife. I promise to be your faithful partner in sickness in health. To stand by your side in good times and in bad, to share your joy as well as your sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals and your dreams. I promise to honor and respect you, to laugh and cry with you. I promise to share my hopes and dreams with you, and bring solace in times of need. Most of all I promise to cherish and love only you as long as we both shall live."

God I love this woman so fucking much. I look to the pastor and he smiles at me. Hurry up I want to kiss her with so much love and passion. She expressed her love and devotion so much. The pastor pulls the rings out and this is it. He hands mine to hers and hers to me I kiss it as look into her eyes.

"May these rings be blessed so he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end." He looks to me so I know it's my turn.

I place the ring on her finger and then pull the engagement ring off her right hand and place back in front of her band.

"With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment."

"May this ring be blessed so that she who gives it and he who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end." He looks to Ana who smiles at me. She places it on my finger and I feel compete.

"With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment."

"May this couple be prepared to continue to give, be able to forgive and experience more and more joy with each passing day, with each passing year. Christian and Anastasia, are now beginning their married life together, we hope that they may have loving assistance from their family, the constant support of friends, and a long life with good health and everlasting love. In so much as Christian and Anastasia have consented to live forever together in wedlock, and have witnessed the same before this company, having given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and having declared same by the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife."

I pull her close to me as I know what is coming.

"You may now seal the promises you have made with each other with a kiss." I do that and I kiss my wife. We pull apart breathless and I grab her hand as we turn to our family and friends who are in tears even my brother.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the loving couple Mr. and Mrs. Christian Grey." Damn straight as we walk out hand in hand.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 Wedding part 2

A/N I do my own editing. Sorry for any grammar mistakes.

Apov

September 13th 2014

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the loving couple Mr. and Mrs. Christian Grey." Finally, is all I can think of walking down the aisle with my husband. We are walking hand in hand and I cannot be any happier than I am right now. We make it outside into the entrance and Christian lifts me up and kisses me so passionately.

"Baby I am so fucking happy right now. You look fucking gorgeous and I can't wait to see what is underneath."

"Christian I love you to so much and today you have fulfilled all of my dreams." We hear the camera clicking as we are forehead to forehead in front of a window. I bet that will be our favorite picture. Lilly comes running and the family all hugs and congratulates us all. We all take family portraits in where the ceremony took place and I can't wait to get the album.

"Ok let's get to the Reception, Bride and Groom will share one limo as the guests are in the other two." Mr. Tutera explains.

Christian picks me up as he carries me to the limo as everyone is throwing rose petals. He places me in the back seat as he climbs in next to me. I notice the privacy screen is up and Christian is eyeing me.

"Baby I can't keep my eyes off of you. You are the most breathtaking woman and I am so happy you are all mine."

"Yours, Christian as you are all mine. I can't wait to make so many new memories with you."

He pulls me to his lap and runs his fingers along the seam of my bust, while staring into my eyes.

"I cannot wait until tonight as I release you from this dress and make slow passionate love with you, all I want you wearing is your diamonds." He tells me as I feel myself becoming soaked.

"I can't wait Christian." I tell him as he planting slow, soft kisses along my neck and bust.

"However, first let's get a picture of you with your dress off but the veil still on." Why does he have to be so freaking sexy? I nod in acceptance as I can't speak and lean up to kiss my husband.

Before we know it the limo has stopped and we hear a knock on the door. Christian pushes away with a growl and then starts to laugh.

"What is so funny?"

"The knock means they don't open the door unless we knock back. They know better as they don't want to see anything they are not supposed to." How does he know this?

"Baby stop worrying never happened to me. Ros that is a different story for a different time." He knocks back as Taylor opens the door. Christian climbs out as he reaches for my hand and I climb out as the other limo arrives. I am kind of glad we will be postponing our honeymoon as we need to settle as a family. Maybe we can go somewhere in the winter before Valentines and Lilly's birthday?

We all walk in and the ball room is breathless in white, cream, pink, gold, and soft greys. Four tables are set up, small but quaint and I love it.

"Baby I hope you don't mind but I told Mr. Tutera the song I wanted to dance for our first dance." Christian looks at me with worried eyes.

"I don't mind as I told you I will follow you to the end of the earth." He kisses me as we make our way to the dance floor. The song starts to play and feel myself tear up, he reaches up and wipes my eyes with his thumbs. He kisses me as he pulls me into his arms and starts to softly sing the words in my ear. I can't believe he remembered me saying this was my favorite song as it reminds me of our love. I read the twilight books and seen all the movies. I told him how our love reminds me of the never ending love in the movies. He watched them with me one night and he said our love was better as he could feel it in his heart.

"I've waited a hundred years, But I'd wait a million more for you. Nothing prepared me for the privilege of being yours. If I had only felt the warmth within your touch. If I had only seen how you smile when you blush, or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough. I would have known what I was living for, What I've been living for. Your love is my turning page, Only the sweetest words remain. Every kiss is a cursive line; every touch is a redefining phrase. I surrender who I've been for who you are, nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart. If I had only felt how it feels to be yours, I would have known what I've been living for all along. What I've been living for, We're tethered to the story we must tell. When I saw you, well I knew we'd tell it well. With a whisper we will tame the vicious seas, like a feather bringing kingdoms to their knees." (song is Turning page from twilight) The song repeats as he finishes singing it and then he slowly whispers to me.

"Baby this song when I heard it with you the first time, hit me with so much realization. These words hit me so hard that every word is exactly how I feel about you. If I knew how I would have felt being in your arms or with you I would have waited forever. When I saw you the first time you turned my page and nothing could have ever prepared me for this journey except you. You are my more, my everything, and you have me heart, body, and soul. Our love will bring everyone to their knees." He whispers to me as it finishes a second time and I love this man even more if it's possible.

"Christian I love you so much and you have me mind, heart, body and soul." He grabs my face and so slowly he asks for entrance with his tongue on my bottom lip. He kisses me so softly and sweet I see white light exploding behind my eyes.

"Ok son enough let me dance with my new daughter as you dance with yours." Carrick taps him on the shoulder as Christian releases me to his father. Carrick holds my forearms as I show him as I place my hands on his shoulders. Christian picks Lilly up as he holds her in his arms and they and we dance to a "A dream is your wish your heart makes".

"Ana, I am so happy that you have come into Christian's life. He has never been this happy ever. I want to welcome you and Lilly into our family and do not hesitate to come to us if you two ever need anything. You have opened Christion to so much love and happiness and we want to thank you so much for bringing our son back to us."

"Carrick I didn't do anything he was and has been like this with Lilly and I. He is the love of my life and I couldn't have asked for a better man if I could have dreamed him myself. I should thank you and Grace for raising the man of my dreams." He kisses my forehead as Christian and Lilly make their way to me and I hug onto Lilly as she lays her head on shoulder. We make our way to the table and have the most delicious dinner of steak and lobster I have ever had.

The cake turned out better than I thought it would and was absolutely delicious. We fed each other and didn't smash in each other's face. Christian however did lick each one of my fingers as I fed him his piece and then he winked.

As we are finishing the cake and make our way to dance a little to the DJ Ros takes the microphone.

"Excuse the interruption as I want to say something about the couple. When I was in the helicopter crash with Christian I thought our life's were ending. Never did we think his was only beginning." She winks to me. "I asked Christian the question that everyone in the world wanted to know if he was gay or not. If looks could kill I would have died in those woods. He told me no he wasn't and to shut the hell up." She laughs as she continues and Christian is holding me from behind. "He said that he felt he didn't deserve to be loved and that no woman would ever want him as he didn't have a heart. He was full of shit as I politely told him. We continued to talk as I told him all you need is the right person in your life. It will hit you so fast and turn your world upside down so fast you won't know what hit you. Little did he know we were walking to his destiny and his fate. When Ana pulled up and lowered that window I have never seen Christian the almighty Grey speechless. When I looked up at him he was in a daze, and I could hear his breath actually catch in his throat. I could feel the magnetism between the two and he was still standing there until I elbowed him in the ribs. He didn't and doesn't know this but I saw him blushing and sweating as he talked to her. For the first time ever I witnessed the interaction of love at first sight and their love is the real thing. Her is to Mr. and Mrs. Grey." She holds up her champagne glass as we all take a drink.

Christian gives her a hug as Lilly and I are jumping as Cinderella and Prince Charming walking into the ballroom. Christian, Lilly, and I take a picture with them as they ask to join in the dancing. We dance for the next hour to the music the DJ plays.

"Baby I am ready to get out of here, I need to be inside you so bad. I slept like shit last night without you." He tells me as he bites my earlobe.

"Christian I can't sleep without you anymore. I woke up with the worst nightmare ever." He strokes my hair as he wipes the tears from my eyes.

"Never again baby I promise."

"Ana, Elliott and I leaving; Lilly is getting restless as it is past her nap time. You two have the night all to yourselves and do not worry she will be fine." Kate tells us as I grab Lilly and Christian and I both hug and kiss her goodbye.

"Yeah bro when she wakes up would you mind if we take her to Magic Kingdom as I have never been?"

"No we don't mind we are getting ready to go back to our suite as well. I will tell Reynolds and give her belongings to him to give to you. I'll let the concierge service know to expect you so they can hook you three up with VIP service." Christian tells them and I see everyone is pretty much packing up to leave as well.

Cpov

Everyone is leaving to their respected rooms to either take a nap or change to go swimming. Not us I am going to devour my wife and then we have reservations for a romantic candlelit dinner. She is not escaping my sights tonight so I am having it brought into our room and having it set up on the dining table.

We arrive to our door and I stop her in her track as I open it for her. I pick her up bridal style and walk over the threshold looking into the eyes that entrapped me that night.

"Christian I love you so much. I have never been so happy in my life."

"Me to baby but first things first I need to take you out of that dress and take a picture of you. You in nothing but your lingerie and veil."

I take her to the patio window as I think the sunlight coming in will be breathtaking. I slowly undo the tie and zipper at the back of her dress. Holy shit am I lucky or am I lucky?

"Ana, baby my god you are gorgeous and I can't believe you are all mine." I drape the dress over the couch and get my phone. She holds the veil to her side as she peeks through it and I am so fucking week in the knees with the love I have for her. I take some really quick as I walk to her as the impatient man I have become with her. I reach up and remove the veil and drape it over her dress. We have approximately six hours to dinner and I am going to take my time savoring my wife.

I pick her up and I am so hard I can barely walk as I walk us into the bedroom. She gasps as she sees the wedding flowers in the bedroom.

"Christian this is gorgeous I love it but not as much as you."

"Baby I will give you the world, this is nothing. I love so much Ana it hurts." I tell her as I place her on the bed.

She lays back as I lean over her and kiss her with all I have. I don't think I will last long so I need to make sure she is begging.

"Are you ready for me?" I ask her.

"Oh my God, yes!" she whispers as she attacks me. She rips open my shirt as she pulls me down to her. "Christian I am not going to last long I need you so bad."

"Baby, me too but we have all night."

My fingers trace along her calf, gliding across her silky skin. I keep my touch light and she moans as I make my way past her knee. My left hand finds the outside of the garter that is circling her thigh. My right hand doesn't stop, continuing on its path up her leg, underneath her panties and rubbing the top of her corset. She parts her thighs, her girlish giggle filling the room as I threaten to touch her pussy. Throwing her head back, she closes her eyes, and moans a sound that almost makes me explode in my pants. I rip the panties from her and slowly undo the corset and throw it somewhere. She opens her eyes as I take my pants and boxers off. I kick them off somewhere as I have to have my wife.

"Mr. Grey I am so blessed you became my husband today and I will cherish every second we have."

"Mrs. Grey I am going to cherish every breath, every second, and every moment we have." I tell her as I crawl up her body and hover over her pussy. I feel my mouth being drawn to her pussy like a bee to honey. Slowly extending my tongue, I flick my precious pussy tasting it. This is but a momentary diversion, though. I move down, licking at her tiny bud, reaming her ass hard and deep, making her squirm before I move up. Dragging my tongue, I lick around the outside of her pussy, making slow, deliberate circles. I begin biting and pulling at it with my teeth, stretching her skin. I suck her right lip deep into my mouth pulling at it lightly with my teeth, she lets out a loud groan, bucking her hips a little.

"Holy Shit Christian this feels wonderful."

"Mmm," I moan in response before letting go. Taking her other lip, I let my mouth attack her clit, using it, playing with it with my tongue as I stretch her labia out further.

I continue to orally torture her sweet pussy, content to play with her lips instead of where she obviously hopes I'd spend my attention. I avoid her clit, concentrating on the outside of her pussy, driving her insane with lust in the process.

"Christian, please, I need to cum so bad."

I peer up from between her legs. She leans up, resting on her elbows so she can look back at me, her eyes half closed as her pussy drips against my chin.

I finish crawling up her body as I place my body on top of hers. I'm holding her hands in mine next to her head as we look into each other's eyes.

Moving in one slow, fluid motion, I slide the length of my shaft deep inside her, making us both moan. Leaning in close to her ear, I bite playfully at her lobe. "I'm going to make love to my wife. I have the rest of my life to do so. I only have one wedding night with you."

We begin kissing, our tongues swirling as I lean farther forward, contorting her body even more. That only makes her moan happier as my cock finds a new place to tease inside her tight pussy.

I am only moving my hips, keeping most of my cock inside; the strokes a couple inches back and forth. It is more of a grinding fuck, our bodies melding together in a symbiotic dance on the mattress. We are pretty much in a missionary position, moving slightly until we find ourselves in our current state with her holding onto the frame.

She is surrendering herself, relaxing her body as I build up the pleasure inside her, bringing her closer and closer to an orgasm. I love the way she looks at me when I pull back, her eyes half-closed as she gazes in my eyes. I wonder what she must be thinking about. She pulls me into another kiss, holding my head for just a second before reaching back to grasp the bar on the headboard. I continue kissing her, licking at her lips. My hips start rolling, my ass cheeks hollowing as I lengthen the strokes, each one becoming more powerful. I'm jabbing my cock deep inside her, then slowly pulling out before firing forward again, making her grunt in response.

Our passion is reaching its crest, as Ana whispers into my ear. "Time to make your wife cum, husband."

She is right. I lean back, gripping her legs to make sure I have control. I start driving into her, ramming my cock harder and harder. I look at her hands holding the bed post, watching that magical ring with every stroke I take. Catching a glimpse of her face out of the corner of my eye, I can tell she is biting her lip, her wicked grin showing her excitement that I am transfixed on the shiny golden ring.

And I am. I can't take my eyes off of it. Not until her back arches and she grips the bars tighter. "I'M CUMMING CHRISTIAN!" she screams out as she coats my cock.

A minute later I join her, spewing a load of cum, into her welcoming pussy, feeling her warm velvet walls gripping at my shaft. Letting go of her legs, I collapse on top of her. She lets go of the bars, wrapping her arms and legs around my body. I pull her to my side as I stroke her hair looking into her eyes. I begin to get lost in her deep blue eyes.

"Just in case you didn't know it," I whisper as I give her another tender kiss, "I really love your wedding rings, Mrs. Grey."

She holds my left hand up and kisses my ring. "I love your ring Mr. Grey." She closes her eyes as she takes a deep breath.

"Christian I need to tell you something. We promised to never keep anything from each other right?"

"Yes we did and you are scaring me right now. Is this about your headaches?"

"No as I told you I had a MRI and they said I just have cluster migraines that come and go. Barney came and saw me today in my room before we were married." She tells me as I feel myself stiffen.

"What the fuck is going on?" I can hear my voice raising as just the thought of her in danger makes my stomach drop.

"He told me of an unidentified threat against me that he is working on. He says it is a real threat and to not trust anyone no matter what. He then gave me untraceable trackers and told me that no matter what happens I can be tracked. He is my godfather so I know I can trust him. He is not sure if this is an inside threat or coming from the outside. He did say that sometimes they can take weeks or months to figure out. I don't want to live my life in fear but I am going to start carrying not only for my safety but for Lilly's. I won't leave the penthouse without security or you I promise this to you right now. He did say that it could be related to my father but he is doing all he can as this person knows what he or she is doing." She tells me as I can feel the blood pumping in my ears.

"Baby, I have the same trackers as you do. Our life that we will be living anyone can be swayed and only he and now you and I know of this. I swear on my life I will do my best to protect you but please don't rick your safety no matter what. Listen to your instincts and your heart as I know they are true. Shit just think of this makes me sick to my stomach. Baby please please no matter what don't leave me please. You are my life, my more, my love and I cannot function without you."

"Christian, I promise to do my best. As you know I was trained somewhat by my father and whatever happens will not be by choice. You are my more, my love, and my life and no one will ever take that from me." She tells me and I know she means the truth. She reaches up and wipes my eyes as I didn't know I was crying. I just cling to her and make deep slow passionate love to her again. This is my security right here in with Ana.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Apov

September 16th 2014

"Are you all packed Baby?" Christian asks me as he grabs the last of our bags in our room.

"Yes I packed everything and we are good to go. I loved this trip Christian and our wedding. All of mine and Lilly's dreams are coming true."

"Baby you and Lilly are my dreams that I never knew I wanted. Thank you so much for the two of you coming into my life, and most of all becoming Mrs. Grey. Just hearing those two words has my cock twitching." He tells me as he grinds into my hip and we walk out to the main sitting room as we wait for the concierge.

"Ana, are you sure you're ok with the family riding home with us on the jet?"

"Christian I am perfectly fine with it and I love your family as my own. I also promise I am fine with not having a honeymoon right away I promise." I tell him before he can even ask.

"Ok and I promise it will be kick ass and a huge surprise. I do have one more present for you though before we leave." He kisses my lips as he pulls out an envelope and hands it to me. Lilly climbs in his lap as he is staring at me to open it. I open it as I look at him, he needs to stop spoiling me as I have all I that I need with Lilly and my husband. As I look at the paper I can hear myself gasp and feel him move closer to me on the couch.

"Ana, baby I bought us a house for the three of us and hopefully more. I want Lilly to be able to run around and for us to grow old in this home. Elliott has some repair work but we should be able to move in it by the end of the year. Do you like it?"

I can't believe this this is absolutely gorgeous I can't wait to live here. I'm flipping through the pictures and I stop at the picture of the meadow. I have dreamt of this meadow numerous times. I feel his thumbs wiping the tears away as Lilly takes the paperwork from my hands. I look into his eyes and see he is crying also.

"Christian I love this and can't wait to add to our family. This will hold so many memories and I can't wait to start them. I love the meadow as I have dreamt of it in my dreams." I tell him as I show him the pictures.

"Ana I have dreamt of that meadow also and when my realtor showed me this I knew it was fate."

I do only thing I know and that is to hug him to me so tight and kiss those lips. We are halted by the doorbell and Christian places Lilly down on the couch to get the door. It is the concierge with our luggage trolley with Taylor, Sawyer, Reynolds, and Ryan right behind him.

I grab Lilly's hand and her and my bag for the plane and head out with Christian following. All of a sudden this cramping in my left side seems to be getting worse. It was there this morning with nausea but I surpassed it as nerves from the threat going on. I know I shouldn't live in fear but that's easier said than done when I have my husband and our daughter who I would die for. I can feel my breathing pick up as I'm going to get sick in this elevator. I close my eyes as I lean my head back onto the wall and take deep breaths. Ever since the incident on my twelfth birthday my pain tolerance is pretty high.

"Baby you are pale, are you all right?"

"Christian I need a bathroom as I am going to get sick, I don't feel well." I all but grunt to him as the elevator dings and I rush out with Lilly in my arms. Christian's hands were full from all of our shopping and souvenirs. I hear him yelling at Taylor to take the bags as I rush into the restroom. Thank heavens there was one across from the elevator bay and I put Lilly on the floor as I barely make it to the toilet. I lose everything in my stomach and the pain is unbearable at this point.

"ANA" Christian yells as he rushes into the restroom. I feel him holding my hair and rubbing my back as I try to push him away. I don't want him seeing me like this as I feel absolutely disgusting. The dry heaves are continuing and every time I feel like I need to vomit the pain flashes through my abdomen and my back.

"Baby I'm here I'm not going anywhere, in sickness and health remember." He feels my forehead as gasps as he places a wet paper towel on my neck. "Baby you are burning up Jesus Christ what's wrong. Was this sudden?"

I sit back on my legs and twist my hand meaning so so, as I don't feel like I can talk at the moment.

"Ana we don't keep anything from each other so what do you mean maybe?" He tells me with a bite in his voice as he rubs my back.

"Christian the past couple weeks I have had this pain in my left side but it has come and go. I talked to your mother on our wedding day and she said it was normal coming off birth control. I honestly forgot about it with our wedding until this morning it came back. I was going to tell you but then you surprised us with our home I honestly didn't mean to keep it from you." I tell him as I begin crying as I honestly have never felt this bad.

"Baby I'm sorry your right and I apologize and understand. I just worry about you and Lilly every second of my day as you are my life. It would end me if anything happened to either one of you. Are you feeling better can you walk?"

"I love you Christian and I think it may be the flu or something but I honestly have never been this sick. I think I can walk but I feel so week. I may need help I just want to get on the plane and go home."

"Yes and I will have my mother check on you first thing, once we are in the air." He tells me as he picks Lilly up and helps me up and pulls me to his side. He kisses my hair and we walk out to where Taylor and his posy are waiting.

Cpov

"Mr. Grey everything is loaded in the SUV'S and we are good to go. Is Mrs. Grey all right?"

"Taylor she is sick and week let's get to the plane as I want my mother to check on her." He nods as we walk to the SUV'S and how the fuck am I going to out hem both in it as Ana can barely walk. I am fucking worried and scared shitless that I am losing her my breath of my life.

Sawyer runs up and helps to hold Ana up as I put Lilly in her car seat and buckle her in. I turn and pick Ana up and buckle her in as I climb in. Taylor quickly leaves as I lower the window for Ana who is sleeping. Everyone else left earlier as my dad had to take a conference call in my office on the plane. Maybe some fresh air will help her I know it helps me but looking at her she is so pale and clammy. My wife and daughter are my lifeline I would die for them. Ana and I are each other's breaths and I can't bear to know she is sick like this. We arrive to the jet twenty minutes later and I see my brother come down the stairs. I climb out in a hurry as I want to get my mom.

"Hey bro, what's the hurry I came to help with the bags."

"Thanks Elliott but something is wrong with Ana. Can you get Lilly so I can carry Ana as she is sleeping?"

"Sure thing little brother I'll take my niece and keep her occupied. Take care of your wife mom is on the plane looking through the wedding pictures." He tells me as he climbs in and gets Lilly unstrapped as I walk around to get Ana and I see all the security unloading the luggage. I very slowly lift her up and carry her up the stairs and as I walk in Kate and Mia gasp which makes my mom look up. She come running to us as Elliott is behind me with Lilly.

"What happened Christian?"

"I don't know I surprised her with the house then we were in the elevator and she become violently ill. Something about her side hurting and mom she is burning up. You have to save her mom she is my life please mom save her." I ramble to her as I can hear myself crying.

"Christian she will be fine I promise take her to the bedroom as she is sleeping. The bed has seatbelts on them right?" I nod yes as I can't speak as I'm so choked up. I all but run back there and gently place her on the bed and take her shoes and jacket off. She has a tank top on with leggings and looks sexy as fuck but now is not the time. My mother rushes in with her bag and take her thermometer out and places it in her mouth.

"Christian this could be a couple of things my baby boy but let's not worry quite yet. You have to be strong for your wife and daughter out there who is asking for her daddy." My mom tells me as she wipes my cheeks.

"Mom, Ana is the air to each and every breath I take. I feel so helpless as I didn't see this coming, I love her so much I never want anything to happen to her. Please save her I can't bare it I feel it in my heart please mom please."

"Christian you need to stay calm or you can't be in here, do you hear me?" I nod yes "That's what love does my baby boy and in sickness and health. This is the sickness part, Lilly is fine as she is Kate, Mia, and Elliott."

"Thank you" I tell her as she takes the thermometer out and I see her eyes bulge. "What is it?"

"104.5 we need to get her temperature down. The only thing right now is Tylenol and she has to be awake to take it." She gets the pills out as I rub Ana's wet hair from her forehead and kiss it. She is so clammy and warm it makes me cry new fresh tears.

"Ana, baby I need you to wake up my mom needs to give you some medicine. Please baby wake up and I promise you can go back to sleep." I coo to her as I rub her cheeks and kiss her closed eyes. She slowly opens them and smiles her heart stopping smile at me.

"There is my husband, I was dreaming of us walking in our new meadow and making slow sweet love there." I hear my mom clear her throat as Ana's eye grow large and quickly turns her head and blushes.

"Baby yes that will be a new memory for our keepsakes, but you have a high fever and need to take some medicine. You can go back to sleep and Ill buckle you in the bed you will be safe until we land into Seattle. Once we land I am taking you to the hospital no arguments please. Think of Lilly and me as we both need and love you very much." She nods her head as I help her to sit slightly up and my mom hand her three pills and some water. She swallows them and I lay her back down as I stroke her hair. I am not leaving her side whatsoever.

"Good girl."

"Ana darling what other symptoms are you having?" My mom asks her as she get her stethoscope out and is kneeling next to her.

"Well I woke up this morning with nausea and the pain in my side again. In the past it has come and gone but now it's constant with vomiting." She tells my mother as my mom is listening to her.

"Ana when was your last bowel movement?" Ana blushes a shade of red I have never seen as she looks to me.

"Baby I am your husband please don't be shy around me it doesn't bother me." I tell her as I squeeze her hand I'm holding.

"Yesterday but it was loose I didn't think anything of it." She all but whispers

"Ok I'm thing you may have the intestinal flu, a stomach infection, or worst case you had a cyst and it ruptured, or appendicitis. Can I press on your stomach and see if there is any pain with pressure?"

Ana looks to me with fear and I know she is petrified as she has her scars.

"Mom is it a necessary test? As you know she has her touch issues and some of her scars are located there."

"Christian if it is the cyst or appendicitis yes, it is necessary if it is not caught early." Ana nods as she rolls her shirt up and I help her. I hear my mother's small intake of breath and I see tears start to fall down. I hold Ana's hand as I know this may be unbearable for her.

"Ana I'm so sorry but this will be quick I promise." Ana nods as she squeezes the life from me and starts to almost hyperventilate as she starts to tense with fear and pain.

"Ana sweetheart I'm done and I'm so sorry, please breath deep breaths in and out ok." She holds Ana's face in her hands as I am clinging to her with my life and crying with her.

"Christian I need a bag or something as I'm going to get sick again." Ana can only roll over as my mom slide a wastebasket on the end of the bed. Ana is dry heaving as she has nothing in her system. She stops and lays back down.

"Grace I'm so sorry for troubling you with this, but thank you for taking care of me. I so hope you can become my mom as I have never had one."

My mom gets choked up "Ana you are my daughter in every which way and I love you like you're my own so you do no need to worry. I will always be there with you, Lilly, Christian and the rest of my family no matter what. Feeling your stomach and abdomen I did feel some swelling and tenderness but I cannot make a conclusion without further testing. Do you two still want to fly or stay here and go to the hospital?"

Ana and I look to each other and then to my mother. "Mom what would you do?"

"I think it will be ok to wait till we get to Seattle and go to the ER and order come bloodwork, and a CT. I can give you some nausea medicine it will make you sleep the rest of the way though." Ana nods her head yes and takes the pill my mom gives her.

"Mom are you sure its ok to wait?"

"Yes I believe so as she didn't scream in pain when I pressed on her abdomen. If she did so I would be calling for an ambulance right now."

"Ana I'm going to go tell the captain we are ready to leave and I will be back with you ok."

"Christian what about Lilly?"

"She is with the family and her Auntie Kate. I don't want to leave you baby."

"Ana you will be sleeping and I'll be out there, if anything changes Christian will come and get me. I promise she will be fine."

Ana nods as she closes her eyes and falls asleep as I walk my mother out.

"Christian what's going on?" Kate asks me as Elliott is holding Lilly and all eyes are on me.

"Ana is not feeling well at the moment but I gave her some medicine so hopefully she will be fine by the time we land." My mother tells everyone as they all look curious and take their seats as I nod to the captain. My mom pulls me aside before she talks to me.

"Christian we need to take her temperature in an hour and see if it goes down or not. I will come in every hour and check on her. Come and get me if anything changes."

"I will I promise mom" I hug her as I go back in the bedroom and buckle Ana and I to the bed.

Twenty minutes later we are flying smoothly to Seattle and I'm watching every breath she takes as she hasn't moved an inch. What is wrong with her?

My mom has come in here every hour and taken her temperature and no change. I am really starting to worry as I feel in my gut something is wrong. We are about forty-five minutes out when everything changes.

Ana opens her eyes and looks straight into mine and smiles before she rolls over and vomits so forcefully she screams a blood curling scream. I jump up and hold her hair back and as I do so my mother runs in and shuts the door.

"What happened?" Ana is crying so hard and holding her stomach in a fetal position she can't speak.

"Mom she woke up rolled over and vomited and then screamed. Something is fucking wrong, she is burning up as her temperature is staying and not going down. I'm calling the captain to get an ambulance on the tarmac when we land." My mom gives her a shot in her ass for pain and as I'm screaming at the captain to hurry the fuck up and land with an ambulance waiting. I turn and see my mother trying her best to calm her. I climb back on the bed and as I do so Ana screams out and start shaking violently.

"Mom what the FUCK IS HAPPENING TO MY WIFE?"

"Christian she is having a seizure stay calm and help me roll her to her side. It's from her temperature. I think she is having a febrile seizure, we have to help hold her arms so she won't harm herself. I hold her wrists as I know my touch doesn't burn. My mom is running out of the bedroom as I hear everyone asking what is going on. She yells at them to stay seated and let her work. She comes in with bucket of ice and Kate.

"Grace oh my god what is happening?" Kate all but screams at her.

"Kate I need you to help me put the ice quickly o her to shock her system. She is having a febrile seizure and we have to cool her down fast.

She nods quickly and they all but dump the ice and I'm getting cold and wet but I don't give a shit. What my wife needs she will get.

"Ana baby I'm here, we are all here and please don't do this to me. Don't you dare leave me when our life's just started. I love you so fucking much please baby wake up." I all but scream in her ear so she can hear me.

She stops seizing and my mom looks at her watch and sighs.

"forty-five seconds that's good its under two minutes. As long as she doesn't seize again we should be good." I see the fasten seat belt turn on and thank fuck we are finally landing.

"Kate please take care of my daughter as I am going with Ana in the ambulance. Ana and I trust you completely with her please."

"I will but we will meet you at the hospital with her, she is sleeping right now." She goes out to get seated and my mom gets in behind me and buckles herself to the bed.

"Mom I can't lose her please save her!"

"Christian I will do my damnest I can I promise ok." She tells me as she runs her hand through my hair as I'm holding my wife. I feel us descending and come to a halt as my mom bolts up and out of the bed.

"Don't move her as I will go to the ambulance and get the backboard. We don't want to move her to much if it's something internal." I nod and she runs out as Taylor runs in.

"Taylor organize Ryan to go with Kate and Elliott since they will have Lilly. Reynolds needs to supervise the transport of our luggage and you and Sawyer will follow the ambulance. He holds the door open as the paramedics follow my mother in the room and she is telling them the situation.

They come to her and reach for as she is still out of it.

"I'll do it I'll put her on the stretcher, but I am riding with you with my mother."

"Yes, Mr. Grey Doctor Trevelyan Grey informed us." I place her on the gurney and we follow them out.

I see Lilly waking up and I go to her quickly as I squat to her level.

"Sweetheart I need you to listen to Auntie Kate and uncle Elliott. I love you sweetheart and your mommy is sick so I need to take care of her."

"ov yu dada" I start crying as I kiss the top of her head and all but run down the stairs.

I take a set in the ambulance and hold Ana's hand as lean down to whisper in her ear as we take off.

"Don't leave Lilly and don't leave me baby, we love you too much. Please come back to me."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Cpov

September 16th 2014

Riding in the back of this ambulance I feel like the light I have found is slowly fading away. I can't lose her she is my life, my everything. I just sit back holding her hand and the beeping from the monitors I hear in the background are keeping me sane. The beeping I hear keeps the last little part of me sane as I know that she is still alive and breathing. When she screamed on the plane I could literally feel my heart stop beating.

The jolt of the ambulance stops my daydreaming and the doors are yanked open and they wheel her out. I am still holding her hand but when they take her into the ER department I have to let go of her hand so they can do the testing on her.

"I'm not leaving her she is my WIFE!" I scream at the nurse who is trying to usher me out. My mom holds my arm and the ER doctor turns to look at me.

"Mr. Grey I need you be calm and not scream if you are to remain here. You just need to stay back and let us work."

"Of Course but doctor she is my life you have to do everything to save her please."

"We are doing our best but you need to sign these consent forms for a CT so we can see what is going on. Is there any chance she could be pregnant?"

I pause as I think this through she was bleeding in Florida. I don't think so as Dr. Green said it could take a while.

"I am not sure; We are not using any form of protection if that's what you mean. She was bleeding for two days last week but she said her periods were always light. She has been off the shot for only couple of weeks." He nods as they weal her out and we follow outside behind her as we almost jog to the imaging department. I know that if my mother wasn't with me I would be forced to wait in the waiting room.

"Why is she still asleep mom?"

"Christian I gave her a dose of pain medication on the jet with the injection. She is just sleeping as it knocked her out.

We watch from the window and I see them put a protective blanket over abdomen. Just thinking she could possibly be pregnant has me nervous as fuck. Could I be losing them both?

What seems like hours but only about fifteen minutes the doctor comes out and looks scared or apprehensive I don't know.

"Dr. Trevelyan Grey I need to speak with Mr. Grey alone but you can go be with your daughter in law as we prep her for transport." My mom scurries inside and I can hear my heart beating in my ears. "Mr. Grey let's take a quick seat your wife needs to have emergency surgery. Her appendix is ruptured and she is borderline in septic shock. This is why she seized along with the high fever, for this degree of infection her appendix had to be leaking for several days before the rupture. Was she not in any pain?"

"She said my mom told her it could be a cyst on her ovary due to coming off the shot. Was she wrong?"

"No, not necessarily unless your mom didn't palpate her stomach and it would have been a clear sign whether it was cyst or not."

"Ana has severe touch issues she wouldn't have let my mom touch her anyway so there is some way this could have been caught right? She has an extremely high tolerance to pain from her scars which I assumed you have seen."

"Yes with her fear of touch it would have only been caught through a CT, however with the days of leaking bowl before this rupture has me concerned. We have detected in her bloodwork, normally this would not be a concern but with the sepsis setting in it could become an issue."

"What is it? What is wrong with my wife?"

"Mr. Grey she is pregnant very early in fact. With this appendicitis and her seizure can create numerous issues. I will have Dr. Green her OBGYN explain further after the surgery in her room. I need you to sign this consent form for anesthesia and the procedure."

"Will she be ok?" I ask him as I feel like I'm signing my life away. I have never felt such fear signing my name ever before.

"She should be, we just need to get in there and repair it and then she will be on heavy antibiotics for about a week while she is in the hospital. I will let you know her recovery after we get in there and see what's going on. Dr. Greene and I will let you know what and if any restrictions will need to take place."

I nod as I see them come out of the room and I run to Ana as I kiss her lips and lean down to her ear and whisper.

"Ana, baby you are going to be fine just please come back to me you and our little ones." I kiss her lips one more time as they take her away and I collapse to the floor and scream out. I feel my mother's hand on my shoulder. I brush her off as I can't help but feel a little anger towards her. I know I shouldn't but I need my Ana in my arms.

"Mom I'm not mad at you I'm just upset on how you couldn't catch this. You saved me, but why couldn't you save my Ana?" She gasps as she looks at me with tears streaming down her face.

"Christian I didn't know, she wouldn't let me touch her, so I just assumed it was the logical explanation as the pain came and went. I'm sorry I should have insisted I tried everything I could do I promise. Here are her rings she can't have them on her in surgery." She places them in my hands and I can't breathe my wife, my unborn child may be dying and I can't do anything to save them.

"Mom I know I'm sorry I'm in perpetual darkness right now and I just need her in my arms." I bawl in my mother's lap and I feel like the four-year-old boy that she saved me from so many years ago. We get up and she shows me the waiting room where everyone is waiting. As I wobble in as I can barely walk without my lifeline next to me my family all gasps. I take a set in the corner of the room and pull a sleeping Lilly into my arms. She will help keep my temper in check and help with my intruding darkness I feel coming on. I hear my mother filling them all in and I close my eyes as I remember our first meeting.

Those deep blue eyes and her angelic voice had me at hello and I was a goner. I have never looked back and never would as I love our family just the three of us and hopefully four. I can't believe she is pregnant it happened so fast I just pray with all my might that nothing happens to him. I know in my gut it's a boy I can't say how or why I just do. I will give my entire fortune away if it means the two of them will be fine.

"Mr. Grey" I open my eyes and realized I fell asleep holding Lilly. Looking at the clock and its three hours later. Lilly is awake though on the floor playing with Kate and Mia. I stand but so does everyone else which aggravates me somewhat. I relax as this is the only family she has and is beginning to love.

"How is she?" I choke out and my brother comes and helps hold me up as I can barely stand.

"She is in recovery and did wonderful. We are able to remove the appendix and she should be awake sometime tomorrow. Like I said she will have to be here for a week and be on heavy antibiotics but she should make a full recovery."

He didn't say anything about the baby so I will ask them later.

"Oh thank fuck can I see her?" I ask as I'm fisting her rings in my pocket.

"Yes I will take you to her, your mother organized a suite and an extra bed for you. Unfortunately, your daughter can't stay overnight in the hospital but she can remain here during the day. Everyone else should go home as they won't be able to see her till tomorrow." I turn to my mom and she holds her hands for me and I hug the life out of her.

"Mom I'm sorry for taking my anger out on you can you forgive me?"

"Yes baby boy you don't even have to ask; give your daughter a hug and kiss goodbye. I can bring her with me every morning before my shift and she can stay with you if you would like. Kate has already volunteered to take some nights and your father and I will take the rest."

"Thank you and that sounds perfect as she has her speech appointments this week. I can work from here as I can't leave her mom."

"We know sweetheart; Taylor is calling Gail to pack a bag for Lilly for the week. She will be fine I promise and I am sorry I couldn't catch this sooner. I love her she is our daughter now and I am ashamed of myself that I wasn't more forceful with her."

"Mom its fine and I'm sure Ana will not be mad with you." I walk to Lilly and pick her up and kiss over her entire face.

"Lilly my princess you be good for Grandma, Grandpa, Kate, Mia, and Elliott. I have to take care of Momma as she is sick. I promise we will make it up to you when she is released. How about a camp out night in the movie room with just the three of us and all the Disney movies we can watch?"

She nods her head and kisses my cheek and I hug her to me so tightly as I kiss her one more time and hand her to my mom. I follow the doctor out with Taylor, and Sawyer following. They will each take shifts guarding her room as the announcement of our marriage goes public tomorrow.

I walk in and there is my sleeping beauty sleeping so peacefully and she has a little more color in those cheeks. I lean down and kiss her as the surgeon and Dr. Greene walk in.

"Dr. Greene how is the baby?"

"Mr. Grey first off congratulations on the wedding and the family. Her hormone levels in the blood work look good. You told the doctor she only bled lightly two days last week I don't think that was her period but what we call implantation bleeding. So she should only be about 4 weeks pregnant, we won't be able to detect a heartbeat until six weeks so we will wait on an ultrasound. We will schedule it when she comes back here in two weeks for a follow up with her surgeon. Now two things that concern me is the seizure and the possible septicemia that was and is getting flushed from the antibiotics. A seizure can harm a fetus with lack of oxygen and if her abdomen was jarred at all during the act."

"She only seized under a minute my mom timed her, and her body was cradled to mine the entire time." I tell her as I'm holding Ana's hand and rubbing my fingers through her hair.

"That's good, the second concern is if the infection has hurt the baby or not we won't know until the second trimester. If the infection did come in contact with the fetus her body will reject it and miscarry. We will do weekly bloodwork for the remainder of the pregnancy and as long as her HCG levels keep going up there is no concern."

I close my eyes at the mention of a miscarriage as it would kill the both of us.

"What is the recovery timeframe?"

"She will need to be on a moderate bed rest for about a month as we had to open her abdomen up not laparoscopic with the pregnancy. She can get up and walk around home and do her daily bathroom needs but that it."

"What about sexual relations?"

"That can resume if she gets the clearance from the surgeon in two weeks. Sex won't hurt the pregnancy at all in fact it actually helps with the mother's hormones."

"Thank you for saving my wife she is my everything and I would be lost without her"

They leave and I push my bed next to her left side so I won't disturb her right side. She said the night before the wedding she had a nightmare so I am not leaving her. I kick my shoes off and climb in and lay right next to her I pick her left hand up and return those rings that will never leave her hand again ever. I kiss them as I lay my hand on her heart and watch her sleep as I can't take my eyes from her.

"Baby, I have died a thousand deaths today. Don't do this to me again as I don't think my heart can take it. I want you in my arms and attached to my lips permantly. Lilly is fine don't worry about her she is being taken care of and I am taking care of you. I love you with all that I am, my entire essence caught in the beat of your heart. The blink of your eyes I long to see, and the life you inhale. I truly, deeply, and profoundly love you, all of you, and only you. You are my love, my life, and my eternal breath."

Taylor brings in my dinner Gail had sent over and I reluctantly eat it as I watch for any movement. I email Ros that I won't be in for the next week but I will work from here. She is understanding but I realize we need to maintain a daily routine and once she is discharged. I look to the clock and realize it is coming up on midnight and I lay down and cover us both up as the nurses come in and hang another bag. They check her temperature and her catheter bag and as they are writing I plug my phone in the charger Taylor brought me.

"Mr. Grey goodnight her temperature is down to 101 that's a great sign it should break by morning. We won't bother you or Mrs. Grey for the evening unless you need us and then just use the call button."

I feel relief for once as I place my hand on her heart and lay down and close my eyes. "Goodnight my love." I tell her as I kiss her goodnight and I fall asleep. Blackness takes me as I am dreaming of Ana and I walking with children's laughter in the background.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Apov

September 17th 2014

 _Mommy mommy where are you?_

 _"_ _I'm right here Lilly come and find me!" I respond to her as I hear her giggling and running through the meadow. I feel arms circle me and as I go to place my hands on top of his I feel a huge belly. I look down and I'm shocked at what I'm seeing. I'm huge and pregnant as I felt something kick me._

 _"He's active today baby, isn't he?"_

I feel myself fading as I'm looking into his face and my mind feels so fuzzy.

"Ana, Ana baby can you hear me? Wake up baby I'm here please let me see those gorgeous blue eyes of my wife."

I open them and realize I was dreaming as I'm staring into Christians eyes as he looks up. He bends over me and places the softest kiss on my lips and he pulls away as he climbs in next to me.

"Where am I? What happened?" Last thing I remember was being in excruciating pain on the airplane.

"Baby the doctors will be in shortly to discuss everything with you. You finally started to come around about twenty minutes ago. I was so scared yesterday I died a thousand deaths waiting for you to wake up. Long story short your appendix ruptured and you had to have emergency surgery. They fixed it but you will have to be in here for about a week on antibiotics." He tells me as he runs his hand through his hair while holding my hand with his other. I can tell he is worried or there is something on his mind.

"What else is going on?"

"Baby when they did the tests to figure out what was going on they detected something. Nothing bad I promise but they said you or we are pregnant."

I'm speechless as I never thought it would happen this fast. I look to Christian as he seems worried.

"Are you not happy? I thought this was what we wanted." I ask him as I feel myself choke up.

"Baby I'm extremely excited but Dr. Greene said with the infection in your bloodstream the baby may not make it. They have to run weekly blood tests for a while before we know anything." He says as he wipes my eyes and then kisses me on my lips.

"Everything will be fine I know it and I feel it in my soul. I never doubt my soul as it found you." I tell him as I have never been so scared in my life. He shyly smiles at me as he lays my head on his chest and I hear sobbing.

"Ana baby I have never been so scared in my entire life then I was yesterday. I could feel my darkness creeping back in as I thought I was losing you." He all but sobs out as he squeezes me to him.

"Christian you will never loose me as long as I live; I promise ok I love you so much." All his fears have come out at once and I need to console him. I would have been scared shitless if the roles were reversed.

"Where is Lilly and do I need to know anything else that happened while I was out?"

"Kate and my mom are taking shifts watching her during the nights. My mom will bring her here daily before her shift so she can be with us and have her speech appointments. I told you the basics to what happened except you had a seizure from the high fever. Mom stopped it in time on the plane but Dr. Greene and your surgeon will explain everything else in detail."

I nod as I don't know what else to say now. Taylor walks in with multiple bags and nods to me as he places them down.

"Mr. Grey the press release went out this morning and it is mass pandemonium out front of the hospital. I have called in extra surveillance as we will be here a week. We will need to devise an alternative escape route upon Mrs. Grey's discharge."

I can't help but giggle at him referring me to Mrs. Grey and Christian looks down at me with a twinkle in his eye.

"Mrs. Grey" he whispers in my ear and nips my earlobe before he kisses my temple and looks back to Taylor. I'm laying here in need and he can sit there like nothing just happened. I huff at him as I can see he smirks at me through his peripheral vision.

"Taylor we can have Steele Grey flown here when we learn of her discharge and have her flown out here to Escala." Taylor nods and walks out and as he closes the door. My hot as hell husband turns to me and smiles.

"Baby we have to stow our hormones for two weeks as we have to abstain until you get the clearance from the surgeon." I can feel my mouth open as he lifts my chin and kisses me.

"What about oral?" I all but blurt out and can feel myself getting hot as Christian busts out laughing. I cover my eyes as I have never felt so embarrassed.

"I'm sure we can think of something that won't hinder your recovery." He tells me as he pulls my hands from my eyes. "Baby don't hide from me and never be embarrassed as your mouth is a godsend to my dick." He winks just as the doctors walk in and a nurse following. I feel uncomfortable as the nurse is staring at me and then lingers her eyes on Christian. I see Christian tense and he gets up and has Taylor come in and his eyes widen as he escorts her out.

Christian turns to me and his face is red as he is pissed off. He looks into my eyes and I can see he is scared of my reaction as I have a feeling of who she was. If my instincts are correct she was one of his subs and now I just feel uncomfortable. I know he told me they all looked alike but seeing her and remembering Susannah just makes me feel insecure. I know I shouldn't but seeing one of them and knowing that they had a relationship with my husband I can't help but wonder. I thought I gave my entire everything to him, but am I? I love this man with everything I am and have and he the same. I have no doubts in our relationship whatsoever. I did like it when he was a little kinky at the cabin before Florida so maybe we can try some kinky fuckery.

"Mrs. Grey I'm Dr. Montgomery how are you feeling this morning?" He asks me as Christian comes to my side and squeezes my hand. I squeeze back so he knows I'm not mad but I'm just uncomfortable. I really don't know how to explain it to him.

"I feel much better then yesterday but I'm a little sore. My husband explained the basics of everything that happened. What is my recovery going to be?"

"Well since we could not do it laparoscopically you have to be on moderate bed rest for two weeks. That includes no lifting over five pounds and no strenuous activity including sexual relations. We need to run some blood work today to see if the antibiotics are working with the septicemia. Since your security escorted out the nurse we can take the sample if you don't mind." I nod my head to him as he takes two vials as Christian is rubbing his thumb across my knuckles.

"Mrs. Grey I will also run the blood work for your HCG level to see if they have increased. If they have its a good sign that the infection hasn't hit the baby. We can do the first ultrasound in two weeks when you follow up with Dr. Montgomery. I'm predicting you are about 4 weeks so we wouldn't be able to detect a heartbeat this early. Everything looks wonderful but there are several things we need to watch for. Since you had a seizure from a high fever you are now more prone to febrile seizures. So, any illness that you obtain with a fever you need to treat the fever. Second thing is we will put you on a anti nauseous medicine as a precaution. We do not want morning sickness to kick in and open your stitches, or we will have to go back in. Any questions?" Dr. Greene asks me. I shake my head no but Christian opens his mouth before I can shut him up.

"She gets migraines very frequently are we sure the seizure isn't related to that?"

"No her chart stated the issue with cluster migraines and we did a MRI to be on the safe side and she is clear. We are positive the seizure was a combination of the extremely high fever with the infection in her blood stream. Her fever is normal today so that is great sign the antibiotics are working, but the blood work will show for sure." Dr. Montgomery states.

"We know you said no sex but what about oral?" He asks as I smack his arm he winks at me as he kisses my temple.

"Preferably not as an orgasm can make her abdomen muscles contract." Dr. Greene states as she closes my chart. He smirks down at me and kisses me as I wink at him. I love this man with everything I am and I'm going to give it to him. I'll do some research and surprise him after these two weeks.

"When can she have solids?"

"Liquids and soft foods today, but tomorrow she can resume a normal diet. Here is a list of prohibited foods she cannot have while pregnant." Dr. Greene hands Christian a pamphlet and I look at it. Nothing out of the ordinary except deli meat, and salmon. I love to have turkey sandwiches and salmon. Christian sees this and he raises his eyebrow to me as I shrug. I don't mind as the baby is priority over me anyway and I'll do anything to protect him or her.

"Alright so one of us will be back this afternoon with the lab results and she can take a shower if she'd like Mr. Grey. There is a seat she will have to sit on and be bathed and this a waterproof bandage to go over the incision. Just hang the bags on the iv stand in the shower and you should be good to go. Will you need help?"

"No we will be more than fine I can bathe my wife, in fact it's an honor." Dr. Greene leaves and Christian just looks into my eyes with a tear sliding down his cheek.

"Baby I am so sorry she came in here Taylor reminded her of her NDA and she will not approach you again I can promise you that. I saw in your eyes a little hesitation when you saw her. You know you are it for me and that you never need to doubt my love for you, right?"

I sigh before I respond "Yes I know you love me as we are soul mates as I feel it here." I grab his hand and put it on my heart. "I gave you my heart, body, and soul but seeing her just brought up my little insecurity of not giving you everything sexually." He opens his mouth but I place my finger on his lips. "Seeing her made me think that she and the other women were able to give you everything that you need sexually and I can't do that. However, I did like the little kinky sex we had in front of the fireplace at the cabin before we left for Florida. I am open to trying the soft stuff if you will be patient with me." He stares at me as he climbs in with me and grabs my face softly in his hands to look into his eyes.

"Baby you give me everything and more never ever doubt that. I swear to everything in my heart, body, and soul I don't need that anymore. When you rolled that window down I was done and I knew it instantly. My love for you is so deep I never lived until I stepped into the car with you. Before you I never lived a life and now you and Lilly are my life forever more. I love you so much and sex with you every time is more fulfilling then the last. I don't need anything but you and Lilly I promise I'm not missing any needs or desires that I had in the past. That was my past and I'm never going back to that black hole." He tells me as we both are looking in each other's eyes and crying. I nod and he pulls me to him and hugs me as I sob in his arms. I sob for all these pent-up emotions and the love I have for this man. I have never been so scared then I was yesterday I thought I was dying and just when I found him I thought I was losing him. I know he is telling the truth as he had the distasteful reaction when she walked in.

"I'm sorry Christian I love you so much and these past 24 hours have just scared me so much. I'm sorry for ruining the first week of our marriage with this."

"Baby I understand scared as I was scared shitless during your surgery and you didn't ruin anything. How about we shower and get ready for our princess to arrive?" I nod to him and he walks to the door and locks it and pulls the curtain so no one can peek in through the window on the door. He unties my gown and lets it drop on the bed as he grabs a bag and takes it to the bathroom and I hear the shower turn on.

I wasn't doubting his love for me it's just all these emotions built up and exploded. I just need him and Lilly and my world will be centered again. He walks out and grabs the bandage and places it on my incision and kisses my stomach. He picks me up and carries me so slowly and places me on the seat on the shower. The hot water feels so relaxing and I see all my bath products in here. He had Taylor get all my personal items I will need. As he slowly rubs the shower gel in my body I can feel myself almost falling asleep.

"Baby let me wash myself and your hair and I'll put you to bed. You and peanut need sleep, I'll keep Lilly occupied while I work is that ok?"

"Yes I feel so bad not being with her, when I get out I need to do something special with her."

"That's a great idea baby anything you or she want is yours, just let me know. Elliott is going to come by this evening to discuss the construction that needs to be done on the house. Do you mind?" He asks as he rinses my hair and quickly washes himself under the water. I can't help but admire his hard physique.

"See something you like Mrs. Grey?"

"Yes, always and these will be a long two weeks. Yes, that's fine as I can't wait to move in, can we have wedding soup for dinner as that sounds extremely good right now."

"I'll call Gail and make the request, baby anything else?"

"I would like my laptop as I have so many ideas swirling in my head for my book."

"Taylor brought it along with mine as I knew you would want or need it. He also brought some books and magazines for interior design. I want us to come up with the decor together for the house. It will be our home and I want us to make the decisions together." He states as he dries me and then him off. He pulls out a more comfortable nightgown and robe for me. He is wearing dark blue jeans and a v-neck white shirt that makes his muscles ripple. He carries me back to the bed and comes out with a brush and hair dryer.

Thirty minutes later my hair is light as a feather and braided. I have my table set up and making notes on my laptop for the book and the house. I found the most intricate design for the trim and the stair railing. Christian is looking at all the safety and security measures and emailing them to Barney. The door flies open and Lilly runs in and climbs on the bed and Christian almost runs to her so she doesn't jump on me.

"Mama Mama" she says as she lays her head in my neck and clutches her doll to her.

"Hey princess I'm here and not going anywhere did you have a fun night with grandma?" I ask her as Grace walks in carrying a bag and a huge bouquet of Lilly's and Peonies.

"Ana dear how are you feeling?"

"Much better thank you for everything that you did to help me, and for caring for Lilly last night."

"Oh that's what mothers do. I'm so sorry I didn't catch this sooner in Florida I will never forgive myself. You saved my son and he almost lost you and I couldn't even save you in return. I'm so sorry."

"Grace you have nothing to apologize for, you did all you could do with what you had. I'm not upset with you so please let's not worry about this ok." She leans and kisses my cheek as she hands Christian Lilly's bag. She kisses Christian cheek and then leaves to start her shift.

"Christian I don't think it's the best for Lilly to be hanging out in the hospital during the day. Flu season is starting and I don't want her getting sick especially since I'm pregnant."

"Shit I didn't think about that but your right let me make some calls and see what we can figure out. I am not leaving you when you are in this condition." I nod to him as I am starting to feel uncomfortable and tired. "I'll be gone not fifteen minutes then I will take her to her appointment." He walks out and I can hear him yelling at someone.

"My princess come here and look at the pictures with me for the house." She snuggles up to my side and makes me laugh by pointing at everything. She does point at a gorgeous sectional couch for one of the family rooms. I bookmark the page to come back later as I need the specific details from Elliott tonight.

Cpov

I walk out and first things first I'm going to rip Taylor a new one. How dare she walk into my wife's room and stare not only at her but at me. I'm so fucking pissed right now seeing Ana's reaction to her I could see she was uncomfortable. I was petrified at what she was thinking and sure enough she was questioning if she was enough for me. My wife is my heart and soul and she completes me and no one will jeopardize her or our love ever.

"Taylor what the ever living fuck was Gabrielle doing in my wife's room. Not only did she bypass you and Sawyer but she completely disregarded her NDA. I want all of them found and reminded of their NDA's and that they cover Ana and our children. Don't let this happen again." I all but shout at him.

"Sir I apologize and it won't happen again, I was manhandling a reporter off the floor. Welch is getting all their background checks updated as we speak and we should have tabs on all of them by this evening."

"I don't want to know anything about any of them unless there is a direct issue. That is my past and those two in there are my present and future. Only come to me about any of them if there is a direct threat otherwise you handle it." He nods as he gets on his phone and I get on mine. I'm going to call Gail and see if she can help with Lilly.

"Morning Mr. Grey how is Mrs. Grey this morning?"

"Much better Gail thanks for asking. Ana and I have concluded that Lilly shouldn't be hanging around the hospital all day. Would it be ok if you watched her after my mother and or Kate dropped her off every morning?"

"Of course sir, that little girl is the sweetest little thing I have ever come across. What would Mrs. Grey and you like for lunch and dinner?"

"She can only have soft foods and soups today; she did have a request for Italian wedding soup. Lilly has a speech appointment today, so after that I will drop her off which should be her nap time and pick up lunch. I'll have Elliott pick up the dinner as he is meeting us about the house this evening. Make sure you write any household requirements down and hand it to him."

"Not a problem and I will make some French bread and some salad to go with everything."

I hang up and walk back in the room and see Ana is getting tired.

"Baby you sleep now I'm going to take Lilly to her appointment and then Gail has agreed to watch her during the day. I'm going to drop her off after the appointment and bring lunch back." I lean down and kiss her with everything I have to the point we are both breathless. " I love you baby and sweet dreams."

"I love you too, and I love you Lilly be good for miss Gail." Ana hugs her the best she can and kisses her hair as I pick her up.

"I'll be back baby now don't get into any trouble while I'm gone." She blows a kiss as I leave and shut the door. I already feel empty not being in her presence. Taylor follows me as we make our way and Sawyer is left guarding the room.

Two hours later after dropping of Lilly and getting our lunch I'm walking back to my home. Walking into her room she is just stirring awake and smiles a breathtaking smile at me.

"Did you have a good nap baby?"

"I did and now I'm starving but I missed you can I have a kiss?" She stares at me and I place the bag on the table and walk over to her.

"Of course but you don't have to ask your wish will come true my dear." She giggles at me as I place my lips to her and its fireworks every time. I pull away panting and she smiles at me as I pour her soup as she gets the bed into a seating position. I place our food in front and sit across from her as we eat the chicken stew.

"Gail is making the wedding soup for dinner and Elliott is bringing it with him with the plans for the house."

"That sounds good I have found some ideas I like but do you have the dimensions and details of the house?" She asks me as I pull the file out from my bag that contains the folders I need to work on.

"The house is on twenty-six acres of land and is 30,000 square feet of living space. 4 floors with twelve bedrooms, 15 full and 4 half bathrooms. Two story foyer with a double grand staircase, 2 additional staircases, elevator, four living rooms, and a formal dining room. A two-story library, and home office, gourmet kitchen with double islands, butler's pantry, walk in pantry, breakfast room, family room. The lowest level has a rec room with wet bar, gym and a home theater that can seat twenty, a wine cellar, indoor and outdoor swimming pools, and a 11-car garage. Outdoor we have a pool house with spa, bathroom and kitchen, and a tennis court. There is also a guest house I was thinking we can convert to individual apartments for he security staff." I tell her as her eyes are wide as saucers.

"Wow ok so we have our work cut out then, I have some ideas already but I would like the security system that we have on the cabin."

"That's a given and Barney is already working on it. We also need to build a boathouse so I can bring the Grace over and dock her there. When you are better I will have to take my ladies out on the water."

"That sounds like a wonderful day, I think the meeting with Elliott today should just be about the basic construction details and then maybe a weekly meeting on the minor details. I'm not going to be able to do all the painting so we should hire a crew. I can do the scheme on everything else though. I'm thinking of making a list for every room of the house and labeling each room so I can check off the items needed that way."

I'm staring in awe as she rambles off and I love this talking about daily things.

"Baby whatever you want is fine and I agree to the weekly meetings. The lists are a great idea and I see you have already started on some items. Do you want the library as your office?"

"Yes, as all the books will give me inspiration as it's my happy place. One of the livings rooms I was thinking of a toy room for Lilly."

"Perfect ok I need to read through some emails and contracts do you mind?" I ask her as she seems to be in her own world.

"No as I have so many things to keep me occupied for months." I kiss her as I make myself comfortable on the couch and I hear her typing away and looking through magazines. I love my life.

Five hours later I have read all I need to read and I look up and Ana is asleep with a magazine open in her lap. I look at all she has marked and love everything she has chosen and or made notes of. I hear a knock on the door and Elliott walks in with a bag which by the smell I can tell is our dinner. He has the blueprints rolled up and walks in so quietly.

"Evening lil bro how the wife?"

"Much better Elliott thank you for bringing dinner I'm starving." My wife responds before I can answer. "The smell woke me and I have so many ideas brother in law I hope you brought a notepad. We will go room by room tonight and label them and make the list of construction needs." Ana answers and I bust out laughing as he is looking at me with wide eyes for help.

"Here baby let's eat first as Elliott will need his strength." He takes a seat on the couch as I get Ana's food for her and she dives in.

"Lilly slept like a princess last night and Kate is picking her up right now to take her to her apartment. I'm going there after and we are going to watch Snow White. That girl is hooked on that movie." Ana giggles and I just smile at her as both of my girls are hooked and I wouldn't want it any other way.

"Dude you are so whipped you don't even know it. You look like the cat who ate the canary as all you do is walk around with a smile. I love it though as they have changed you for the better, I love having my brother back." He slaps me on the back as he finishes and pulls his iPad out to make notes.

"Elliott I love my life and wouldn't change a thing now let's get looking at these as I want to be with my wife."

"Elliott we are both whipped and I agree with Christian I love it and wouldn't change a thing either. Ok let's get looking as I can't wait to move in." She is so giddy as we run through everything and she knows what she is talking about. After two hours and everything is written down what is needed to change or not we should be in by Christmas. Elliott leaves and I lay down holding my wife, and I couldn't be any happier than I am right now.

I place my hand on Ana's belly as we received the blood work back. Antibiotics are working and her hormone levels are increasing.

"Christian I love you and our new life we are starting. It is only beginning and I can't wait."

I kiss her temple as I pull her closer to me "I love you too Baby and yes so many new adventures and memories I can't wait. Sleep my love as you and peanut need it." I kiss her as we both fall asleep in each other's arms.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N I edit my own stories I apologize for nothing. I proofread my stories several times before uploading so I'm sorry for missing any grammar or spelling mistakes. On a second note to those who say this story has to much mush and too much love. Don't read it as this is about two soul mates finding their way to each other and living. Thank you all for the kind reviews as I read each and every one. Sorry if offend anyone with this rant but this is FANFICTION. All credit goes to the real goddess EL James.

Chapter 30

Apov

September 24th 2014

Today is the day I get discharged from the hospital; I could not be more excited. Christian has been phenomenal this week taking care of me, bathing me, and most of all reading to me at night. I feel so bad for him though as he hasn't been to his office in over two weeks. Granted he has been working from the hospital room, we need to set a routine. He is getting my discharge papers and then we are good to go. Taylor and Sawyer have already taken our bags to the helicopter and are waiting outside the door.

"Ready to go home baby?" He asks as he comes strutting in my room in blue jeans, white fitted v neck shirt and a black leather jacket. I'm drooling as he has never looked so hot.

"See something you like?" He asks as he comes to stand in front of me.

"Yes, I do as a matter of fact something I love." I tell him as I pull his face down to me so I can devour his lips. One more week I keep telling myself.

He pulls up with closed eyes and panting as he adjusts himself.

"Let's get out of here as I want to get home and see our daughter. Christian, we really need to set a routine. I feel so bad for you not going into your office for over two weeks."

"Baby don't worry about it; it's my company and if anyone says anything about it they can go fuck themselves. You and Lilly are my number one priority and Ros can run it for a while I'm gone. I've never taken a vacation so I'm due and yes I agree we need to set a routine. Today is Friday and we have the whole weekend off to be a family. I have to return to the office on Monday, but I have already let Andrea know that I am to be out by 5:00 every day no matter what. I want to be home for family dinners every night." He tells me as he helps put my shoes on as it is uncomfortable for me to bend.

"Thank you, and yes that sounds perfect but Lilly and I will definitely miss you. You have been around nonstop for the past two weeks."

"Baby I will miss you two more, but I'm only a phone call away and we can have lunch dates throughout the week whenever you want. How about since Lilly has her speech appointments twice a week the two of you make an afternoon of it and have lunch with me?"

I kiss him in return and nod in acceptance. "Yes and I love the idea as we can see the King at work."

He smirks as we he helps me into a wheelchair and wheels me out to the elevator with our men in black following. I don't mind having a security presence as it does make me feel safe. However, since the talk I had with Barney I always feel alert and I just want to be able to relax in my own home. I need to somehow get in touch with him for an update. Maybe one of the times while I am meeting with Christian in his office. The roof door opens and I'm instantly excited as we are riding in Steele Grey. I always feel at peace when I am in the air, most of all I love to see Christian piloting.

"Ready baby?" He asks as he picks me up and places me in the seat and straps me in. I can't help but blush thinking of everything I researched this past week on his past. I did tell him I'm open to try some soft kink or kinky fuckery as I called it. He said everything will be taken slowly as I'm new and he doesn't want to hurt me. I understand and I still haven't told him I know how to do stripping as Kate and I took classes in college to help with my self-loathing, and self-esteem. I'm going to keep this a surprise until Thanksgiving when we are at the cabin. I have a removable pole in our bedroom that I keep hidden under our bed.

Taylor and Sawyer climb in and buckle up as Christian winks at me and takes off.

"Mrs. Grey if look to your right you will see the press blockade that had to be put up." Taylor tells me through the headphones as I gasp of the swarming of the people I see.

"What can we do to help the media die down?" I ask as it grows awfully quiet in the helicopter.

"Baby, my PR department is working on it as we speak. We really only have two options ignore them, or make a public appearance." Christian answers as he looks at me through his peripheral vision as we make a landing on top of Escala.

I'm not sure of what the answer is right now but I have a feeling if we ignore this situation it will become much worse. Christian powers down the helicopter as Taylor and Sawyer gets the bags. He runs over and picks me up out of the helicopter and carries me bridal style to the elevator.

"I can walk you know." I tease him as I love it when he dotes on me.

"Not right now as I need to carry my wife over the threshold." He says as he leans down to kiss me so softly that those damn butterflies are fluttering again. All too soon the doors open as we did only go one floor down. He carries me in and as I'm set onto my feet I hear little feet running as fast as they can carry her.

"Mama, dada" as she lunges to my legs and Christian catches me so I don't fall backwards. She is jumping up with her arms up in the air and I start crying as I can't even bend down to pick her up. Even if I could bend I wouldn't be able to hold her for another week. Christian bends and sweeps her up and throws her in the air and catches her as she giggles her famous belly laugh. I wipe my tears as I lean over and give her the biggest hug and plant kisses all over her face.

"Mama missed you my little princess, were you good for auntie Kate, and Miss Gail?" I ask her as I see Gail hovering in the background.

"She was a doll all week but she did miss her mommy. We did crafts and she helped me make a desert for after dinner tonight. How are you feeling Mrs. Grey?"

"I'm still a little sore and tired but otherwise I feel perfect now that I'm home."

"Gail what is for dinner?" Christian asks as I have a feeling he is making sure it's nothing on my proscribed list of foods. We did tell her about the pregnancy so she could be made aware of the foods I can and cannot have. She is however the only that knows since I'm only five weeks. We won't know anything else for two more months and I have a feeling these next two months will go extremely slowly.

"Lemon pepper chicken, macaroni and cheese, and broccoli. The desert is Black Forest cake as I hear it was your favorite." At the sound of that my stomach growls and Christian laughs.

"Sounds divine has Lilly had lunch yet?"

"No, as I figured you would want to eat with her." She answers as we walk in and take a seat to a wonderful lunch of egg salad sandwiches with an arugula salad. I'm wiping Lilly's mouth as we both yawn at the same time. She climbs in my lap as Christian jumps up to come and get her.

"She's fine as she's on my left leg, but it is her nap time can you carry her up for me and I'll read to her. I may even take a nap myself as I feel so exhausted."

"Baby, that's normal, Dr. Greene said it's the pregnancy with the recovering surgery. My mother always holds family dinner on Sunday nights at their home. Can we have it here since you are still recovering?"

"Yes but I want to help cook something, I'll talk with Gail tomorrow and make a grocery list. I would love to go grocery shopping as it's one of my favorite things but with my bed rest I won't. Can we go next Sunday to your parents as I have yet to be there?"

"Yes we can go and no tomorrow is not a good day for an outing. I agree baby let's just wait till we get the clearance from Dr. Montgomery and you can do all the shopping to your heart's desire. Why do you like to go grocery shopping I thought you hated shopping?"

"I hate clothes shopping as all the attendants hound you in the stores. They are too pushy and come to close with the items. I like to just look at my own pace and not be bothered. When you took me right after we met was ideal, because there was no one around and I could shop at my leisure. You know I just don't like the attention and when you are at a grocery store no one pays attention to the fellow shoppers."

"Ok I'll keep that in mind, especially with the holidays coming up. Now nap time for my ladies." He lays Lilly down in her bed and sits with me as I only get to page four of the little mermaid and she is out for the count. We walk to our bedroom and I stop in my tracks. He has brought in a tv in our bedroom and fresh flowers on my nightstand and our dresser.

"Christian you are too sweet, thank you so much for the flowers. I know the doctor said bedrest but that doesn't mean I have to lay in bed all day."

"I just want you comfortable when you are laying down. Gail said once Monday comes you can lay in bed all day with Lilly if you want and she will cater anything that is needed. I just want to do what we can for our little peanut." He tells me as he rubs my stomach.

" I know and we are, I feel and know that everything will be fine with the baby. Can I sleep in one of your shirts as it helps me with good dreams?"

Cpov

"Can I sleep in one of your shirts as it helps me with good dreams?" She asks me and I walk to our dresser and pull out my old Harvard t-shirt. She takes everything off except her panties and I have to breathe deeply as this will be another long week. I help her slip it on and tuck her in and she looks so perfect and peaceful.

"Sweet dreams baby, sleep as long as you want. I have a phone conference I have to attend to but I will take the monitor so if Lilly wakes up I'll get her." I tell her as I kiss her forehead and stand and she is out for the count and even has a soft snore.

God, she is so fucking beautiful that I can't turn my eyes from her. I walk over and kiss her lips one more time as I place my hand on her stomach and close my eyes. I possibly pray for the first time in my life.

 ** _God, I know that my past life has not been one you would or should be proud of. To deserve this woman and our daughter I don't know what I have done to deserve them. I promise and vow from here on out to make it my life's goal to cherish and love them with all that I am. I beg to you right know please don't take our peanut away from us. I already feel such an attachment and I beg with everything I have to please let him or her be safe. Please also let my wife heal and let us become a family I know that she wants and needs. Amen_**

I slowly walk out after I leave her a note by her cellphone to call me when she wakes. Taylor is waiting for me in my office for our security briefing.

"Taylor what is the update with the media?"

"It is becoming a zoo sir. Frankly it needs to be addressed or we won't be able to contain them."

"I'll talk with Ana when she wakes and see what is best. Also, call Stephen and have him fly Steele Grey back to Sea Tac. When will Charlie Tango be up and running?"

"Stephen is on his way and Charlie Tango will be ready and brought to Sea Tac on Monday morning. Your private hanger with the two helicopters and private jet will have around clock security set up by Barney."

"Good and I already informed Andrea we are to be out of Grey House by five o'clock every evening. Also, Ana and Lilly will be joining me for lunch twice a week after her speech appointments. Make sure they are to have access with me at all times." He nods as makes notes and then pulls out an envelope.

"Sir, these are coming in hand over fist. Barney and Welch are looking through them all with detail. Some are just innocent threats but there are a couple that are quite disturbing." He tells me as I pull out the most disturbing letters I have ever seen. I can feel the bile rise in my throat reading on what will happen to Lilly and Ana. Lilly will be sold in the black market, and Ana will be disposed of like the gold digging trash she is. That I will have dig my way back to her. Over my fucking dead body.

"Taylor I want a meeting with Barney first thing Monday morning. I want you to tell him a high red alert meeting." He nods as gets his phone out and leaves my office. A high red alert meeting is off premises where no one can be traced.

I open my safe and see her wedding jewelry but most importantly her gun. Should I learn how to shoot? I'm going to think about this for a while but I see something I forgot I had. My insurance policies on my past life. I grab the box of pictures of all my subs and throw them in my fireplace in my office. I don't even bother to look in it as for the first time I feel disgusted with the man I was. Throwing them into the fire I feel like I am finally free to live the life I want with my wife and children.

I close the safe and change the passcode and make a mental note to tell Ana. After all she did tell me she was going to start carrying her gun when she goes out. I was always against guns. However, looking at these letters and thinking of something happening to the two of them makes me sick to my stomach.

Logging into the conference as I stare at the pictures on my desk. I had Gail frame some of our wedding pictures that I will be leaving here and taking some to Grey house with me. Just listening to these incompetent idiots has my blood boiling. How could money be misplaced? Looking at the picture of Ana and I forehead to forehead looking into each other's eyes calms my inner beast. I look through the quarterly report and see some fucker put the money in the wrong column. I hear Lilly start to stir from her nap and realize it took three hours for me to see this. I'm pissed off.

"Listen here James your ass is fired. How could you not see the error when it's clear as fucking day. Pack your shit up and leave by the end of the day, Ros will see you out." Everyone hangs up except Ros and I.

"Ros, this is bullshit and you know it. Being a department head especially in my accounting department he should be top of the field. If he couldn't catch that small error than god knows what else was missed. I want a whole audit done and see what else is being missed. I will see you Monday morning."

"Sure thing boss and give the wife and daughter my love."

"Will do." I hang up and go and get Lilly as she is screaming at this point.

I walk in and see her lip trembling and reaching for me. "Dada"

I pick her up and kiss all over her face, as I change her diaper.

"Mommy is still sleeping do you want to work in Daddy's office with me?"

I take her in my office and let her color as I go through my emails. I hear my phone buzzing and see my queen calling me. I see Taylor leave the bedroom as Lilly and I walk to our bedroom and opening the door my breath catches seeing those deep blue eyes watching me. I put Lilly in the middle of the bed and lay down on my side.

"Did you have a good nap Baby?"

"I did I dreamt of you and me walking through the meadow with children running around us. On another note, I'm starving is dinner ready yet? I was thinking we all could eat in here and watch a movie. Taylor did show me the letters right before you came in with Lilly. I'm not worried Christian we will just tighten security and I will do what my father taught me."

"Great idea baby you pick the movie and I'll go get Gail to help bring the dinner in. Baby we are doing all we can I promise I will do everything in my power. I am meeting with Barney first thing Monday morning and will let you know when I get home.

Walking to the kitchen I feel almost giddy with my life as I'm so happy. Ana knows the threats are there as Taylor told her before I could get a chance to. I'm ok with her talking with him before me as we both told him to be open and honest with us.

Walking back to my family with dinner and Gail following, I feel for once in my life completely happy and I will try with everything in my power to not let anyone bring us down.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

October 8th 2014

Cpov

These last two weeks have flown with everyone getting into a routine. I would help Ana shower and dress every morning, the three of us would eat breakfast and then I would go to my office. Today is the day we meet with Dr. Montgomery to see if Ana gets cleared and then we meet with Dr. Greene for the first ultrasound. My mother came over last week to draw Ana's blood to check for the increase in her hormone levels. Dr. Greene called the next day and they more than doubled.

I'm finishing my last email at my office at GEH as Sawyer is bringing my family to me here for lunch. I will give Ana a quick tour of my new office since I had it redone and then we will ride together for our appointments. The press has been horrendous the past two weeks so Ana and I agreed that we would do an article about how we met and everything. It came out a couple of days ago. The only backlash is that people are asking why she is hiding? Thankfully my parents Coping Together event is tomorrow evening and she will be by my side on the red carpet.

"Well look at my King on his throne." I hear her giggle as I look up and she in the doorway holding a bag and Lilly is clutching to her leg. What's wrong with her?

"There is my Queen and my princess. What took so long?" At this point Lilly comes running to me and I meet her halfway as I sweep her onto my hip. I kiss Ana's sweet lips and moan as she lingers. I swear to god I hope she gets cleared today.

"We were stuck in traffic, and our lunch wasn't ready. But I got our favorites at Canlis chicken parmesan and ravioli for Lilly. I love the new color on the walls and the furniture it's gorgeous." She says as I point everything out to her.

"Smells wonderful, was the press out in front harassing you?"

"There was a crowd but Taylor and Sawyer blocked them along with Reynolds and Ryan. Reynolds carried Lilly for me as I can't lift her, they wouldn't let me get the stroller out as they said it would be too slow. Lilly didn't like it so that's why she is moping."

I'm pissed they should have called me and I would have come down. I get up and go to my phone and press the extension for the security office.

"Taylor, you get in here right now with everyone else that helped escort my family in NOW"

Lilly is crying and Ana is staring at me with her eyes wide as saucers.

"Christian what's wrong I'm sorry we can go if you want." I close my eyes and count to ten.

"Ana baby I'm not mad at you, I'm pissed they didn't call me. I should have been down there to help get Lilly for you. They never told me there was a crowd or I would have come down and gotten her." I tell her as I walk over and help calm Lilly down.

"Daddy is sorry for yelling Lilly, can I get a hug?" She meekly nods as she clings to me and Ana is just holding my hand and squeezes it as she kisses my cheek.

"I'm sorry Christian I should have called but Sawyer said you knew. I thought you were just in a meeting or busy."

"Baby, I am never too busy for either one of you. I didn't know you even arrived until you walked in. I should fire his ass over this, why would he say that I knew when I didn't."

"I don..". She is interrupted as five of my top security members walk in.

"Sir"

"My wife informed that Lilly had to be carried in and not in a stroller. I'm also aware she was told I knew about it which I didn't. Since when did I say not to inform me of their arrival and for you to carry my daughter into my building."

"Sir, Sawyer texted you when he was ten minutes out and never received a response. We assumed you would be ok to get them quickly into the building. It won't happen again, my apologies." Taylor responds and I don't know whether to be more pissed or just hit him. I look at my phone and see the battery is dead and I plug it in.

"Taylor, you know that's bull shit, do not ever assume anything when it comes to my wife and child. Do I make myself clear?" They all nod as they leave and Barney walks in.

"What is it Barney?" I ask him as Ana sets our lunch up. The meeting I had off site didn't reveal much. Basically, it's someone we know as they have inside information. He has been running new in depth research on everyone on my payroll including security. The only thing worrying me is that he says it can take months do it. He places a black box on my desk, I'm clueless to what it is but I hear Ana gasp and cover her mouth. Ana puts Lilly's bib on and gets her food cut up for her as Barney flips a switch and turns and looks back at us.

"First off how is my goddaughter doing?"

"I feel much better as my husband has been taking wonderful care of me. I'm ready to be cleared today, enough chit chat why did you bring the jammer in? Is there any news on the threats?"

"Hold up what is a Jammer?"

"This is so no one can access your cell phones or record anything. As of right now all cell phones and security cameras are blocked at the moment in this room. I have placed a feed on the security feed so they won't know anything is wrong."

"My father had one growing up when he would be on assignment. I know how to detect one, that is one thing he showed me."

"Good to know Annie; So, the first thing I have looked into is your past. It seems the threats are only to you Annie and not Lilly. Someone is seeking revenge against you, but also has severe anger towards Christian. They always refer to your past before you met each other, but once you two became an item the letters became hateful, more menacing. So, I looked into your mother's background, all her husbands and her parents. A couple things have popped up that I never knew." I grasp Ana's hand as we eat and I can see and feel her becoming stiff.

"What is it?" She asks as I know she does not want to talk about this at all. Lilly walks over finished with her lunch. I clean her face and get her book out of Ana's bag, which she sits and looks through it.

"Well your biological father Frank Lambert was an only child so no family ties. His parents died before you were born and they had no siblings. Ray as you know he was an only child in the foster care system as his parents were killed by a drunk driver." He pauses as Ana gets up but waves me off. I stay seated as I know she needs to work through these emotions.

"Continue please" she softly says as she wraps her arms around her stomach looking out my windows. She loves the view as she said so when she surprised me last week.

"Ok so Stephen Morton" he says the name of number three that if he was alive I would kill with my bare hands. As he says his name however I hear a blood curdling scream come from her mouth. She is shaking as I run over to her and wrap my arms around her so tight.

"Ana baby he is gone, your father made sure of it. I promise I will do my best to keep you safe, please calm down I'm here shhhh." I tell her as I run my hand down her hair and rub circles on her back.

"I'm good it's been ten years since that name was discussed and it shocked me somewhat." She says as she lifts her head and kisses me quickly as she and I make our way back to the couch.

"His past was lengthy and took several weeks to cross check everything and everyone. One thing stood out very alarming and I think may be the person. Did you know he had a son named Peter Morton?"

"No, I always stayed the furthest away from him as you know. I know Carla couldn't be his mother as she became infertile after having me. Do we know who the mother is? Why would he be after me after all this time?"

"The only way we know Stephen was his father is that he signed the birth certificate. The first couple months he visited him monthly in the foster home he was residing in as he was found to be an unfit parent. His mother has a dark past with Christian and was known for her social status in Seattle. She abandoned the baby at birth and was never seen by Stephen since then." He says all this as he is staring at me and I swear to god I have stopped breathing.

"Christian breath, it's all in your past. We have discussed everything between the two of us and moved forward." I squeeze her hand as I honestly thought it was in my past. As far as I'm concerned it still is, as this is a person who is holding so much hostility and hate.

"Barney are you telling me his mother is Elena Lincoln?"

"Yes, she has hidden this so well no one knows about except her and Morton, and know maybe this person. This may explain the hate towards the two of you. Ana, he probably hasn't come out in the past because as you know your father kept you well hidden." Great so this all my fault, Elena the paparazzi.

"Christian look at me". She tells me as she pulls my face up to hers. She wipes the teas I didn't even know was streaming down my face.

"Ana baby I'm so sorry, if it wasn't for me none of this would be happening. He wouldn't know where you or Lilly are, the press that hounds us everywhere yo..". She stops me by placing her finger on my mouth.

"Christian stop it, this is what he wants for us to doubt each other. You or I never did anything to him personally do you hear me? Your past is just that your past, as is mine. This person is living in warped up mind that is in the past. He is holding grudge against us who are the wrong people. We live in each other so stop dwelling on it and let's look forward and see if we can think of anyone." I nod as I pull her to sit on my lap as I need her close to me.

"Barney what is the next step?" Ana asks him

"Should we go into hiding? Why can't you find him?" I ask him as Ana rolls her eyes at me.

"No, absolutely not as that will delay finding him. You two need to live normally and act as if nothing is out of the ordinary. He went off the radar about eight years ago and no one has heard of him. Christian I know what you are thinking do not send anyone to the prison to visit her. That will alert whoever he is to come out of hiding."

"Isn't that what we want?" I almost scream at him.

"No, because if he is forced out whatever the plan is will be much worse. We need to play him for a while and see what his game is."

"I don't like this whatsoever, what if it comes to the point of Ana or Lilly or both being kidnapped? They are my life!"

"Well I pray it won't come to that, but as you both know you two have trackers on that can't be traced. I don't see that happening but if it gets to that point Ana knows how to take care of herself."

Ana covers Lilly's ears as I jump up "IT SHOULDN'T HAVE TO COME TO THAT. MY FAMILY WILL NOT LIVE IN FEAR, WHAT KIND OF LIFE IS THAT. YOU FIND HIM AND FIND HIM QUICK."

I grab Ana and Lilly and rock back and forth as Ana cries into my chest.

"Baby I will not lose either one of you do you hear me? Please promise me that no matter what do not go anywhere without me. If you have to please keep any of these trackers on."

"I promise and I doubt it will get to that. Barney has always been there for my dad and I and has never let me down. Barney I think Christian and I should each carry a burner phone as a decoy if needed. It needs to be identical the current ones we have."

"Annie I already ordered them and they will be here tomorrow. I will deliver them to you two at the gala tomorrow. Now I will be leaving and see you three tomorrow, and make sure to save me a dance." He tells her as he kisses her cheek and takes his jammer with him. I'm still sitting here pissed that with all my money and power I can't even find this fucker.

"Christian, I hate to say this but we are doing everything we can. I don't want to live in fear anymore. I lived in fear my entire life growing up until I met you. You have made me feel the safest I have ever felt and I don't want to go back. It's not fair to Lilly or us to live like this. I wouldn't trade any of this for anything as I found you." I fall in love with her more every day.

"Ana, baby I agree but please always stay with me, and or security. Never go alone anywhere please at least this will give me some sort of satisfaction. I promise baby I will always be there no matter what. Ok we need to go and drop Lilly off at her speech while we go to our appointments. I have Neiman's shut down for two hours so you can get your dress for tomorrow."

"Thank you and yes I have an idea what I want to wear, but you will still be surprised mister. You can sit outside the dressing room as I try on dresses and be a good husband who waits on her. Don't get me any new jewelry either as I want to wear the necklace you gave me for our wedding." She tells me as we walk out and see Taylor, Sawyer, Reynolds, and Ryan waiting to escort us to the hospital.

"Yes baby but I do have earrings to give you that I bought with your ring." She looks at me and just smiles at me as I kiss her lips. I pick up Lilly as we arrive to the parking garage. I get Ana and Lilly situated as the security get the two vehicles ready. On our way, out of the garage I see all the paparazzi cameras flashing and I can't help but get pissed. I feel a squeeze on my leg and look to Ana who mouths the word stop at me. She's right it's not fair to live in constant fear, but I will always be on alert.

Arriving at the hospital with no one following, and thankfully no press here Taylor parks the vehicle. Ryan and Reynolds will stay with Lilly at her appointment as Taylor and Sawyer will come with us. I however am going to have them wait in the main waiting room. After today I am not taking any chances no one knows of the pregnancy and it will remain that way. I want to shout it from the roof but until this situation is solved I won't take any more risks than needed.

The nurse shows us to an examining room that both Dr. Montgomery and Dr. Greene can examine her in here.

"Baby, I think we should keep the pregnancy a secret until this person is found. I want to shout it from the rooftop but I don't want to give him any more ammunition."

"I agree and may I just say you look very sexy in your black suit Mr. Grey."

"Mrs. Grey good to know and if you get the clearance today you will feel me all day tomorrow." I wink at her as she takes her t-shirt off and I watch with admiration as she gets in her examination gown. I walk over and reach up and place butterfly kisses all along her shoulders and neck as I help tie her gown in the back.

"I love you Anastasia so much, thank you for giving me the world and showing me the light."

"Christian I love you more." I kiss her lip as I feel my suit pants tightening and she better get the clearance today or I'm going to go mad. I don't know how I'm going to wait six weeks after the baby but it will be worth it. A knock on the door interrupts us and I quickly adjust myself as I grab Ana's hand. Dr. Montgomery and Dr. Greene follow us in and Dr. Greene has an ultrasound machine she is pushing in.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Grey and Mr. Grey how are we feeling?"

"I feel my normal self just more tired than normally."

"That's normal during the first trimester just rest and eat small but more frequently. Plenty of water and just stick with the restricted food list and you should be fine." Dr. Greene states as she waits her turn to examine Ana as Dr. Montgomery is examining her incision.

"Looks good Mrs. Grey I see no reason to restrict any activity. You may resume normal daily activities and call if you ever need anything.

"Thank you Dr. Montgomery for taking care of me I apricate it more than you know." Ana states as she shakes her and I raise to shake hers before she leaves.

"Who is ready to see the baby?" Dr. Greene asks as she wheels the machine over.

"Dr. Greene will I need to continue the weekly bloodwork after this appointment?"

"No as long as everything looks ok I think we will be ok, you should only be about 5-6 weeks along so I would wait until the second trimester to share the news. Ana, I have to the Ultrasound vaginally so I need you to put your legs in the stirrups."

Ana scoots down and I stand up and grab her hand in mine and kiss each knuckle slowly as we look into each other's eyes.

"Mrs. Grey I am going to insert the wand now are you ready?" Ana nods as we both watch the screen.

All I see is black and grey lines until I see a little oblong in a dark circle and I hear Ana gasp. I look to her and we reach each other's face as we wipe each other's eyes. Then the most wonderful sound fills the room.

"Here is your baby and the heartbeat. 145 bpm very healthy heartrate, everything looks wonderful and you are six weeks. Conception date looks to be around right after the date from your first appointment we had together discussing a family. Congratulations would you two like a copy?"

"Can we have two please?" Ana asks as I can't take my eyes from the screen.

"Holy Shit baby, that's my baby I love you so fucking much." I tell her as she giggles and I grab her face in my hands and devour her lips.

"Yes he is yours and I love you too so fucking much." She tells me as I smile down at her.

"He?"

"Just a feeling"

"Here you two go are there any questions?"

"Do I need to keep taking the anti-nausea medicine since Dr. Montgomery cleared me?"

"No you should be fine but if the morning sickness comes don't worry it is all normal. Call if it becomes too horrendous though as you should be dehydrated.

"Can we still have sex?" I ask as Ana blushes.

"Yes Mr. Grey you can all the sexual intercourse you two want. If it doesn't deprive Mrs. Grey of oxygen and she is comfortable by all means have at it. She exits and I can hear Ana getting up to get dressed but I can't take my eyes from this picture.

"Christian we need to go get Lilly and go to Niemen's are you ok?"

"Baby I'm fucking fantastic let's go so I can get you home." We walk out hand in hand and meet up with Taylor and Sawyer and walk to pick our princess up.

Arriving at Niemen's only Taylor escorts us up as Sawyer waits with the car. Ana goes to her section and I look at clothes and shoes for Lilly. I find Lilly some pretty Burberry knit dresses and get her matching shoes. The temperature is dropping so I get all the fall and winter dresses they have as twenty minutes later Ana meets me at the cashier.

"Did you find the dress you wanted baby?"

"Yes I did and wait till tomorrow you will cream your pants." I look at her as she has become brazen with her comments lately. I've read about these hormone changes in pregnant women. Id that is the case I'm all for it.

"Oh I need to get a clutch, I'm sorry ma'am can you hold our items while I go look?"

"Most certainly they are on that wall." She points as Taylor stays with the items we are buying.

Ana is looking with her finger on her lips as her eyes light up and she points to one. It's a Judith Leiber beaded slide lock clutch.

"Good choice baby that is my mother's top choice on her bags when we have the events."

"I've always wanted one, and it will go perfectly with my dress. I have shoes at home that will be perfect. I'm going to wear my Christian Louboutin Black Suede Platform Pumps that I haven't worn yet. Wearing the Louboutin at our wedding were so comfortable they may be my new favorite shoes."

"Good to know baby, are we ready to go home and have dinner, movie then bedtime for Miss Lilly and then our private time?"

"Yes please" She all but grinds her ass into my crotch as I stand behind her to pay. One of the days she was resting I brought home all the financial paperwork to combine all our finances together. There were so many papers to sign it took us almost forty-five minutes to get through it. I was ecstatic to have the last and final thing done to merge since our marriage. She doesn't worry and fret about spending money but she also only buys what is needed and doesn't over indulge.

I sign the receipt for 33,550.69 dollars and I'm happy. Taylor carries the bags to the car and we head off to Escala for dinner.

Sitting here watching a movie I can feel the sexual tension and as I look down to Lilly she is a sleep.

"Baby I'll put her to bed and I'll meet you in the bedroom." I tell her as I carry Lilly into her room and turn on her music playing and shut her door. I all but run to our room and opening the door I feel so breathless.

It's almost completely dark in our room since my eyes have yet to adjust. The moon is in a crescent shape just above the horizon visible through the window that overlooks the city.

As I enter the room, the intense smell of vanilla fills my senses as my eyes adjust to the dim candle light where I see her on the bed watching me enter the room and drink in the vanilla, the familiar smell of her skin in the air. As my eyes adjust I can see that she begins to shift her position on the bed because the sight of me has started to arouse her, and she moves under the smooth satin sheets mainly because I know she can feel herself getting wet. The intense feeling of the sheets brushing across her rising nipples causing an intense rush which runs directly from her nipples to her clit. I stand here admiring my wife, my love, my more.

I can see her biting her bottom lip now, and know that she is more than just excited; she is moments away from transforming into her animal alter ego that she attempts to keep hidden, but it is subtly obvious to me who knows her and can see the change come over her merely by the look in her eyes. Knowing and imagining what is causing her to stir under the sheets begins to immediately excite me, and cause a re-direction of blood flow as I begin to swell in anticipation of what is about to go down.

More likely it is the anticipation of me getting to be in my home, because that is the thing that puts my motor deep into the red line, and gets me hard enough to scratch glass. As I watch her writhe under the sheet in anticipation, she gently pulls the sheet down to expose her nipples, which are more than erect; they are drawn very tight, and are almost panting from having the sheet drawn across them. "I can't wait to get my hands on you now." I pull off my t-shirt to expose my chest, and I drop my pants and boxers as I stroke my cock walking over to her. I don't think I have ever seen it this engorged.

The flow of pre-cum is starting to become evident now, but not to worry the factory is just kicking into gear. My shaft is shiny because he has gotten so hard that the skin is pulled taught over the head, which is becoming wetter by the moment from the sugary juices that are running down the front of my head, and down onto the cord underneath that is in absolute anticipation of sliding into home.

"Ana baby I love so much, I'm a big boy tonight are you ready?"

"Yes Christian please I need you so bad."

As I slip into the bed, she moves over, and the bed is so hot. I have to pause to smell the small wet spot that she left on the sheet, it is everything that I want it to be hot, sweet, and her scent combined all at the same time, which makes the pre-cum really start to flow. Before it can drop onto the sheets, she slides over just in time to catch it on her tongue as it drips off me, and the look in her eyes says that is just what she has been waiting for.

"Ana oh fuck baby yes suck me deep." As she slowly lets the saliva and pre-cum mix in her mouth she lets some leak back out of her mouth and drip down the sides of my shaft, which she begins to rub onto my skin. The feel of her lips around me, the blunt feeling of hitting the back of her throat, and her hand gently cupping my balls leads to be more than I can handle. About the time her lips get tired of covering her teeth to keep from scratching me, I moan a very distinct sign that I am about to fill her mouth with the hottest creamy rich fluid that she loves to taste. The scent and flavor makes her swallow hard, which causes me to cum even harder because I can feel her throat constrict around me as she drinks me inside of her. My body shudders and I can't control my breathing as I gasp for breathes in between the contractions that force my prostate to give up every last bit of fluid that it has.

I grab her by the hair on the back of her head as I transform into my animal spirit, and make her share what she has just taken from me, as we embrace in what will be our first of endless deep wet steamy kisses this evening. I can see her chest rise and fall as she fights to regain control of the situation that she thought she would dominate, now unsure of who will ultimately oversee this wicked encounter.

Just the heat of our intense kiss causes her to begin to sweat between her breasts, and I can't keep from running my tongue in between them drinking in the taste of her skin. I sweep up her right breast in my hand, and work my tongue from the center of her chest up and around to find her eager nipple begging to be caressed by my tongue. As my tongue sweeps over her breast, her back begins to arch as she tries to force herself further into my mouth. She slides her hand gently around the back of my head, and pushes me harder onto her.

While I recharge in anticipation of entering her next. I grab her breasts, and slowly slide down her body knowing that I am moments from getting to taste her, which will absolutely push me to the limits. I jam my tongue deep enough to taste her ovaries, but know that I must start out very slowly, because I want her clit and lips to stay very needy until she starts to cum, and then I draw as much of her as I can into to my mouth, and suck and pump her delicate folds into my mouth. I feel her squirt steamy hot she-cum all over my lips. As it runs down my chin I pull her labia apart, and run the tip of my nose in and out of her so I can smell every scent that she has.

I ease up, and just barely caress her inner thigh and mound until she starts to recover enough to ride the wave again. After she feels like she won't be able to climax again, I slide up onto her chest and slide right into her because she is so wet by now. She couldn't tighten up and keep me out if she wanted to, but that's far from the case. As I slide all the way into her, she stops breathing momentarily and then lets out the most beautiful gasp of air as she tries to fight to cum right then. She takes a breath, it doesn't help, the orgasm washes over her, and her legs begin to twitch as she gasps in between the waves of pleasure that overtake her senses and she writhes uncontrollably underneath me. I have her hands held tight, and my legs are wrapped around hers so as I methodically slide and grind gently against her vagina while she is moaning so loud. I can't contain it anymore and can't help the scream from my throat.

"Holy Shit Ana baby milk me I love you baby." I scream as I begin to cum again inside her, the heat from that ignites a fire in her that causes her to scream softly that she can't stop, and when I have emptied everything that I have into her, we can hardly breath. We are only making short quick gasping sounds every time I slowly insert and withdraw from her as I drink in the last amounts of pleasure of feeling her lips wrap around me.

I stay inside of her as the swelling starts to subside, and we curl up and wrap our arms and legs around each other as our body heat and sweat mix together. We slowly drift off to dream about what we just shared together.

"Perfect Night baby like always I love you." I kiss her forehead as I am not letting he out of my arms.

"Mmmm love you baby." Is all I hear as darkness takes us both.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

October 9th 2014

Apov

"Baby are you nervous about tonight?" Christian asks me as we are driving to his mothers to get ready for the Gala tonight. He is driving with me in the front and Lilly in the back chattering away to her dolls.

"If you never leave my side I will be fine. I'm a little nervous but that could also be the baby making my system a little apprehensive." He grabs my left hand driving our big SUV and kisses my rings.

"I will be by your side every minute of the night. Security will be here tonight in the dozens and Gail will be watching Lilly in her room my mother made up for her. Her room is next to where my childhood room was and everything is the same except the bed. I had a King side bed delivered yesterday since that will always be the room we stay in whenever we come over. I'm sure Mia and Kate will kidnap you to get ready as the women have a tradition to descend the stairs to meet their dates. My mother and sister have done this as long as I can remember. I have never taken a date to this ever and secretly I have always envied the love my father and mother had until now. I hope I don't pass out from seeing you descend the stairs. I can only imagine on how you will look I'll probably be proud as fuck but hard as granite." He states as he squeezes my knee and is rubbing my inner thigh.

"I love that you let us drive by ourselves and the security following." Even though it is three more vehicles following four in total; our own private caravan." I giggle as he smirks at me.

"We need to have our own sanity, and our new house is down the street from mom and dads. I thought tomorrow we could all go over and see it together. Elliott is bringing your portfolio you gave him for the house. He was impressed that you finished every detail in the two weeks and his trucks and equipment were delivered today. They start the remodel on Monday and weather permitting we should be able to move in the week after Thanksgiving."

"I thought it would take longer! I need to order the furniture and accessories then. We should rent a storage unit to hold everything."

"That is what I figured so I reserved one this morning, and order all you like baby. We have already agreed on everything except the art. We are going to go to a gallery this week sometime so we can both look at them together."

"Perfect, and I have everything saved and bookmarked on my computer at home so first thing Monday I will start ordering. Some of the furniture will take several weeks to order along with all the drapery. Thankfully Elliott gave me all the dimensions of the windows and nothing structurally had to be replaced."

"Yes, and here we are." He squeezes my leg one more time as we pull into his parents' home. It's hard to believe this is the first time coming here. It is gorgeous and so spacious, and huge. His parents walk up to the car before we can even get out. Lilly is clapping her hands as she sees her Papa Carrick and Nana Grace. Mia comes running out with a facemask on and curlers in her hair as she sees us pull up and the security vehicles pull around the back. They must know where to go and I see Kate and Elliott pull into the driveway.

"Welcome to our home Ana, it's your home now to. I have everything all set up in your family suite that adjoins Lilly's room. If there is anything you need or don't like let me know and we will get it for you." Grace tells me.

"Grace, we will be fine and thank you. You will find out I am a simple girl at heart and do not require a lot of maintenance." She smiles big as she leans in and I do the only thing I know that will show I love her as a mother. I bring her in for a hug and I hear her gasp and start shaking as I rub her back. "Thank you for everything you have given me with your son and your family. It means more than you know." I whisper in her ear and she nods and pulls away. Her touch didn't burn like normal but just tingled and was a little uncomfortable. My touch issues are getting better; being with Christian has shown me there is good in life out there and to not live in fear, and that is my new motto.

"Ana, dear no thank you for saving my son and bringing this family together. You my dear are a savior and gift from above." Grace tells me as Christian walks over and pulls me to him as Elliott is chasing Lilly around the driveway.

"Mom I tell her that all the time." He tells her as they hug and he kisses her on her cheek.

Suddenly I am bumped from the back and Christian catches me from falling.

"Ana, baby are you ok?" He looks into my eyes and then darts them down to my stomach.

"I'm fine thanks to you." He looks up to a guilty Elliott and Lilly who bumped into me and I can't help but giggle as Christian is looking at the two of them with such a stern face.

"Elliott you need to be more careful, I don't want anything to happen again." He tells him as he picks up our bags with his father's help and Elliott's.

"Sorry Banana you ok?"

"I'm fine I promise just a little tired from recovering and everything going on."

We all walk in and I love the wood work and I follow Christian and his mother upstairs. Lilly will not part from her grandma and I love it. We walk in what is our room and I absolutely love the canopy bed and Lilly takes off running through a set of double doors. She knows where she is going as she was here a couple night with them when I was in the hospital.

Mia comes running in and almost stomps her feet at me with Kate following.

"Ana the hairstylist will be here in ten minutes, we need you to have a facial. Come on we only have five hours to get ready for your big reveal to the world." I can feel myself pale and my stomach drop as I feel nervous suddenly.

"Mia, stop it Ana is getting ready herself she does not need help." Christian all but raises his voice to her.

"What do you mean? Ana, it will be fun I promise just a up do and some makeup. It will only take an hour."

"Mia, I am really tired can I take a nap first and we will see how I feel. Only my hair though as I like to do my own makeup. Kate has helped me in the past but I want to so it myself today as a surprise for Christian."

"Yes, ok that's fine and I'm sure you will look gorgeous." They walk out and Lilly goes with them to play outside with Elliott. I strip to my panties and bra and I hear a growl behind me.

"Ana baby when did you get those panties?" Christian askes me as I feel his breath on my neck behind me.

"In the shop at Orlando; I bought them when you weren't looking. Do you like them?" I turn my head sideways to him and I see him only staring at my agent provocateur panties that tie on the side. He is speechless as I turn and I slowly untie one side at a time and drop them. His mouth drops as he sees I am bare for him as I waxed myself.

"I hope you aren't too tired as I need to have a taste before I let you sleep. Fuck me Ana I am buying those panties in every color." He tells me as he pushes me down on the bed almost ripping my bra off me and throwing it across the room. I'm laying here as he strips the fastest he has ever done and climbs in between my legs and devours my mouth with his tongue. He reaches down and growls as he can feel I am already so wet and he thrusts in and pounds into me so fast and deep.

"I'm not going to last baby god I almost exploded in my pants seeing you like that. Give it to me Ana, yes squeeze my cock, HOLY FUCK." He screams out as we explode together. Wow that relived so much anxiety and nerves about tonight it's just what I needed.

"Ana I wasn't too rough, was I? Are you ok?"

"Christian I am fine; it was perfect like it always is. I liked It fast and rough I'm feeling my normal self after the surgery I promise." He kisses me as he tucks me in.

"How long of a nap do you need?"

"Can you wake me in three hours, I will have plenty of time to get ready in two hours. You got my jewelry from the safe at home, right?"

"Yes I did and in face I have something I want you to wear tonight. I bought these when I purchased your solitaire earrings and your rings." He tells me as he hands me two little red Cartier box and as I open them I gasp at the most beautiful earrings and bracelet I have ever seen.

"These are the Cartier Fauna and Flora earrings and I knew they were made for you." There are individual solitaires enclosed by half circles and they get bigger when you get to the bottom. They will be perfect for the dress and my wreath necklace he gifted for the wedding. "The bracelet is a diamond cuff bracelet that can go with anything it is 950‰ platinum, set with 370 brilliant-cut diamonds totaling 18.41 carats."

"Christian this is too much, but I love them you so much baby you didn't have to."

"Ana, I love you too and this was nothing. My wife and children will want for nothing now sleep baby and I will go get Lilly and let her play a little and then lay her down for a nap."

"Thank you and I'm sorry I'm horrible company, but I'm so tired all the time."

"It will pass baby your only in the first trimester. Six more weeks and we will be good I can't believe your due date is my birthday June 18th. Love, you baby and sweet dreams I will wake you in three hours."

"Love you too."

Cpov

I close our door and make my way downstairs and I walk out to the backyard and see Elliott pushing Lilly on the swing set.

"ore, ore ease letit" I can't help but laugh walking up as she is identical to her mother with her excitement. If that Jose fucker was alive I would have killed him with my hands for basically stalking and his obsession with Ana. Thankfully we don't have to deal with any of that if only we can find this fucker who has this vendetta against her and me.

"Is the wifey sleeping?"

"Yes, so let her be and this little one will be going down for a nap in a little bit."

"no nat dada" I look at her and smile at her stubbornness just like Ana. Ana may not be her biologically mother bust she has all of Ana's traits and looks. She is a mini Ana and I love it I hope this one is a mini me.

"Yes nap so you are good for Miss Gail tonight." She sticks that bottom lip out and I kiss her hair as I see Elliott smiling at me.

"Bro I love seeing you like this a family man, I think Kate may be the one I'm thinking about proposing at Thanksgiving. Kate said we are all going to you and Ana's cabin?"

"Yes, apparently, Ana is obsessed with the holidays I can't wait, but I'm going to out this little one down for a nap."

I walk upstairs and through our room and see Ana sound asleep and as I put Lilly down she is asleep so fast. I could not get any luckier than I am right now.

Four hours later I am waiting at the bottom of the staircase with my dad and brother. Gail is feeding Lilly her dinner and I just got word the press is present tonight in the double numbers.

I hear clicking and I see my mother descending, followed by Mia, Kate and Holy Shit there is my Goddess. I cannot move as my dick is straining in my pants and I feel the blood pounding in my ears. She is wearing a strapless red fitted mermaid gown with lace and tulle overlay. What is stunning is that at her hips the tulle overlay comes out to look like a ball gown. All while you can see her delicious curves in this fucking awesome dress. She is glowing as her hair is in a twist with loose strands draping her face and covered in diamonds.

"Baby my god you are a vision I am the luckiest son of a bitch tonight."

"Thank you I love you Christian."

"Ok one glass of champagne every one before the red carpet and we are good to go." Grace says and I see Ana's eyes widen.

"No thank you Grace, as I just took some medicine and I don't want to upset my stomach."

"That's fine dear." I drink my glass as I rub Ana's back and hold her hand as we make our way and I hear the roar of questions happening to my parents.

We round the corner and for the first time I am blinded and I hold onto Ana tightly as we pose. She places her left hand on my chest as I look down to her and smile at the love of my life. I can't even hear the questions and she is smiling her award-winning smile and the press is eating her up. They love her and I hope this will end the circus or at least it will die down.

"That wasn't so bad Mr. Grey." She tells me as we sit down to eat and I notice its filet mignon as the meal and I have already had Taylor switch our wine with fake nonalcoholic so no one will know. I can't wait to take her on the dance floor and spin her around in my arms for the world to see. I see Barney and nod to him as we know he has the burner phones for us. Somehow he will get them to me during the night and I'll put them in my jacket.

Dinner is finished and Ana is inhaling her black forest truffle as anything black forest is her favorite. I see my sister go and do the first dance auction and Kate is with her. My brother runs so he can win her dance and I can't help but laugh. Barney was able to slip us our package secretly so we have everything security wise we can do.

"I'm so glad I don't have to fight for your affection tonight Mrs. Grey. Everyone's eyes are on you tonight and all I want is one dance with you and then retire with you in my arms." I whisper to her lips as she has a little cherry sauce on the corner of her mouth and I nibble it off.

"Yes please."

I stand and hold my hand for her to take and we make our way to the dance floor. She gasps as our wedding song plays So this is love, and she looks just as breathtaking now as she did walking down that aisle.

"Christian this has been a wonderful evening I love you."

"I love you baby and now let's go and be alone." We say our goodbyes and make our way upstairs and as we walk in quietly I stop her from taking the jewelry off.

"Leave them on." I tell her as I slowly lower the zipper and groan as she is wearing a red lace garter belt with stocking and fuck me crotch less panties with no bra.

"Baby I'm surprised we lasted this long." I tell her as she all but rips my shirt off as I lower my pants. I lay her down on the bed as I hover over her.

I run my hand thru her hair. Her eyes burn with passion and I can sense she longing. Electricity ignites between us as our lips meet. We lose control, our hands exploring each other as our lips part. Her tongue slides into my mouth and I move mine to meet hers. They flick and encircle as we taste deeply of the other. My hand moves down her arm and to her stomach. I move it to her back and pull her atop me, rolling onto my back, without breaking our sweet deep kiss. Her hands cup my face and she moans into me as my hands glide up her back.

She breaks our kiss and moves her lips to my neck, kissing lightly and dancing her tongue over my skin, as she moves to my ear.

"I want you!" she whispers into my ear before she nips my ear lobe.

My fingers dig slightly into her flesh and she sits up, straddling me. I gaze up at this angel. Taking in the sight of her firm and supple breasts. My hands move on their own, cupping and massaging her chest, as my thumbs rub her nipples. She moans loudly as she runs her hands over my broad chest.

I can feel her warmth and wetness on me as I grow to my fullest. I lay back down, pulling her down with me, our lips never parting. She lifts her hips and uses her hand to guide me into her. She breaks away from my lips and lets out a low moan as I slide into her. My hands move to her hips and I push her down further. Our breathing becomes ragged and short as I enter her fully. She rests her head on my shoulder and I wrap my arms around her, holding her close, as she starts moving her hips up and down. She goes slowly and I can feel her around me as she moves up, almost to the point of removing me from her, and then traveling back down my length. She moves quicker sliding up and down me and I can feel her breasts rubbing against me as her breathing becomes harder. Her scent is intoxicating and my mind is focused on her as she glides down, and the starts moving back and forth, grinding against me. She's rubbing against me soft and slow but her grip on my shoulders tightens and I know she's close. She grinds harder and faster, moaning and biting her lip, as my hands caress her back.

"Oh god yes!" she exclaims as I feel her constrict around me.

I feel her cum hard as she gasps for air. I roll her over and get on top of her. She locks her legs around my waist as I start to slowly work in and out of her. Our eyes locked together, searching deeply into each other's, as we both moan aloud. She runs her hands on my arms that are supporting me above her. She thrusts up to meet my rhythmic movements. We move faster, working as one, as I lay my chest on hers as she holds me close to her.

"I'm going to cum again baby! Keep going please!" she begs me as I feel her tighten around me for a second time and I feel her release coming and I am close to.

I'm deep inside her and I know I won't last long. We are kissing deeply and our hands moving wildly over each other.

"Oh baby I'm going to cum." I breathlessly whisper to her.

"Mmm yes. Do it deep inside me. Do it with me as I cum again." she sexually whispers back to me. God Damn her naught mouth gets me every time.

We grip each other tightly as our orgasms explode together. We moan loudly as our bodies tense from the pleasure and release. We lay together, holding each other closely, relishing in the moment. I start to drift off to sleep looking into her eyes again.


	33. Chapter 33

A/N please forgive any spelling or grammar errors. I wrote this on my phone while I was at the hospital where my grandfather passed away after 97 years.

Chapter 33

October 31st 2014

Apov

I hate this holiday; Christians parents supposedly have a party every year and this year it is child friendly. So, I am dressing Lilly in her costume that Christian bought for her and then I will be getting ready. Mia insisted for us to dress as a family so Christian bought all our costumes for the three of us.

He is going to be Flynn Ryder, I'm Rapunzel and Lilly is going as Pascal. My dress however is tight in the boobs. We didn't realize my boobs would become big so fast. Good grief if I bend over they will pop out.

Christian had to go into a last minute meeting at GEH so he is going to meet us at his parent's place. So, Taylor came by and picked his costume up as Christian will meet us there. I'm running a little behind as Lilly and I took a long nap as I was extremely tired and nauseous. I am nine weeks now and so far, every blood test was normal so I don't have to go in and have any more done for the time being. Coffee and the smell of fish will make me puke at the drop of the hat.

I make sure to entwine ribbons and flowers into my long side braid and I am good to go. I walk Lilly downstairs as she refuses to put her trick or treat bag down. Sawyer is waiting and watching by the elevator. I still am not too sure about him. He is so quiet and withdrawn and when I ask a question he becomes almost short with me sometimes. He's very good at his job but there is something about him I can't figure out.

"Are you ready ma'am?"

"Yes, we are ready and Christian told you I'm driving separate and you are following, right?" I ask him as I want to drive as I haven't been able to and I want to check all the new security features on the Escalade he had installed. I know I get nervous sometimes driving but I think I will be fine with security following. When I told Christian, my father made me take a defensive driving course to help when someone is following and or driving erratically he was sold. It also makes sense so that not everyone is in one vehicle.

"Yes, he did even though I don't agree with it. You have two cars that will be following you though and will step in if needed."

"Thank you" see that's what I mean his tone is so abrupt and rude after when he rolls his eyes at me. I need to talk to Christian about this.

Descending in the elevator I just have this uneasy feeling and I don't know what's causing it. I think it's everything combined into one. The threats the house and everything is just compounding. It is becoming overwhelming and I honestly need to get away; just the three of us maybe the cabin for a weekend. I'll mention it to him tonight. Speaking of talking to him I hear my phone ringing and know its him before I have to look at it. I get in and place my gun in the console as I answer the hands free option.

"Hello"

"Hey baby have you left yet?"

"Just now leaving the garage. How was your meeting? Have you left yet?"

"Signed the papers and we are leaving now and we will probably be following you as I just saw your own little caravan pass the garage." He says as he chuckles.

"Do you want me to stop and pick you up?"

"No, because Taylor is just dropping me off and taking Gail out to a party tonight." He says as I notice a black dodge trying to cut off Sawyer and Reynolds. I'm watching it in my rear-view mirror and side mirrors while keeping my eye on the road.

"Christian, have you caught up with us yet?" My voice trembles a little as I ask him this.

"No Ana baby are you ok what's wrong?"

"I think I may have someone trying to follow us. OH, MY GOD THE CAR JUST RAN REYNOLDS OFF THE ROAD."

"Ana baby stay calm Sawyer is still with you, though right? Do not hang up on me Taylor is picking up speed to get to you baby."

"Yes, I'm here and Sawyer is one behind but I'm going to start speeding up so if I don't talk it because I'm concentrating. The car is swerving in and out trying to get in between Sawyer and me. Christian please be careful I'm doing all I can and I promise Lilly is fine she is watching her Rapunzel movie. She is saying mama and dada over and over for our costumes tonight.

"I know baby and we are catching up with you I see you in the distance. Taylor is going to take over while Sawyer is going to try and loose them." He says just as they gain on Sawyer and get in front of him.

"Christian I'll meet you at your parents they gained ahead of Sawyer so I need to take off; I love you, and I promise I'll do my best." I tell him as I disconnect the call I can't focus if I'm on the phone. Christian was screaming at Taylor and at me and I need to focus.

The car is zooming in and I know just what to do as my father taught me.

Cpov

"Ana baby don't hang up on me" I yell at her as she does so and deep inside I'm panicking. I have to remain calm for my family.

"Taylor hurry the fuck up, how could this happen?"

"Sir I am hurrying as fast I can, but with Reynolds in the crash we are stuck in the traffic. I had no idea there was such a threat as you two kept it with Barney and yourselves." He bites back at me and he is right. Barney told me this morning that Taylor was cleared and I felt relieved but guilty. All these years Taylor has been there and I left him out in the dark.

"You are right Taylor and I'm sorry. Barney is saying it's an inside job and to not trust anyone. I just want my family safe and until this is figured out no one knows any of this is going on."

"Sir I understand I would do the same if it came to my family. You are a high-profile family and anyone can turn their back on you so fast. I however will never ever do so as you are like a brother to me. Mrs. Grey and Lilly sir have opened you and your life and I will ever be indebted to them. I will work with Barney from here on out to help catch this bastard."

"Thank you, Taylor,". I tell him as I hear his phone ring. He puts it on speaker as it's Barney.

"Barney what do we have?"

"Mrs. Grey is at a dangerous speed going 95 mph and doing great. Reynolds is being transported by ambulance to the hospital. He is still unconscious. Sawyer is still following but he is losing them." I'm instantly pissed as I know I have all my security go through defensive driving. How can my wife in a bigger SUV outrun him?

"Barney how is that possible?"

"Mr. Grey her father tested her monthly on her driving. You will not find a better driver then your wife. From what I'm tracking she should be losing the perpetrator any minute. The plate Reynolds called in is stolen so we have no idea. The driver however is a woman so either Morton's son Peter has an accomplice or this is someone new. My guess is this is all related as they are testing her and us."

"Barney any new leads?" I ask as I try calling Ana and it rings and rings and goes to voicemail.

"No sir and holy shit she did it she actually did it."

"Did what damn it?" I'm screaming at this point as we finally get through the traffic and follow the dot on Taylor's phone. I hate not knowing and controlling what is going on.

"She did a complete 180 on the interstate and into the other side. Oh, my god she was going East and now west back to where you guys are. She is now sitting in a side parking garage hiding and the dodge has now idea where she is. They just went by the garage and she is safe."

"Taylor get me there now, and is Sawyer following her?"

"No as she lost him also. It's a good thing they were all driving separate or she could have been in the car with Reynolds its totaled."

I shudder at the thought as Taylor speeds into the garage. I jump out before Taylor puts the Audi in park. I don't think I have ran so fast in my life I see Ana hunched over in the driver's seat. I try and open the door buts it locked. I knock on the door as she jumps up. The vision of her breaks my heart. I hear the click of the lock and almost rip the door off as Taylor is standing guard and I see Sawyer pull in.

"Chr.. Chr..". She all but hiccups out as I pull her out so I can hold her. Lilly is still watching the movie. Ana is balling her eyes out as I'm holding her to me and refuse to let go.

"Ana I'm here baby I'm here. Calm down please you did so great your father would be proud. I'm so proud of you baby please calm down I love you I'm here."

She shudders as she holds her mouth and runs to the corner and proceeds to vomit. I hold her hair and her whole-body tenses as she loses everything in her stomach. If I ever find this fucker I will kill him with my bare hands.

Her body is shaking as she wipes her mouth and turns into me. I rub her hair as I kiss her forehead.

"Christian I was so scared, I can't take this anymore." I freeze as she says this.

"Baby I'm sorry but Barney is getting close. Please don't leave me"

"Christian I'm not leaving you we just need a refresher. Can we go to the cabin this weekend?"

"Yes, baby that's a great idea and I can help you get the house ready for Thanksgiving."

"Ok and can we only bring Taylor and Gail? I want it to be just us three."

"Yes, anything you want. Can you walk or do I need to carry you?"

"I can walk but can you drive? I'm very week and extremely tired especially since I got sick."

"Yes, I'll drive and when we get to moms you are taking a nap." She nods as I buckle her in the front seat. She lowers it as she places her arm over her eyes.

I get in as I see Taylor screaming at Sawyer and they climb in to follow. Making the way to my parents' house I say a prayer to end this and end it soon.

We pull in and Like always my parents are waiting and as I climb out they see something is wrong.

"What happened?" My dad asks as Lilly goes to my mom.

"Nana ace"

I fill them on everything and my dad is pissed and my mom is pale.

"Mom Ana is asleep so I'm going to carry her up to our room so she can nap. Can you check on her just to make sure her blood pressure is ok?" I ask because I know Dr. Greene said it may be a concern.

"Sure, let me go get my bag and I'll meet you there."

I lift her up into my arms as Taylor gets our bags and carries them in for me. I lay her down and doing so her boobs almost pop out of her costume. I fix them for her just as mom walks in and places the cuff in her arm.

"Christian it's a little elevated but nothing to be concerned over. Once she takes a good nap she will be fine when she wakes." I nod as I can't let go of her hand. I feel my mother grab my face and rub my cheeks. I didn't realize I was crying.

"Honey she will be fine I promise. Your wife is the strongest woman I know." I laugh as she says the truth.

"Yes, she is mother. We will be down when she wakes to help hand out candy with Lilly. After tonight we are not going trick or treating. She can do that here."

"Ok honey and come down when you can." She kisses my cheek as she leaves and I lay down next to her and watch her sleep.

I feel a hand in my hair and wake to the bluest eyes staring at me.

"Hey baby are you ok?"

"I'm fine but I'm starving can we go and get some dinner?"

"Yes, we can and Lilly is going to be staying here if that's ok with you."

"That's fine as I'm sure she wouldn't last long walking house to house."

We get up and she goes to pee and fix her hair as I change into my costume. She comes out and I grab her face and plant the biggest kiss on her as we just hold each other.

We make our way downstairs to a crowded house and I am proud as fuck showing my family off. I kiss my wife as she is devouring her Caramello bars I made sure to bring.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

November 26th 2014 (Thanksgiving part 1)

Cpov

"Baby are you feeling better?" I ask her as we make it to the cabin the day before Thanksgiving. She has been extremely nauseous the entire car ride here.

"Yes, I took an anti-nausea pill in the car and I feel better. On another note guess what today is?" She smiles so big as she gets Lilly out of her car seat.

"Well today officially marks the start of our second trimester." She giggles as Lilly takes off running around the car.

"Yes, I am so excited as we are out of the danger zone." I peck her lips as I lift the tailgate to unload our bags.

There is only Taylor and Barney with us this weekend. Ana sat Barney and I down and addressed her concerns with Sawyer. He has been relocated to GEH until he is cleared, and his attitude changes. Problem is there are thirty-five security personnel on my payroll, that it's taking longer than expected. Reynolds was cleared so he and Barney are monitoring Ana and Lilly at Escala while I am at work. Ana and I agreed no public appearances until this issue is resolved. The letters are more disgusting and disturbing then before, to the point I had a nightmare for the first time three nights ago. I saw Ana and Lilly drifting away in my dreams and there was nothing I could do. The dream shifted to Ana where she was tied up and brutally beaten. Lilly was found starving eating frozen peas as I did in my childhood before Grace found me.

"Christian, honey where did you go?" Ana asks as she is holding my face.

"Just imagining what next summer will bring." I tell her as I place my hand on her small baby bump. You can't tell unless she is wearing a form fitting shirt. Only Barney and Taylor know about the pregnancy besides the two of us. She turns and grabs Lilly hand and walks inside after the door clears her eye scan. Walking in we both sigh at the quietness and peace the cabin brings. Taylor and Barney are staying in the apartment hanger until Thanksgiving dinner.

"Baby I'm going to put our bags in our rooms. Do you need anything upstairs?"

"Yes, can you check the bedrooms in the east wing to make sure they are all set up? Mr. and Mrs. Johnson were out here yesterday setting up the rooms and bathrooms. They should all be stocked with extra sheets and bath linens. I'll check the refrigerator to make sure all the ingredients are in it for tomorrow and the weekend." Ah yes, the house manager I finally met three weeks ago, when we came here after the car chase.

"Yes, I'll check all the rooms and make sure they all have firewood as it's supposed to be chilly tonight." I walk upstairs and place our bags in our room and see everything is stocked. Walking to the east wing I check each bedroom and bathroom and we are all good."

Walking into the kitchen I hear huffing and puffing. I see her shaking her head.

"What's wrong?"

"I checked both fridges and I'm missing some ingredients. They did leave a note that the grocery store was out. I need cream cheese, cranberries, a dozen more eggs, and milk. I'm going to have to go to the grocery store."

"Baby, I'll go with you and then we should be back by the time everyone arrives."

"Ok let me get my phone and purse and we will let Taylor know. Barney can stay her and manage the house."

I help Lilly with her jacket and we make our way outside to the Escalade. Ana drives as Taylor and I have no idea where the store is. I can't remember the last time I went to a grocery store.

Walking in it looks like a circus. It's so fucking crowded and the only thing I can think of is either one of us getting bumped or pushed into.

Ana lifts Lilly into the cart and places her purse next to her. Taylor and I follow closely behind dutifully.

"Ana what do we need again?"

"Cream cheese, cranberries, a dozen more eggs, and milk. That's all for tomorrow but I forgot to give them the list for the rest of the weekend for everyone." She starts bawling and I'm staring at her before I pull her into my arms clueless to why she would be crying.

"Why are you crying?"

"These stupid hormones made me forget food for the whole weekend for us and your entire family. I have nothing planned meal wise and I don't even know where to start." I can't help but chuckle at her as I receive a glare that makes me shut up.

"I'm sorry baby but Taylor and I will help you. Thursday is all set so we only need food for two full days and breakfast for Sunday morning." I see Taylor go get another cart, smart man as I feel clueless. "I will get the meat and wine for the weekend. You get the produce and dairy and we will meet up." I take the cart from Taylor as he will be following them.

"Hmmm ok but make sure you get some ribs so I can smoke them while my man watches football." She tells me as I see her looking at the fruits and vegetables as I go the butcher. I'm most excited about using the outdoor tv and fireplace with my dad and brother. Nothing like watching football while you can smell all the aromas around you. Ana made smoked ribs three weeks ago, while we relaxed outside with the outdoor tv and fireplace on while the ribs were smoked. This had become my new obsession her ribs are to die for and the smell is divine.

Thirty minutes later I have ribs, steaks, and chicken in my cart and now I'm looking at the wine. Who would have thought me Christian Grey would be grocery shopping? I never imagined it but I wouldn't change it for the world.

My cart is full with meat, wine and beer. My dad is bringing the liquor so I know I don't need to worry about that, and I make my way to the front. I see Ana with her cart full and it looks like Taylor had to go and get another cart as both are full. Thank heavens I ordered a second fridge a couple weeks ago for the garage as I'm sure we will need it.

"Christian I have to pee so bad can you please watch my purse?" She all but tells me as she waddles away and runs into the bathroom.

"Sir, do you want me to follow?"

"No, we can see the door from here she'll be out soon." As I say this she walks out and comes up behind me and pinches my ass. She knows that when she gropes me I become extremely horney. She leans up to my ear and speaks so slowly and softly.

"Honey you know what they say about the second trimester right?" I shake my head no. "Well my hormones are wild and so is my sex drive. Prepare yourself Mr. Grey as you will have the ride of your life tonight." She whispers in my ear as she bites down on my ear lobe. Fuck I can't move I'm rock hard and it hurts to walk forward in the checkout line.

"Baby you are playing with fire; thank fuck our wing is soundproof as we will both be sore tomorrow. My parents said they will have the monitor with them, tonight right?"

"Yes, and your mom said we can sleep as late as we want. She will put the turkey in and start breakfast for us. Oh, and Christian?"

"Yes baby?"

"You can burn me all night" she responds as she starts loading the groceries onto the belt. It literally takes me a moment and a cough from Taylor to snap me out of my daze. Ana is giggling and if her sex drive is like this when she is pregnant; she will be pregnant for the foreseeable future. I have to imagine Elliott in a leopard speedo to get my erection tamed. It doesn't even make it flaccid though only semi hard.

"Oh, my god I feel so much better." She says as I grab all the Caramello candy bars they have at the register and put them on the belt. She smiles at me as she pecks my lips.

"Ana, we got it, but on a other note brussel sprouts?" I ask her as I hold the bag up.

"Yes, I broil them you will like them I promise."

"355.47 how are we paying today?" The cashier asks as I hand her my credit card as Ana grabs one of the candy bars.

"Alright let's go as the family should be arriving any minute."

All three of us are pushing a cart and Taylor and I unload as Ana puts Lilly in her car seat. Pulling up to the driveway twenty minutes later we see Barney letting my parents, Elliott and Kate through the gate.

"Oh, Ana and Christian this house is absolutely gorgeous and so surreal. This is perfect as it is secluded from everything and everyone." My mom says as everyone climbs out of their cars.

"Yes, we love it; It was my father's design and he built it with his two hands. Come on in and I'll show everyone their rooms." I carry Lilly in as Taylor and Barney said they will get the groceries.

I hear gasps and ahhh's from pretty much everyone that hasn't been here. Ana and I both show everyone their rooms on the east wing. I am going to fulfill my promise to Ana tonight. My first weekend when she told me the windows in her now our room were one way I told her I would fuck her against them. Tonight, she will be burned that's for sure as I know my brother and father will be watching tv and drinking outside as they play poker in the outdoor entertainment area.

"Ana dear what do you need help with?" My mom asks as we arrive in the kitchen. Ana is putting the groceries up as I am putting the wine in the wine cooler I had installed a couple weeks ago, I am going to talk with Elliott about constructing a wine cellar.

"Nothing Grace the dining room is all set for tomorrow. The turkey is thawing in the brine mixture, and the pie crust I already made. So tonight, I am making homemade lasagna with garlic bread and Caesar salad. Go relax and have fun tonight I just need to make the noodles and sauce." Holy shit Ana made this one night for me and her lasagna is five star. I am not snacking before dinner.

"Don't be silly dear I'll sit here with a glass of wine and we can chat." My mom says as she takes a seat.

"Do you want a glass Ana dear?" My mom asks her as Kate sits next to her at the breakfast bar and pours her a glass along with Mia.

"No I don't like to drink and cook as it impairs my abilities."

"Ana baby I'm going to go outside with Lilly and the guys. Come get me if you need anything" I say as I kiss her temple as she already has her hands in the dough mix.

"Go on Mogul she is fine in here with the women. Kate says as my mother grabs the tomatoes and starts dicing them. Mia is making a chocolate cake for dessert. I grab three beers in one hand, and Lilly's hand in the other.

"Bro this property is the bomb. I love this outdoor entertainment area. You guys have almost a small apartment enclosed with an outdoor kitchen. We are watching the game out here tomorrow." He says as he takes a beer and plops down on one of the sofas.

"That's the plan but I'll be a little late tonight to the poker game, I like reading to Lilly and put both my girls to bed."

"Yeah and your sausage Christian. I have never seen a man who can't be away from a woman for more than an hour. You are obsessed dude but I'm happy for you. Family life suits you, it's a good look on you." Elliott says and I don't know if I should be pissed or elated at his comment.

"Elliott remember your niece is out here, and leave your brother alone. However, I do agree with you as being a husband and father suits him. I am just glad I am finally a grandfather and I get to spoil this little one for Christmas." Dad says as he picks her up and takes her to the swing set.

"So Lelliot when is our house going to be done?"

"Around December 10th, that's a Thursday so we can move the three of you in that Saturday."

"Perfect, I'll tell Ana as she wanted the drapes installed before we move in. All the painting will be done right?"

"Yes, that itself will take a week with what you two picked out. Jesus Christ dude I had to pay a lot of bonuses to get this remodel done this fast. 30,000 square feet is massive let alone with twelve bedrooms. The twenty-six acres is all being landscaped next week as they start the painting on the inside."

"Great and thank you send me the bill including all the bonuses and I'll take care of them. How does the library look?" I have it being constructed to try and look similar to the library from Beauty and the Beast. The second part of my surprise is I ordered one of every Thomas Kinkade Disney paintings to be sporadically placed throughout her library which is also her office. She fell in love with them when we went to the gallery to get art and paintings for the entire house.

"It looks fucking awesome bro. You will definitely earn brownie points with her. It's not identical from the movie but there are similarities." Wait until she sees what I have planned for Christmas. I squirm just from the anticipation.

"He doesn't need any more brownie points or he will get a cavity." Ana startles us as she comes out to let us know dinner is ready. Damn two hours already passed.

Walking in the kitchen I smell the aroma and loud mouth Elliott speaks before I can.

"Damn Ana It smells like Italy in here. I hope you made enough?"

"am" my precious daughter says while my father is holding her.

"Not for you if you keep teaching her naughty words." Ana says as my mom smacks him on the back of the head and I can't help but laugh at his expression. I can't tell if it's shock from the smack or from the thought of the no food.

"Sorry" he says as I pull Ana's chair out for her. I see she made two pans oh yes, she made plenty. I give Lilly her plate and make sure Ana has some as she grabs my plate and fills it. She winks at me as Elliott opens his mouth but the glare from Ana shuts it really quick. So, he helps himself and dives in.

"Baby hands down best dinner yet. I'm stuffed and our princess is out for the count." I nod my head at Lilly and she has fallen asleep in her high chair. Ana yawns as we stand from the table.

"Ana I'll clean the dishes you go to bed. Kate, will you help?" Mia says as she starts gathering the dishes.

"Yes, goodnight Ana" Mom says as she carries Lilly and we kiss her goodnight as they are watching her tonight as they take the monitor.

Walking into our room I start the fire as it is going to be chilly tonight. Ana comes out in a long white lace gown that I can see her tits in.

I stand and take my shirt off as she walks to me.

"Ready to get burned baby?" I ask as I can hear us both breathing deeply.

"Christian I don't care how you fuck me, but it needs to be soon as I can feel myself throbbing." Holy shit I drop my pants as I can't wait any longer either. I rip her lace gown off her right down the middle as she moans loudly.

"Ana I made a promise weeks ago, and I am fulfilling it tonight." My cock is growing harder and thicker just looking at my wife. I walk her to the window and she blushes as I know she remembers the promise. I look out and sure enough I see my brother and dad playing poker and drinking away. My cock is dripping pre cum as it is desperate to slide into her.

I turn her front to the window as I roam my hands slowly from her tits down her stomach to her clitoris. Her eyes are closed as I am kissing and sucking her neck, shoulders, and back wherever I can reach. I gaze at her reflection in the window against the moon light. I am drinking in her nakedness, her vulnerability. My cock growing harder and harder at the sight of her, it has never been this hard and this thick. The promise of her; reaching out to her, greedy for her touch, for the heat of her flesh.

"Please Christian." She moans out as I finger fuck her. I don't want to hurt her as I am very thick and hard tonight.

"Cum for me baby"

"OH, MY GOD CHR... CHRISTIAN" she screams as she explodes around my fingers and her head rolls back on my shoulder. I slowly turn her around as I place her arms around my neck and lift her up. Her ass is against the window and she throws her head back against it also as I thrust in and still.

I have to control my thoughts for a minute or so as I could explode instantly.

"Oh, my god Christian it's so deep this way."

"Yes, baby it is are you ok? It's going to be hard and fast."

"Yes, honey burn me, burn me please"

At those words since she has been teasing me for most of the day I let go. I pound into her so hard and fast I can feel the sweat dripping from my forehead. I am being relentless tonight; fucking her hard with my thick cock into her wet flesh. My cock is seeking its goal as I am pounding into her over and over again. I can feel her legs starting to shake along with mine. I feel the tingling starting to happen at the base of my spine.

"Christian right there yes, yes, fuck my baby, oh shit I'm going to cum." Her moans and screams of pleasure are my ending. I feel my cock throbbing as she and I explode together.

"Ok FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK ANA BABY HOLY SHIT." I scream out as my legs collapse and I cradle her into my lap. I have to focus my eyes as I am seeing spots.

I look down and she is staring at me smiling so big. She brings her hand to my hair and runs it through my hair.

"Christian that was phenomenal, you can burn me anytime. I think it may be one of my favorite positions." She yawns as I kiss her lips and stand us both up.

"Baby it's after nine o'clock it's bedtime. Are you feeling ok?" I ask as I know her nausea seems to be worse at night.

"I feel ok some nausea; can you get me a ginger ale?"

"Sure, baby and I'll check on Lilly and I won't play poker tonight. I'll be right back." She pulls my arm as I start to walk away.

"Christian go have fun, I will be out of it sleeping."

"If you are sure" She nods yes as she climbs in bed naked.

"I'm so tired I'll take a shower in the morning."

"I'll be back baby". I kiss her forehead and pull my sweatpants on.

Walking out I see my mother trying to help my father who is very drunk up the stairs. She is scolding him and he is laughing as my brother stumbles up behind them.

"What did I miss?"

"Nothing much little brother, I wiped the table with dad but we are turning in. It's colder than a witch's tit out there. I need some loving from my kitty cat before bed. It's ok to start a fire in the bedroom, right?"

"Yes, it is and too much information." He laughs as he shuts his door and I hear Kate squeal. Thank fuck our wing is soundproof. I help my mom with my dad who just collapses on the bed snoring. She takes his shoes off and covers him.

"Goodnight mom I love you. Come and get me if you have problems with Lilly tonight."

"Goodnight my sweet boy and she will be fine." She kisses my cheek and I run downstairs to get my wife a can of ginger ale. I make sure the alarm is set and run back upstairs. I walk in and our room is warm and the fire is crackling. Ana is softly snoring and I drop my sweatpants as I climb in behind her. I love holding her naked body against mine.

I lean over kiss her lips "Goodnight baby."

I lay down and pull her to me as my body cocoons her to me. Her back to my chest as her head is laying on my right arm. I bring it around and place my hand on her heart as my left hand rests on her tiny bump. I am so thankful for my wife, my daughter, and most of all our life together.

?pov

"That bitch and her father took everything from me. I will get my revenge and her by the end of the year." I say as I look at what will become her prison in a couple of weeks.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

November 27th 2014 (Thanksgiving part 2)

Apov

"Ana why aren't you drinking?" Kate asks for the umpteenth time as I'm finishing the stuffing for the inside of the turkey.

"Kate I just don't want one now; I will have one at dinner. You know I don't like to drink when I cook. Cooking is my hobby and I don't like the interference."

"I know it's just since you are married we hardly see each other. On another note your tits have become huge. New bra?"

I gasp as she is so blunt it shocks me sometimes. Grace went to lie down as she was tired from Carrick being up all night. I have never seen a woman became so pissed at a man and I couldn't help but giggle until I heard Kate yelling at Elliott. Both were up all night vomiting; thank god Christian wasn't like that.

"Yes, she has these wonderful new lacy push up bras." Christian answers for me as he comes in with Lilly following. "I happen to love them and her though more every day." He says as he kisses my reddening cheeks.

"Oh, really can I see? Who makes the bra's?" Kate asks as Christian's jaw drops and I start giggling. She is just like she was when we had girl nights in college.

"No, Kate you may not and he got them for me from La Perla." I wink at her as I stuff the turkey with the last dressing.

"Damn Mogul I need to make sure I'm on your nice list." She winks as Christian slides his hand around me and pats my belly. Thankfully its blocked by the kitchen island and Turkey. I look up at him and he winks down at me. He is snacking on vegetables and some appetizers I made for the guys. Taylor and Barney are out there with them. They have been outside watching football on the outdoor television. I made a basic veggie tray, fruit tray, antipasto tray, sweet potato bacon bites, and a cranberry jalapeno dip.

"Ana banana is there anymore of the cranberry dip?" Elliott comes barreling in and asks.

"No, I'm sorry I only made enough to hold you five over for dinner. Let's not spoil our appetites." I tell him as he pouts as he picks Lilly up and holds her upside as she giggles.

"Elliott, she just had lunch if she gets sick you are cleaning it up!" I tell him as he quickly swings her up and just as she rests on his hip she vomits all over his chest. Like I said as Christian and I have discovered she has a very sensitive stomach.

"What the fuck" He says instantly and I gasp as Christian look like a cross between pissed and about to bust up laughing.

"uck" Lilly responds and now Christian is furious.

"Elliott how hard is it to watch your mouth for one weekend? I can't believe this." He grabs Lilly as Elliott is holding her out for someone to take her.

"Sorry I really am it was just a habit. I promise I have been watching my mouth all day." He's right he has.

"Baby I'll go get her cleaned up and down for her nap, and then I'll put the turkey in the oven for you."

"Yes please; I'll start on the pies and then everything will be done. Oh, and Elliott!"

He turns to me as he's holding his shirt that he took off. "Yes, my darling sis in law"

"Its fine I know you have been trying this weekend." I wink at him as he follows Christian upstairs.

"Ana, I chopped all the vegetables all they need to be is steamed; do you need any more help?" Mia asks as Grace walks in.

"I'm rolling the pie dough out and then all we have to do is make the fillings."

"I'll do that dear; do you have an extra apron?" Grace asks.

I hand her one as everyone is helping and it makes me a little sad as I never had this growing up. I would be in the kitchen by myself while my dad and Barney would be watching football. I would always miss having a mother's touch around; wishing why I couldn't have the normal family you see in magazines. Now as Christian and I are creating our own family I couldn't feel more satisfied or thankful.

"Baby are you ok?" Christian asks me as he is standing beside me.

"Yes, I'm more than fine just reminiscing the past Thanksgiving with my father and Barney."

"Ok, you'll have to tell me tonight ok I'm here to put the turkey in the oven." I show him which one and as he bends I can't help but look at his ass as he bends. I hear Kate snickering as I look to her.

"All set baby; anything else you need help with?"

"No, I'm going to go get a shower and we will be ready to have dinner in four hours." I tell him as I pinch his ass and walk away to what I think iii heard was a growl.

"Well yes dear everything smell so wonderful let's all go clean up." I hear Grace say as I hear steps following. I slowly walk my upstairs as I see Christian following and his eyes are black. Oh, no he is ready as so am I.

Cpov

Damn her pregnancy hormones are through the roof. We had sex and made love three times this morning and twice last night. I don't know what it is but when she touches my ass like that she knows I'm game. I follow her upstairs looking at that tight delectable ass. I reach the landing and she takes her shirt off and throws it at me as she takes off running laughing. I take off after her laughing and I catch her just as we reach the room and slam the door shut with my foot.

I pin her to the door with my hips and started devouring her mouth with my tongue.

I slowly take off her loose maxi dress. I did not see her get dressed this morning as I went to the bathroom after our lovemaking and by the time I came out she was dressed.

She is wearing something new, something that I had to take a few seconds to fully absorb. It was just a simple, thin grey slip, completely see through, revealing plain black panties and a black bra.

She looks incredible.

Her usual negligee was more complicated than this, with intricate designs woven into it, and it was beautiful, but this...this was wonderfully simple. Just a barely existent layer of transparent material that shows off her body perfectly, but somehow hides enough to be tantalizing. It is almost elegant, in a way.

My eyes wandered down to her long legs to her feet, and of course her toenails were painted black to match. I let my eyes glide back up her gorgeous body, trying to memorize every detail I'd missed since this morning. If I wasn't hard I sure as fuck would be now.

I step towards her and slide my arm around her waist, pulling her close to me. She leans in and our lips meet in a ferocious kiss. I could feel my relief and enthusiasm echoed and returned by her. She wraps her arms around my neck and moans into my mouth as our tongues dance wildly.

I slid my hand slowly up into her soft hair, and tighten my grip. I yank her head away from mine, making her squeal. I hold her by her hair and stare into her eyes.

It was like I could see every thought running through her head, every emotion bubbling to the surface on that beautiful face I knew so well. The lust, the disappointment, and as always, the excitement.

"Is this new?" I ask, keeping my voice calm and gentle.

I gesture to her body, her new outfit. She tries to nod, almost forgetting that she is still in my grip.

"Yeah... your mom helped me pick it out." she says quietly.

As soon as she says it, she blushes and grimaces. I couldn't help but chuckle at her embarrassment.

"So, I have my mommy to thank?" I ask, not expecting an answer. I remembered my mom took her shopping last week as Ana was hesitant to go.

"Have you been a good girl, sweetheart?" I ask, staring into her eyes. She and I have been playing as she and I both agreed to kinky fuckery. She knows when it's time to play.

"Yes." she whispers quickly.

"You have?" I asked, smirking at her.

"Yes..." she repeats desperately.

"Yes... what?" I ask.

I was ready to lead her down the path of submission again, pushing and leading her at every point, like I usually had to. But not this time.

"Yes, I've been a good girl for you Sir." she says quickly, her desperation to be believed clear in her tone, "I missed you so much and so has my pussy since this morning."

She surprises me by talking like this. These were the kinds of things she usually didn't say unless she'd had become needy and extremally horny.

"I have a surprise for you can you close your eyes for me and sit on the bed please?" she is topping from bottom and I love it.

I all but run and sit and close my eyes like to good little boy I am. I hear shuffling and metal clinking. What is she doing?

"Ok Christian open your eyes."

I open my eyes and I feel my cock almost jump out of my pants. She is in her bra and see through thong against a stripper pole. I feel my heart racing. I nearly laugh because this just couldn't possibly be happening to me. This is something you only see on TV, and yet, it's real. My hot as sexy wife is going to strip for me, where did she learn this?" She clicks a remote and starts the song "Pour it up" by Rihanna.

Apov

I'm so nervous doing this for him tonight for the first time. It is all I can do to restrain myself from rushing into your arms and kiss you with an animalistic lust, but tonight is your night and I hope you will enjoy this fantasy I act out for you. I think to myself as I start the music I practiced to with Kate two years ago.

How can I be so nervous? I know him, I want him, I adore him.

The music begins and my body sways. I close my eyes, splaying my fingers low on my belly and get into the music. Feeling it first with my head and my shoulders, I nodded and swayed to the bass in the beat. My eyes remain shut as my torso begins to move and the tingling waves of excitement tickle the base of my spine.

I melt into what feels like pure liquid motion as I slide my hands from my thighs to my knees, slipping forward before raising my arms over my head with sinuous grace, stretching high, grasping for something that remains out of reach.

I want him. I stared out at him, kicked off my heels, smiled and grabbed the pole.

Knowing he is watching me brings another tingle, this one centered low in my body, deep between my legs. Slowly I get to my feet, shoulders rolling side to side as I push up from the floor, my hands sliding high on the pole again. Turning, I face the bed, and him, arching my back and titled my pelvis while lifting one knee waist high.

Oh, fuck yeah, baby.

I love the feel of my body when I dance. I love the raw, hot, sensual sex I feel when my muscles stretch, pulling tendons, strengthening my abs and my arms; arms that will wrap around him soon. I feel an arousing awareness of all the things that make me a woman. Those are the very things I want him to know.

Swaying to the music's rhythm, I spun to face the pole and hook my knee behind it. Securing my hold with one hand, I lean back while the fingers of my free hand brush the floor and I slowly roll back up. My lower body undulated as I twined both legs around the pole, imagining his body and how I want to wrap my legs around him in lustful haste.

The lacey push-ups of my bra gave my bountiful breasts a beckoning call for his hands; but not yet husband. I looked out beyond the bed to find him seeing me, and from the dimly lit room, a rise in his trousers was evident, so I knew it was working.

I smoothed my hands to my stomach, up to my breasts, cupping their weight and tossed my head back with pleasure invoked by imagining his hands covering mine. His hands moving to my shoulders and pulling down the straps of my lacey constraint. Mmm, what a moistening thought.

I left them dangling there and turned to face away, at the window, taking the shadowed ridge of material against my body and continued to sway. I heard his groan as he didn't yet see my creamy mounds. I wished I could see his face as he watches me undress just for him.

My nerve endings are prickling and teasing, I want to see his eyes, the heat in them and to feel his hardness. I want to stand behind him, run my hands from his shoulders to his wrists, wrap my arms around his waist and slide my palms down to the bulge in his pants.

Instead, I slip my fingers between my own legs, pressing and pulling slowly up between the seams of my thong until I reach passed the elastic bands.

I begin to sweat.

I feel the first buzz along my hairline, the second along my breasts. I turn around and watch him, wanting to feel his mouth nuzzling me there, breathing in the scent of my skin perfumed with nothing but arousal.

My breathing quickens as I see him jacking his cock, now exposed as his hand is sliding up and down over his stiffened shaft as he is the voyeur and I was your muse.

"C'mere baby," I say and motion with a curl of my finger to entice him to come to me.

He all but jumps up to me, naked from the waist down and I rip his shirt off, popping off buttons in the process. I cup his head close to guide his mouth to my taut nipples, still covered by the lace, which he rips off. I thread my fingers into his hair, which has the texture of exquisite silk.

My hand finds the soft silky skin between his legs that covers his balls, and I feel them draw tight with my caress. My hand feels the pulse of the steel, suede-like skin of his penis. I moan deeply in the back of my throat, where I want to be holding his cock, sucking you.

As he leans against the pole and the music playing, I kneel before him and take him as far into my mouth as he loves to go. My groan comes in a desperate whimper as I suck back and forth, allowing him to fuck my mouth.

"Holy FUCK, Ana!"

My hands caress his balls and jack his shaft as I lick him up and down and suck with tornadic twists of my mouth and tongue. Oh, how I love swirling my tongue around and up and down his amazing cock. I look up at him to find his face contorted in ecstasy as he watches me take every inch of him in and out of my throat.

"I am so hot for you baby."

I was unbelievably wet. The scent of my arousal was sweet and musky. I stood before you in nothing but my lust panting for him.

I feel his strong hands turning me to face the pole, which I take hold of willingly and swing around, wink at him then heard his most provocative words...

"Hold on baby."

He brings his hands to my breasts, tugging at my nipples, making me squeak with pleasure. I bit my lower lip as he took hold of the pole above my own hands and swung in front of me. His mouth makes its steamy connection with my breasts with stiff peaks and I almost lose my grip. His tongue is doing things that I don't remember ever experiencing before from him, so captivating, so tantalizing. I nearly come from the stimulation of my nipples only. His touch is almost unbearable. My arousal is in need of relief, as was his from the obvious sight of precum dripping from the purple head of his cock.

"Please! Please fuck me now!" I plead.

His hands bend me at the waist as my hips back against his throbbing erection, working with the music's rhythm. I feel him teasing my crease with his cock and whimper for more.

"No, baby hold on."

I feel a whoosh of air as he immediately drops into a squat beneath my ass, parts my cheeks and licks me from my slit to my naughty rosebud.

"Ah, FUCK! " I gasp out.

He lingers there, bathing my clit, my tunnel, and my ass. Back. Forward. I began to grind and once again, nearly lose my grip.

I feel his chest graze against my back as he raises up and bends forward to whisper into my ear, "Now, make sure you hold on baby, because I'm going to fuck you so hard and deep."

My body responds immediately and my legs are soaked from arousal from his words. With only his words, I come. He trusts in so fast I scream with pleasure. I grip the stripper's pole with all my might as he slams into me. I feel his balls slapping my thighs as he drives into me. Pounding me with his cock, so hard, so deep and so fast, I begin to tighten once again inside. An orgasm is coming and I can barely hold on.

"You are so fucking sexy," he says as he thrusts, then leans forward and bites my nape.

Fucking me in time with the sultry rhythm of the music, as he beats every inch of his cock into me.

"Do you want my cum, Ana? Tell me where you want it?"

"Fuck yeah, baby fill my tight cunt with your hot semen. NOW!" I say as his thumb is teasing my rosebud.

His thumb slips past the ring of my ass as he presses his cock harder and deeper into my pussy.

"Are you sure?"

I scream.

"Fill my pussy baby, FINGER MY ASS...OH GOD YESSSSSS!"

With that plead, and my pussy clenching around him with my climax approaching, I felt him stiffen beyond belief and shoot his semen into me. Cum poured out of me, like a tidal wave as the ripple effect of my orgasm created a running stream down my thighs as I held tight to that pole.

The music slowed and I felt him slip out of me, then walk around the other side of the pole to face me. I was breathless, but energized at the same time.

"That was amazing, you naughty angel!"

He kisses my lips tenderly "Oh baby, you are such a naughty, good girl. Jesus Christ Baby where did you learn that?"

I raise and gather our clothing as we walk into the bathroom. "I took classes in college with Kate to help with my self-esteem. Tonight, was the first I performed outside of the class."

Cpov

I stare at her speechless; holy shit this is my wife and I just witnessed the hottest fucking thing ever in my life.

"Only for me right from now on?" I ask her as she starts the shower. She turns slowly to me and raises her eyebrows.

"Of course, only for your eyes only. Let shower as I have a feeling everyone will be waiting on us. Kate texted me she is getting Lilly dressed in an outfit she bought for her."

I climb in and I can't take my eyes off her as the dance is replaying in my mind. I can't believe it I have a hot sexy as fuck wife that isn't afraid of trying anything.

"Christian stop staring" She giggles as she dresses in a long sleeve flowy maxi dress with a lace overlay that hides her bump. She braids her long hair into a fishtail braid and puts on black flats. She could not look more gorgeous and I am one lucky bastard.

"'I can't stop looking at the most gorgeous woman in the world."

We make our way downstairs and Lilly runs to me. It makes my heart swell when she runs to me like this.

Three hours later we are all seated around the table saying what we are thankful this year. My parents and siblings went as well as Taylor, Gail and Barney; Ana and I are last. She holds her grape juice however everyone else is ignorant as they think its wine.

"I am thankful for so many things this year. Most of all I am thankful that Lilly and I gained a wonderful to create many memories with. I am so thankful I finally have a mother" She pauses as she looks to Grace and my mother gasps. I know they have become so close. "Kate, you have always been there for everything and I thank you. Most of all I am thankful that I was driving to Seattle one night and my life changed the minute I lowered the window. I met my soul mate that night and I have never ever regretted anything from that night on. Christian, you have become the best father and husband to Lilly and I and I could not be more thankful for saving us that night."

I stand and grab her face and kiss her as I have my emotions balled up in my throat.

"Ana baby I love you two so much. I am extremally thankful for my parents, and my siblings. I never showed my love or appreciated the love I was given and I apologize. This woman sitting next me saved my soul that fateful night and turned my dark world into light and love and I will be forever thankful for her and our daughter. He is to many more memories for years to come."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

December 14th 2014

Apov

"Christian I need to fly Steele Grey up to the cabin today. The Johnson's just called me and there is an issue with the cabin's plumbing." I'm calling him at work while I am throwing things into Lilly's diaper bag. I grab my father's journal to take it back to the cabin with me. I want to leave it there as it has so many secrets he used when he was on missions. He did leave me some tips and advice that I instilled in my brain.

"What do you mean issue? I don't feel comfortable with you flying and I'm not there. Ana, you are 15 weeks pregnant is it safe?"

"Yes, I called Dr. Greene and she said it is perfectly safe. Reynolds and Ryan are logging the flight plan as we speak. Lilly is coming with us and we should be back at Sea-Tac by six if you want to meet us there. I want to get ahead of this cold front before it hits."

"Yes, I will meet you two there and I am taking my girls out to dinner tonight. I love you baby and be safe, text me when you take off and land."

"Will do and let Barney know so he can monitor the alarms on the cabin, love you more"

"Impossible baby". He says his normal ending as we hang up. I head to the elevator with my bag and with Lilly holding her doll.

"Ready Mrs. Grey?" Reynolds asks

"Yes, we need to get going as there seems to be a cold front coming in. We should make it back here in time though if the plumber doesn't take too long. If so we will stay the night at the cabin."

"Yes, ma'am Ryan is getting the car ready; Taylor and Barney know of the plans so we are all set."

I put on my new wool coat and gloves Christian bought me and help Lilly with hers.

I know the threats have been coming in left and right, and people have been getting cleared left and right. I hope all is settled by Christmas as we are supposed to move into our house in two days over the weekend. I sure hope I'm home tonight to watch my Thursday night lineup as it is the winter finale. We were supposed to move in last week but there was a delay with some last minute electrical wiring. A house that big I wasn't surprised. Santa has all the presents bought and they are being stored at the new house. Christian is so excited to play Santa this year.

I went all out with the presents this year I felt so bad. However, the giving man that Christian is had over 10,000 toys delivered to children's hospital, and the homeless shelters. It was all done anomalously as we didn't want the media making a big deal about it. I cannot wait till he sees the gifts I got him. I got him one big present and a bunch of smaller meaningful gifts.

"Mrs. Grey we are here."

"Thank you, Reynolds, and Ryan, Mrs. Johnson will have lunch waiting for us when we get there. The plumber is fixing the issue as there was a pipe that burst somehow in the garage, it should be fixed by the time we arrive there."

We climb in and I make sure Lilly is tight and secure with Ryan in the back with her. I make sure I use my special harness that basically cradles my abdomen and get strapped in. All preflight checks go smoothly and we are in the air. Sixty minutes later I land in the hanger and Mr. Johnson is there waiting and helps to secure it while we make our way inside.

"Morning Mrs. Grey this is Robert Fleck the plumber, he was actually telling me what the issue is. I'll take Lilly into the kitchen for lunch." She takes her with her as Lilly is chatting away. The speech therapist is doing wonders with her. Reynolds and Ryan are by my side listening as well.

"Mrs. Grey nice to meet you." He holds his hand out to shake and I quickly shake it. I have been working on touch therapy and it has been slowly helping. It only burns a little but the memories don't make it last.

"Yes, so what is the issue?"

"Well your main water valve, which is your main water pipe is frozen and cracked. It essentially has to be replaced as well as all the plumbing. It is all outdated and has severe corrosion. I also recommend having the outside of the pipes insulated so this won't happen again."

"Ok but can this be fixed today and how much?" I ask as I pull out my phone to call Christian.

"Yes, I can have my crew here in an hour and have it fixed by this evening. The cost is going to run you about $27,000."

"Let me call my husband and let him know." I grab my phone and before I even swipe his name he's calling me.

"Hey handsome we landed about five minutes ago, I forgot to text you I'm sorry."

"That's ok baby but you scared me. What's going on?" I fill him in and he's okay with it and lets me know that Reynolds brother is a plumber and he would step in if we were being overcharged.

"I will write a check, Mrs. Johnson is making lunch and then we will head back. We should land a little earlier than expected."

"Sounds great I'm actually done for the day, I need to head to the store to pick up an order I placed. However, she has been extremely naughty this year so I may have to keep it longer." I gasp and clench my legs. "Baby stop biting your lip and clenching your thighs; you know I'm right."

"Yes, ok you are I will see you in a couple hours." I all but pant at him as he chuckles at me.

"Ok make sure you let me know when you take off, this weather coming in is going to be bad baby. Gail is at the grocery store stocking up as they are saying it may be a blizzard. I am closing Grey House early to let everyone get home safely."

"I will I promise see you in about three hours."

"Yes, you will baby" I hang up and put the phone back in my purse as I grab the checkbook out and write a check as he calls his crew in. I need to call Barney to let the security system down.

"How is my god daughter doing today?"

"Great, I'm at the cabin and the plumbing is needing to be replaced and fixed. He has crew coming in so the security system needs to be shut off."

"I'll turn it off, but the sensors and video systems will still be running. You need to leave in the next half hour or stay the night. This front is going to be nasty. They are saying it may be a blizzard."

"It hardly ever snows in Seattle so if that is the case then yes we need to hurry. I will send you a text when we take off." I throw my phone in the purse in silent and see my father's journal as I pull it out.

"Reynolds, you and Ryan go eat really quick I'm going to run this upstairs. We need to leave in thirty to get ahead of the weather."

"Yes, ma'am and I'll have her make you a quick plate and get Lilly ready to go for you."

I run upstairs and as I throw the book in my locked hitch something pops out of it that I didn't see before. I open the book and see a quick journal entry with credit card. I read it and almost lose my breakfast thinking of how my father could be this man. How he sliced someone's throats with this credit card that has a razor blade attached to it. I figured someone's life or their family's life is in danger you do what you have to do. According to this journal entry he was kidnapped and was about to be executed, so he cut himself free and faked being tied down. He overtook his kidnapper and escaped. I place the card in my back pocket as I don't have my purse on me and run downstairs to eat.

I inhale my soup and sandwich and fasten my coat, put my hands and gloves on.

"Thank you, Mrs. Johnson, we need to head out and get home before his weather hits. Make sure you two stay the night as the weather will hit bad after Mr. Fleck and his crew leave."

"We will ma'am and have a safe flight."

I radio in and text Christian and Barney. I put my phone on silent and in my bag. I see that I do have my gun in my hidden compartment that no one knows about.

"Taking off now love you see you in a couple hours."

"Be safe baby and I will see you at home. Your landing is the last they are allowing to land then the airport is going to be shut down. They won't let us in to wait. It's still safe to fly right now as long as the front doesn't shift anymore."

I raise us up and as we are flying you can see the front and the snow clouds coming in. For the first time flying I feel nervous. Forty minutes into the flight the control panel starts flashing and I see that one of the engines is smoking. Oh, my god what is happening it's saying the engines aren't getting any fuel. There is plenty of fuel I don't understand.

"Mrs. Grey what's happening?" I look to Reynolds whose eyes are staring at me in what I think is fear.

"Well the engines aren't getting any fuel, which doesn't make sense. They filled it at Sea-Tac beg we left. I think the fuel is freezing which is almost impossible. We need to radio it in now as I don't think we are going to make it to Seattle."

I radio it in as I start to descend, if the second engine goes that way I can hopefully land smoothly. My dad taught me all sorts of scenarios and landing with engine failure was one of them. I remember being in the air and he would cut the engines and teach me how to prepare for a crash landing. Granted it was all in flight simulators but you work with what you got.

The joystick goes stiff and hard and yep just what I thought the other engine starts to smoke. We are descending and fast.

"Hang on boys and Ryan please hold onto Lilly's head we are going to crash."

I am somehow able to whip her around as I feel my shoulder pop with excruciating pain. Holding this joystick with no power behind it is a bitch. We are spinning like we are on an amusement ride.

"HOLD ON HERE WE GO IM SORRY GUYS"

All I can see is dirt and leaf's flying all over as I see the blades hitting into the dirt. I hear metal crunching and the biggest bang as we all jerk into our seats as the helicopter lands onto my side and I hit my head hard into the window.

"Mrs. Grey can you hear me?" I open my eyes and Reynolds has somehow climbed through the wreckage and standing on the broken window trying to wake me up.

"Yes, oh my god is Lilly ok are you two ok?"

"We are all fine, she is in a little shelter Ryan found keeping her warm. He is trying our phones but getting no signal. Ok can you move your arms and legs?"

"Yes, it's just my left shoulder and left side of the head. Can you help me out please? I can't lift my left arm so I won't be able to pull myself out. There should be a satellite phone in the one of the storage compartments."

"Yes, I think you dislocated your shoulder, let's get you out and in the shelter with Lilly." He pulls me out as I scream in pain.

"Jesus Christ Reynolds this hurts" I tell him as I stand to my feet and start crying. I don't know if it's from pain, adrenaline, or fear. I have to be strong for Lilly so we can get home to Christian. Reynolds is looking for the satellite phone as I pull my bag out. I look into it and see that I don't have a signal on my phones including the burner phone. I make sure to leave them both on and check to make sure I have my diamond studs in and both my engagement ring and wedding ring on. I make sure to include all the secret items in my bag in case this was not an accident and my gut is saying that it's not. I have a feeling that this helicopter was manipulated with.

The only thing I can think of is that the fuel lines somehow froze. With the temperature dropping it could make since, but I know daddy had them insulated and the fuel should have additives to prevent this from happening.

"Mrs. Grey I found the satellite phone, I also found this emergency box of supplies. This should hold us until we get a signal on one of our phones. The satellite phone isn't working because of the cold front coming in. Someone would have to walk to get a signal.

"No with the weather coming it could kill us. We will just have to ration the food and water. Air control should know our location so it shouldn't be long. Anyway, the helicopter has a tracker that Barney installed so they should be able to track our location. It was installed last week and no one should know about it, we were an hour outside Seattle so it should only be a couple hours."

"Ok and let's hope in the meantime we can get through on the phones." He says as we walk into the little cabin that looks like it was abandoned. Thankfully there is a fireplace that Ryan has started and brought in a bunch of wood. Lilly comes running to me and I kneel and hug her so tight to me."

"Mama my elly hurt." We've noticed that her stomach hurts when she becomes nervous.

"It's ok sweetheart daddy will save us. Mommy is here let's go color in your coloring book." I pull it out and she sits and starts to color as we begin to wait.

Two hours later and still no signal but the satellite phone lights up. I reach for it and as soon as I dial in the number for Christian the door busts open.

"Grey". I hear Christian's strangled voice, as I know he has been crying. I slide it into my jacket I'm wearing so he can trace it and hear what's going on

"Sawyer" I ask him as he raises his gun and shoots and hits both Ryan and Reynolds before they can even think and they collapse to the floor covered in blood. I hold Lilly to me and turn her face into my legs so she can't see what's going on.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

December 14th 2014

Cpov

I just left Neiman's as I had to pick up Ana's last Christmas presents. I had a custom Hermes diaper bag made for the new baby. I also talked with Louis Vuitton headquarters in Paris and they are sending me a custom traveling makeup case. These are so rare they only make them as special orders. They are not the standard zip cases, but looks like a mini trunk. It will hold all her jewelry with all her necessities she will need to travel. I also bought standard exercise clothing as she runs every day, maternity clothes, Cartier love jewelry, a Chanel black quilted cross body bag, and a of course her two big surprises. One is the library that resembles Beauty's library from Beauty and the Beast filled with every Disney painting from the Thomas Kinkade collection. The second is a honeymoon getaway for a month that starts on New Year's Eve in New York City, then we are going to England, Paris, and France. Paris, we will visit Disneyland as she said she wants to see all the Disney parks around the world. My parents will watch Lilly for the first two weeks and then they will join us for Paris with Lilly.

Walking in to Escala and seeing boxes as we are moving in two days makes me feel complete. I feel like I am officially moving on from my past and working and loving my present and my future with my family. Our next appointment with Dr. Greene should be when we get back from our honeymoon and we should be able to find out the sex. Ana's pregnancy is doing wonders to her body let alone her sex drive. At this rate, I may want to keep her pregnant indefinitely. The only issue is her blood pressure so she needs to remain stress free. She should be arriving to SeaTac within the next thirty minutes so I have Gail making our favorite dinner. Lemon pepper chicken with rosemary potatoes and asparagus. Lilly inhales it and Ana just moans through the dinner.

Taylor walks in pale as a ghost and my stomach drops as I drop my decanter with brandy to the floor. I know it's something related to Ana and Lilly.

"What is it Taylor?"

"Sir Barney is on his way as we know who Peter Morton is. Steele Grey should be landing any minute as Mrs. Grey should be here for this."

"Who is he Taylor, you know better than to leave me hanging." I all but demand to him as he tries to take my phone from me. I refuse as Ana will be calling and I need to hear her voice. Fuck this will be bad as he knows my temper will flair.

"It's Sawyer sir"

I'm speechless as I feel my blood pressure rising as I'm flinching my fists. How the fuck did they not see this? I put my family's lives into his hands. Thank fuck Ana told me she felt uneasy about him. I almost throw my phone but resist as I know I need it.

"Where is he?" I all but whisper out as I am so pissed and livid at this point. I do not know what it will take to calm me down.

"Well sir that is why Barney is on his way we cannot locate him at all as he is off the radar. Welch and the police went to his apartment and it was empty no one has lived there for weeks."

"So, you are telling me my family lives are basically on high alert until he is located?"

Before he opens his mouth, we hear the ding of the elevator and Barney almost runs in.

"Mr. Grey you need to take a seat while I reveal this to you." I go to my bar in my office to get a drink and make sure I keep my phone with me so I can answer when Ana calls when she lands. My phone buzzes and I don't recognize the number but it's local so I answer it as I walk out.

"Fuck" Barney yells out as he shows Taylor the screen and they look to me as I put the phone to my ear.

"Grey" I put the phone in speaker so Taylor and Barney can hear.

"Is this Christian Grey?"

"Yes, this is him speaking, who is this?" Taylor tries to take the phone from me but I refuse to give it to him.

"This is Dave Cummins from the FAA you are listed as an emergency contact for Steele Grey is this correct?"

My knees are week as I collapse to the floor as Taylor comes up behind me to hold me up.

"Yes" I croak out as I feel I may either become sick or lose consciousness.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but Steele Grey has disappeared from radar. The NTSB has been contacted along with the local authorities. However, with the weather as it was classified as a blizzard five minutes ago, the search cannot be done till the weather clears."

I scream and just let go of all my senses as I feel myself falling into my eternal darkness without my Ana that she saved me from.

Taylor Pov

I catch the boss as he screams a gut-wrenching scream and collapses into my chest. I put him on the couch and look to Barney who has become white as a ghost. We saw that her helicopter wasn't on radar right before the boss got the call. I get my phone out to call his mother and father as I think he will need them. He is crying hysterically and starts to dry heave as Barney runs to get him a trash can and places it in front of him as he starts to vomit repeatedly. He is broken and understandingly so as that woman and little girl changed his life for the better. He was such a dark and angry bastard before. When his helicopter crashed and he walked into his apartment that night with them I could tell he was hit with the love bug.

I for one never believed in love at first sight or soul mates till I saw them that night and every day since then. If Mrs. Grey and his daughter are not found this will be the end of him I know it. He breathes and lives his life through his wife and has become the most wonderful and loving father no one ever thought he would become.

"Hello this is Dr. Trevelyan Grey"

"Dr. Grey this Taylor you are needed immediately at Escala. Please do not ask questions just get here with your husband immediately." I hear her gasp as I know she can hear Mr. Grey screaming uncontrollably in the background. I hate to hang up but I don't have any answers yet and I know she will bombard me with them.

"Barney what do you have with her trackers?" I ask him as he staring at his computer. Gail has come out trying to comfort Mr. Grey as he is crying in his hands murmuring Ana's name over and over.

"Well they are still active as I'm able to trace them. The weather is going to get horrendous out there so if they are to be rescued we need to do it. The police and the FAA won't search until the weather passes and if my intel is correct Sawyer or Peter may beat us there."

The crying stops as we all look towards Mr. Grey who if looks could kill he would be a murderer.

"What are you saying? They are alive?"

"Sir, her father trained her how to land the helicopter in emergency situations. If she could she would so I think so yes. I was coming over tonight to give you my intel on Sawyer or Peter as he is trained as an intel with the US government. That is why it took me forever to get his identity. He became a spy basically to find out who killed his father Stephen and wanted revenge. He found out about it a week before Halloween and we think the car chase was a coincidence or an accomplice. He is out for revenge against Mrs. Grey and there is no doubt he wants to kill her the same way her father killed his. I will not go into details but we need to leave now."

"Taylor get the car's ready and Gail get anything thermal you can find as I think we may need it."

He is back in control as there is some hope, his mother and father come running in and he all but collapses in her arms.

He tells them everything as Gail brings out his skiing clothes and mine and some extra for Barney.

"Dr. Grey I think you need to come with us as we may need a physician. Ana was trained military style in self-defense and who knows what we will find when we get there." Barney tells her as they are all throwing in clothes and Gail hands me a box for Mrs. Grey and Lilly.

Cpov

"Well they are still active as I'm able to trace them. The weather is going to get horrendous out there so if they are to be rescued we need to do it. The police and the FAA won't search until the weather passes and if my intel is correct Sawyer or Peter may beat us there." I hear Barney say in the background.

I freeze and get myself under control for my family. They need me and I will be there damn it. They are my life and without them I am nothing.

"What are you saying? They are alive?" I ask with so much hope.

"Sir, her father trained her how to land the helicopter in emergency situations. If she could she would so I think so yes. I was coming over tonight to give you my intel on Sawyer or Peter as he is trained as an intel with the US government. That is why it took me forever to get his identity. He became a spy basically to find out who killed his father Stephen and wanted revenge. He found out about it a week before Halloween and we think the car chase was a coincidence or an accomplice. He is out for revenge against Mrs. Grey and there is no doubt he wants to kill her the same way her father killed his. I will not go into details but we need to leave now." Barney says and I can feel my heart pounding in fear of what could happen if we don't get to them in time.

"Taylor get the car's ready and Gail get anything thermal you can find as I think we may need it." I scream up as I jump up and see my mother come running in with her doctor bag.

"Son what's wrong are you injured? I heard you screaming in the background when Taylor called. Where is Ana and Lilly?"

I all but collapse in my mother's arms as I try to maintain control and sob into her arms as I tell my parents everything. I tell them everything quickly from when the threats first started to Steele Grey crashing. I throw on my skiing apparel as I see Taylor putting a box of clothing and clothing by the elevator.

My parents are coming with us for medical and emotional support as we don't know what we will find when we get there.

Arriving to the garage I see the Escalade running and think that this vehicle is the one that saved me and I see it a positive omen. She saved me that night and now I'm going to save her. We will also need the four-wheel drive as it has started to snow very heavily. As soon as we have left the garage I see Barney watching the trackers on his iPad as Taylor is driving.

My parents are on the phone with Mia and Elliott as the crash has made the news.

"Mom have them go to Escala as it's safer for the time being. I'll let Gail know they are coming." She tells them as I text Gail and let her know. Just as I finish the text my phone rings with an incoming call that says private. It has been about two hours since the crash happened and I feel myself starting to slip as I wonder what my life would be without them. I can't even see it as I know I won't make it through if anything happens to either one of them. I can feel the ball of emotion in my throat developing.

"Answer it sir it may be her burner phone". Barney says as I see the trackers are still active and flashing. There are six but I thought there were only four that I knew of.

"Grey" I choke out, however what I hear runs my blood cold. My phone is on blue tooth so everyone can hear. I'm not sure about this but Taylor and Barney need to know what's going on.

I hear a loud bang and then the voice that when I first heard it made my cold heart come alive.

"Sawyer" she asks in a questioning tone as we all hear two gunshots ring out and a child's scream. A child who is my daughter and my father is holding me down and a hand on my mouth so I won't scream out.

"Sir we have to remain as quiet as possible so he won't hear us on the other end." Barney all but whispers at me. I have my fists flinched so tight that when I see him I will kill this son of a bitch.

"How far away Taylor?" I whisper to him as I hear the conversation going on. She had to of hid the phone so he doesn't see it.

"About an hour as we are driving right into the storm sir." We listen in as my father is taking notes for what I'm assuming as evidence if needed. Barney is relaying the directions to Taylor as I am clinging to my mom. Sawyer speaks as I close my eyes as I have so much rage flowing through my body.

Apov

"Welcome home Ana but we didn't invite company. Those two needed to go so you and I can have a long talk."

I think to my father's words and wisdom and remember to keep them talking. He walks to me and smirks as he approaches. I have to think quickly as he grabs my left arm that is dislocated and drags us to a chair and ties me to one and Lilly to another. I ignore the pain so he doesn't see me being week. Lilly is hysterical and I can hear voices on the phone. Luckily Sawyer can't hear it yet as the wind is picking up and I need to keep him talking so he won't hear.

"Sawyer please she is just a little girl, please leave her alone."

"No I need her quiet so we can have a long overdue talk. I got rid of your two bodyguards so it will just be us three from now on. Your precious husband will never find you two. Your father and Grey stole my family and now I am getting my family."

He leans in to kiss me as I spit right in his face. He backhands me on my left side of my face and instantly my vision is blurred. I have to be strong for Lilly is what I repeat over and over as I slowly fade in and out of consciousness.

I feel my eyes fluttering open and see him putting Lilly to bed. He's reading to her and I notice on the mantle clock I was out for about thirty minutes. I have a horrid headache I know my face is bruised but I need to fight through the pain. I know my shoulder is dislocated and I just pray my baby is ok. I see he has gone through my purse and found my gun and disarmed it. I need to think of something as I see her eyes close and I remember my father's weapon I have in my back pocket. He hasn't noticed me awake yet and I feel my rings are still on. So, either Sawyer has no idea about the trackers or he is so delusional he is mad. Let's hope it's the first as I whimper in pain from my dislocated shoulder trying to reach in my back pocket for the card.

I get it in my hands just as he finishes reading her a story and tucks her in with a goodnight kiss.

"Daddy loves you my baby girl. Mommy and Daddy are going to have a long talk so stay in bed" he tells her as her kisses her forehead. I can feel the rage starting to flow through my veins. I can still feel the satellite phone in my coat pocket. He must have not come near me as I lost consciousness. I have no idea if it is still on or not I only hope so. I flip the card upright just as I see Sawyer turn my way. I fake being asleep as I hear him coming closer.

"Damn Bitch still sleeping". He mutters as I hear him turn and walk away I see him put his jacket on and go outside. As he opens the door I see it is like a blizzard out there. I start cutting through my ropes tied around my hands.

The door closes as the winds slam it shut. I have to think quick as I can't see him now when he is coming back.

I lean my head down to my pocket and see the light is still in so I know Christian is listening.

"Christian honey I'm still here I'm ok right now. I have a plan that I'm working on right now as I'm speaking to you. No matter what happens I love so so much and I am doing everything in my power to get Lilly, and me back into your arms. The baby is fine for all I can tell just please please no matter what happens this isn't or wasn't your fault."

I finish as I hear him screaming on the phone. I can't hear what he says as it's muffled. I cut through the last of the rope just as the door busts open again. He sees me awake and smirks as he slams it shut. He walks in and throws more wood onto the fire. I hold the rope in my hands so he thinks I'm still tied up at the moment as he comes and takes a seat in front of me.

"So, Ana my darling, where are your tracking devices?" He asks as he lights a cigarette and I freeze.

"Sawyer I don't have any the only thing I had on me was my gun and you found that." He smirks as take a puff and blows the smoke right into my face.

"Now now baby don't make me get violent with you. I know you like it after all you married the biggest DOM in Seattle. So, I know you like it rough. So, let me tell you a story about me so you know I mean business." Keep strong Ana he's trying to intimidate you, you have to find his weakness. You have to do this for your family, Christian is on his way but won't be there in time. I hear my father's voice in my head.

"My real name is Peter Morton and Grey took my mother as your father took my father. My dad Stephen only came around on weekends until I recently read a classified report by your father an American CIA agent or spy on how he murdered my father. His report said it was a mission but we both know it was murder. He slowly mutilated him and then burned him alive so there was no trace. I always thought he went away and left me like my mother did until I heard from a neighbor of his how one night a van showed up and a man in black went in empty and came out carrying a body bag. So, I knew something was up and did research for over ten years and learned that the van was government issued and tracked it down. I became a CIA agent to obtain these records and found your father's name."

I can feel my blood pressure rising as this is a deranged man sitting in front of me smoking and waving a knife around.

"I tracked him down the day before his fishing accident." He says in quotation marks with his fingers as my eyes widen. "that's right it wasn't an accident I made the explosion happen remotely it was coincidence about the heart attack though. Anyway, then I learned of you on how you were the perfect daughter and woman any man could have. You had to fall in love with Grey the man to take my mother. She was obsessed with boys and still is from prison from what I hear. She found Grey and latched on big time from what I hear but no wonder he turned into the bastard he is today. If my mom trained him the way she did the other boys god help you. I stripped your helicopter fuel lines of the insulation and tracked your helicopter to the crash site. The car chase was an ex submissive of Grey but I killed her as she wanted to you first. Seeing you with him is the last straw, how do you two get to be happy and not me? I have no one and you get to live your wonderful life with no worries. Well not anymore because if I don't get happiness no one does." He gets up and turns around and I drop the rope and clutch the credit card in my hand as I know I have to be fast. I know the razor blade is sharp as it cut through that thick rope in less than a minute.

He walks to the table and puts the knife down as he grabs gloves. Just as he puts the first one on I stand up and walk quietly and quickly to his back and as he puts on the second one I do what I have to for my family.

I have to jump on his back as I'm so much shorter than him.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

He tries to throw me off as I see lights coming in the distance but I know they won't make it in time. Just as he reaches around to grab me the headlights stop. I reach around his front with the credit card that has the razor blade end my father used so many years ago, for his escape. I reach around with all my strength since I have a dislocated shoulder and use my right arm and swipe so fast across his neck. I swipe as he turns his head sideways to look at me and his eyes widen as the blood pours out onto my hands and arms as he collapses to the floor.

I drop the card and feel myself falling from exhaustion, pain, adrenaline I don't know. I am covered in blood as look at my hands and my once white shirt. I can feel myself shaking as the adrenaline is wearing off and the door busts open as I turn to look at it and I see my Prince Charming, my Savior come running in behind Taylor and Barney.

He comes running to me and drops to his knees as he grabs my face and stares in to my eyes. He has tears streaming down from his as I can't help but look towards Sawyer or Peter's body. Christian pulls my face towards his again as I see his mother and father walk in.

"Ana Ana Baby can you hear me?" He asks me as I collapse into his arms and let my exhaustion set in knowing I'm safe.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

December 14th 2014

Cpov

"Grey" I choke out, however what I hear runs my blood cold. My phone is on blue tooth so everyone can hear. I'm not sure about this but Taylor and Barney need to know what's going on.

I hear a loud bang and then the voice that when I first heard it made my cold heart come alive.

"Sawyer" she asks in a questioning tone as we all hear two gunshots ring out and a child's scream. A child who is my daughter and my father is holding me down and a hand on my mouth so I won't scream out.

"Sir we have to remain as quiet as possible so he won't hear us on the other end." Barney all but whispers at me. I have my fists flinched so tight that when I see him I will kill this son of a bitch.

"How far away Taylor?" I whisper to him as I hear the conversation going on. She had to of hid the phone so he doesn't see it.

"About an hour as we are driving right into the storm sir." We listen in as my father is taking notes for what I'm assuming as evidence if needed. Barney is relaying the directions to Taylor as I am clinging to my mom. Sawyer speaks as I close my eyes as I have so much rage flowing through my body.

"Welcome home Ana but we didn't invite company. Those two needed to go so you and I can have a long talk." He tells her and I look to Barney as he looks back at me. I hear movement and Ana's small whimper, damn it she's hurt what about the baby? Lilly is crying the hardest I have ever herd her and I can feel myself boiling. I will kill him with my bare hands I look to Barney and I see him pull his gun out and my mother is rummaging through her bag as my father is taking notes.

"Sawyer please she is just a little girl, please leave her alone." Ana tells him and I become more enraged.

"No I need her quiet so we can have a long overdue talk. I got rid of your two bodyguards so it will just be us three from now on. Your precious husband will never find you two. Your father and Grey stole my family and now I am getting my family."

Next thing we hear is what seems Ana spitting and then the loudest slap and then silence except for Lilly's cries. I can feel myself trying to stay still and my mother and father trying to hold me down. He hit her so hard she's unconscious that fucker is good as dead.

"Here sweetheart drink this it will make you sleepy but will help your belly. You need to be quiet for what I have in mind with mommy. Just remember Daddy loves you and is here now." My mom is wiping my face as I place them in my hands and begin to pull at my hair. We hear him reading to her and I just pray that there is a God and he didn't drug her. He stops reading and it is complete silence and all we hear is footsteps.

"Damn Bitch still sleeping" He screams and we hear a door slam and then rustling. Is Ana awake?

"Christian honey I'm still here I'm ok right now. I have a plan that I'm working on right now as I'm speaking to you. No matter what happens I love you so so much and I am doing everything in my power to get Lilly, and me back into your arms. The baby is fine for all I can tell just please please no matter what happens this isn't or wasn't your fault." She says in a hurry as I can feel myself choke up as it sounded so final. My mom gasps as my father has a tear sliding down his cheek, well so now they know.

"Baby please please stay awake no matter what, we are almost there. I love you, Lilly, and the baby so much." I hear her whimpering and shuffling, what is she doing? It suddenly becomes quiet on the phone and we know why.

"So, Ana my darling, where are your tracking devices?" I hear him inhale and blow out. Holy shit is he smoking? Barney widens his eyes in what looks like fear.

"Sawyer I don't have any the only thing I had on me was my gun and you found that." He blows and I hear her coughing. That fact that she is still talking and not freezing at his questions, shows just how much of a fighter she is. One of the reason I love her so much.

"Now now baby don't make me get violent with you. I know you like it after all you married the biggest DOM in Seattle. So, I know you like it rough. So, let me tell you a story about me so you know I mean business." My mom and dad whip their heads to me as fast as I have ever seen them and I feel my stomach fall if it could fall anymore. My dad is writing and shows me his message.

 _DOM Christian, you have a lot of explaining to do when this is over._

I grab his pen and write back as I see we are pulling into a deserted wooded area.

 _Yes, it is all in the past, just please be understanding when all is revealed._ _Ana and Lilly changed everything for me._

He nods and I can't think about this right now; my family my soul mate is in trouble and I need to save her.

"My real name is Peter Morton and Grey took my mother as your father took my father. My dad Stephen only came around on weekends until I recently read a classified report by your father an American CIA agent or spy on how he murdered my father. His report said it was a mission but we both know it was murder. He slowly mutilated him and then burned him alive so there was no trace. I always thought he went away and left me like my mother did until I heard from a neighbor of his how one night a van showed up and a man in black went in empty and came out carrying a body bag. So, I knew something was up and did research for over ten years and learned that the van was government issued and tracked it down. I became a CIA agent to obtain these records and found your father's name. I tracked him down the day before his fishing accident." He says in quotation marks with his fingers as my eyes widen. "that's right it wasn't an accident I made the explosion happen remotely it was coincidence about the heart attack though. Anyway, then I learned of you on how you were the perfect daughter and woman any man could have. You had to fall in love with Grey the man to take my mother. She was obsessed with boys and still is from prison from what I hear. She found Grey and latched on big time from what I hear but no wonder he turned into the bastard he is today. If my mom trained him the way she did the other boys god help you. I stripped your helicopter fuel lines of the insulation and tracked your helicopter to the crash site. The car chase was an ex submissive of Grey but I killed her as she wanted to you first. Seeing you with him is the last straw, how do you two get to be happy and not me? I have no one and you get to live your wonderful life with no worries. Well not anymore because if I don't get happiness no one does." Sawyer finishes and I have never felt so helpless in my life. We pull up and all jump out to the high winds and snow hitting our faces just as we hear.

"What the fuck are you doing?" we all hear what seems fighting and a body drop to the floor I run so fast right behind Barney and slam the door open. I almost fall to my knees at what I see before my eyes.

Ana is covered in blood and I run to her just as she collapses to her knees. She is staring in shock and I look her over as she looks to Sawyer's dead body. I pull her face to mine as I feel my cheeks are wet. I know I am crying and I don't care. I don't know if she is hurt or not.

"Ana Ana Baby can you hear me?" I ask her as she collapses into me as I cling her to my body. Taylor reaches for her pulse and I can feel my heart stop beating.

'She's has a normal pulse and normal respirations. She probably passed out from all the excursion and adrenaline wearing off. Your mom is attending to Lilly you need to go lay Ana next to her and help your mother take care of both of them. We think Lilly was drugged as you mother found a bottle of sedatives and some is missing. I need to handle these bodies." Taylor tells me as I look at Sawyer and see his throat is slit. She killed him and I know she did what she had to do and I am eternally grateful. I carry her over to the bed Lilly is on and my mother gasps as I walk in. thankfully there is a divider as I pull it shut so I can wipe the blood off her and now me.

"Christian darling Lilly is going to be fine just out of it for a while. Let me check on Ana while you go wash up." I run into the living room and rip my shirt off and throw it into the fire as I see my father, Barney, and Taylor checking all the bodies. I throw on an extra shirt Gail packed and get Ana's change of clothes and run back in to be with my wife and daughter. I walk to Lilly and kiss her forehead and close my eyes. Ana protected her family and I don't know if I could be in anymore love with her if I tried. I rub my hand through Lilly's brown hair and tuck the blanket tighter around her. I look to my mom who is examining Ana. She has already discarded her clothing and I grab some wet wipes and start wiping the remaining blood off her hands and arms.

"How are they mom?" I notice her left side of her cheek is bruised and I lean over to kiss it.

"Her blood pressure is a little elevated and with the pregnancy that is not good. I think after some rest it should go down. I do have a Doppler so let's check the heartbeat and we will see. I still can't believe she is 16 weeks and we had no idea. I understand though and I'm not upset." She places the Doppler on her stomach and the most wonderful sound fills the room. I can hear the babies heart beating and I look to my mother who is crying and I look to Ana who has woken up. She is looking at me crying also and I pull her too me and we both just cry in each other's arms.

"Christian I was so scared, I did what I had to do are you upset with me?" I pull away from her and grab her face.

"Anastasia Grey you killed him in self-defense and I am not mad whatsoever. I love you so much baby are you ok?"

"I feel a little nauseous and I think my Shoulder is dislocated. I did lose consciousness from the crash but otherwise I think I'm ok. Is Lilly alright?"

"Christian you will have to hold her so I can pop her shoulder back in. Ana dear I'm sorry but this hurt and I can't give you the narcotics I have as it will hurt my grandchild. Thank you for giving me another grandchild. Lilly is fine she is just sleeping as she was sedated but she is perfectly fine. Lay back into Christians chest and tell me everything that happened."

I know my mom is using this as a distraction as I've seen her do it Elliott. Ana is talking away and all of a sudden, my mom yanks her arm up and Ana screams and then sighs. My mom ties her arm to her chest and Ana snuggles in as she gets comfortable.

"Ana, you may have a concussion so we need to keep you awake for a while. I don't think your cheek bone or eye socket is broken but when this weather clears we will go to the hospital to check everything out. You are nauseous because you haven't eaten and your blood pressure is elevated, it has gone down but with rest and no stress by morning you should be good. Let me go check on the other men and fill them in on everything." She kisses Ana's head and walks out.

"Christian, thank you for saving us, and now the threat is over so we can live happily ever after." She giggles and I lean down to kiss the plump lips.

"We will baby and wait till Christmas, I will blow your socks off. Just think in two days we will move into our oasis." We talk until she falls asleep and my mom nods so I know its ok and I snuggle up with my family.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Apov

December 15th 2014

Why am I so hot? I open my eyes and startle as I am in a room that is not mine. I feel arms enveloping me and I know I'm safe as I see my husband's hair laying on my chest. I recall the events from yesterday and it comes flooding back to me. I killed a man; a man that was going to harm me and my children. I did what I had to do and I know it but my emotions are all over and I have no idea what to process first. I killed someone and don't feel any remorse, I survived a helicopter crash and I'm safe.

I look over to Lilly and see her sleeping peacefully as I run my hand down her cheek. Looking at this innocent face I know deep down inside what I did was right. I just don't want Christian or anyone looking at me differently. I would do it again in a heartbeat if I had to.

I just need to talk with Christian about everything as he is my sounding board. I run my hands through his hair and he lifts his eyes up to mine. He pries himself from me and leans up and closes his eyes as kisses my lips.

"Morning baby are you in any pain?"

"My shoulder hurts and I have a little headache with some nausea. I think I just need something to eat and it will help." On cue my stomach rumbles and we both laugh as Lilly wakes.

"Dada elly hurts." She tells Christian as her stomach rumbles also. Christian's face falls as I see his brain working in overdrive.

"I know sweetheart and daddy will get us all some food as soon as we can get out of here." He helps me out of bed as he picks Lilly up and we walk out to see everyone else awake and I notice three bodies with blankets over them in the corner.

Grace sees me looking and stands up and makes her way over to us.

"Are we in any pain this morning?" She asks me as she directs my vision to her. Carrick is on the phone and Taylor and Barney are having a conversation.

"My shoulder hurts, I have a headache with nausea but I think I just need to eat something and I will feel better."

"Well we do need to go to the hospital as soon as possible to get some images on your shoulder. I would also like an ultrasound to make sure the baby is fine and we need to run Lilly's blood work to make sure all the sedative is out of her system."

I just nod as Christian put Lilly down and she colors with the crayons and book she was coloring with before Sawyer or Peter barged in. Barney and Taylor come over as Christian tries to pull his hand from mine and I refuse to let go. He looks down and I look up at him as I feel my cheeks becoming wet.

"Don't leave me please." I ask him as his face falls and he grabs my face with both his hands.

"Baby I will never leave you ever, I died a thousand deaths yesterday when I learned of the helicopter crashing. When I heard your voice on the phone and the gunshots I don't think I could have died anymore on the inside. I'm just getting you a blanket until the police show up."

"Police, I'm not in any trouble am I?"

"Not if I have anything to do with it!" Carrick stands up and walks to me as Christian pulls me to his chest. "Ana, you acted in self-defense we heard it all on the phone so no one will be in trouble I promise. We just need them to document everything and to take care of the bodies."

I close my eyes knowing Ryan and Reynolds were killed trying to save Lilly and me.

"You ok baby?"

"Yes and no, my emotions and thoughts are everywhere right now. I just need to work through all of this. Ryan and Reynolds were shot in front of Lilly and I, Christian will they have a proper funeral? Did they have families?" I start crying as I feel so guilty for them dying.

"Baby, it's ok you need to calm down it's not good for your blood pressure." This just seems to aggravate me more.

"You don't think I know this, I'm trying everything within me to keep myself together. I killed a man for crying out loud, and you know what the bastard deserved it. What kind of person doesn't feel guilty whatsoever?" I all but scream at him and he pulls me tighter into his chest. He all but chokes back a sob before he talks to me.

"Baby listen to me. You did what you had to do and I couldn't be any prouder of you now. I couldn't love you any more in this moment then I do right now. I do not think any different than before and neither does anyone in this room. I'm in awe of you saving our daughter, our unborn child, and yourself. It's normal to not have guilt because you did nothing wrong. I love you baby so so much you are the woman that completes me never doubt that."

I look up to him and nod because I know he's right and I throw my good arm around his neck and just nuzzle into his chest. He squeezes me to him and I never want to let go.

"The police will be here in about ten minutes and they will need your statement. Annie your father taught you well and I know he is so proud of you. The emotions are normal and just be open and honest with Christian with whatever you are thinking. Don't hold anything in because it will drive a wedge into your relationship." Barney tells me as he squeezes my arm. I look up as I hear the sirens and see Grace giving Lilly some crackers from the survival box that was in Steele Grey.

"Christian what about Steele Grey?"

"Taylor is going to have the company that transported and fixed Charlie Tango come and get it. I promise baby it will be brand new and we can have a new mechanic for both. Taylor thinks Sawyer somehow got to the mechanic to mess with the fuel lines."

"That's fine but I'm craving chocolate chip pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon. I won't have to stay overnight in the hospital, will I? We are moving into the house tomorrow and I want to be there."

"I don't think so dear but you will be watching and nothing else tomorrow." Grace says as I hear the sirens pull up and take a seat as I know it will be a while. Grace hands me some granola bars as the police come in.

One hour later we are loaded up in the SUV and on the way to the hospital. The police said it's a closed case as everything was self-defense. Christian said Ryan and Reynolds had parents but were only children and no girlfriends. He contacted them and sent our deepest condolences and told them everything would be taken care of.

We arrive as I refused the ambulance and are escorted in the back door and stroll into the emergency department.

"Mrs. Grey we need to take Lilly in the next room to evaluate her and take a blood sample while you are evaluated."

"No, she is not leaving my side she can be evaluated in here. My mother in law will be evaluating her she will be in momentarily."

"Mrs. Grey I'm sorry but that is not protocol."

"Did you not hear my wife your patient Dr. Wright. My wife and I are huge benefactors to this hospital and basically your boss. The two of them will be sharing this room and you will not be examining her without Dr. Greene's presence."

"That's fine Mr. Grey I will let the staff know." He all but runs out as I giggle and Christian smiles down at me. We stare at each other as there is nothing to say. Our souls say it all just by looking in each other's eyes.

"Dada luv u, mama luv u." Lilly breaks our moment and Christian places her on his lap as he holds my hand. He hasn't let go of my hand since this morning and I love it.

"Well Mrs. Grey this is a series of unfortunate events." Dr. Greene says walking in with Dr. Wright and Grace following.

"Yes, it is but I just want go home and if we can hurry this up I would appreciate it."

"I don't see why not as your mother in law informed me of everything. She is going to get some blood from your daughter while I do an ultrasound and then you need to get X-rays of your shoulder. Your blood pressure isn't to high so you should be out in about two hours."

Two hours later we are in the back of the SUV again on our way home. My shoulder was fine just that I have to keep it in a sling for about three weeks. Lilly's blood work was back to normal so we were good to go.

"Baby, the whole family is at Escala waiting for us I hope you don't mind?"

"No, I don't mind as we can share our news. But I am starving."

"Gail is cooking up a storm and after Kate and Elliott will help to pack the rest of the boxes for the move tomorrow. You are not to lift a finger."

"I know I know and I won't, I will probably just take a long nap after I eat if that's ok with you."

"Baby, you are more than fine to sleep to your heart's desire. My sleeping beauty." He says as we park and he leans over to kiss me. I giggle as he is so cheesy sometimes but I love it.

We ride up in the elevator and Lilly is running around her grandma's legs as Christian is holding me to him and rubbing his hand over my belly. He is not hiding back now that the threat is gone, I can't wait either.

The doors open and Elliott, Kate, and Mia are waiting in the foyer and come running. I hug everyone I can the best I can being in a sling.

"So, I hear we have a Mrs. Smith in our presence." Elliott says as Christian looks stumped and I giggle as I know he has no idea what he's talking about.

"Elliott in your dreams". I tell him as I walk past him into the kitchen as everyone follows.

"Mrs. Grey everything is ready and I'm so glad you and Lilly are back home safe and sound. Mr. Grey was devastated I have never seen anything like that." She tells me quietly.

"I know as I would have been the same way."

"Ready baby for brunch and our announcement?" I nod as we go to the dining room and stand at the head of the table as everyone takes their seat.

"Everyone before we all dive in we have an announcement. This woman next to me the love of my life made me the happiest man alive when she married me. Now she will be making me a father again in June, we are expecting!"

There are screams around the table and crying as Christian smiles down at me and we kiss each other in front of everyone.

"Bro, let her be you already got a bun in the oven no need for another." Elliott says as Christian laughs at him as Grace is scolding him.

"I'm starved let's eat after all I'm eating for three." There is silence as everyone is staring at me as Christian laughs as he rubs my belly and Grace is smiling she was in the room.

"Twins? When is the due date? and do we know the sex's yet?" Kate asks

"Yes twins, I'm only fourteen weeks so no we don't know the sex's yet but should know by the end of the year. My due date is June 18th on Christians birthday."

We sit down and discuss everything baby related as I get my chocolate chip pancakes and scrambled eggs as Christian is rubbing my leg under the table.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Cpov

December 25th 2014

I finally get to feel an emotion this morning I never in my wildest dreams thought I would feel. Waking up on Christmas morning with a wife sleeping in my arms and a sleeping child in her room.

Ana is still in a sling so she sat and watched me play Santa as I put all the presents under the tree last night. She giggled relentlessly as she said I was a five year old as I was acting so giddy. I'm just so excited to spoil my girls I can't wait till they wake up.

"Mmmmm" Ana moans and I know that moan she is dreaming and maybe I should just wake her up this morning for her first present.

I slide down under the sheets and I can smell her scent of peaches and I dive in for my cream. I nibble and suck as I thrust my tongue in and I have my peaches and cream.

I feel her hands in my hair and I can tell she's awake by her breathing.

"Oh, Christian this feels so good, but I need you instead." I bite her clit one more time as I crawl and kiss my way up her body.

"Merry Christmas baby." I say as I thrust into my home and pound away. God, she is always so tight, hot and wet.

"Merry Christmas Christian, I love you so much." She says as we explode together just as we hear Lilly waking on the monitor. I pull out and reach down to get my pajama pants back on. Ana runs to the bathroom to do her morning ritual while I pull a shirt on over my head. I walk into Lilly's room and she is trying to climb out.

"I don't think so little miss." I tell her as I grab her and place her on the changing table. Looking into her eyes as I change her diaper as she smiles back at me, I can't help but fall in love with my daughter all over again.

"Are we ready to see if Santa came sweetheart?" I ask her as I place her on my hip and she giggles and claps.

"es Dada es" she reaches up and kisses me on the lips as she holds my cheeks together in her small hands.

Walking out to the hallway Ana comes out of our bedroom wearing a long red silk robe and we walk downstairs together.

Lilly is squirming to climb down so I let her. She runs over to the tree and just stares at everything as I help Ana to the couch.

"Baby you sit here and I will bring you your presents."

"Thank you, sweetie, as your children are making me extra tired today."

"Lilly come sit with mommy so we can open the presents together."

Two hours later as Lilly is playing with her new dolls and her dollhouse, Ana and I are watching her from the couch.

"Baby I have one more surprise for you."

"Christian you got me so much as it is, I love the Hermes diaper bag and the Louis Vuitton makeup case. Most of all you didn't need to buy me a Bentley SUV, let alone all the jewelry."

"Ana I do these things because I love you and you deserve the world. I must say Mrs. Grey though I love my new Aston Martin. Most of all I can't wait to read your manuscript." She bought me a custom made Aston Martin and a new suit collection, with a new Rolex. I think I may be most excited however with a gift certificate of a private photo session with her and I with a photographer. I get hard thinking about it. She finally finished her book titled "Neverland" and I can't wait to read it. She is blushing and giggling so I know she is having dirty thoughts.

"What's on your mind Baby?" I whisper in her ear as I know she gets hot and bothered by it. Right in time I see the goosebumps appear and she wiggles.

"Well I bought the car as you remind me of James Bond sometimes. I just had a flash of you in your suit saying Grey Christian Grey."

I smirk as I pull her up to my chest and bite her earlobe. "Maybe later during Lilly's nap I can take you over the hood to break it in."

"Yes please." She all but purrs at me.

I take both of my lady's hands as we make our way to the locked door with a red ribbon on it. Ana hasn't been allowed access till this morning and I hand her the key that will open her paradise.

"Christian what did you do?"

"Ana just open the door"

"Yes Sir" She knows what that does to me and by the smirk on her face proves my theory. I pick Lilly up as Ana opens the door and she gasps as she walks in.

Fifteen minutes of silence and tears streaming down her cheeks before she turns to me and kisses me so deeply.

"I love you so fucking much Christian. This looks so similar to the library from Beauty and the Beast. I can't believe you have all the paintings in here from Thomas Kinkade."

"Welcome to your paradise"

She looks up at me and rubs her growing belly.

"Paradise is wherever you and our children are. Let's go eat before the Calvary arrives."

I tap her bottom as we walk to the kitchen just as the doorbell rings and the family comes walking in with loads of presents.

"Merry Christmas everyone" I tell them as we take a seat at the table and dive in for brunch.

"Merry Christmas dear did you three have a wonderful morning?"

"Yes, mom we did and I have a new Aston Martin from my wonderful wife. Most of all though I have a healthy family and that is all that matters."

She nods and is talking to Kate and Ana and it's then I notice Elliott is quiet.

He nods to me and winks so he has some tip his sleeve.

We are sitting around the living room exchanging presents and then Kate opens her last one and screams. She looks up and Elliott is on one knee as she is holding her ring that's she opened.

"Katie Baby will you marry me?"

"YES" she screams and we all stand and pass along our congratulations.

My mom puts Lilly down for her nap and they leave as Elliott and Kate all but run to their car. I guess we all know what they are doing.

Walking upstairs to our bedroom to find my wife as I open the door I find our bedroom empty. It's at this moment I receive a text on my phone and looking at the picture of a white stocking attached to a garter belt with silver behind it I know where she is.

I run to the garage and almost rip the door off its hinges opening it and almost cum in my pants at the vision I see.

Ana is leaning against the hood of my new car in a red see through bra with matching crotch less panties attached to a garter belt with white stockings.

"Hello Mr. Grey now you get to unwrap me"

"Oh, it will be my pleasure" I strip piece by piece of my clothing walking to her and she is panting by the time I am standing in front of her.

I lean her back to where she laying on top of my hood and throw her legs on top of my shoulders as I run my finger across her slit.

"You are soaked Mrs. Grey"

"Please Christian I'm so wet I need you now."

"With pleasure" I kiss her bump as I plow into her relentlessly. She is squeezing me like a vise I'm not going to last long.

"Give it to me Ana god I love you" I scream out as we cum together. I pull out and she stands up on wobbly legs as I help her with her robe. My mom said she could take the sling off but her arm as she says is stiff but will take time to get back to normal.

"Christian I'm going to go nap now as you have exhausted me."

I pick her up and carry her to our bed and tuck her in as I climb in next to her and start reading her book "Neverland"

"Baby are you asleep yet?"

"No, what's wrong?"

"Why did you title it Neverland?"

"Well Neverland to me means living in a place where everything is pleasant or perfect and that's how I feel our life and love is."

"Me too baby now sleep and I will treasure this always as I read our happily ever after. Love you"

"Mmm Love you more"


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Apov

December 31st 2014

"Happy New Year's baby" Christian says as he kisses my neck as we are watching the boll drop from a distance.

"Happy New Year to my sexiest, most desirable husband, and best father ever." I giggle as we kiss to the ball dropping and I could not be any happier at this point in my life. I was ecstatic when he surprised with a honeymoon. We will miss our daughter but with her coming the last week to Paris and going to Disneyland in Paris will be a treat.

"Ana baby I need to christen our New York apartment. Are you ready for me?" He has been so horny but who am I to complain?"

"Always, let me use the restroom and I'll be ready for you big boy."

He carries me bridal style to our bedroom and puts me on my feet as I run to the bathroom. I do my business and slip on my surprise for him.

I slip on a white see through lace camisole with a thong, and to top it off white thigh highs and silver stilettos and walk out to him lying on the bed naked stroking his cock.

"Baby you are so hot come here, I want us to make love all night with the city lights in the background. Damn I am a lucky son of a bitch. I am married to the hottest woman, and she is giving me two more children."

I crawl on top of him as he rips my thing in shreds and throws it across the room. Then he leans up and grabs me, pulling me down to sit astride him as he demands a kiss from me. We both groan low in our throats, as we ravish each other's mouth. I rotate my hips to get closer, feeling him against me. He holds on to my hair, moving his hands up, running through my hair before grabbing a handful in his fist, as he aligns my mouth to his, kissing me much deeper. He runs his tongue on the walls of my teeth and the interior of my mouth, losing himself.

I cannot move my head if I had to. I want him to hold me tightly almost crushing me against him. I know he is strong and I can feel his strength as he holds me in this position. He slides one of his hands down over my right breast, pinching my nipple hard, causing a moan to erupt from me as he runs his other hand down to my thighs, sliding up to get between my legs, pulling my camisole over my head as he slowly brings his fingers within reach of my lips. Suddenly he thrusts them deeply in, groaning as his cock, engorges more. I whimper when he pulls himself away. He glides his cock along my open slit, soaking the head in my juices, growling as he leans in to lick on my neck. "Is this what you wanted, My hard throbbing cock?" He asks as he slides deep inside me with one quick thrust. He resumes the kiss, as he wraps his free hand around my neck to tighten it, tugging me closer than I already was. He uses his tongue to devour my mouth, as I groan out my need in his.

We moan in unison with each forceful thrust inside me with the smell of musky sex surrounding us. I arches my back, screaming out as I presses my hard nipples into his chest with my body shaking from the orgasm, tearing through me like a runaway train, barreling at top speed. He grunts as he waits for my orgasm to subside, withdrawing his cock from me he yanks me up and turns me around to bend me over to be on my hands and knees. He places his fingers around my neck again, as he takes his knee, spreading my legs wide open for him, pushing down on my upper back to get me on my elbows. I feel my ass being spread and the head of his cock sliding down from my ass to my open lips, sliding deep inside.

He presses down on my back tightly with his other hand, as he tightens his fingers around my neck. I like the feel of his strong body holding me so firmly and he knows this. I feel as if we are one complete being. I feel his body tense up to slam harshly into mine, as I feel him rise on his toes for that final thrust, exploding deep inside of me. He bellows loudly my name as he keeps forcefully thrusting into me until his own orgasm starts subsiding. I love the sounds he makes when he loses the control he tries to keep reined in during sex. It unleashes a raw power inside my mind, heightening the sexual experience I crave all the time with him. He leans against me as his body still is having aftershocks from the orgasm we both ended up having.

"Are you ok Baby?" He asks me as he kisses my shoulder as we stare out at the city skyline.

"I have never been better. But I have one request before we go to sleep."

"Anything"

"I would like a banana split while we watch a movie in bed. Then for an encore I want another chapter in our love story."

He smiles as he leans down and kisses me softly on my lips.

"Another craving I see, I will go make it as you get the movie ready and for your information our love story is never ending my dear."

He saunters out as I fluff the pillows and wait till he comes back and we enjoy the night in each other's arms.


	42. Chapter 42

A/N Please excuse any grammar errors as I do all my editing.

Chapter 42

Cpov

February 14, 2015

Today Ana and I are going to Dr. Greene's office for her doctor's appointment. I was informed that we will be able to find out the sex's if the babies are laying the correct way. She is past twenty weeks, but we extended our honeymoon in Europe as she has never been. Once we got over there after all the drama the week's prior with the kidnapping and the helicopter crash, we decided to stay later. So instead of the three weeks we stayed for six. That vacation by far was the best vacation to date.

Ana's sex drive is in full force and I'm for sure not complaining. We have christened so many rooms in the new house. Her book I stayed up all night to read as I couldn't put it down, but she has yet to seek a publisher. She is hesitant about putting her story out there for the world to read and doesn't want more attention on our family. I have informed her she can do what she wishes and I will support her one hundred percent.

"Christian, are you ready?" Ana asks walking down the stairs in her red maxi dress and white flats. Why is it my heart skips every time she walks in the room.

"Yes baby, and we have reservations for lunch at the club after the appointment." Little does she know I am having her valentine surprise delivered while we are gone.

"Yes, I can't wait as I can't seem to keep these children of ours fed in my stomach." I place my hand on her stomach which I feel is still too small. She has only gained ten pounds and you would never know she is pregnant unless she is wearing form fitting clothes. She is all belly.

"You can have everything on the menu your heart desires. Gail is coloring with Lilly, let's go say goodbye to her before we leave, shall we?"

We walk into the kitchen and Ana gasps as Lilly is standing next to a painting I had done of her for Ana's first gift. Lilly is walking through the meadow in the painting with the two of us in a distance. This painting my just be my new favorite.

"I love it thank you so much we will have to find a place for it when we come back from lunch."

"I was thinking her room or in one of our offices."

"Perfect but let's go I'm starving and I want the white chocolate mouse for desert with fresh raspberries."

"Bye mommy daddy me luv you"

"Bye sweetheart we will see you shortly and we have a special princess dinner reserved for the three of us tonight." Ana tells her and yes, the three of us are dining as a family tonight as I have two valentines instead of one. I could not be luckier if I tried.

We walk into Dr. Greene's office and I'm a nervous wreck as I'm so impatient waiting to know.

"Christian calm down it will all be fine I promise."

"I know I just want to know what we are having so we can start buying either more pink or blue items."

"Mrs. Grey" The nurse calls her and we follow her back and Ana does the usual weighing in and peeing in a cup.

"You gained two pounds this month right on track. Great job Mrs. Grey. Now since you are in a dress you will have to take it off but you can leave your panties on and just lift the gown up under your breasts."

She nods as I help her and fold her dress neatly so it won't become wrinkled and help her lay down as I kiss those raspberry lips.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey long time no see, are we ready to find out what we are having?"

"Yes" I all but yell out as I look to Ana who is giggling and pulls my face down for one more kiss as we both turn our heads to the monitor so we can watch. We hear both heart beats and see one sucking a thumb and the other looks like he or she is waving.

"Alright so let's see if the little one will be cooperative ah yes they are it looks like you having twin boys."

I'm speechless as I am so excited and can't believe it at once and I feel Ana reach up and wipe the tears from my eyes.

I grab her face in my hands "Thank you so much baby, thank you, thank you" I repeat to her as I kiss her face over and over.

Walking into the Mile High club I feel on top of the world as I have the most beautiful woman on my arm. I secluded the private banquet room as I have a string quartet waiting to play as we eat so we can dance.

"Christian this is so romantic thank you so much for everything." She exclaims during dessert

"Baby it is my pleasure can I have this dance?" She nods in acceptance and we slowly dance to a couple songs and I dip her with a longing kiss as our lunch comes to a close.

"Let's go home to our little valentine."

Walking into our home and Gail has the dining room draped into all shades of pink tulle hanging from the ceiling for our special dinner. Ana and Lilly both have a tiara and I have a crown that we will be dining in.

I go check on some emails while both ladies are napping and before I know it it's time to shower for dinner.

Ana is putting on her diamond jewelry as I come out of the shower and she pulls out a huge wrapped present.

"Before you open this Kate did it so you won't freak out"

I rip it open and I'm looking at the most seductive picture of my wife on our bed discreetly hiding her most intimate parts. This will go in my dressing room for my eyes only.

"Baby you are going to be sore tomorrow, this picture is fuck I can't take my eyes from it."

"Glad you love it lets go get our princess my king."

"Yes, my queen." I smack her bottom as we arrive and take our places as princess Lilly is so excited.

"Me love you daddy and mommy, let's eat cake."

My life couldn't get any better sitting here watching the loves of my life and knowing that in four months we will have two other little ones joining the family.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Apov

March 26th 2015

"Baby please be careful today I know you are insisting on doing the boys room yourself but I don't like the idea of the ladder." Christian tells me and I love him to death but does he think I'm stupid?

"Do you think I'm stupid? I would never put the boy's life in jeopardy that's why Elliott is coming over to help. I want this all to be a surprise to you. I promise you will love it."

"Ok, and I'm taking Lilly into the office with me today. Gail is visiting her sister so Prescott and Matthews are the only ones here till Elliott gets here. I'm sorry no I don't think you are stupid. You know me I just worry with your blood pressure high and being three months from delivering, I don't want anything to happen." Prescott and Matthews are my new CPO's that were thoroughly vetted by Taylor and Barney. I throw my arms around his neck as he looks divine in his black Armani suit with grey tie.

"I love you so much and I'll do my best to make Elliott do everything, I promise". I giggle as he smirks at me and leans down to kiss my neck and then blow raspberries on my neck. He knows it tickles me and it makes me giggle every time.

"Daddy tome on" Lilly comes running in dressed in her white dress with black Mary Jane shoes. She has on a cute backpack with all her work essentials as Christian puts it.

"Ok princess just let me kiss mommy and your brother's goodbye." He kisses me and leaves me panting as he bends downstairs and gives my bump two kisses one for each baby.

Lilly runs behind her daddy and I follow them down and wave until I see the Audi no more. It seems eerie being here by myself except for the security so I grab an orange juice and make my way back upstairs to start taping the nursery. I am surprising Christian with a vintage airplane nursery. The walls will be a grey on two opposite walls with a navy blue on the other two opposite walls. The rotated blades from Steele Grey I took and Elliott is converting them into shelves for the nursery. That way I can incorporate my father into the room somehow. I have already ordered the linens for the windows and they were delivered to Elliott and Kate's home and he's bringing them with him.

My goal is to have the room painted, shelves up and the linens up by the time Christian comes home from work. The cribs are being delivered this weekend with the armories. Christian is insisting on putting the cribs together. He says it's his fatherly duties. Elliott says he's coming to make sure his nephews won't collapse in them as Christian has never lifted a screwdriver in his life.

I hear the chime of the gate and I look to the monitor on my phone and see Elliott in his truck with it pulling a trailer. I am so excited but tired as Christian and his sexy drive kept me up late last night. I walk down the stairs and Prescott beats me to the door to let Elliott in and he walks in carrying the paint.

"Alright little momma let's get this show on the road" He follows me upstairs and I show him which walls are grey and which walls are blue. I sit down as I feel week suddenly.

"Ana, are you ok?" He asks me as he stands in front of me.

"Yes, I'm just tired and dizzy the doctor says this sometimes happens with my blood pressure. Do you mind if I go lay down?"

"I'm good I know where everything goes, I'll come wake you for lunch in a couple hours. Do you want me to call Christian?"

"No, he will rush home, and honestly if I have a good nap I will feel back to normal" he looks so worried and he walks me to the bedroom as I lie down on my left side with a fan blowing on me. He shuts the door as I feel myself drifting off.

I feel my eyes flutter open and see I've been asleep for about three hours, but I realize what has woken me. I am having some sharp pains in my stomach and my back. Please God no let the babies be ok. I'm only twenty-eight weeks along its way to early. I feel the pain ease up a little and sit up but I pale and feel my self sweating as I see blood between my thighs. I start crying as I reach for my phone, but realize I left it in the nursery.

I get up as I feel the pain increasing and walk or waddle the best I can to the nursery to get Elliott.

Elliott is climbing down the ladder as it looks like he just finished painting.

I'm going to faint or freak out if I don't calm down and I know that's not good. I see my phone and grab it really quick.

"Elliott, I need you to take me to the hospital please. I'm bleeding and having pain something is wrong. Please I'm so scared." I all but sob as I fall into his arms and he lifts me up all but running down stairs.

"PRESCOTT, MATTHEWS GET OUT HERE WE ARE Going to the hospital". Elliott screams as they come running out.

"Shouldn't we call an ambulance". Prescott asks.

"No by the time they get here we would be half way there." Elliott says as he climbs in the back of the Escalade with Matthews and Prescott up front.

"Mrs. Grey have you felt them move lately?" Prescott asks me and I shake my head no as I haven't as I just woke up.

We are speeding down the driveway as I'm trying to stay calm and run my stomach to get them to move.

"Let me call my brother and he can meet us there." I nod as I don't think I can talk to him as I'll break down crying just hearing his voice.

Elliott has him on speaker as I hear it ringing.

"Lelliot how is the room coming along? My wife not giving you any troubles is she!" He laughs as I hear Lilly trying to grab the phone. "Unc lel unc lel"

"Christian"

"What's wrong? I can tell by your voice. Where's Ana?"

"Christian we are on the way to the hospital Ana is having some sever pain and bleeding I caught her as she fell into my arms from waking from a nap. We will meet you there Ana is in the car trying to stay calm."

"Oh, my God Ana Baby I'm on my way, it will be alright I promise." We hear him drop the phone from his mouth as he yells for Taylor and grabs Lilly and takes off running.

"Ana, can you hear me?" We hear a door slam so I know he's in their car.

"Christian I'm so sorry I was napping as I wasn't feeling well and I woke up in pain and had blood. I haven't felt them since then. I need you please."

"Ana calm down I'm coming sweetheart I'll be there and no apologies." I hear him choke up as he's trying to hold his emotions in.

"Elliott where are you guys?" I can hear him crying and it makes me start crying all over again.

"We are fifteen minutes out." It's all a fog as I feel lightheaded and hot. I hear us squeal into the hospital right in front of the ER where I see my husband waiting and runs over with Lilly in his arms. He throws open the door and gives her to Elliott as he gently picks me up and runs me into the ER.

He must have called ahead as Dr. Greene is waiting with a wheelchair. He places me in it as they rush me into a room.

"Where's Lilly?" I ask Christian as he lifts me onto the bed and they are hooking me up to the monitors.

"She's with Elliott in the cafeteria and he's calling the family. I just nod as I can't look him in the eye as I feel if I lose them he will blame me.

"Ana baby look at me!" He grabs my chin and pulls it up and I'm staring at red rimmed grey eyes with mushed tears. "This is not your fault and no matter what happens I'm here." I just nod as I start crying again as he holds me and kisses my head over and over as he runs his hand through my hair. The I hear the most amazing sound and I feel water dripping down on me and look up as Christian is wiping his tears.

"Mrs. Grey both baby's heartbeats are normal so they are fine. We need to do an ultrasound to determine the bleeding. I lift my shirt as I feel a weigh of my shoulders. Christian is holding my hand in his and I hear him whispering thank god over and over.

"Ok just what I thought you have a partial placenta abruption. It's a minor one but it explains the blood."

"What does that mean?" Christian asks

"Well several things, Placental abruption is the separation of the placenta from the uterine lining. When the placenta separates from your uterine lining before labor it can interrupt the transportation of oxygen and nutrients to your baby. In your case, I'm not concerned yet as the heartbeats are stable. Mrs. Grey's blood pressure is stabling and there is no more bleeding, so we are not a worry point yet. You are twenty-eight weeks and I would prefer to get to thirty-six weeks. So, at this point I'm recommending strict bed rest and weekly appointments where we will do an ultrasound to monitor the tear the moment it becomes bigger we will do a C-section. If you have any more bleeding or pain call and come in right away."

"What do you mean by strict bed rest?" Christian asks and I feel these next six weeks he will be monitoring every move I make.

"Only get out of bed for bathroom use and a fifteen minute shower a day. No baths and sorry to say no intercourse. I mean it no getting out of bed other than the bathroom use." Christian looks to me and I know he will make sure of it."

"Yes, Dr. Greene I promise and I know my husband will be monitoring me closely."

"Damn right I will" he says as kisses my forehead.

"Alright well you two are good to go and see you in a week for your next appointment."

She walks out as Christian carries me out to the waiting room where Grave is pacing. Elliott is holding a sleeping Lilly in his arms.

"Is everything ok?" Grace asks and Christian fills them in as we make our way to the cars. Christian climbs in and Elliott takes Lilly in the other vehicle since he's going to come back to the house to hang the shelves.

On our way home Christian is rubbing my back and I can't help but feel sorry for him as he will be on a dry spell for almost three months.

"Baby I will be fine I promise, as long as the boys and you are fine and healthy that's all that matters. After all, taking care of you while on bed rest will keep me plenty occupied."

"I love you" I kiss him as he gives his shy smile.

Arriving at home he carries me upstairs and places me on the bed as he goes gets me a change of clothing. He changes my panties and puts one of his shirts on me and tucks me in.

"Sleep baby and you call me when you wake up"

I snuggle in a drift of dreaming of two copper hair boys running with Lilly in the meadow.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

May 21st, 2015

Apov

"Christian can you please get me these things while you are up, please?" I hand him a list as today is the day and we will be welcoming the twins.

"Baby, there are already enough outfits in the diaper bags. Do we honestly need any more?"

"Yes, I would like to have options as we don't know yet if they are fraternal or identical twins." I see him roll his eyes and huff at me in frustration. He has been so good these past ten weeks and I know he is so frustrated with me. Now he has to wait another six weeks and I think sometimes he may explode. He has been running and lifting weights more in the home gym. At least he will be ready for me when I am good and healed. Being pregnant with twins I have only gained 17lbs and I know it's on the low side and I'm huge as it is. I hope these boys are huge as I have eaten what I've had to and for some reason I just couldn't maintain the weight. Everything has been monitored so closely with this pregnancy so I have a feeling it will go spectacular.

Each day I have fallen more in love with Christian. He installed a mini fridge in the bedroom so I wouldn't leave the bed if I needed water, and as my snack I craved pineapple. Lilly has a temporary playroom in the bedroom and we would play dolls, color, and nap with each other every day. But after these past two or so months I'm ready to welcome these little boys into the family. I make sure to grab Christian's special surprise I had made for him and hide into my purse.

"Here you are Honey the outfits you requested, we are set to go and the small store with us. I have never seen so much stuff packed into a vehicle. I love it though and I wouldn't have it any other way." He kisses me so tenderly and we make our way to the driveway him holding my hand the entire way there. Lilly is staying at the house with Gail and Kate will be by later to spend the next couple days with her. She will bring her by to the hospital once the boys are born.

"Mama me broters yet?"

"Sweetie I'm going to go get them for you, and they have a special surprise for you."

She jumps up and down clapping her hands squealing and I hear a chuckle next to me as Christian picks her up and swings her around.

"Baby girl we will see you after your nap I promise ok?" He kisses her forehead as she runs to Gail waving bye. I start crying as these emotions are too much for a pregnant woman.

"Baby what's wrong? Are you in pain?"

"No, I just can't believe that when we see this house again we will have our babies." He helps me slide into the sweet and buckles me in.

"I know; Ana and it will be so fulfilling, I can't wait. I can't believe that in a matter of hours our lives and hearts will expand to capabilities I never knew existed till you."

We take off in our caravan of vehicles with security as the media has been relentless. Our home on the sound is like Fort Knox. No one is getting in and we love it as it's so secure but peaceful. No one is around, no other homes nothing. Arriving to the hospital I can already see media camped out at the maternity entrance and chuckle to myself. They honestly think we would go through a main entrance? Grace and Dr. Greene along with our security organized for us to be admitted in one of the back entrances.

I slide out and walk in to a waiting and happy grandma and Dr. Greene. Taylor following with the bags and the cars can be parked where they are so no one sees them leaving and draws attention.

"Are we ready Mrs. Grey?"

"Yes, Dr. Greene we are ready and I'm just excited as I am officially off bed rest." I giggle as I hear Christian sigh and mumble under his breath.

Cpov

Yes, I'm extremely excited but mostly relieved she's off bed rest. I couldn't stop worrying that at any moment the placenta would tear more and she would bleed out. I had new nightmares the past couple weeks and I never told her as I didn't want her to worry. I will not be fully relieved until she is in recovery and both boys are in our arms.

"More relieved than anything" I tell Dr. Greene as we make our way into the private maternity suite I reserved. It has a California King hospital bed I had delivered. A crib next to it where the babies will be sleeping and a luxurious bath or shower for the both of us. There is a spare bedroom with a queen bed if Ana is too uncomfortable with me in the bed. She has said that no matter what we will be sharing a bed. My favorite part of the suite is we have our own private small kitchen where Gail will bring in the meals and we are able to keep them warm and they are fully stocked with our favorite drinks and snacks. She had premade casseroles in the vehicles that will be brought up so all we have to do is pop them in to warm up. Normally I would have meals brought in but with the media and security frenzy Ana and I get this is the better option. I have learned to not dwell or worry myself sick with all the threats we get daily as we are and have done everything we can do to keep us safe.

"Christian are you upset they won't be here on your birthday?"

"No Ana as they will have their own day now, and as you know I didn't like celebrating my birthday until you and Lilly came into my life. I am actually looking forward to celebrating my first birthday with my gorgeous, hot, sexy wife, and my three children."

"I'm just sorry I can't give you know what for your birthday" My shy little wife. Little is an understatement she doesn't even look heavily pregnant for a woman with twins. I have seen her put away food, so I know she has been eating. Dr. Greene says she's just been putting it everywhere else and not to worry as she is all babies.

"Ana, as long as you and the children are happy and healthy that's all that matters. We will celebrate don't worry." My mom and dad have already volunteered as they know with the bed rest we haven't really had our privacy. So, I will fly her up in Steele Grey that has been fixed and back to its glory up to our cabin for the weekend when she gets her clearance. She stands and changes into her hospital gown and I have to mentally think of something else in my head. She has given me I don't know how many blow jobs and hand jobs but I can't wait till I get to sink in her again. A knock on the door startles me as a nurse comes in with some scrubs and paperwork.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey here is the admission paperwork and consent for the C-section. There will be some more after the babies are born. Mr. Grey you will need to change into these scrubs in order to be in the operating room with Mrs. Grey." I grab and take them and sign the paperwork and she leaves as I change real fast and fold my clothes onto the bed. I grab Ana's face in between my hands and kiss her as I let my hands run down to her ass and squeeze.

"I love you baby are you ready?"

"Yes" she says as she kisses me back and we make our way out of the room and walk to the operating room following Dr. Greene. Walking in it's a little chilly as I help Ana onto the operating table and the anesthesiologist steps up and rubs some antiseptic on her back for the epidural. Thank heaven my mom ran through every detail of the operation with us or I would be a nightmare. I'm nervous but I know we are in the best hands. I see the neonatologist standing in the corner with the two bassinets for the babies waiting.

"Mrs. Grey if you can sit at the edge of the bed and lean forward holding the pillow to your chest." She leans forward and I help hold her hands as she takes a deep breath as the anesthesiologist gives her an epidural and hearing Ana whimper and squeeze my hands makes my heart leap in my throat realizing she is in pain. Luckily, it's just for a minute or two as she relaxes and the anesthesiologist is finished.

Ana lies down and they make me sit next to her head as I grab her hand and kiss it as they lift the drape.

"I love you" Ana says as she squeezes my hand and the lump of emotions in my throat spill over.

"Oh, Baby I love you too so so much" I kiss her forehead as Dr. Greene steps up behind the drape.

"Mrs. Grey can you feel this?"

"No"

"Well here we go then, you may feel some pressure in about five minutes."

"Okay" Ana says as she closes her eyes and breathes deeply.

She opens them and we stare in each other's eyes and I feel her squeeze my hand and become a little pale.

"Are you ok baby?"

"Yes, just a little dizzy and nauseous" I look up and see Dr. Greene working and the anesthesiologist is watching the monitors.

"Mrs. Grey that is a normal feeling but we are going to need you to be calm your blood pressure is a little high." She nods as she does some deep breaths. I lean in and kiss her as it's the only thing helping my nerves.

"Alright here comes the first baby boy."

I stand up and holy shit that is a lot of blood but I see a head with a lot of hair being pulled out of my wife's belly. The most triumphant sound I hear next almost drops me to my knees as I hear the first cry.

"Oh my God Ana baby he is perfect."

I hear her giggling and look down at her and see tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Christian you are the one making me dizzy as you can't sit still." I stop midair as I realize I went to sit but kept going back and forth from sitting to standing.

"Here comes number two, mommy and daddy." And then he is pulled out and screaming along with his brother who is being attended to.

I sit down as I was told they will bring the babies over when they are done cleaning them off. Normally I wouldn't listen but having two babies and with Ana's condition they have to many people in the room.

"I love you so much Baby they are absolutely perfect". She nods as I see her eyes flutter close.

"ANA, Dr. Greene what's wrong?"

"She is having some extra bleeding from the placenta tearing while we pulled the second baby out. I've almost gotten it under control and her blood pressure dropped because of it. She will be fine but out of it for a little while, about an hour or so."

I lay my head next to hers and rub her hair and kiss her forehead and lips, as she has yet again given me the world.

"Mr. Grey would you like to meet your sons?"

I nod as I stand up to follow the nurse and my breath catches as I am staring into a mirror. They look like me and I couldn't be any happier as it tells the world Mine.

"Baby A is 7lbs 6oz, and twenty-one inches. Baby B is 7lbs 5oz, and twenty-two inches. They are both doing extremely well and I see no issues as their Apgar is eight and nine."

I hold each one of their hands in both of mine as I lean down and kiss each one on the top of their heads. They clean Ana up as I follow her back to our family suite and they get Ana situated as I sit in the chair and they bring the boys one by one and before I know I'm holding both of them in my arms.

I rock them as I don't want any family coming to see them till Ana has held them let alone see them.

"What a beautiful site." I look up into the blue eyes that trapped my heart and soul on the side of the road so many months ago.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired and sore, but most of all I feel like my heart has grown just seeing and feeling the love for the two of them instantaneously"

I slowly make my way to the bed with her and she takes one at a time as I put them in her arms. I take my phone out and take a picture and save it as my screensaver. It will change when Lilly gets here so I can get all three of my children.

"Welcome to the world Theodore Raymond Grey, and Christian Thomas Grey"

"Christian can you hand me my purse please?" I go and get it and she takes out a small wrapped package and hands it to me.

"What's this? You shouldn't have gotten me anything." I open it as she shrugs and giggles and it is cufflinks with our initials entwined and one has an Aquamarine and the other has an Emerald. The birthstones of our three children. I will wear these constantly as I love them.

"Ana thank you for everything, for you picking me up that night, for making me a father with Lilly and now these two boys, but most of all for being My Savior."

"Christian we saved each other". she says as we look at our sons and our daughter runs in, with my family following.

My life, my more, My Savior, and I couldn't and wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
